Ragnarok
by Valkirye -Maiev Windrunner
Summary: Ragnarok, el ocaso de los dioses, la libertad para la humanidad. Se acerca, inevitablemente las vidas de los habitantes de cada mundo se afecta. Pero dos mitades de un alma, se unen para obedecer al destino, sin saber del suyo propio. Heroes puros de corazón, villanos forzados a luchar en nombre de la luz, armas legendarias, pero solo un sentimiento capaz de salvarlos a todos.
1. Familia

**EDITADO Y RESUBIDO**

**NPA: Como estaba algo oxidad con la trama, tuve que ahcer un repaso, y de paso he corregído algunos detalles. Y estoy feliz porque me he emocionado mucho escribiendo la parte siguiente del arco argumental de Hayate, va por buen camino. Y un gran cambio, al titular me di cuenta que solo Nanoha y Hayate tenía sus respectivas clases, así que he añadido las clases de Signum, Chrono y Fate, aunque sigue existiendo un error técnico todavía con un personaje, no puedo cambiarlo porque me tiro la trama. Así que se quedará así hasta que llegue la hora.**

**Y esto no tiene nada que ver, pero, Me he obsesionado con Fang de FFXIII. Joer, quiero una así.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Y luego de un tiempo considerable he vuelto a escribir algo, la verdad he tenido problemas estos días no solo con la inspiración sino también en lo personal. Creo que para poder escribir algo medianamente decente se necesita primero resolver algunas preocupaciones, sigo con líos como todo el mundo pero afortunadamente aflojaron y traigo un pequeño proyecto.**

**Advierto el escrito es un crossover.**

**Hablando del fanfition, seré muy honesta. El inicio puede dejar algo desconcertado al lector pero ( y valga la redundancia) es solo en inicio, a medida que la trama ase vaya desarrollando se irán explicando algunas dudas, otras como términos lugares puedo explicarlas yo porque no están directamente relacionadas con el desarrollo de la historia. Espero nos e pierdan, si hay algún termino que no entiendan entonces al final hay otra nota de autor donde los iré explicando.**

**LA letra cursiva es usada para señalar varias situaciones en la lectura. No tiene una única función así que no l quemen mucha cabeza, disfruten.**

**Sin más les deseo disfruten de esta historia que espero no tardar mucho en actualizar.**

**Capítulo I: El lugar a donde pertenezco.**

**Vanir – Guerrero**

Estas planicies congeladas son mi hogar, todo lo que conozco, cada cristal es lo que he jurado proteger. Este lugar lleno de desolación es lo que amo.

Hoy atacaré Asgard*, más concretamente Valhalla*, es una pequeña porción bien defendida pero es precisamente su lugar más vulnerable, mis tropas están emocionadas con el prospecto de atacar el corazón Aesir*, hacen apuestas entre ellos y me parece positivo que estén así de animados, pero siento un mal presagio. La nieve cae con más fuerza de la usual, está bloqueando los caminos, el viaje será difícil. Logre que los generales aceptaren mi plan de batalla e incluso me han puesto a cargo de la operación, pero incluso eso me tiene inquieto. Tengo una gran responsabilidad en mis manos, más confío que todo se dará y por fin lograremos hacer mella en nuestro enemigo.

"-Capitán, estamos listos para partir"

"-Entiendo, Divida los hombres de dos regimientos; las tropas de asalto viene conmigo, los demás que esperen ene cañón"

"-Si, señor"

Ya pasaron dos horas desde que partimos, las tropas siguen animadas a pesar de la ventisca que nos azota, a medida que nos acercamos los comentarios de los soldados se animan, están ansiosos por luchar. No es demasiado diferente de todas las veces que hemos luchado antes en estas tierras, es posible que solo este un poco nerviosos por estar al mando pero siento que algo no va bien, no sabría explicar que con exactitud. Con la experiencia que he adquirido en todos estos años me he dado cuenta que no hemos logrado doblegar a los Aesir porque hemos atacado donde ellos desean que lo hagamos, la verdad han estado jugando con nosotros aún si hemos ganado algunos encuentros. Dudo que esta guerra termine hoy pero si tenemos éxito estaremos un paso más cerca de recuperar lo que alguna vez le perteneció a mis antepasados, para mí Jotunheim* es mi hogar.

Estos soldados son valientes pero no tienen un poco de nobleza, si sus vidas están en peligro estoy seguro que no dudarían en abandonarme, a menos que no tengan más opción que luchar uno al lado del otro para salir con vida. Solo espero que resistan su impulso primario cuando vean a lo que nos enfrentaremos, naturalmente no les he contado en qué consiste todo el plan, sería arruinarles el ánimo, sé que estos hombres y mujeres son tan o más orgullosos de los que fueron cuando habitaron Midgard, así que espero hagan acoplo de eso para esta tarea. Aun así recuerdo mi primera batalla, era joven y estúpido, desee con todas mis fuerzas huir pero de alguna manera logre sobreponerme al miedo que me invadía y luche hasta que logramos detener el avance Aesir, desde ese día jure no dejar que nos arrebataren nuestro hogar, aunque lo compartamos con algunos sobrevivientes gigantes, son tan poco numerosos que estoy seguro no se atreverán a tomar partido.

"-Capitán, hemos llegado. ¿Cuánto subamos la colina estaremos frente al ejercito Aesir verdad?"

Es hora de luchar.

"-Espadachines conmigo, arqueros atrás…¡Avancen!"

El primer detalle que noto en este campo es la clara desventaja que poseemos, es verdad que este es solo un pequeño regimiento y solo las tropas livianas. El verdadero ejército debe venir en camino, pero en estas luchas lo menos relevante es el número; los Aesir reclutan almas de guerreros valientes, fuertes y sobre todo nobles, por ende sus tropas no son tan numerosas como las nuestras pero en como balance las nuestras no luchan como las de ellos. Dado que el alma humana es inmortal no podemos deshacernos de ellos fácilmente, hasta donde he aprendido estos guerreros luchan con un medidor de DME* similar al de mis tropas, la diferencia es que si este llega a cero serán retirados de batalla y devueltos a Valhalla donde sus heridas sanaran y estarán listos para luchar nuevamente, sí alguno de los guerreros a mi mando alcanza cero su alma será enviada a Nilfheim*, por esta sencilla razón no podemos ser demasiado exigentes con los guerreros que escogemos.

Para ser más prácticos lo pondré en números, cada einherjar* es capaz de reducir tres o más de nuestros soldados sin demasiado esfuerzo, eso es sin ninguna ayuda Aesir, por experiencia he notado que para reducir uno solo de ellos es necesario que al menos cinco le ataquen coordinadamente y con un poco de suerte podrán reducir su DME lo suficiente para que sea retirado del campo. Ahora, los 5 mencionados aparte de bien entrenados deberán ser ágiles pero fuertes y tener una defensa efectiva contra la afilada espada del oponente, posiblemente infantería media o pesada, de ser ligera necesitaríamos más suerte ó un entrenamiento riguroso. Sería sencillo asumir que podemos armar una gran tropa con este tipo de soldados y atacar, pues en sí, la infantería pesada es de movimiento lento y un grupo de arqueros o caballería pesada puede hacer mella en sus filas, además un número elevado de soldados requeriría un gasto mucho mayor de nuestro DME, que no es una opción viable, reduciría nuestra capacidad de lucha.

Irónicamente estos einherjar son solo una pequeña parte del problema, los Aesir que comandan estas legiones de héroes son bastante más fuertes y por ende problemáticos. Sí bien no pueden usar magia de ataque como nosotros los escudos que crean son impenetrables, la magia de curación que suelen usar es efectiva y el gasto en DME es insignificante. Sin embargo, nosotros usamos AMF* para cancelar sus pequeños trucos, aunque a veces el Aesir es demasiado fuerte y el AMF resulta inefectivo o apenas efectivo, nos resulta muy difícil evitar que usen su magia en el campo de batalla. Como resultado la batalla frente a frente deja numerosas bajas en nuestras filas, más hoy no he venido con ese propósito, esta vez seré un señuelo.

Es hora.

"-¡Arqueros, preparen flechas!"

Tal como pensé, esperaban esto.

"-Espadachines ¡Ataquen!...¡Dos tiempos y retirada! ¡Rompan formación!"

Perfecto, están un poco desconcertados por nuestro repentino cambio de estrategia. Su infantería pesada se encuentra en primera línea, justo como esperaba no envían la tropa liviana por los arqueros. Dos tiempos de ataque no son suficientes para causar siquiera una baja pero podemos herirlos y retirarnos a repetir la estrategia. No se atreverán a usar su campo de protección porque sus arqueros no pudieran disparar, igualmente dudo que lo hagan.

"-¡Dos ataques más!, ¡Arqueros, preparen sus arcos!"

Los arcos tensados les advertirán que no dudaremos en lanzar los proyectiles, confió que no piensen en romper la primera línea defensiva. De momento el ataque es un éxito, creo que las tropas han logrado reducir un par de einherjar sin bajas, algunas heridas nada graves el balance general de DME está en un nivel aceptable. Hay energía para dos, máximo tres ataques más.

"-¡Espadachines! ¡Dos tiempos!"

El último ataque resulto bastante efectivo, con esa armadura pesada están empezando a cansarse, no logran esquivar la mayoría de nuestros ataques. Lastimosamente mis tropas también empiezan a sufrir.

"-¡Capitán!"

Usaré mi magia para darles a estos soldados una carga de energía.

"-_Reinforce_"

Siento mi nivel de DME bajar, está funcionando las tropas entraron en trance y luchan con fiereza pero siguen obedeciendo mis órdenes. No podré mantenerlo mucho tiempo, es hora de acabar.

"-¡Soldados ataquen, quiero ver bajas!"

Tengo que mantener mi posición un poco más, unos cuentos einherjar menos y habré logrado provocarlos lo suficiente.

La infantería ligera Aesir comienza a perder la paciencia, puedo ver cómo están a punto de romper formación, toda la nobleza que poseen es precisamente su punto débil. Siempre tratando de ayudar a sus compañeros aún si les cuesta su propia vida, por eso es que la mayoría están aquí. En ocasiones me agrada tener un montón de egoístas bajo mando, solo romperían formación para salvarse a sí mismos.

_Cualquier hombre daría la vida por su rey, menos el mismo._

Me estoy debilitando.

Rompieron fila es el momento.

"-¡Arqueros, disparen!, ¡los demás retirada!"

Tal como pensé usan una barrera para mantener a salvo la mayor cantidad de einherjar, lo bueno es que no podrán disparar y la retirada será más suave. Además, he logrado que los más _valientes_ crean que huimos y como buenos héroes nos han seguido, algunos caballeros se han unido a la persecución.

Un detalle sobre los einherjar, como ya mencione cuando su nivel de DME llega a 0 son transportados a Valhalla siempre y cuando un Aesir los envíe, pero si no hay ninguno cerca podemos enviar su alma de regreso a Midgard, eventualmente re-encarnará pero no hay garantía que vuelva a ser digno. Yo puedo despedazar su alma de manera que se fracciones en tantas piezas que resulte imposible reunirla de nuevo, no es algo que me guste hacer, pero esta es una guerra y no puedo darme el lujo de perder oportunidades valiosas.

Por fin hemos llegado al cañón, parece que no se han dado cuenta de su error, no piensan retroceder. Una vez lleguen los refuerzos nos desharemos de estos guerreros de una buena vez y podremos planear un ataque a gran escala, últimamente tengo la impresión que las seleccionadoras tiene problemas para encontrar almas dignas.

Ha pasado el tiempo acordado.

_19 horas_

_27 horas_

_35 horas_

No van a llegar, sabía que mi intuición no estaba equivocada, parece que los generales quieren deshacerse de mí. Honestamente no me sorprende, hace tiempo ya note como me convertía en un estorbo para sus ambiciones. Hasta me alaga que formaren un gran operativo simplemente para fingir inocencia con mi muerte, pero también me siento algo estúpido. Conseguir que escucharen mi idea fue sencillo, demasiado sencillo, incluso me dieron todo el poder y colaboraron mucho más que en cualquier otra misión. Eran obvias sus intenciones pero estaba tan feliz por tener esta oportunidad que pase por alto los pequeños detalles, debí haber puesto más a tención.

No me da miedo morir pero no voy a entregarme tan fácilmente, aquí estoy pero si quieren mi cabeza me asegurare que no les salga a cuenta. Aún no atacan, creo que piensan estar jugando con nosotros ó están esperando algo, refuerzos lo más probable, y no puedo evitar sentirme satisfecho por lograr mi objetivo aunque me costara más de lo que pensé.

¿Guiarme por las leyes sagradas que rigen nuestro hogar me ha llevado acabar mi propia tumba? Me gustaría pensar que si, pero la verdad es que soy un Vanir*, tengo la _bendición_ de sentir como un humano, ¿siempre me pregunto qué quiso decir mi maestro con eso?. Ahora que lo pienso, el murió de esta manera, traicionado, vendido.

Vaya, _ella_ ha llegado parece que no tengo más tiempo para divagar, es hora de aferrarme a mi espada y luchar.

Lo único que lamento de mi prematura muerte es no poder ver nuevamente mi amado hogar, pueda que para todos solo sea una estepa congelada, una tierra fría que no puede ofrecer anda más que muerte y desolación pero esa tierra es mi hogar, es mi familia.

Esa tierra es el lugar donde pertenezco, es lo único que he amado, lo que conozco.

_Battle Maiden_, ven por mí.

Te aseguro que yo iré por ti.

**Aesir - Valkiria**

Nunca sentí particular atracción por la guerra, no me disgusta mi _trabajo_ pero estoy cansada de no entender los sentimientos humanos. Ellos me ven como una diosa de muerte, no lo soy, y aun cuando me pregunto a mí misma que soy no hallo respuesta, no la hay. Soy simplemente quien selecciona las almas humanas, no estoy en Midgard para comprender las aflicciones del corazón mortal. Existo para liberarlos de ellas y brindarles un lugar bajo la protección de los dioses.

Durante siglos he visto guerras azotar todo Midgard, hombres y mujeres que luchan por causas más allá de su propio convencimiento. Pero entonces ¿Por qué lo hacen?, he visto como guerreros acaban con las vidas de valientes y cobardes por igual, justos y usureros, una guerra en Midgard no distingue entre guerreros y civiles. He visto el sufrimiento mortal pero no lo comprendo y no es mi trabajo consolarlos, ¿Por qué acaban con las vidas de sus semejantes? He escuchado los ideales que dicen defender más sé que no creen en ellos, soldados muertos en nombre de un gobernador que puede estar luchando a su lado y no le reconocerían, cuantos dejan que sus almas se manchan con acciones que les fueron impuestas. No es mi trabajo juzgar el comportamiento de los hombres, tampoco decidir cuales deberán saldar cuentas con la reina del inframundo, cuantas quedaran atrapadas en los campos llenos de dolor. Mi trabajo es seleccionar las pocas almas que son dignas de entrar en Valhalla.

El don que me fue otorgado trae una gran responsabilidad, puedo escuchar los últimos momentos del alma digna a reclutar. Hace tiempo fui despertada para cumplir mi deber en nombre de mis hermanas, me fue explicado cómo controlar mi conexión con las almas humanas para cumplir mi misión a cabalidad. No logro comprender lo que mi corazón siente cuando la conexión se establece, con el tiempo he llegado a pensar que como diosa los sentimientos humanos no son parte de mi naturaleza divina, y por ende comprenderlos no me está permitido.

Hoy habrá una batalla.

Recuerdo otra ocasión hace ya un buen tiempo, fui enviada para vigilar Midgard pues existía la posibilidad que los Vanir causaren problema para provocar alguna guerra y así conseguir soldados, cuando estaba vigilando sentí el llamado de un alma. Como no había señales Vanir seguí el llamado, para mi sorpresa el lugar estaba tranquilo y no daba la impresión de haber una guerra pronto, más la conexión estaba establecida. Tome una decisión arriesgada y me mezcle con los mortales siguiendo la fuente del llamado, tenía un sentimiento extraño en el pecho. El destino me llevo a conocer a la líder de una pequeña organización que se llamaba a si misma _Resistencia Trece_, era el alma que me pertenecería. No sé bien que paso conmigo pero me quede allí, viviendo con los humanos pacíficamente hasta que un mal día llegaron los soldados del rey. Según me conto uno de los militantes la R.T fue un grupo creado para defender la ciudad de los constantes ataques de sus vecinos, pues, el rey nunca les prestaba ayuda. Llegaron con órdenes de asesinar a quienes le debían impuestos a la corona, pero esos hombres eran demasiado ambiciosos y en su lugar vendieron las familias a traficantes de esclavos. Esa noche la R.T. los libero y se proclamaron _guerrilla_. Por primera vez no quería tomar un alma, Valhalla seguramente podría aprovechar su talento pero estos humanos la necesitaban más que nosotros.

Poco tiempo después tuve que abandonar sus filas pues en Valhalla requerían mi presencia.

A los dos años de mi partida, la conexión con el alma de la líder se intensifico hasta que llego el punto donde simplemente quise deshacerme de ella me molestaba saber que pronto moriría y dejaría todos esos humanos sin esperanza. En una batalla sentí su llamado con fuerza la hora había llegado, apenas terminamos con esa lucha volé tan rápido como pude a Midgard. Durante ese tiempo había formado un pequeño ejército de rebeldes que iban de villa en villa acabando con las fuerzas opresoras del soberano, y aunque la mayoría eran niños sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento militar tenían un objetivo claro. Ese día marcharon a la capital con la intención de derrocar al hombre que decía haber sido elegido por los dioses para gobernarlos, el ejército real los espero y la lucha fue violenta pero rápida. Para el momento que logre llegar los rebeldes sobrevivientes entraban triunfantes en la capital ayudados por los jóvenes que compartían sus ideales, entraron en palacio y asesinaron al rey, también a toda la familia real. Pero la líder yacía rodeada de algunos pocos guerreros apenas viva, llegue a su lado y me vio, no había duda su alma me pertenecería.

Vi enviados Vanir recolectando almas, en su mayoría soldados. También los guerreros del Nilfheim vinieron por algunas almas. Me ignoran, o al menos eso intentaron hacerme creer.

Finalmente su existencia mortal acabo y encerré su preciosa alma en un cristal, fusione la gema con mi alma para la transferencia. Al llegar deshice la fusión y libere el alma en un salón cerca al lugar donde debía dejarle, recuerdo la triste sonrisa que me mostro cuando por fin se atrevió a mirarme.

"_-Le prometí a mi hermana que nunca tendría que luchar porque yo siempre estaría para defenderla, ¿Cómo puedo ser digna de servir a los dioses, sí no soy capaz de mantener una promesa?"_

No soy juez o verdugo, solo cumplo con el designio divino. Su destino es convertirse en einherjar, aún si no se considera digna. Esas palabras son algo que no he podido olvidar, tampoco pude responder, pero dejaron una sensación, nueva, extraña en mi pecho. La misma que me embarga ahora.

Hace poco recibí un nuevo llamado. Un soldado de Midchilda entrará en Valhalla cuando llegue el ocaso, el alma que reclutare hoy tiene una voluntad fuerte, pero no siento desesperación en su mensaje. Es extraño, pero he estado analizando la energía que puedo sentir de este hombre y me doy cuenta que no lucha por sí mismo, es como sí no esperare sobrevivir. No puedo estar segura pero siento que este soldado se acoplará muy bien a Valhalla, seguirá luchando de la misma manera aun sabiendo que ya no es mortal.

Esta es una batalla que no me gustaría presenciar, a la derecha se forman jóvenes guerreros quienes dicen defender su patria, pero muchos de ellos solo buscan sobresalir para ascender, poco les importan los civiles a sus espaldas; frente a ellos una tribu nómada busca territorio para establecerse, infortunadamente la zona que ambicionan ya ha sido tomada. A pesar de creernos tan diferentes a los mortales no puedo ignorar las similitudes que veo este día, posiblemente alguna de nuestras batallas sea idéntica a esta, la única diferencia radica en nuestra inmortalidad.

La batalla comienza, veo como las primeras bajas alientan a los sobrevivientes a luchar con más fiereza, la llanura frente a las murallas de la ciudad se tiñe de rojo con cada nueva víctima, pero los gritos que brotan del campo aumentan. La matanza continúa por poco tiempo, siento como el alma que he venido a reclutar me llama con fuerza, la hora ha llegado.

_Arrepentimiento_

_No lo comprendo._

La noche ha llegado por fin, son pocos los guerreros nómadas que se mantienen de pie, es obvio que han perdido pero no abandonan su empresa y se aferran con la poca energía que les queda a sus armas, veo posiblemente al único arquero tomar una flecha de un cadáver junto a él, tensa el arco haciendo acople de la su última reserva de energía y libera el proyectil que atraviesa el corazón de mi noble guerrero.

Es hora de hacer mi trabajo.

También han llegado siervos de Hela*.

Es extraño, ningún Vanir.

Es un hombre bastante joven, a juzgar por los rasgos de su rostro tendrá a lo sumo 21 años. Estoy segura que era su primera gran batalla, no es extraño que un mortal tan joven sea elegido pero pienso que puedes faltarles madurez para afrontar la eternidad.

No me permite fusionar su alma con la mía, se niega a aceptar la transferencia. Una voluntad fuerte sin duda, tendré que liberarlo aunque me traiga problemas.

Sus ojos pardos evitan mi mirada.

"-¿Por qué niegas la transferencia?"

"-Lo lamento, no me despedí de mi… hermana pequeña, ella… ella es muy importante para mí… yo solo quería despedirme"

De nuevo, un vínculo familiar que no comprendo pero inquieta mi ser.

"-_Battle maiden_ ¿Puede concederme un… deseo?"

"-Me temo que eso sería problemático…."

"-Kyouya… Takamachi Kyouya"

"-Kyouya, el tiempo en esta dimensión transcurre de manera diferente al humano. La noticia de tu muerte debió ya llegar a oídos de tu familia"

"-Entiendo, pero ella es aún muy pequeña y dudo que mis padres le hayan dicho algo. También me gustaría despedirme de ellos o mi hermana pero…"

Por las reglas que me guio no me está prohibido cumplir su petición. A pesar de no comprender su motivación he accedido.

Tal y como lo supuso sus padres no se encuentran en casa, seguramente están fuera tratando de recuperar su cuerpo, una muchacha algo menor que él duerme pacíficamente el sofá, puedo notar que ha llorado, posiblemente lo hizo hasta que el cansancio la venció. Kyouya sea despedido de ella también. Finalmente lo he seguido a la habitación de la pequeña donde ella duerme tranquilamente, a primera vista el color de su cabella haría dudar sobre su lazo sanguíneo pero la forma de un mechos que sobresale, y las facciones de su rostro no dejan duda.

Él la contempla con devoción.

_Onee-chan…_

_De nuevo esa palabra ¿Qué significa?._

Nanoha (como le ha llamado Kyouya) continua durmiendo tranquilamente sin sentir las suaves caricias en su cabeza, tampoco puede escuchar las tiernas palabras que el dedica. Esta escena me resulta extrañamente conocida, como si la hubiera vivido ya.

Algo anda mal, recibo un orden de regresar cuanto antes.

Posiblemente un ataque sorpresa.

"-Kyouya es hora de irnos"

"-Gracias, por dejarme verla. _Battle maiden, _pongo mi espada y mi alma a su servicio"

Esto debe ser lo que los humanos llaman agradecimiento. Lastimosamente su deseo no puede ser cumplido.

Nos vamos, pero me siento observada, volteo para encontrarme con unos ojos azul-violeta que me miran somnolienta, sonríe y vuelve a cerrarlos. Es imposible que logre verme, a pesar de ser una niña y poseer un alma pura. Es solo una humana es simplemente imposible que me haya visto. Aunque tiene un gran potencial mágico no es insuficiente.

_Nanoha…lamento no cumplir mi promesa, pero papá te llevara a conocer el mar… algún día._

No es prudente transportarnos dentro de la cuidad, tendremos que abandonarla primero.

"- Esos soldados…. No los había visto antes ¿Será un nuevo uniforme?

¿Tropa extranjera?"

"-Son sirvientes de Hela, guardianes de Nilfheim. No deberían estar aquí"

"-¡Esa niña! La he visto antes…Nano..."

"-Guerrero desenvaina tu espada, no soy quien para inmiscuirme pero esa niña está viva, la reina del inframundo desprecia la vida, esos guerreros actúan por su cuenta"

Sienten mi presencia, están actuando por voluntad propia.

"-Destructores de almas, no tienen derecho a permanecer en la tierra de los mortales. Dejen esa alma donde pertenece y empiecen su marcha de regreso a la oscuridad".

"-¡Tú! ¡Una miserable _marioneta_ llamándonos sirvientes!, ¡Te enseñaremos el poder de lo oscuro!"

Nuestra pequeña escaramuza no duro mucho, fuera de su hogar estos guerreros son francamente débiles, siguen teniendo una actitud desafiante y poco astuta. Sus técnicas de combate son demasiado lentas por las armaduras que llevan, esquivar les resulta casi imposible. Se retiraron lanzando a la pequeña al aire para cubrirse, mi acompañante temporal a pesar de estar herido se movió ágilmente para atraparla. Misteriosamente la niña humana no despertó.

Es una niña humana _normal_, me pregunto qué querían de ella, ó con ella.

"-Será mejor dejarla en su casa, ¿Sabes dónde vive?"

Kyouya ha asentido pero no le veo intenciones de encaminarse.

"-¿Sucede algo"

"-Bueno yo estoy…muerto…"

"-Muéstrame el camino, lo haré yo"

¿Por qué la cara de sorpresa?

"-Es… ¿la armadura?..."

Humano…

"-Puedo tomar una apariencia menos llamativa si lo deseo. Simplemente cambiare mi atuendo y no debería haber problemas."

"-Ah, ¿Y el aura brillante?

"-Se llama DME* y es invisible a la vista humana. En Valhalla se te asignara un maestro y él o ella te dará parte de su DME como contrato"

He cambiado mi apariencia y tengo la niña en mis brazos, no sé bien porque pero me ha entrado el deseo de llevarla todo el trayecto, es muy cálida. Es claro que le administraron algún tipo de somnífero, por ende la querían con vida, o mejor lo que querían era su cuerpo, sé que estos sujetos son esclavos de las pasiones humanas pero dudo que puedan satisfacerse con esta niña. Esta situación es extraña.

Un nuevo llamado, tengo que apresurarme.

"-Ehh creo que es esta, no estoy seguro pero…"

"-Muy bien, intentemos"

No entiendo porque se esconde, de momento tiene parte de mi DME y eso lo hace invisible al ojo humano.

Basto llamar una vez a la perta para que un anciano de aspecto frágil atendiere, su expresión preocupada me dice todo. Al ver a su nieta en mis brazos ha comenzado a agradecerme, intenta despertarla pero es imposible, me mira extrañado y niego con la cabeza. Me sonríe y me invita a seguir, pero declino no tengo tiempo que perder, parece que el hombre entiende que tengo prisa y agradeciéndome una vez más me retiro. Es curioso que no preguntare como la había encontrado, ó como sabía dónde vivía.

Probablemente nunca sepa porque tuvieron lugar estos sucesos, pero tampoco tengo tiempo para quedarme a investigar.

Más me equivoque con la pequeña, no es ordinaria su potencial mágico es abrumador, estoy segura que cuando crezca puede llegar a ser una gran maga.

"-Es hora de irnos, Valhalla nos espera"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He dejado al nuevo einherjar en el salón de los caídos, necesitan curarse y se le debe asignar un maestro. Dudo que lo envíen al ejército regular, posiblemente algún Aesir lo reclute para su servicio personal, es un buen guerrero con un corazón noble, me gustaría volver a verle, incluso que luche a mi lado de nuevo.

Me informan que Lindy-sama quiere verme, reo saber dónde puede estar.

"_-¿Cuidando el cristal de nuevo Lindy-sama?_

_Ah, lo dices como si fuera lo único que hiciera_

_Discúlpeme, yo no…_

"_-Lo sé, es una broma Fa… Valkiria"_

"-Lindy-sama me disculpo por el retraso. Reclute un einherjar y tuvimos un pequeño imprevisto, resulto herido y lo deje en el salón de los caídos."

"-No te disculpes Fate. Recibí un comunicado del campo de batalla, como sabe son me dejan salir de palacio así que te pido te encargues…"

"-Por supuesto, ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?"

"-Un grupo de einherjar rompió formación y siguió un pequeño grupo de soldaos hacia un cañón…"

"-¿Una trampa?"

"-Posiblemente, por eso no han atacado esperan quien los dirija. Te enviare para que me des un reporte del _enemigo_, confió en ti"

Lindy-sama siempre se ha preocupado por mi bienestar, desde que desperté ha velado por mí. Recuerdo que en la primera misión que tuve ella viajo conmigo a Midgard y me enseño a usar mi habilidad única, gracias a sus consejos he logrado cumplir con mi deber sin mayor dificultad. Después de la inducción me acompaño varias veces más para asegurarse que no tendría problemas a futuro, al poco tiempo me entere que había pedido mi asignación bajo su mando directo, en otras palabras estaba a su servicio. En un inicio pensé que solo los einherjar podían ser asignados de esa manera pero me acostumbre rápido al cambio, ella me ha enseñado algunas cosas sobre los humanos y sobre _nosotros_, por ejemplo: los sentimientos humanos no son los mismos que posee los Aesir ó Vanir, los mortales en ocasiones se ven controlados por ello o se convierten en esclavos de los mismos. Con su ayuda he podido saciar un poco la curiosidad que el tema me despierta, más no he logrado que me explique en detalle como sienten los humanos. Es posible que Lindy-sama siendo una diosa no lo sepa con exactitud, así que eventualmente deje de preguntar. A pesar de ello, recientemente me dijo que es posible que las diferencias solo existan en nuestro pensamiento, ciertamente no entendí que quiso decir pero mi curiosidad se avivo nuevamente.

"-Haré lo posible por obtener la mayor cantidad de información, seré sus ojos y oídos mi señora, más temo mi entendimiento no sea suficiente para comprender lo que vea, me disculpo por ello."

"-Fate no es necesaria tanta formalidad, estamos solas y ya te he dicho mil veces que me haces sentir vieja, aún si te lo ordeno sigues hablándome así"

Si, Lindy-sama me pide que deje de tratarle tan formalmente. Simplemente no puedo hacerlo, ella es una diosa de alto rango, estaría mal si la trato como a un igual. Posiblemente no le agrade mi desobediencia pero sé que entiende mis motivos.

"-Hhm ¿Fate?"

"-Si, Lindy-sama"

"-Dime, ¿El nuevo einherjar… es guapo?"

¿Ah?

¿Guapo?

"-Lindy-sama me temo que no entiendo lo que me pregunta."

"-Disculpa Fate, a veces lo olvido… volviendo al tema puedo trasportarte con el escuadrón principal pero me temo que deberás volar el resto del trayecto"

"-Gracias, Lin…"

"-Aunque posiblemente te haga falta estirar las alas, hace mucho que no vuelas. Apuesto que no recuerdas como hacerlo"

Es verdad que ha pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que las use pero…

"-Lindy-sama si es su deseo puedo volar todo el trayecto, así podrá estar segura que no olvide como hacerlo"

"-Ehm no Fate, no es necesario sé que no lo has olvidado, yo solo…no importa será mejor que te transporte"

Hay ocasiones que me encantaría entender lo que dice Lindy-sama, siento que por mí _naturaleza _ no podemos tener una conversación interesante, al menos una en la que no sea ella quién hace toda la parte hablada y yo solo escucho.

_¿Acaso mi imposibilidad para comprender ciertas cosas empieza a afectarme?_

"-Brisingamen"

Oh… Jail-sama.

"-Jail no es momento para hablar sobre Brisingamen…"

"-Ah… nunca parece ser momento para hacerlo. Lo siento Lindy pero el poder de esa joya es algo fascinante. En un objeto _precioso_"

La expresión de mi señora se ha tornado incómodamente muy seria, sé que ella no soporta la presencia de Jail-sama (de hecho solo mi _padre _parece hacerlo) pero siempre se contiene de maravilla, al menos en mi presencia. No conozco mucho de su historia pero se lo suficiente como para darme cuenta que él parece disfrutar la incomodidad que su presencia causa.

Él es diferente a los demás dioses que habitan Valhalla, no porque tenga un comportamiento particularmente extraño más bien por su origen. Su madre era un Aesir pero su padre era Vanir, es curiosa la manera como fue engendrado porque según mi _padre_ me ha dicho ese tipo de uniones no están permitidas. He notado que varios Aesir le desprecian y aunque no tenga manera de saber dudo que sea solo por ese detalle.

"-Valkiria te transportare de inmediato"

La media sonrisa que me ha dedicado me hace comprender que posiblemente no quiere que escuche la conversación, por otro lado la mirada de Jail-sama es extraña, me hace sentir como si deseare algo de mí. Además creo que a Lindy-sama le desagrada la idea de vernos en la misma habitación.

_Brisingamen es un objeto valioso que no merezco pero al igual que el anillo son regalos del creador._

Me siento algo mareada, el panorama cambia repentinamente y me encuentro en la frontera de Asgard.

Sigo sin acostumbrarme.

"-¡Battle maiden!"

"-¿Qué dirección tomaron?"

Lo sujeto con firmeza y alzo el vuelo, es más rápido si vuelo. No sé si quejarme o reír. Parce que el einherjar que me llevara al lugar donde está la facción que se separó se siente incómodo con la altura, no para de pedirle a los dioses no dejarse tentar y mirar abajo. Igual no es como si lo fuera a dejar caer, no tiene nada de lo cual preocuparse. En el fondo un einherjar nunca pierde su humanidad. Finalmente hemos llegado y su tortura ha terminado, cuando aterrizamos juraría que estuvo a punto de arrodillarse a besar el suelo.

"-Valkiria-sama hemos acorralado al enemigo pero esperábamos órdenes para proceder"

"-Entiendo, dígame general ¿Cuántos soldados hay más o menos?"

"-Unos 200, no tendremos problemas en acabarlos pero…"

"-¿Pero?"

"-Hay un Vanir con ellos, es bastante fuerte…"

Entonces no esperaban órdenes sino quien se encargare de él.

"-De acuerdo, general me ocuparé de él"

No soy particularmente buena en batalla, considero que mis habilidades con la espada son aceptables no excepcionales. He luchado con algunos Vanir antes pero había algunos Aesir apoyándome y no estoy segura de poder vencer a este sujeto, sin embargo tengo una pequeña ventaja que puede darme la victoria.

No necesite decir anda apenas desenvaine la espada los einherjar hicieron los propio y la batalla comienza, a pesar de internarnos en el cañón los soldados enemigos caen como moscas, no hay duda del potencial de mis guerreros. Solo hemos luchado unos minutos y ya he logrado acabar con 6 enemigos, es sencillo. Perfecto localice al Vanir, luchare con él para que no pueda ayudar a sus guerreros, de cualquier manera están perdidos.

"-¿Qué te hace pensar que con una fuerza tan débil puedes ganar?"

"-Uhm, no siempre importa el número Valkiria."

"-Vanir, seré tu oponente esta ocasión ¿Estás listo para dejar este mundo?"

Sonríe ¿Se burla acaso de mí?

"-Nunca creí que hubiera un buen día para morir, y jamás he considerado que sea hoy."

"-…"

Muy a su estilo ataca rápidamente pero yo soy más veloz que él y logro esquivar su espada con facilidad, ataca nuevamente esta vez imprimiendo más velocidad al arma, logro esquivar pero no por mucho, me doy cuenta que solo me está probando debo tener cuidado. Hemos estado luchando ya por un rato, es más fuerte y rápido de lo que esperaba, no me sorprende solo que si me está dando problemas. De seguir a este ritmo creo que no saldré intacta de esta lucha, es más empiezo a dudar si saldré con vida.

"-¿Te das por vencida?"

"-Me temo que no he contemplado esa posibilidad"

Reanudamos nuestra batalla, cada uno de sus movimientos es perfectamente calculado siguen llenos de energía si no logro esquivarlos lo pagare caro, afortunadamente par a mi noto que no es el único con problemas para esquivar pues he logrado asestarle dos buenos golpes. Aún no he podido tocarlo con mi espada, creo que mis movimientos son ligeramente más rápidos que los suyos aunque estoy segura que sus golpes llevan más fuerza que los míos. Se ha percatado de ello, lanzo una lanza de energía pero mi campo de defensa no tuvo problemas para detenerla, ¡era solo una distracción! Ataca y logro esquivar por muy poco. Intenta la estrategia nuevamente, esquivo la lanza ay finjo no lograr esquivar su ataque, se confía y parce poner todo lo que le queda en ese golpe… espero que este suficientemente cerca, tan cerca como para que él sepa que no pudiera activar un campo de energía, funciona, me golpeará… no esquivo.

El golpe fue tremendo pero mi espada lo atravesó limpiamente, la herida que tengo es un pequeño precio a pagar.

La lucha termino.

Los pocos sobrevivientes huyen al ver su líder caigo con una espada en su abdomen atravesándole limpiamente, no los culpo no quieren tener el mismo final.

"-Battle maiden, la batalla es nuestra"

Sonrío al ver como mis tropas celebran, luego poso mis ojos en el Vanir caído. No me mira, mira la espada como si no pudiera creer que esté allí, seguramente se dio cuenta de su error.

"-Regresen con los demás, nuestra misión ha concluido, lleven a los heridos al Salón de los caídos."

"-Pero los desertores, ¿No deberíamos ir tras ellos?"

"-Regresen, es una orden"

"-Eh…de inmediato. ¿Regresará con nosotros?"

Vuelvo a mirarlo pero esta vez me observa con detenimiento.

"-No"

"-Entendido, soldados regresamos"

Espero que estén fuera de rango visual, volteo la vista hacia él, que no sé cómo ha logrado ponerse en pie y sostiene la espada, sonríe nuevamente y de un tirón la saca. No emitió sonifo alguno pero en su rostro una mueca inconfundible de agonía, es vulnerable al dolor.

"-Toma tu espada acaba con esto. Venciste con justicia y no intentare resistirme"

Sus manos tiemblan mientras me ofrece mi espada, la tomo sin pensarlo mucho. No quiero hacerlo, la verdad es que no quiero hacerlo pero es mi deber ¿no?, tengo que cumplir mi deber.

"-Lo siento"

"-¿Ah? Valkiria… ¿Qué lamentas?"

"-Tener que hacer esto"

"-¿Por qué? Es nuestro destino, así debe ser. Así debe terminar."

¿Por qué me siento así?

_¿Qué es lo que siento?_

¿Por qué no lo entiendo?

"-Vanir…"

"-Valkiria, es Chrono"

"-¿Uh?"

"-El nombre, mi nombre es Chrono"

Un nombre curioso.

"-¿Tienes nombre Valkiria?"

"- Fate…"

Vuelve a sonreír, tiene una sonrisa agradable me hace sentir…algo.

Se ha caído, me apresuro a detener su caída más no sé porque lo he hecho mi cuerpo parece haber cobrado voluntad propia.

"-Eehh Fate ¿uh?. Es un nombre curioso…"

"-Chorno también lo es"

"-Si, me lo coloco mi madre… me hubiera gustado…"

¿Qué me pasa? Sus palabras justo ahora hacen que mi pecho sienta un fuerte peso y se oprima pero no comprendo que sucede conmigo.

Mi cuerpo sigua actuando por su cuenta y he acomodado su cabeza en mis piernas la posición no es muy cómoda.

"- Me hubiera gustado mucho conocerla, decirle que soy un gran general. Un general muy estúpido…"

Fue una trampa, la batalla en el cañón era una trampa pero… ¿Lo traicionaron?.

"-Fate… como es¿ Fate Valkiria? o ¿Fate _algo?_"

¿Qué me acaba de preguntar?

¿Qué quiere decir con Fate _algo_?

Siempre me han llamado Valkiria o battle maiden la única que me llama por mi nombre es Lindy-sama, pero solo Fate nada más. ¿Se supone que vaya algo después de…?.

_Kyouya… Takamachi Kyouya_

Ah se refiere a eso, pues no creo que solo es Fate.

"-Solo Fate"

"-Que irónico… _fate…"_

Mi nombre, ¿Por qué lo ha dicho de esa manera?

"-¿Eres solo Chrono?"

"- Hump… Chrono… Ch-choro-no Ha-lla-un…"

¡¿_Hallaoun_?!

Sus ojos están cerrados, una leve sonrisa formada es sus labios me indica que ha perdido la conciencia. No, aún no está muerto hay algo que puedo hacer por él, Pase lo quépase, no me importa el castigo no lo voy a matar, asumiré el precio de mi desobediencia.

Esa es mi decisión. Solo me gustaría entender, porque.

-….-

** : Cambie unos detalles respecto de la redacción. Unos retoques en los diálogos y monólogos. No demasiados cambios en general. **

**-.-.-.- **

**NA: Empezaré con la terminología.**

**Asgard: Se refiere al mundo donde residen los Aesir.**

**Valhalla: Es el palacio donde viven los einherjar dentro de Asgard, en el fanfiction el concepto ha variado un poco. Valhalla hace referencia a todo el castillo donde conviven loa Aesir y "el salón de los caídos" es el lugar donde lo hacer los einherjar.**

**Aesir: uno de los dos clanes de dioses, se destacan por ser guerreros.**

**Vanir: el otro clan de dioses que habita en una porción de Asgard llamada Vanaheim pero yo he cambiado eso y los mande a Jotunheim, en bien de la trama. A diferencia de los Vanir no son guerreros natos y se los asocia con actividades comerciales ó agrícolas.**

**Jotunheim: Es la tierra helada de los gigantes.**

**DME: Divine Materialse Energy, el termino es usado en Valkyrie profile para referirse a la barra de vida que tiene los einherjar y la misma Valkyrie, esta barra no solo representa la vida también la unión entre Valkyrie y los guerreros, a sí mismo los magos no disponen de mana ó MP (Magic Points), usan el DME en porcentajes para lanzar algún hechizo.**

**Nilfheim: Es la parte abarcda por el reino d elas tinieblas, lo frio. En otras palabras "el inframundo" pero al igual que Asgard tiene un lugar especial al que se hará referenci más adelante.**

**AMF: Anti- Magic Field Este término si es prestado de MSLN**

**Hela: Es la reina del (ya mencionado) inframundo nórdico, es una de los tantos Vástagos de Loki. Es semi-gigante.**

**Bien esos son los términos, ahora seguro que quién arrancarme la cabeza por hacer a Nanoha una bebe y parecer que Fate se interesa por Chrono o Kyouya, ó ellos en ella. Todo está calculado no se me alarmen y recuerden que la autora solo puede remediar el daño que causa si está viva.**

**Además si de pronto han leído alguno de mis proyectos notarán que no es de mi estilo empezar con la parejita unida y feliz, prefiero separada y si están de pelea o en crisis mejor. Ahora bien, si habrá NanoFate por si esa era su mayor duda, también tendremos algo de mis cosecha mejor dicho, no "mi" cosecha en todo el sentido de la palabra pero serán sub-tramas que espero no les incremente el deseo de asesinarme. No puedo adelantar mucho porque preferiría que lo leyeren.**

**Como dije al inicio este proyecto es un crossover porque básicamente tome el mundo creado para le Valkyrie Profile (que es un videojuego que adoro) y puse los personajes de MSLN en diferentes roles, más conserve un detallito del juego a la hora de elegir los roles. **

**La verdad es que todo nació de otra manera, la idea original era hacer un oneshot relajo donde Nanoha descubría los juegos de rol y arrastraba a la pandilla con ella. Así que con eso en mente empecé a crear las **_**fichas de personaje**_** que usaría a la hora de describir el juego en sí, entonces casi como si la idea me hubiera golpeado la cabeza me di cuenta que tenía una posibilidad mejor, algo más grande entre manos, ó al menos la posibilidad de hacerlo. Jugué un poco el VP porque hace mucho no lo hacía, quería obtener cierto detalle de la atmosfera, tratar de obtener un poco de la personalidad de Lenneth Valkyrie para meterle a Fate, que si, desde un principio fue considerada para el rol. Ahí caí en cuenta que tenían dos que tres cosillas en común y termine por llenar las **_**fichas de personaje**_**, luego simplemente empecé el relato.**

**Y aquí está terminado en su primera parte, solo son dos puntos de vista porque no quise hacer una sopa y revolver mucho la historia en el primer capítulo. Básicamente por ello solo Chorno y Fate chupan cámara, y tal vez Kyouya un poquito.**

**Vaya, es una nota de autor muy extensa. Vale ya no chupo más cámara yo y mejor les digo que trataré de actualizar pronto. Como verán en mi perfil tengo otros proyectos en standby y también debo hacerme cargo de ellos, por ahora y antes de empezar este escrito (del cual me siento muy orgullosa, y de paso le hice caso a ezvolk) termine un capito de otro FF que no he tenido la decencia de publicar.**

**Espero el escrito haya sido de su agrado, y sobre todo no les haya aburrido leerlo, tanto por la forma narrativa como la trama.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Sueños

**EDITADO Y RESUBIDO**

**Bien gracias a todos por leer, a quienes dejaron sus comentarios les agradezco de corazón y a quienes leyeron y no los dejaron también, muchas gracias por leer este proyecto al cual le tengo mucha fe.**

**Advierto que en la primera parte hay contenido que puede resultar molesto, me disculpo si se llegaren a sentir disgustados por ello.**

**Hay un pequeño cambio de estructura con respecto al primer capítulo, no ha sido por capricho mío porque era necesario.**

**Ya no aburro más espero les agrade.**

**Capítulo II: Diferente ¿uh?**

**Elfo-Belka - Cazador**

"**-**Erio ¿has pescado algo?"

Ese es mi papi, el del cabello rojo. Y el sujeto al lado se llama Aleon, es amigo de mi papi y también de mi mami. Hoy mi papi y él me trajeron al rio, mami dice que es muy peligroso para mi jugar cerca del agua pero como estoy con tío y papi puedo hacerlo. Me siento muy feliz de estar aquí, pero no entiendo que hacen.

"- Nada, ah dioses Caro estará feliz de ver como tenía razón y la pesca no se me da"

"-Jaja bueno mi querido amigo, eres un arquero, ¿Qué tal si vamos por una presa más grande?"

Papi siempre está sonriendo, me gusta como lo hace sobre todo cuando lo hace para mí.

Quiero un abrazo.

"-Papi…"

"-Ahh no te vayas a caer, tu madre me hará pasarlo mal si te lastimas, además no me lo perdonaría"

Solo tengo que levantar los brazos y moverlos un poco para que me cargue, me gusta así porque n tengo que hablar, así papi y yo tenemos una conexión especial.

"-Anda, con que eso era lo que querías. ¿Eres una niña muy consentida no?"

"-Bueno, tiene motivos para serlo después de todo lo que Caro y tu pasaron para lograr estar juntos, es apenas lógico que esta pequeña traviesa sea una consentida."

¿Consentida?

"-Aleon no seas así, es normal que quiera a mi hija, y la consienta un poco. Caro piensa lo mismo, mientras crece haremos lo posible porque sea muy feliz…"

"-Erio no quise…"

"-No, tienes razón en eso. Es de momento la única guerrera belka, descontado a su madre…"

¿Belka?

He oído esa palabra antes, a mami pero se enojó mucho cuando el abuelo la menciono. ¿Será algo malo?

"-Venga Erio no te pongas así. No hablemos más del tema, vamos a cazar algo…"

Y mi papi ya no está sonriendo, esta triste no me gusta verlo así. El tío Aleon suele hacerle eso a papi, no entiendo porque pero a veces cuando hablan están felices y al rato tienen unas caras muy tristes. Quiero crecer para poder entender todo lo que hablan, ah y también haré muchas cosas para qué papi siempre este feliz, le diré a mami que me ayude.

"-Papi, ¿Ya nos vamos?"

"-Aahh ¿Estas cansada?"

"-No, quiero estar con papi…."

"-Me siento tan rechazado…"

"-Mou tío, también quiero estar contigo pero… más con papi."

¡Lo logre! Están sonriendo, no sé qué hice pero soy feliz de poder hacer sonreír a mi papi.

Oh, la cuerda se está moviendo.

"-¡Papi! ¡Se está moviendo!"

"-¿Qu…? ¡Aleon coge la caña!"

Oh es un pez, uno grande, muy grande. El tío Aleon lo saco del agua pero mi papi tuvo que dejarme en el suelo para ayudarle a cogerlo, debe estar muy resbaloso. ¡No papi se cayó!, se levanto de nuevo, sigue tratando de agarras ese pez enorme. Tiene que estar lleno de baba, si me acerco y me lleno de eso seguro que mami me regaña, también a papi por no cuidarme bien como dice ella.

Al fin dejo de moverse el gran pez, lo están atando a unos troncos y estoy segura que volveremos a casa en unos minutos, el sol ya se quiere ir a descansar. Mami debe estar preocupada, pero seguro se pone muy feliz cuando vea que pesco papi, le voy a contar todo lo que paso, seguro se ríe mucho.

"-Erio ¿Dices que _esto_ estaba viviendo en el lago?"

"-Si, creo yo que posiblemente es lo que ha estado matando los ciervos"

"-¿Cómo sabes que es carnívoro?"

Mientras papi le cuenta a mami como atraparon al pez, el tío Aleon se escondió, tengo que buscarlo porque dijo que si lo me daría un regalo Pero el tío no es tan inteligente como yo, me voy a esconder y cuando él esté buscando un escondite seguro lo encuentro, tendré mi regalo y puedo escuchar la historia que papi ya exagero, aunque no tengo idea para qué.

"-Por los dientes enromes que tiene…¿Quieres verlos Caro?"

"-¡NO!, no si veo seguro no me darán ganas de comer y….ah ahora estaré pensando en ellos por un tiempo. Gracias Erio"

"-Je, cuando quieras más…"

"-Tonto, sabes que soy muy cobarde no hagas esas cosas…"

Oh, mami le dijo tonto a papi. Van a empezar sus _peleas_, luego desaparecerán u el tio vendrá de la nada para sacarme jugar. ¡Ya sé! Le pediré al tío que prenda una fogata, y que me cuente todo lo que hizo cuando viajo Midgard, me gustan sus historias, todos sus amigos eran muy valientes. Me gustaría ser así algún día.

"-¡Papi!¡Mami! Le voy a decir al tío que hagamos una fogata ¿puedo?"

¿Por qué mami tiene esa cara?

"-S-si, amor ve. Tengo un par de asuntitos que arreglar con papi"

"-Uhg…me ira mal…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mi padre salió en una misión hace ya varios días, me preocupa cuando se va por tanto tiempo. Mama me ha dicho un millón de veces que es rutina, que anda le parará pero ya no soy una niña y me he dado cuenta como nos miran los demás, como me mira el abuelo, honestamente no sé porque sigo llamándole así cuando obviamente él no es nada mío.

Hace un par de meses él y mi madre estaban hablando de algo que no entendí, de pronto el se ofusco y empezaron a gritarse, me asuste un poco porque generalmente casi nada logra que madre se salga de sus casillas en serio, estaba furiosa. Me interpuse entre ellos y trate de empujar al abuelo que parecía suficientemente enojado para golpearnos, no soy grande o fuerte para detenerlo pero no voy a quedarme viendo. Entonces me miro, clavo sus ojos verdes en los míos y lo vi, era desprecio, casi odio no he logrado que me expliquen pero estoy segura que jamás lograre olvidarlo. ¿Por qué estaban discutiendo, tenía que ver conmigo?.

No importa cuánto trate mi madre no me dice nada y mi padre dice que si ella no se siente preparada, entonces no hablará del tema, me piden que disfrute el momento que no me preocupe por eso, que les deje los temas de adultos a ellos. Quiero saber, no me importa si ellos creen que aún no estoy lista, yo sé que puedo afrontarlo sea lo que sea, tiene que ver conmigo y quiero saber.

_Necesito saber_

"-¿Hija?"

"-¿Vas a decirme por qué discutían?"

Sin evasivas madre.

"-Eres muy chica aún no lo comprenderías, es algo complicado y preferiría que Erio estuviere también, no pienses en eso ¿Si?"

"-¿Cómo no? Primero él enojado por según tú _una conversación sin importancia_, luego el tío Aleon desaparece en una misión y ahora manda a mi padre a buscarlo. Todo ordenado por él. ¿Cómo quieres que no piense en eso madre?"

"-Es una coincidencia, solo eso"

"-Mentira, él lo ordeno. ¿Qué paso para que tome este tipo de represalia?"

Su mano se posa en mi cabeza y me acaricia justo como cuando era niña, pero ya no lo soy. Hago un movimiento brusco y me alejo un poco, quiero respuestas.

"-Eres muy niña ya te lo dije, trata de disfrutar estos años"

"-Eso me dicen siempre pero yo quiero saber ¿Qué va a pasar luego?"

"-El entrenamiento es duro y no vas a poder…"

"-Eso no, me gusta entrenar. ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo?"

Suspira derrotada, pero es también mi propia derrota, de nuevo no he conseguido nada.

"-¿Puedes esperar un par de ciclos?, no tengas afán de crecer mi niña, disfruta un poco ¿vale?"

"-Hump"

"-Te juro que cuando venga el momento hablaremos, Erio y yo responderemos todas tus preguntas."

"-Como si tuviera opcion"

"-Siempre se puede elegir, hija. Siempre"

Crecer no me ha servido de anda, siguen tratándome como si fuera una niña pequeña que no entiende nada. Al menos deberían darse la oportunidad de probar su teoría.

Necesito despejar la mente.

"-¿A dónde vas?"

"-Entrenar"

"-No te esfuerces mucho, tu brazo no está totalmente recuperado…"

Oh si mi brazo, lo había olvidado.

"-Uh, estaré bien mamá, me duele a veces pero no mucho…"

Duele mucho de hecho, pero logro tensar el arco así que no hay problema. Los dedos si me están matando, aun no aprendo el truco para no quemarlos cuando deslizo la flecha, tendré que pedirle más lecciones a papá. Al menos ya aprendí ano cortarme con la punta, y he avanzado en la fabricación mis propias flechas, siguen algo inestables deben ser las plumas. En fin, he mejorado un montón desde la última vez que fuimos de caza.

Creo que hoy no podré hacer mucho, mejor nada. El brazo me está matando, apenas puedo sujetar la flecha y lo siento agotado, tendré que parar.

Me gusta entrenar porque en ocasiones como esta hace que mi mente no piense en lo que me atormenta, además aprendo rápido y voy mucho más adelante que mis compañeros. Si fuera por nivel no tuviera que preocuparme, solo me gusta el sentimiento de sentirme muy buena en algo. Los entrenamientos con arco son lo mejor, la espada y la lanza están bien, tampoco tengo problemas para dominarlos, los puñales no me gustan. De hecho, no me gusta que nos enseñen ataque furtivos, no veo honor el esconderse y atacar.

Ah, regresare a casa.

"-Mamá ya llegue…"

¿No está?

"-¿Mamá?"

¿Dónde puedo haber…?.

Qué demonios, me acaban de tapar la bota y quien quiera que sea tiene bastante fuerza no puedo soltarme. Tal vez esto tenga que ver con él, mi madre está en peligro, tengo que zafarme, tengo que ayudarla. Ven… vale he logrado voltearme y… ¿papá?.

"-Sshhhii…no hagas ruido, lamento la poca cortesía hija pero no conviene que tu madre sepa que regrese, tengo que hablar contigo, te voy a soltar ¿ok?"

No me importa si no debería estar aquí, me hace feliz verlo bien.

Me ha hecho seguirlo hasta unos árboles, seguimos caminando y de pronto se detiene, mira para todos lados antes de reanudar la marcha. Al final llegamos a una especie de cueva, me hace una seña para que entremos.

En este lugar todo está oscuro, logro ver muy poco lo suficiente para no tropezar. Más adelante parece haber luz, ¿una fogata?.

Si, definitivamente hay luz, sin ponernos de acuerdo hemos apresurado el paso y pronto llegamos a una especie de sala. El tío está aquí, que alivio saber que está vivo.

"-¿Qué tal pequeña?"

Esta herido, aún si me sonríe me doy cuenta que está sufriendo mucho.

"-Tenemos que llevarlo con el curandero papá, esas heridas se ven mal"

"-Oh pequeña, créeme que se ven mejor de lo que duele, pero no podemos ir."

"-¿Por qué?"

"-no quería decírtelo así, pero tienes que saber y que Caro me perdone"

Ya no estoy segura si quiero saber, tengo miedo.

"-Hace un buen tiempo, un grupo de elfos fue bendecido por los dioses antiguos les otorgaron gran poder, sabiduría, valentía y sobretodo nobleza. Lucharon en diferentes zonas por diferente causas, y poco a poco se redujeron tanto que solo había un puñado de ellos, entonces otros grupos celosos y asustados empezaron a cazarles. Con el tiempo se pensó que estaban extintos, los poco sobrevivientes se ocultaban no mostrando sus habilidades y fingiendo ser ordinarios, les funciono por un tiempo hasta que…"

"-¿Qué…que paso?"

"-La magia que los dioses le otorgaron se volvió tan fuerte que no podían contenerla, los otros empezaron a sentir el aumento en los cuerpos de los que parecían normales y entonces los descubrieron. Los cazaron de nuevo, por ciclos su número fue reducido aún más… actualmente solo queda uno …"

¿Uno?

¿Papá?

¿Mamá?

¿Yo?

Somos diferentes, somos más fuertes, más agiles, más certeros, ahora entiendo ¿Por qué tenemos que escondernos? Podemos luchar, yo luchare y los protegeré.

"-¿Por qué nos escondemos papá, podemos luchar, obligarlos a que nos dejen en paz"

"-Ya se hizo, pero vienen más siempre lo hacen y a pesar de ser mejores que ellos en varios aspectos nuestros cuerpos no soportan grandes castigos. No podemos luchar por mucho tiempo, eventualmente nos cansaríamos y seria nuestro final"

"-Pero…pero…hemos está bien, nadie lo había notado antes ¿no? Vivíamos felices, estábamos bien…yo…"

"-Es mi culpa hija, use algo de magia para salvar a Aleon y se dieron cuenta, perdóname"

"-Te dije que no lo hicieras, estaba mejor muerto"

Estuvimos en la cueva un poco más, me explico en detalles las bendiciones que les otorgaron los dioses y como en ciertas circunstancias se perdían. El último guerrero _belka _resulte siendo yo, cuando nací empecé a absorber sus _poderes_ lentamente, les queda muy poco de lo que fueron y yo todavía soy muy chica para una batalla a gran escala. También me ha advertido que vendrán a vigilarme, claro lo más secretamente posible, igual a mi madre sí descubren que ella es como papá seguro vendrán por mí, pues sí solo papá fuera _belka_ existiría la posibilidad que yo no. Me ha hecho prometerle que me cuidaré mucho, que no haré enojar a mamá y la apoyare cuando le anuncien que él murió en misión, lo cual no puede ser más falso.

No me importa cómo, no voy a dejar que me quiten también a mi madre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Han pasado 6 años desde la última vez que lo vi, en la misma cueva despidiéndose con lágrimas en los ojos. Trate de ser fuerte, le prometí que no lloraría pero termine en su pecho como cuando era pequeña. Dos días después de eso llego un mensajero con la noticia, mi madre estaba muy mal tanto que tuve que reprimir el impulso de gritar ahí mismo que era mentira, que papá estaba vivo. No lo hice, lo prometí.

Desde ese día mi madre no fue la misma, seguía tratando de mostrarme su mejor cara pero de cuando en cuando la cogía mirándome con nostalgia, casi como si me pidiera perdón. Aún hoy le afecta la supuesta muerte de mi padre, se querían mucho, tampoco he insistido en que me cuente lo que me contaría algún día, no porque ya lo sé sino porque no quiero que recuerde buenos tiempos con papá y luego se deprima más. Tal vez un día venga y me lo cuente por propia voluntad.

"-Que hija tan guapa tengo, el uniforme te queda perfecto"

"-No digas eso, es un uniforme…"

"-Pero si es verdad, te ves hermosa con él. Además ya eres toda una mujer, pronto te enamorarás y formaras tu propia familia…. Ya me veo sola en una…"

"-Mama, no estoy interesada"

"-No seas gruñona, ahora pueda que no pero un día te vas a enamorar y vas a querer formar una familia. No tiene nada de malo que hablemos del tema."

No tiene anda de malo sí quisiera hablar del tema.

"-Algún día pero ese día no es hoy, me voy a cazar"

"-De acuerdo, cuídate y caza mucho"

A pesar de los buenos propósitos de mi madre no fue mi día, no encontramos un solo animal con el que practicar. Curiosos porque si encontramos bastantes rastros, supongo que otro día será.

"-Madre, no traje nada. Voy a entrenar un poco, posiblemente llegue algo tarde"

"-De acuerdo, pero lleva algunas frutas no puedes estar sin comer todo el día jovencita"

Vale.

Clavar flechas en un árbol para formar figuras no es el mejor entrenamiento pero aparentemente todos están ocupados ó cansados y no hay nadie, ni siquiera el entrenador Zest. Oh una mosca, le voy a dar, es mejor entrenamiento. Tengo que hacer esto muy lentamente, apuntar con precisión porque solo tengo una oportunidad.

Estoy lista pero mi objetivo se mueve demasiado, más una ráfaga de viento que ha empezado a soplar, no puedo disparar así seguro la trayectoria se ve afectada. Tendré que esperar un poco a menos que intente usar el viento para predecir los movimientos del objetivo, dudo que funcione pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo, de derecha izquierda, entonces si disparo directo fallare, un poco a la derecha y… le di.

"-Buen disparo"

Maldición.

"-Eh, fue suerte solamente."

"-¿Suerte uh? No lo creo pero si tú lo dices…"

"-Maestro no le diga a nadie…"

"-Está bien, voy a cerrar el campo. No llegues tarde mañana de acuerdo"

Me quede hasta que cerró en lugar, me agrada el entrenador Zest no es como otros que he conocido. Solo abre la boca si en verdad sabe de lo que piensa hablar, además me ha guardado varios secretos y le agradezco.

Me llevo a casa, no hablamos de mi disparo más si del mal día que tuvimos en los bosques. Él también encuentra raro que no lograremos cazar nada con tantos rastros.

"-Madre, ya llegue…"

No contesta que raro. Tal vez está afuera, voy a ver.

"-¿Madre?"

"-Perdona no te escuche llegar, ¿tienes hambre hija?"

"-No tengo animo…"

"-Ven vamos dentro, te preparare algo delicioso. Además bien sabes que la comida no tiene la culpa, tienes que alimentarte, ¡estás en los huesos!"

"-Ah, de acuerdo…"

En lo personal nunca me ha importado excesivamente mi alimentación, total mi metabolismo trabaja exactamente igual si he comido o no. Pero mi madre insiste que estoy demasiado delgada, a veces me dice que mi padre seguro se asustaría de verme así, lo extraña mucho, yo también.

Es peligroso que venga lo sé, pero me gustaría verlo de nuevo. Sé que está vivo en algún lugar, tal vez cuando sea un poco mayor trate de buscarlo. Debo tener cuidado pues es seguro que apenas ponga un pie fuera de la villa, él mandara algunos de sus hombre para que le informen mis movimientos, no es tan malo si pudiera idear algún plan para hacerme ver como una verdadera víctima, que lo soy, y lograre armar un caso en su contra… mejor lo olvido.

"-¿En qué piensas hija?"

"-Nada importante…"

No ha preguntado más.

Disfrutamos de un momento de silencio hasta que tocaron a la puerta, como ella está bastante ocupada iré yo. ¿Quién puede ser?

Él.

"-Necesito hablar con Caro"

"-Siga…"

Lo dejo seguir a la sala de estar en tanto con la mejor cara que puedo simular voy a decirle la mala noticia a mi madre.

"-Madre el… _tipo_ ese quiere hablar contigo…"

"-Por los dioses niña, esa boca… voy en seguida. Cuida el guiso por mi ¿vale?"

"-Aja"

Tal como pensé la charla civilizada no duro mucho, estaba revolviendo las judías cuando escuche el primer grito, naturalmente no fue mi madre. Apague el fuego pero me estoy aguantando la gana de salir e interferir, se que ella se enojaría un mar conmigo si lo hago, la dejare manejar sola el asunto, pero si este intenta tocarle un solo cabello juro que le arranco la cabeza. Están hablando muy raro apenas si logro entender alguna palabra.

Alguien abrió la puerta de golpe, ¿Quién demo…? ¡Papá!

"-Déjala en paz, ya me canse de esconderme dijiste que las dejarías en paz"

"¿Qué te hizo pensar que cumpliría mi palabra? Por favor, yo no hago tratos con _híbridos_"

De acuerdo mi madre no parece muy sorprendida de verlo.

"-¿Qué crees que hace Erio? Es peligroso que estés aquí ¡vete!"

"-Me voy, pero con ustedes. En cuanto a ti, sí te atreves a perseguirnos juro por la memoria de los dioses que te arrepentirás"

"-Esa amenaza te saldrá cara, sabes que puedo ordenar que te maten aquí mismo como el perro rabioso que eres. La pregunta es si arriesgaras la vida de tu preciosa familia."

Esto va mal.

"-Papá vámonos, donde sea no me importa solo vámonos de aquí"

"-Entonces Balkar, ¿te quitaras del medio o tendré que obligarte?"

"-Hump"

Han sacado sus espadas y están luchando, mi madre entre tanto está algo atrapada, si intenta huir seguro que mi padre se distrae para asegurarse que lo logre y ello le puede salir caro. Yo en cambio puedo usar el arco, suerte la mía lo tengo justo al lado, solo debo deslizar mi mano y tomar…

"-¡AAAHHH!"

"-¿Qué…? ¡Maldito la pelea es conmigo!"

"-Jaja parece que tu _vástago_ intentaba pasarse de lista, espero que esa pequeña navaja no le deje una cicatriz muy profunda"

"-Mal-"

Ah, maldición me duele bastante pero eso es solo la mitad de lo realmente malo. Estoy clavada a la pared si quito la daga empezare sangrar demasiado, también tengo que ayudar a papá él puede ser un buen guerrero pero he visto como lucha este tipo y si no hago algo lo va a…

"-Papá, tiene otra ten cuidado"

Alcanzo a esquivar.

Me duele mucho la mano, está sangrando bastante y no ayuda el tenerla clavada a la pared. Tendré que quitarme la daga, aunque eso hará que la herida sangre mucho más.

Mi padre y él siguen luchando, tengo que armarme de valor y sacarla, sé que puedo hacerlo.

Tengo que hacerlo.

"-AAAHHHH"

"-¡Erio! Cuidado"

Logre liberarme pero es tarde Balkar acaba de atravesarle la espada a mi padre.

Mamá intenta detenerlo, no dejar que siga lastimándolo.

_Esto está mal, no debe pasar._

No sé cómo ha pasado pero mis padres están muertos, él sonríe al ver su obra y yo, tengo le apunto con mi arco sin saber qué hacer. No debería poder siquiera tensar la cuerda, pero mi mano lastimada de repente no me molesta, quiero matarlo.

Quiero hacerle lo mismo que acaba de hacerles a ellos.

Mis padres.

Por protegerme dieron su vida

Lo lógico es que yo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hump.

Ha pasado ya demasiado tiempo para que esa pesadilla me afecte como antes, ó eso quiero creer. Pero aún después de tantos años sigo soñando con ello cada cierto tiempo, al principio me era difícil conciliar el sueño por miedo a soñar, a recordar.

No tendría que pensar mucho en eso, paso cuando era adolescente.

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Debe faltar poco para que amanezca, no tengo ganas de permanecer en cama. Voy a entrenar un poco antes de empezar mi turno, tengo que despejar la mente.

Amaneció algo nublado, es raro en esta época del año. Mi compañero dice que es un mal presagio, que tiempos difíciles se avecinan. Mi vida ya es lo suficientemente difícil para creer que puede empeorar.

"-Capitana, el comandante Alcoy quiere hablar con usted"

"-En seguida voy"

Alcoy.

¿Qué va a querer ahora el comandante de mí?

No me gusta su modo de proceder, las soluciones que da siempre son las más _lógicas_, carece de imaginación militar y sus métodos son poco aceptables. El gran comandante Alcoy es también un miembro activo de los autodenominados _Wolkenritter_, en otras palabras, es un _purificador_. El grupo es sin embargo fuera de la ley, o de la ley actual, hay rumores que el consejero mayor Asdrúbal se ha unido a ellos.

En los últimos ciclos cosas extrañas vienen sucediendo en las cadenas de mando, es casi como si no existieren, no me gusta en lo más mínimo las libertades que los comandantes se toman, más si resulta ser verdad que los _Wolkenritter_ están planeado una limpieza. Sera mejor que vaya con cuidado.

"-Comandante solicito verme"

"-Capitana, me alegra verle con bien"

"-Los dos sabemos que es mentira, si solo me mandó llamar para…"

"-¡Que temperamento capitana Signum!, me gustaría no estar de acuerdo pero tiene toda la razón, su presencia me resulta desagradable!. Seré franco, me han pedido que envié una patrulla a la zona oeste, como sabrá recientemente unos humanos han intentado entrar en nuestro dominio."

Escuche al respecto pero esa zona es de Zest.

"-La zona es del comandante Zest, no suya, con todo respeto"

"-Cierto pero la orden viene de arriba, vas a ir con algunos de mis hombres."

No tengo opción, tendré que ir. Pero antes enviare alguien para que le avise a Zest, seguro no le gusta que este se entrometa en su zona sin que él esté enterado. Además, esa orden es bastante extraña, no es estratégicamente lógico que nos envíen desde acá, tardamos más y gastamos más provisiones que si envían un regimiento de esa zona.

"-Capitana, ¿Lista para partir?"

"Si, señor."

Me ha dado un grupo de 11 guerreros, como cosa rara les ha ordenado que sigan mis instrucciones al pie de la letra, también me entrego un sobre con el sello del consejo. Empiezo a dudar sobre la validez de la misión, me refiero que posiblemente solo era paranoia mía y este asunto es completamente legal. En adición a lo anterior me dejo llevar uno de mis soldados, no se supone que seamos una gran tropa porque tenemos que movernos rápido si queremos alcanzar a los invasores, sea como sea, he enviado a uno de mis aprendices con Zest le ordene que tomare la ruta del pantano, es algo peligrosa pero mucho más rápida.

Hemos viajado por un par de días y de momento no tengo queja de sus tropas. Lo admito, puede ser arrogante y saber poco sobre el trabajo conjunto, pero ha entrenado bien estos soldaos. No he escuchado una sola queja en todo el trayecto, avanzamos a buen ritmo, creo que en tres días más los alcanzaremos. Supongo que le alto mando sabía que estos sujetos son rápidos.

Un día más, sin novedades.

Estamos cerca, recientemente encontramos un campamento, estoy segura que el fuego fue extinguido este amanecer, así que estamos encima de ellos. Ahora, tengo que poner un plan en acción, las tropas que tengo son ligeras, de asalto no me dieron órdenes de provocar un enfrentamiento directo pero si se da el caso tengo que tener algún plan, supongo que serán caballeros, eso supone un problema de movilidad y puedo intentar una estrategia con proyectiles.

"-Capitana… tengo algo que informarle"

"-¿De qué se trata?"

"-Es algo que el comandante me ordeno antes de partir, puedo acercarme, es una orden privada"

"-Es… _nuestra raza será purificada_…"

No tuve tiempo para reaccionar apropiadamente, me confié. Cometí un error imperdonable, ahora veo porque me envió a mí. Entonces es verdad que el consejero está organizando una revuelta para hacerse con el poder, es verdad que los Wolkenritter tomarán el control.

Ahora tengo una espada a medio clavar el en abdomen y estos sujetos intentan matarme, la realidad me ha golpeado de repente, no importa cuánto luche por defender un lugar que también es mi hogar, soy simplemente _diferente_.

"-¿Es esta la orden de su comandante?"

"-¿Capitana que está sucediendo?"

"-Vete, antes que traten de matarte para que no digas nada"

Intento huir pero fue muy confiado, regalo la espalda y esta desangrándose igual que yo.

Tengo mucha sangre que perder y si voy a morir hoy, no lo haré sola.

Los elimine, pero he perdido tanta sangre que casi no puedo mantenerme en pie, estoy mareada y mi visión no es tan clara como yo quisiera.

No me siento bien.

Mis piernas se niegan a sostenerme.

Y apenas ahora me doy cuenta que esa espada tenia veneno, l planeo bien, sabía que no bastaría con soldados bien entrenados y una buena emboscada.

Al menos no me subestimo como yo a él.

**Humana – Mago de batalla**

Mou

Debí escuchar que esta vida no era para mí, pero cabezota yo, terca como soy quise llevar la contraria y heme aquí, heme aburrida como una ostra en una tienda que por cierto tiene goteras.

Montar guardia no es mi actividad favorita, pero tampoco me molesta demasiado, simplemente me siento subutilizada. Los demás soldados me miran por debajo del hombro solo porque no corro como tonta al frente de la batalla es que bueno, no quiero que me maten por eso soy maga no carne de cañón). Claro, que sin mí más de la mitad no estaría para fastidiarme, honestamente son unos desagradecidos.

"-Takamachi"

"-¿Si?"

Este es el capitán de la división seis, ósea mi división, ok, la división en la que aparentemente nadie me necesita pero estarían perdidos sin mí. Ah volviendo al capitán, se llama Kunihiko Asou aparenta unos 30 pero la verdad es que no se su edad real, cabello negro y ojos pardos, acuerpado como buen militar, nada del otro mundo, pero me gusta su mirada. A veces cuando lo observo siento como si sus ojos observaren algo que yo no puedo, tiene una mirada desafiante y curiosa a la vez. Como sí desafiare al mundo que le muestre algo que lo asombre. Me enamoraría de él si no fuere tan amargado.

"-Recibí órdenes para regresar de inmediato dejare a cargo al soldado Hashimoto, espero no recibir un reporte negativo sobre su comportamiento en mi ausencia"

¡EH! Si yo me comporto bien!

"-No recibirá ninguna queja capitán"

"-Eso espero… ¿Le molesta algo Takamachi?"

¿Se supone que diga la verdad?

A ver, llevamos dos largas semanas asediando una villa pequeña que dudo pueda resistir un ataque frontal, la comida del campamento (si es a _eso_ se le puede llamar así) es horrible lo único positivo es que no me mantengo delgada (con tanta inactividad ya me estaba preocupando), durante el día puedo desaparecer por los alrededores pero en las noches preferiría cavar un agujero y quedarme allí. Lo peor de todo es ver los soldados semi-desnudos en plan conquista tratando de… Aarrrgg prefiero no pensarlo.

"-No, capitán nada"

"-Bien, le recomiendo que practique sus hechizos, cuando regrese atacaremos… no me gustaría que mi mejor elemento no viviera para contarlo"

Aaww, puede ser lindo cuando quiere, lástima que sea cada eclipse de sol.

Bueno mi capitán (del que no estoy enamorada, sigue engañándote Nanoha) se fue hace dos días, como el gato no está (el encargado es un ratón) esta división esta de cabeza. Mou, más vale que regreses en los próximos días ya me está afectando el encierro y además ya me pasaron el plan que seguiremos para el ataque. Odio aparte, con Hashimoto la mando esto será una carnicería, igual es una villa pequeña no creo que necesitemos ser tan violentos, seguro que podemos negociar una rendición o algo similar, ugh, definitivamente no me enliste para esto.

Hace cinco años, cuando me desperté del lado que no era de la cama y se me ocurrió enlistarme, soñaba que la vida en el ejército era diferente, nunca se me hubiera pasado por la mente que me arrepentiría. Definitivamente soy una cabezota, pero en mi defensa era una adolescente que solo quería seguir un sueño, no tiene nada de malo, como mi hermano solo que yo sigo viva. Ah, extraño la academia, extraño a mis padres y también a Miyuki-nee, oh Yuuno-kun… ehm no sé si extraño mucho a Hayate-chan siempre me hacía bromas pesadas.

¡Nya! No tengo guardia hoy, me desapareceré hasta que todos estén demasiado ebrios para notar que regreso.

"-¡HEE! ¡¿Dónde se metió es maldita rata?!"

¿Uh?..._Yuuno-kun_…

Como pensé, allí viene asustado.

"-¿Ah, ¿Qué hiciste ahora Yuuno-kun?"

Mou, no puedo tener tan mala suerte…

"-Vaya pero si la rata esta se ha refugiado con su…"

"-¿Qué hizo Yuuno-kun ahora?"

Típica mueca de _victoria_.

"-Tu rata…"

"-Hurón, es un ¡HURÓN!"

Lo creí un poco más inteligente para hacer una pequeña diferencia.

"-El animal ese estaba hurtando nuestra comida, sí ocurre de nuevo lo descontaré de tu ración"

"-Esta bien, puedes descontar lo que Yuuno-kun hurto, pero no creo que pueda robar mayor cosa… pueda que seas mi superior de momento pero…"

"-Ju Takamachi, el capitán Asou me dejo a cargo por una buena razón. No sé qué te ve porque yo preferiría más…"

"-¡Yuuno-kun!"

Yuuno se me escapo y empezó a tratar de vengarme, lo aprecio pero seguro me meto en más problemas, aun así, es un buen hurón. Tampoco me esforzaré mucho por detenerlo, dejare que lo aruñe un buen rato, a fin de cuentas se lo merece. Nya pensándolo bien, puedo dejarlo hacer tanto como quiera, igual no soy yo, es él. No me puede culpar.

El único contra de este _episodio_ es que posiblemente tendré que quedarme en la tienda durante una buena temporada.

"-Yuuno-kun eres un lindo hurón, pero acabas de meterme en una buena"

"-Squir… squir"

"-Mou, no me pongas esa carita que no puedo enojarme contigo. Bueno, ya está vamos a ver que consigo para la cena… frutas supongo"

"-¡Squir!"

Nya, puedo vivir sin la ración.

Esta situación es horrible, mi lindo capitán mando un emisario ó no sé si lo mando él, el punto es que la carta reza que no vendrá a dirigir el ataque. También ordenaron el asalto para el amanecer del segundo día. Han mandado un par de magos más, no comprendo porque conmigo debería bastar, es una villa pequeña no veo necesarios los refuerzos. Oh, también tienen una carta, con sello real y todo debe ser importante, tengo curiosidad.

Y si el capitán me envió un _regalito_. Me cuesta creer que solo querer acostarse conmigo, pero he estado analizando, me temo que Hashimoto puede tener razón, ¡ah! no toda la razón claro está, solo una parte… pequeña.

Pensando el tema en detalle: no me desagrada la idea, mejor, nunca había considerado con seriedad el tema no porque me parezca poco importante, más bien porque nunca había tenido con quien planteármelo. Aún recuerdo la vez que mi madre pensó que estaba enamorada de Yuuno-kun (mi instructor de magia, no mi hurón), me _hablo del tema_. Lo peor es que me sirvió, mou, no sabía nada estaba en el completo oscurantismo, pero (es uno muy grande) no estaba en ese plan, así que solo entendí la teoría, todavía estoy esperando las mariposas en el estómago. Solo hay una cosa que me preocupa, no me preocupa en todo el esplendor de la palabra pero si me tiene algo pensativa, bueno desde ayer, agh de acuerdo, se me acaba de ocurrir: he visto una gran cantidad de hombres (o eso se supone que eso son) y ninguno me ha despertado algún pensamiento libidinoso, bueno el capitán un poquito, creo. Ah, tengo que dejar de pensar cosas inútiles. Si en verdad estoy enamorada de Kunihiko-kun, supongo que todo se resolverá en el momento.

Estos magos nos han mandado llamar para que escuchemos el contenido de la cartita esa que ha estado ocupando mi cabeza, mejor que he estado obligando a mi cabeza a mantener para no llegar a otros temas. Va, estoy ida lo reconozco, pero es importante para mí, mou.

Oh, ya llegaron todos. Ok escuchemos que dice la cartita aquella.

"-Lamentamos hacerles esperar tanto, también interrumpir sus actividades con esta repentina reunión. Sin embargo, tenemos ordenes que trasmitirles, procederé a leer el decreto oficial el cual espero se cumpla cabalidad"

Todos hemos asentido, confieso que la curiosidad comienza a picarme.

"-Por orden del comité de evaluación militar de Midchilda, el capitán de la división 6 del ejercito de apoyo de Midchilda Asou Kunihiko será promovido a general de las fuerzas terrestres de Midchilda. En consecuencia la división mencionada quedara bajo la dirección de…"

"-¡Weahh! Suo felicitaciones, nosotros sabíamos que ese cargo es era tuyo…Venga, un hurra por el nuevo capitán"

Y mamá decía que la mala suerte no existe, ¿Por qué de todos los posibles a ocupar el cargo tenía que ser él? No puede estar pasándome esto, ahora sí que me hará la vida imposible porque no pienso dejarme un solo segundo, mou, ya no me gusta el ejército. Pero mientras estos pardos celebran, no veo muy convencido al mago este, es más pueda que solo sea mi imaginación pero parece… confundido. Ya esta se han silenciado un poco parece que puede continuar.

Es oficial pediré traslado no me importa dónde pero no me pienso quedar aquí.

Ne, ahora que he decidido eso sí Kunihiko-chan es el general no será difícil pedirle que me haga el favor no. El sabe que no me llevo con Hashimoto y lo contraproducente que puede resultar para las misiones, con eso que la base para un buen ejercito es la confianza mutua y toda lo que dijeron en el discurso de bienvenida.

"-Eh, Suo-san ¿Verdad?"

"-Creo que es capitán Suo o capitán Hashimoto de ahora en más…ehm…"

"-Oh lo lamento no me he presentado, me llamo Virgil Arenquo Mago de segunda clase. Me temo que hay un error"

"-¿Error?"

¿Error?

¿Error en que este no es el capitán?. ¡Por los dioses que si existen!

"-Si, lo lamento Suo-san pero si me permite continuare con la lectura."

¡Yay! Esto es, es MARAVILLOSO, no me importa quién sea con tal que no sea Hashimoto. Yo sabía que mi lindo capitán no podía dejarlo a él como delegado, porque el delegado lo designa él… ¿no?. Ó algún consejo militar… como sea nyahaha pero me conformo con que no sea él.

"-Decía, la división seis del ejercito terrestre de Midchilda queda bajo la dirección de Takamachi Nanoha, maga de tercera clase"

Ah que al…espera esa, esa soy ¡yo!.

Yo, capitana. Capitana Nanoha, capitana Takamachi, ósea si soy capitana de esta mugre división, espera Nanoha, es _tú_ división ahora no puedes seguir llamándola mugre. Oh dioses no me lo creo, de hecho si no fuera porque no puedo verme a la cara a mí misma estaría viéndome con cara de sorpresa igual que todos, menos Suo que parece más enojada que sorprendido.

"-Eh, disculpen ¿Capitana Takamachi Nanoha?"

¡Soy yo, soy yo!

Ehrm quiero decir…

"-S-Si, soy yo"

"-Felicidades por el cargo…"

Oh, oh me está colocando la insignia. Creo que me va a dar algo, no me creo que sea capitana, no soy la única una inspeccionada rápida y todos están más espantados que yo con la noticia. Aunque claro, parece que soy la única feliz.

"-… le deseamos mucha suerte con su nueva responsabilidad. También me pongo a su servicio como mago de batalla para su nueva división, dado que sus responsabilidades no le permitirán ocupar el mismo lugar de antes"

"-Ah, si…uhm gr-gracias"

¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

Piensa Nanoha, no dejes que te afecte, vamos tu puedes…

"-¡Virgil-san!"

Lo logré

"-A sus órdenes capitana Takamachi"

"-Eto… ¿Cuándo vamos a atacar Villnore?"

Mou, que cabezota soy se supone que ahora yo estoy a cargo. Tonta Nanoha, tonta.

"-La orden está dada para el amanecer de mañana capitana"

Vamos, tengo que mostrar algo de vena.

"-Virgil-san ¿aceptaría ser mi ehm consejero?"

"-Sería un honor para mí capitana."

Y sin más le he pedido que vayamos a dar un paseo con la excusa de planear como será el ataque, la cruel verdad es que necesitaba escapar de allí, sentía que caería fulminada en cualquier momento con tanta mirada asesina. Tal vez esto de ser la nueva capitana no sea tan genial como me alcance a imaginar, digo a Kunihiko-chan todos lo respetábamos y estimábamos, o al menos le tenían miedo, en cambio a mí me detestan. Seguro no seguirán mis órdenes para hacerme quedar n ridículo con el alto mando y así lograr que nombren a Suo en _mi_ cargo, eso sí que no pienso permitirlo. No, no y simplemente no, seré más cabezota que nunca y solo escuchare mi instinto, bueno tal vez los consejos de Virgil-san porque por algo lo he nombrado ¿no?. Es que no tengo idea clara de cómo funciona esto de mandar.

Vale, al fin he logrado tener luces y hemos organizado como será la cosa. Ha resultado más sencillo de lo que creía y Virgil-san me ha dicho que ha visto en muy poco tiempo porque fui elegida yo, es que modestia aparte soy muy astuta, je eso lo dijo el no yo. Ok, me gusto escucharlo, creo que en medio de mis inseguridades y este nido de chacales cualquier comentario bueno me sienta de maravilla. Volviendo al tema, atacaremos antes del amanecer cosa que no tengan tiempo de reaccionar, no llevaremos antorchas ni nada que pueda delatar nuestras posiciones pues la sorpresa es parte fundamental del plan.

El resto ya depende de _ellos_. No es que no quiera participar pero Virgil-san me advertido que el capitán Kunihiko tomaba muchos riesgos en batallas chicas y que se arriesgaba sin razón, según me dio a entender por eso le han dado un cargo más de oficina, pues es un gran soldados y no quieren verlo muerto en una escaramuza fronteriza. Me parece bien que el ejército cuide de sus soldados valiosos, pero me seguía rondando la pregunta de porque me eligieron a mí para reemplazarle. Es más ni sabía que mi nombre era conocido por la cúpula. Claro está mi nuevo mago de batalla me ha contado de cómo fui elegida, dado que el estuvo presente.

Me dijo que cuando le informaron a Kunihiko-chan de su ascenso no se emocionó mucho pero agradeció con cordialidad, de inmediato pregunto cuál sería la suerte para la división seis, la respuesta fue que naturalmente tendría que nombrarse un nuevo capitán pues la división seguiría operando. Justo ahí el mayor le pregunto si tenía alguna sugerencia para el cargo y él sin dudarlo soltó mi nombre, junto a una breve reseña de mi carrera, que pueda no ser la más brillante pero recalco el potencial que demostré bajo su tutela. Parece que los ancianos, digo, el alto mando confió ciegamente en su criterio y es así que me nombraron.

Si lo admito me hace feliz el ascenso, pero también me confirma que mi general piensa mucho en mí. Nya espero que mamá se entere pronto, seguro Miyuki-nee le lleva la noticia apenas se lo cuente su prometido, ¿Ó será ya esposo?.

Nya, ya ha sido demasiado para un día me voy a la cama, ah casi olvido que como ahora mando yo, Yuuno-kun puede fastidiar a Suo tanto como quiera y no me meteré en líos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Recuerdo perfectamente lo que pasó después de eso, era muy joven todavía y aún pensaba que los soldados solo protegían a los inocentes, que todo lo que me ordenaban hacer estaba bien. Que equivocada estabas Nanoha, mou tuvieron que pasar otros tres años para que por fin me diera cuenta de cómo es en realidad la milicia._

_Tengo 24 años y ya estoy harta de mi carrera militar, a veces me pregunto cómo hubiera sido mi vida si hubiere escuchado consejos y me hubiere quedado de instructora en la academia, seguro que fuera más sencilla. Como maga de batalla no me daba cuenta del aspecto oscuro de las fuerzas armadas, ahora con tres años de capitana me entero de las cosas, me ha tocado cumplir órdenes que prefiero no recordar. Yo me uní para ayudar a todos, para proteger a mis personas importantes no para esto._

_Estoy harta de todo._

_Quiero empezar de nuevo, hacer algo diferente, aún tengo tiempo, aún soy suficientemente joven como para dar un nuevo giro a mi vida._

_Sería menos de un mes que Kunihiko murió, aún no logro imaginar cómo será mi vida de ahora en adelantes. Sí solo no lo hubieran enviado a esa estúpida guerra, él seguiría aquí, conmigo, dándome energía para seguir con mi sueño, este que ya no quiero seguir viviendo._

"-Capitana, hay problemas es las celdas de los prisioneros"

"-¿Qué sucede Ryu-kun"

Cuando no hay problemas.

"-Es Sou-san"

Ah, que sorpresa, tanto tiempo y no se resigna. Dioses denme paciencia.

Le he pedido a Ryu que me lleve a ver qué está haciendo mi querido soldado segundo a mis espaldas, mou esto es una lata. Él es una completa molestia, y Odín sabe que he tratado de librarme de él pero nunca me aceptan su transferencia. Ya está bien de auto-quejas Nanoha, hora de ponerse a trabajar.

"-Suo-san ¿Qué sucede ahora?"

"-eh capitana, pensé que estaba ocupada sintiendo pena por sí misma"

Algún día, algún día me vas a coger mal levantada y… mou, no puedo, no tengo ánimo para pelear.

"-No tengo tiempo para esto, ¿Qué sucede aquí?"

"-Nada grave, solo estoy prisioneros que hacen demasiado ruido."

Hump.

Algo esconde este.

"-Vete Suo"

-"Pero…"

"-Es una orden, por favor Ryu-san escóltelo y asegúrese que se mantenga fuera"

"-Si, capitana"

Ahora que ambos se han ido puedo tratar de saber que sucedió aquí. En lo personal no me gusta tomar civiles como rehenes pero esta vez la orden vino de arriba, del presidente del consejo de Midchilda así que no tenía más opción que obedecer. Mujeres, niños ancianos, no presentan peligro para nosotros, simplemente porque tenemos armas y ellos no, así que algo debió hacer Suo para que armaren este alboroto por lo general se la pasan murmurando bajito entre ellos.

"-Esto… soy Takamachi Nanoha, capitana de la división seis del ejercito terrestre de Midchilda, ehm lamento mantenerles prisioneros pero es una orden. Me disculpo por la actuación de mis subordinados, a veces olvidan su lugar".

Ok, logre algo de atención dudo que se fíen de mi (yo en su situación tampoco me fiaría) pero tengo que saber que ocurrió exactamente o no podré solucionar nada.

"-¿Puede alguien decirme que ha pasado?"

Nada, tratare un poco más.

"-Si no me dicen no podré ayudarles…"

"-Tenemos hambre, señorita"

¿Hambre?

Pero…

No puede ser él no pudo haber…

Esta no se queda así.

Admito que no es inteligente salir de esta manera, mostrara los prisioneros como él pasa por encima mío porque su primito es el nuevo general pero me importa muy poco. Esta gente, pueda que en este momento sean prisioneros de guerra pero antes que nada son personas, el mismo consejo me ordeno cuidarlos bien, alimentarles y velar que no fueran agredidos, aún si no me lo ordenaren lo hiciere igual. Suo puede meterse conmigo todo lo que le plazca pero no con gente inocente.

"-¡Suo!"

"-¿Si, capitana?"

"-¡¿Cómo te atreviste a dejarlos sin ración?!¡¿Acaso no fui suficientemente clara cuando te ordene velar por ese grupo?!"

"-Son solo prisioneros, la tropa tenía hambre y bueno teníamos ese excedente así que cogí de allí para…"

"-¡No eran excedentes! Por los dioses Suo son personas ¡PERSONAS!. Que sean nuestros prisioneros no nos da derecho, además tu sabes que esas personas serán cambiadas por soldados que hayan sido hechos prisioneros, ¿crees que si se enteran en Arkadia de cómo les has tratado no harán algo a los nuestros?"

Típico de él solo pensando en su estómago. Tengo que arreglar este lio.

"-Ryu-san por favor dígale a Satoshi-san que prepare raciones para los prisioneros. Las descontara de las nuestras dado que debo reponer las que mal uso el soldado."

"-Si señora"

Uh, me ha visto feo como de costumbre y se ha ido, muy seguramente a su tienda o que se yo, poco me importa lo que haga mientras no afecte mi trabajo. No comprendo cómo puede llevar nuestra guerra personal a ese nivel, esas personas no tienen la culpa que me odie.

Solucionado eso tengo que empezar a buscar a Yuuno-kun, ya no es joven, le puede pasar algo. Últimamente no pasa mucho tiempo conmigo, no está o solo se la pasa echado durmiendo.

Da igual, mejor me voy a la cama ha sido un largo día y de verdad necesito descansar.

¿Qué pasa por que tanto ruido?

"-Capitana Nanoha tiene que irse, huya antes de que vengan"

Que mal despertar, pero ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ellos, quienes?

"-Que…"

"-Takamachi Nanoha…"

Este… tiene una armadura de la guardia de élite, ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Qué hace en mi tienda a esta hora?

"-Soldado, retírese"

Mi atontada mente empieza a despejarse Ryu se ha ido pero antes de ha lanzado una mirada llena de preocupación.

"-Takamachi-san tiene 5 minutos para vestir su uniforme y seguirme"

"-Si, señor"

Ha salido en lo que me visto, no entiendo la guardia de élite nunca (o que yo sepa) sale de palacio a menos que sea un asunto muy especial. ¿Qué quieren de mi?. De acuerdo estoy lista.

"-Estoy…"

¡¿EH?!

¡Ey ¿Por qué me están poniendo esposas?!

¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!

"-Queda detenida por el cargo de traición, ¿Sabe la gravedad de sus acciones?"

¿Tra-traición?

"-Debe haber un error yo no he…"

"-Un error, por favor no se resista. Tenemos órdenes de llevarle ante el consejo militar a brevedad. Sus acciones son demasiado graves"

¡No, pero si yo no he hecho nada.!

Soy inocente.

"-Yo no he hecho nada lo juro, ¿Cuál es mi falta?"

"-¿Pregunta usted? Le parece poco haber desobedecido órdenes y mandar asesinar los prisioneros?"

¿Qué yo hice qué?

Es imposible yo jamás ordenaría algo así, aquí hay un error _tiene _ que haber un error.

No, más bien una conspiración, tengo que demostrar que yo no lo he hecho.

"-Yo no he ordenado tal cosa, ayer yo, yo ordene que les dieran una ración algo tarde y eso fue todo"

"-Claro, la que contenía el veneno, no intente engañarnos Takamachi-san, yo conocí a Kunihiko-san y me hablaba muy bien de usted por eso me cuesta creer lo que ha pasado pero los hechos hablan por sí solos"

"-Es un error, yo nunca ordenaría tal cosa, yo nunca mataría personas inocentes de una manera tan baja. ¡Suélteme! ¡Suélteme le digo! Tengo que encontrar al varadero responsable ¡Tengo que…!"

¿Qué es este dolor?

La cabeza me da vueltas.

No puedo desmayarme, no Nanoha no puedes si lo haces….

Tienes que resistir…

Nanoha, no.

_Hace mucho soñé con una mujer, era rubia, era simplemente perfecta. Recuerdo su rostro, esa expresión tan fría, tan solitaria. Cada noche antes de dormir me preguntaba que escondería su mirada, que le ponía tan triste, espere muchas noches volver a soñar con ella pero nunca paso, más su recuerdo sigue vivo en mi mente, no importa cuánto tiempo ha pasado siempre que lo deseo puedo recordarla perfectamente. Tal vez, solo tal vez era un ángel._

_Mi ángel._

_¿_Dónde_ está mi ángel ahora?_

La luz lastima mis parpados, es demasiada luz.

Me duele la cabeza terriblemente, creo que posiblemente este sangrando.

No me atrevo a abrir los ojos no quiero saber dónde estoy, todo ha venido a mí en un solo segundo.

No quiero saber.

"-¿Nanoha?"

Esa voz.

¿Quién es? ¿Quién me llama?

Tiene una voz suave, dulce, me hace sentir tranquila.

"-¿Nanoha?"

Me llama de nuevo, quiero saber quién me llama pero mi cuerpo no quiere responder.

"-¿Nanoha?"

Tengo que abrir los ojos, quiero ver, necesito ver quien me llama.

Su voz me hace sentir segura.

Lo voy a lograr, tengo que lograrlo.

Yo puedo, sé que puedo.

Si, lo he conseguido, todo es borroso. Es extraño no parezco estar en una celda como imagine, empiezo a ver con claridad. Veo el cielo claramente, las nubes, pájaros ¿Dónde estoy?

"-Nanoha"

Allí está de nuevo llamándome, me levanto como puedo pero frente a mi no veo nada.

¿Acaso es mi imaginación?

Argh mi cabeza empieza a cobrarme.

"-Nanoha"

De nuevo, no es mi imaginación. Su voz está a mi espalda.

Me giro lentamente porque mi cabeza no aguantara mucho, empiezo a ver borroso de nuevo, tengo que resistir solo un poco más, solo unos segundos.

Es ella.

¿Quién es ella?

Ese cabello, esos ojos. Yo la he visto antes ¿dónde?

Su ropa, más bien su armadura es inusual. En especial su casco… tiene…

Ella es…

Es…

De nuevo todo se oscurece, no puedo resistir más.

-…..-

** : Bien aquí si hice un cambio interesante, para Nanoha. En el monólogo anterior Nanoha solo se planteaba la posibilidad de sentirse atraída por el capitán (Asou Kunihiko) pero, y en post de la trama he cambiado esa vaguedad por algo mucho más serio, como es que ella piense en verdad o este convencida que existe la gran posibilidad de estar enamorada de él. Ya verán que pasa…**

**Oh es un segundo emocionante capítulo que espero hayan disfrutado mucho, ó en su defecto un poco.**

**Je ya había advertido que traía contenido extraño en la primera parte, ósea eso de poner a Signum como la hija de Erio y Caro me vino de idea apenas tuve el **_**background **_**de ella para esta historia, no sé ustedes, pero a mí me parece que no es descabellado. Si lo miramos desde el punto de vista físico-genético**

**Vale, he cumplido con Nanoha y debo confesar que no era ese el plan: verán en el primer capítulo tenemos dos personajes directamente relacionados por sus **_**clases **_**(razas), pero para este simplemente no podía hacerlo así, dado que eso hubiera implicado escribir la parte de Hayate en lugar de Signum. Me quedaba muy pesado en términos de protagonismo el capitulo.**

**Una última cosa (últimamente me amaño en las notas de autor) sí se sienten perdidas por la manera como se narra la historia no hay lio, porque es de aposta, me refiero a que no la he hecho linean porque no generaría suficientes vacios para ser llenados después. No he visto otra historia escrita de esta manera, así que espero sea un **_**bonus**_** más para esta historia.**

**Hasta el próximo pero no olviden dejar sus comentarios. Positivos o negativos son bien recibidos.**

**PD: La palabra al final (ósea la que tiene la *) es bastante transparente pero si de pronto les quedan dudas, significa valkiria solo que es una pronunciación japonesa.**

**Hello, bueno he aquí finalmente el capítulo III, la parte de Hayate que es la última pieza del rompecabezas. Es casi increíble como he pensado que siga de ahora en más, mi bitácora con dos piernas ya me regaño por como continua pero en mi defensa (y por si no prestaron atención, ó demore tanto que ya lo olvidaron) esta no s una historia 100% original, no se la he robado a nadie pero está basada en**_**Valkyrie Profile**_**usando los personajes de MSLN que aclaro, ninguno me pertenece. Sin embargo, expreso que la historia lleva detalles muy del juego y otros muy míos, espero que luego no me anden regañando xD.**

**Enjoy.**


	3. Realidad

**EDITADO Y RESUBIDO**

**Capítulo III: Quién soy**

**Humana - Espiritualista**

¿Y dicen que es peligroso andar por este lugar solo?

Ja, tres días y aún no veo ni la primera fiera salvaje, igual no me importaría. Tendría que tenerme miedo a mí.

"-Umm… esto es aburrido. ¿Crees que me perdí?"

"-…"

"-Si, tienes razón estoy completamente desubicada. Ne, se bueno y busca un arroyo o algo"

"-…"

"-Oe no me mires con ese ojo así, yo voy a buscar sustento, solo de agua no puedo sobrevivir"

Bien, a veces mi fiel criatura de pesadilla tiende a rebelarse, al inicio confieso que le tenía un poquito de miedo cuando le ordenaba algo y parecía no estar muy contento de hacerlo. Pero eso fue hace años, cuando yo era una adorable niña pequeña, la vida era buena conmigo y aún vivía con mi abuelo. Infortunadamente la vida no se detiene, uno tiene que crecer y para otros que no sean yo, posiblemente sigue siendo linda. ¿Y si no te gusta la vida que tienes porque no la cambias? Seguro pensarán, les diré que es complicado, es más, es mejor empezar hace varios años.

Tendría unos 6 años cuando estaba yo tranquilamente raspándome las rodillas en la calle, es que de niña admito que las piernas me quedaban grandes, decía yo, estaba allí y uno de los vecinos, que creo se llamaba Frimost, lo sé nombre más rarito. Ejem, el punto es que este niño era según el mismo nuestro amo, solo porque su familia era la más influyente y bien acomodada del sector, así que vino a buscarme pelea. Ósea a hablarme, es que yo vivía muy prevenida con ese niño.

"-¡Ee Yagami! Juguemos…"

"-No me interesa jugar contigo"

"-No te lo estoy pidiendo, mi papa dice que yo solo tengo que decir que quiero y él hará que sea así. ¡Y yo quiero que juguemos!"

Ya se ¿Qué tiene de malo aceptar la invitación? Sencillo, de hacerlo tener las rodillas raspadas sería el paraíso en comparación con lo que podía pasarme, como buen niño de papi y mami no soportaba perder, no importaba el juego si le ganabas te llevabas una paliza. No es que yo fuera manca para no intentar defenderme pero vamos, el chico era un par de años mayor, hombre y gordo como él solo.

"-¡Te digo que quiero jugar Yagami!"

"-Y yo te digo que no quiero"

"-¡Vas a hacer lo que yo te digo o le diré a mi papi!"

"-Mira, gordo…no quiero jugar contigo"

"-¡¿Cómo me has dicho?"

"-¡G-O-R-D-O!"

Ya se imaginaran la que se armó, je, lo bueno de ser chiquita es que eres más ágil y rápida lo suficiente para evitar al animal furiosos que me perseguía, llorando (más que Nanoha cuando se caía) alegando que no estaba gordo, sino _robusto_. Esa es la mentira más cruel que se le puede decir a un niño con claro sobrepeso, pero asumo yo que para eso sirve el amor de padres, no tengo manera de saber los míos murieron cuando era bebe, y mi abuelo era bastante estricto.

En fin, ya se había cansado de perseguirme la bola de grasa para cuando la señorita pacifista entro en escena.

"-Mou Hayate-chan que le hiciste"

"-¿Yo? Pero si solo estaba evitando que me pegaré"

"-Wahhh wahhh ella wahh wahh papi"

"-Hayate-chan…"

Recuerdo que el gordillo se levantó como pudo y se alejó dando tumbos, aún gritado por su papi. Ya sabía yo que me había ganado un regaño pero ¡él empezó!

"-Ya sé lo que me vas a decir"

"-Mou, Hayate-chan es cruel decirle gordo"

"-Pero lo está o ¿no?"

"-Es cruel. A ti no te gusta que te digan…"

"-¿Huérfana?"

Malo ¿no?, ese es uno de los recuerdos que no se me van por más que pase el tiempo, he tratado de forzarme a mí misma a dejarlo ir pero el condenado se resiste. Creo que es porque es parte de mi pasado, de lo único que no puedo huir, de la persona que soy en realidad.

Quien diga que los niños no puedes ser inclusiva más crueles que los adultos no puede estar más equivocado. Creo que hasta los 9 me afectaba un montón cuando me gritaban huérfana, no era de las que se sientan a llorar, tampoco era del tipo "Me has insultado, me las pagarás", yo solo me limitaba a ignorarlos y tratar de seguir en lo mío. Sin embargo, era una niña y sí bien era buena fingiendo, dentro era algo diferente. Pase los supuestos años más felices de mi vida cuestionándome que era lo que en verdad significaba ser huérfana.

De hecho, ahora que me pongo a pensar el tema: me hubiere gustado tener unos padres como todos los demás lo acepto, pero mi abuelo a pesar de ser un hombre duro me quería, claro, solo me lo demostraba cada cumpleaños sí tenía suerte. Volviendo a ellos, el abuelo me contaba que fueron buenas personas que simplemente estuvieron en el lugar equivocado y que yo sobreviví gracias a mi padre, la historia completa sobre de cómo me salve no me la desvelo hasta que fui mayor, pero para entonces ya no me importaba no tenerlos conmigo, posiblemente no era la adolecente más feliz pero siempre he tratado de ver algo bueno en medio de todo lo negativo. En este caso, sin ellos pude desarrollarme libremente, hacerme más fuerte para la vida que me esperaba. Ser paria no es sencillo.

Creo que los momentos felices de mi niñez fueron los que pase con Nanoha, esa niña no importaba como estuviera siempre lograba hacerme sonreír. Solo lamento que por mi culpa la molestaren a veces, yo sé que ella fingía no ser afectada para mostrarse fuerte y que no me sintiere mal, una verdadera amiga, algo despistada, lenta como ella sola y poco perceptiva, por no decir que era una tapia, creo que lo sigue siendo. Nunca se lo dije, ni pienso hacerlo pero fue gracias a esa sincera amistad que me brindo que puedo decir hoy ser medianamente normal, porque ¿Quién quiere una mente potencialmente malvada odiando al mundo porque tuvo una mala niñez? Yo dudo que alguien, gracias a esa castaña llorona es que resulte mejor de lo que yo misma esperaba, bueno también está el abuelo. Pensando en el as de aces ¿Cómo estará ahora? Lo último que supe es que su carrera militar va demasiado bien, es el terror de los tratantes de esclavos, y me alegro por ella pero también me da miedo. Sí conozco bien a mi amiga no se ha reservado nada por lo que seguro no la quieren mucho algunos, espero que no le suceda nada malo, puede ser una cabezota pero es mi amiga.

Oh, mi criaturilla regreso.

"-¿Encontraste…?"

¡Eh se está regresando!

Ugh detesto estar tan débil, ni siquiera puedo conectarme con él.

Mou, ni modo toco correr.

Uff, mis pulmones, siento que los pierdo, que mal físico tengo. Ni porque fuere tan vieja, nota para mí, mejorar la resistencia física porque es definitivo que nunca se sabe cuándo puede serte útil. Al fin alcanzo mi criatura, oh, agua.

"-Te amo, en verdad eres una buena criatura. Ven te mereces un baño…. ¿Qué?... mmm no me agrada como me estas mirando…"

Normalmente él y yo podemos sincronizarnos telepáticamente pero en mi condición actual no es buena idea, si me debilito más en caso de meterme en algún lio (parece ser que los ellos me buscan a mi) no poder defenderme apropiadamente.

¡Bien! Capa fuera y… ¡Higiene ahí voy!

_Algo no está bien Hayate_

¡¿Pero qué…?

Maldición mi brazo, ¿Eso fue una flecha?

"-E_nergy field"_

No decía yo.

"-Pero si es una maga"

"-¿Qué demonios les pasa? Que yo recuerde no le he hecho nada, es más un rostro tan feo sería difícil de olvidar"

"-Insolente humana. ¿Tan grande es tu deseo de morir?"

Mi pequeña criatura ha venido a mi lado de inmediato, sé lo que quiere, pero no tengo cuerpo para hacerlo. Tendré que buscar una manera pacífica de salir de esta.

"-Como sea, solo estoy de paso"

"-Hump me tiene sin cuidado si estas de paso chiquilla nadie me habla de ese modo y sobrevive para contarlo. Además, y por lo que veo no lo has notado, el terreno que estas pisando no pertenece a humanos"

Eso sí es una novedad, pero si este cretino tiene la razón entonces… ¡Oh! Ya veo, al final si resulto que me perdí. Genial todo por darle la estúpida vuelta al árbol ese, sabía que debí seguir derecho, pero no Hayate tenías que ponerte terca y no hacerle caso al instinto.

"-De acuerdo, estoy perdida. Lamento estar donde no se supone que este. ¿Puedo irme?"

"-Mátenla"

Esto es tan aburrido… ¿Qué tienen los hombres humanos o no con la violencia? Vale, sí así lo quiere.

Veo como sus patéticos soldados a pesar de ser elfos se abalanzan contra el campo de energía, como pensé lo golpean una y otra vez pensando que tarde o temprano se quebrara, estúpidos. ¿Maga me ha dicho? Por favor, no llevo capa ni insignia como se nota que este pobre elfo si acaso ha salido un par de veces al mundo humano. No quería hacerlo pero supongo que es inevitable, adiós anonimato.

"-¿Tienes miedo?"

"-No, pero me das lastima…_Trance of Empathy"_

Tanto escándalo para que ahora menos de 5 segundos después tenga que verlos matándose los unos a los otros, el bocón no puede creerse lo que ve. Pero para él tengo un detalle especial.

"-Ve, diviértete con él. Después de todo eres una criatura de pesadilla pero no lo mates, me gustaría hablar un poco antes"

_Muy bien, pero sería mejor si me dejas ayudarte. Nos divertiríamos más, temería más._

Maldición tengo que calmarme.

Antes de dejarlo matarle lo sacaré de su ignorancia.

"-Nunca entendí, el por qué los elfos, se creen mejor que nosotros."

"-…"

"-A fin de cuentas un elfo no es tan diferente como cree, sangras, sientes dolor y las pasiones humanas los afectan. Entonces ¿Qué los hace tan especiales?"

"- Grrrhhh"

"-Te mostrare algo, siéntete afortunado"

_Déjame hacerlo_

_Quiero hacerlo_

"-Veamos… ¿Te parece este? Servirá"

Concéntrate Hayate, puede hacerlo solo no dejes que él tome control de ti. Es un elfo no un humano ten cuidado.

"- _Death, I your honorable servant I beg you, please hear my plea.__Allow this body to be taken under my control… goddess of hell…__It shall serve a purpose upon your name…"_

_Siénteme Hayate, déjame llevarte al lugar donde tú y yo podemos ser uno. El poder que quieres puedo dártelo yo, el contrato no es necesario solo… déjamé ayudar._

No, aún no. Tengo que resistir… empiezo a sentirlo. Lo estoy logrando… solo un poco más no te dejaré… ahhh… maldición… ya casi, un… solo…

_Esta hecho_

Ugh… soy buena…

"-_Arise_"

Y así, el cuerpo de ese pobre soldado me pertenece.

"-Ven aquí"

Obedece, sus pasos son torpes y la sangre que ha empezado a secarse en las heridas aún abiertas brota de nuevo, lentamente, pesada. Es solo un cadáver.

"-Mátalo"

"-…"

"-Tu… ¡Tú eres…!"

"-Soy lo último que verás"

Ahora veo que terrible es el poder que tengo, luego de casi disfrutar ver a ese pobre idiota morir me siento llena de energía. No es mi manera favorita de recuperarme prefiero el descanso pero no tuve más opción, no me justifico pero es la realidad.

Mi criatura está inquieta, preocupada siente que algo pasa conmigo, pero abe que soy yo.

"-Tranquilo soy yo"

"-…"

Sigo sin poder conectarme contigo, aún en el estado que me encuentro. Me tienes miedo, por eso no dejas que pueda tener tu control.

"-¿Viste algo interesante en él?"

"-…."

"-Muéstrame"

Poco convencido se acerca y me deja ver lo aquello qué logreo extraer del sujeto, que no será mucho pues a pesar de que mi pequeño es suficiente fuerte los elfos son un tema diferente.

Logro distinguir una batalla, mejor una masacre. Una mujer de cabello rosa rodeada, la veo defenderse, luchar contra un par de soldados está en ello cuando un tercero clava su espada en la espalda de la mujer, noto que ya está bañada en sangre, hay un par muertos y otro malherido pero siguen atacándola, ella lucha por no caer. Es inútil finamente cae, con los ojos aún abiertos mira al que supongo será su ejecutor pero camino y lo detengo, me rio y simplemente le ordeno apartarse, me acerco y puedo ver el odio en sus ojos, si pudiera moverse seguro intentaría matarme peor su cuerpo débil apenas le brinda energía para enfocar mi rostro.

El recuerdo termina.

"-Vamos, tal vez no sea muy tarde"

_Cuando era pequeña recuerdo haberle preguntado muchas veces al abuelo por mis pares, siempre me dijo que cuando fuere mayor y tuviere la capacidad de entender me contaría. Pero yo era curiosa y no me conformaba con saber que algún día lo sabría quería conocer mi pasado, entonces decidí cambiar la pregunta, empecé a tratar de saber cómo se conocieron, como nací, para mi extrema desilusión obtuve la misma respuesta. Ahora sigo sin saber anda de mi pasado pero antes al menos tenía la ilusión de conocer mis orígenes de entender cómo es que no puedo lanzar un mísero hechizo de curación pero si me levanto con la pierna equivocada puedo acabar con una villa entera, quien soy realmente es lo que he deseado saber toda mi vida._

_Antes de descubrir mi magia recuerdo nunca temerle a nada, al crecer un poco, conocer algunas personas de mi edad siempre escuchaba como le tenían miedo a la oscuridad, a estar solos, a no tener a sus padres cerca. Y como los adultos le tenían miedo a la guerra, al hambre a tantas cosas, no comprendía en ese entonces que significaba aquella palabra pues a mí me daba igual todo, después entendí que no era a tantas cosas lo que ellos temían. Todo me llevo a concluir que en realidad los demás le temían a la muerte. Y pensé porque no me da miedo a mí. Pasaron varios años hasta que un mal día el abuelo no despertó, entonces odie la muerte, la desafié, la maldecí solo para que con ironía y amargura supiere que en realidad yo soy muerte. Y conocí el miedo._

_Debió ser martes, no recuerdo bien. Nanoha y yo estábamos estudiando algunos conjuros de defensa y como cosa rara yo no lograba lanzar al menos uno, se suponía que me habían dado una beca porque vieron mi potencial, solo que no tengo idea de porque demonios nunca se manifestaba cuando lo necesitaba. Ella intentaba por todos los medios que conocíamos ayudarme a lanzar alguno, cansada le dije que iría a refrescarme la cara pero en verdad abandone la academia y fui a pasear por la muralla. Era divertido aún con la capa de la academia puesta, como era apenas obvio escuche varios comentarios sobre mi aparición a deshoras pero que me importaba el abuelo ya no estaba, no tenía nadie que velare por mi o le importare lo que estaba haciendo o dejando de. Creo que había pasado un buen rato imaginándome la cara de Nanoha, riéndome por las proyecciones de mi cerebro choque con un sujeto, un soldado. No tenía las cintas de nuestro ejército así que asumí era uno de los tantos mercenarios que vivían en Mid-childa, se disculpó y supongo que por el uniforme hasta reverencia me gane, pero no me gusto la manera como me miro, sentí como sí pudiera verme completamente, me sentí simplemente desprotegida. Confundida regrese a la academia, luego de ganarme un buen regaño Nanoha me contó que había usado un hechizo de transformación para hacerse pasar por mí y presentar el examen. Obvio el cuatro ojos de Yuuno se dio cuenta pero como no podía desvivirse más por ella lo dejo ser._

_Logre convencerla de pasar la tarde fuera de la cuidad, para evitar que se reusara utilicé un el buen chantaje y ella más molesta que nada acepto venir conmigo. Quería llevarla a un claro que descubriere hacia poco, era un bonito lugar. Fuera me pareció ver al soldado más le reste importancia, nos internamos en el bosque y antes de llegar al famosos claro, él apareció frente a nosotras con una espada en mano. Nanoha se colocó delante de mí, me molesto que siempre hiciera lo mismo, cierto que mi magia en esa época daba lastima pero no era tan inútil, él sonrió y pude escuchar sus palabras sin que moviere un solo músculo "Es bueno volver a vernos". Me quede estupefacta sin comprender nada, en medio de mi pequeño colapso nervioso Nanoha había empezado a luchar con él, no recuerdo nada salvo tener el filo de su espada en mi cuello._

"_-Esta vez no te escaparás tan fácil"_

_Lo último que pensé fue en lo pronto que me reuniría con el abuelo y mis padres, no intente huir. Realmente no valoraba mi vida lo suficiente pero si me pico la curiosidad, él dijo que esta vez no me escaparía tan fácil pero yo no recuerdo haberle visto antes._

"_-Yo no recuerdo…"_

_Sonrió satisfecho supongo yo y justo en el momento que levanto la espada para terminar conmigo, recordé el libro que el abuelo me dijo no tocaré hasta haber hablado con él e inmediatamente después un hechizo que jamás había escuchado._

"_-¡Soul… TAKER!"_

_Y sentí mi cuerpo fortalecerse a cada letra, una energía nueva fluía dentro de mí y lo vi muerto a mi lado, con los ojos en blanco y ese sentimiento desconocido para mí reflejado en su rostro. Me levante sin preocuparme que demonios acababa de suceder, corrí al lado de Nanoha y la cargue sin dificultad, corrí con ella en brazos hasta su casa y luego de disculparme, sin atreverme a darle una explicación coherente a su madre fui a casa. Entre al estudio del abuelo y el libro levitando en medio de la habitación con un brillo oscuro me mostro su rostro. Y fue cuando tuve miedo._

Para cuando llegamos al claro del recuerdo la mujer estaba aún en el lugar que recordaba, su respiración era débil pero constante, busque algunos ungüentos entre mi equipaje y pidiendo perdón por desnudarla sin su permiso procedí. La visión que tuve de fue totalmente surreal, a pesar de la sangre, los coágulos formados por todo su cuerpo y la heridas aún abiertas para mí es la mujer más bella que he visto en toda mi vida, hay ocasiones en que no me entiendo y esta es una, ¿por qué quiero salvarla?.

Cuando no tengo nada mejor que hacer ó simplemente no quiero hacer anda me gusta recordar ese día, lo que paso no es algo de lo cual debería sentirme precisamente orgullosa. Pero al final todo salió bien, o más o menos bien, fue extraño pero era joven y... no es que ya este vieja, pero mis años mozos se van lentamente y se siente horrible. Decía yo, que salvarla hizo valer la pena cada acción del día, paso casi una semana inconsciente y admito que si fuere buena con las curaciones, más importante sí pudiera lanzar algún conjuro de esos ella no hubiere pasado todo ese tiempo así, pero como no puedo antes hice mucho con mis conocimientos básicos. Claro que el crédito que siga con vida es para ella, es una mujer muy fuerte, bueno elfa, el punto es que hubo un momento en que me rendí y la di por muerta pero los dos días siguientes me quede esperando que eso pasaré, seguí cuidándola pero no tenía esperanzas de que saliere con vida de esa. Cinco días más en el campamento improvisado y casi me da algo cuando abrió los ojos, intento levantarse pero creo que el dolor la devolvió al piso, no sé cómo aguante la mano de preguntas que tenía para hacerle. Esperamos un par de días más, yo estaba asombrada por su velocidad de recuperación sabía que los elfos eran un poquito especiales pero eso era el colmo, no soy médico ni nunca me gusto el oficio pero esas heridas eran graves, de muerte para ser franca y con todo ello, allí estaba la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida mirando la nada.

Cuando logro ponerse en pie me agradeció seria, yo solo la vi más bella, me sonroje como boba y bueno creo que ella ni se enteró. No sabía que me pasaba, pero lo único que tenía bien claro es que ni pendeja la dejaba ir así no más, la había salvado según sus propias palabras y eso significaba que estaba en deuda conmigo, je, no tuve que usar mis bajas técnicas para cobrarle ella misma afirmo que dado me debía su vida haría lo que fuera para pagármelo, y yo, algo atontada por el extraño sentimiento de felicidad que me invadió le pedí que viniera conmigo. Se quedó callada un momento, una eternidad para mí que moría por escuchar una respuesta afirmativa, después me conto que no pensaba a hacerlo pero que su palabra estuvo en juego y por ello terminó aceptando.

Hemos pasado como tres años juntas desde entonces y yo sigo sin saber qué demonios produce ella. Tampoco es como sí tuviera forma de hacerlo, es complicado porque me gusta su compañía, y cuando le da por hacerse la valiente y me deja botada para ir en alguna de sus locuras me desespera. Ah recuerdo que hace un par de meses hubo un sujeto en Arkadia que intentó coquetearle, juro que intente controlar la ira que sentí en el momento, no lo logre y mi cara está en un se busca. Signum me miro raro pero como es una cabezota no se enteró de nada, no sé si sentirme aliviada o llorar. Cierto, no sé qué me pasa con ella pero me encantaría que tuviera la decencia de ayudarme a averiguar.

"-Zafira-kun ¿No me quieres mostrar donde se metió Signum? Me estoy haciendo vieja y tenemos que irnos…"

"-_No puedo hacer eso, ama_"

"-Ya, ya ustedes se llevan demasiado bien a veces creo que soy yo la que sobro"

"-_Eso no es verdad, ama. Signum-san y usted se llevan muy bien"_

"-Y yo que pensaba que las criaturas mágicas no tenían sentido del humor"

¿Olvide mencionar que mi criaturita y Signum se llevan de maravilla, que incluso fue ella quien le dio por fin un nombre? Cuando no duermo lo suficiente y me levanto pensando estupideces me digo a mi misma que Zafira-kun es nuestro niño, de inmediato me cacheteo mentalmente. Pero es inútil duro todo el día pensándolo y regañándome.

"-Hayate"

"-¡Al fin, creí que envejecería esperándote! Por cierto ¿dónde te metiste?"

Ah, ya levanto su ceja.

No me dirá nadita.

"-¿A dónde vamos?"

"-_Isengart_"

"-Ya veo. Estamos cerca pero el camino nunca es fácil, será mejor que nos aprovisionemos"

"-_También sería buena idea re forjar su espada Signum-san , solo nos retrasaremos un par de días_"

Detesto cuando hacen eso.

"-¡OE! ¡Ustedes dos dejen de dejarme fuera de la conversación!"

Y ahora se quedan callado… ¡Aahh un día de estos me volverán loca!.

"-¿Saben qué?"

"-_¿Qué sucede ama?_"

"-Pasa que estoy hasta la… uff"

Parece que me golpee con una pared, pero ¡¿Quién demonios pone una en medio de la calle? Ya verán cuando me ente… momento…

"-Signum ¿Por qué te detienes así?"

No me contesta, estoy a punto de repetir mi pregunta en un tono menos infantil pero me doy cuenta del leve movimiento de su cuerpo, se tensa y su mano busca la espada a su lado derecho. Me apresuro a colocar mi mano en su hombro y asomar mi cara por encima de ella, obvio tengo que ponerme de punta o no alcanzo, frente a nosotros hay 5 soldados mirándonos feo. Se para dónde va esto y no me gusta, debería estar acostumbrada siempre pasa lo mismo, no pueden ver una maga, una elfa y una criatura medio rara por ahí porque tienen que ser peligrosos, en post de la paz vienen a pedirnos _amablemente_ nos larguemos muy lejos, ah de paso sí no es demasiado pedir no volvamos nunca más.

"-Signum yo sé que eres la diplomática del grupo pero déjame manejarlo"

"-Sí se pone peligroso apártate"

"-Pff pero sí peligro es mi tercer nombre"

Como ya he mencionado los soldados son una especie extraña, sí finges que eres una indefensa dama entonces intentarán pasarse de astutos, sí por el contrario muestras que no les temes harán lo posible por llevarte presa. No es necesariamente difícil lidiar con ellos pero si puede llegar a convertirse en una molestia, como hierba en la capa o algo similar. Es peor cuando son todos soldaditos regulares, al menos los capitanes tienen un poco más de materia gris, mmm, pero ahora que lo pienso eso los hace menos manipulables.

"-¿Quiénes son y que quieren en nuestro pueblo?"

"-Solo vamos de paso, necesitábamos comprar algunos víveres"

"-¿Quiénes son?"

Soldados

"-Eh mi nombre es Ilahia y el de mi compañera Doriado"

"-Que nombres más raros"

Lo sé, en mi defensa son parte de la historia que contaremos hoy. No estoy imaginativa.

"-Ah, venimos de lejos, en nuestra patria son nombres bastante comunes. Pero dígame señor ¿Qué ha llamado su atención?"

"-Esa cosa que vuela a su lado, dígame señorita ¿Qué demonios es eso?"

"-Disculpe usted su nombre es Zafira y no es una cosa, es un guardián en nuestra cultura son criaturas muy importantes"

"-Pff, más bien parece un monstruo"

¡Que se azul, tenga dos pequeñas alas y un gran ojo violeta no lo hace un monstruo!

Paciencia Hayate, paciencia. Recuerda, son humanos ignorantes y para terminar de rematarla son soldados.

"-Mis disculpas si nuestro pequeño guardián les ha causado tal impresión. Les aseguro que es inofensivo."

Impresión mía o este tipo me está mirando raro.

"-Es una pena, aún sí es inofensivo es nuestro deber velar por la seguridad de los ciudadanos, ellos pueden considerarlo un peligro en cuyo caso… ya sabe tendríamos que llevarlas presas, eso sería una lástima, un desperdició completo. Cosas muy malas suelen ocurrir allí."

Esto no pude estar pasándome… tiene que ser una broma de muy mal gusto.

"-Eso sería ciertamente desafortunado, en tal caso creo que nos iremos de inmediato. Lo último que deseamos es causar problemas a un pueblo que ha sido tan amable con nosotras"

"-Ya veo, bueno permitan que mis hombres y yo las escoltemos"

Tal como pensé estos tipos lo único que quieren es algo que no pienso darles, ya verán como les sale la flecha por donde no les cabe. Detesto los de su tipo, siento pena por las pobres que en sus fantasías incluyen sujetos como estos, sí tan solo supieran que en realidad los mal llamados héroes de la patria son unos cerdos.

"-_Hayate, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?_"

"-_Les voy a partir…_"

"-_Hayate, estoy hablando seriamente. Son humanos y no es conveniente que te dejes dominar por cierto tipo de emociones._"

"-_Ya lo sé pero eso no quita que les piense enseñar un par de letras_"

Caminamos un rato fingiendo que no nos preocupaba tener cuatro zopencos mirándonos con lujuria, y yo que hasta feliz estaba porque la capa me hacía ver gorda. Con Signum en cambio no se puede negar nada, para mí que es su culpa que dos de cada tres pueblos donde vamos terminamos acosadas. Bueno, hemos llegado, ahora nos alejaremos un poco, no me gusta el público.

"-¿No deberían regresa ya?"

"-Humm, supongo que si pero… bueno, estábamos esperando algo…"

Aquí viene.

"-¿Algo como qué?"

Como suele sucedes en estos casos las pobres damas indefensas se ven rodeadas por los predadores, se les ve ansiosos por llenar el vacío deseo de sus pesarosos cuerpos, al ver sus ojos la llama de la lujuria se refleja en los míos. A veces, solo a veces pienso que los seres humanos somos realmente menos que la mayoría de animales, tan instintivos, tan poco inteligentes a la hora de obtener lo que queremos, siempre acostumbrados a usar la fuerza.

"-Algo como…"

"-¿Qué te parta en dos antes de que tengas el tiempo de completar la frase?"

"-¿Pero qué…?"

Dame energía porque no quiero llevar lo que voy a hacer conmigo todo el tiempo, te haré llevar el peso que me atormenta.

"-_Allow me to use thy power once again, in your name. I will offer you such souls, even thought, they're not worth of your sight I hope you enjoy them_"

Como siempre el gran poder que fluye dentro de mí me aterra, soy tan pequeña e insignificante, tan humana y a la vez no sé que soy realmente.

_Era hora ya. Empezaba a preocuparme tanta pasividad._

"-¡Hayate!"

"-Es…toy bien solo un poco más"

"-Aún te puedes arrepentir"

"-No, no … ¡_Soul…Cru_!"

"-¡_CANNON BALL_!"

¡Ahh maldición! ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Me arde el brazo…maldita sea eso fue un conjuro… ¿Quién puede…?... vamos tengo que…¡!Ahí estas!

A pocos metros de mí hay una figurilla con una patética vara levantada, voy a hacer que se arrepienta de haber nacido.

"-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!"

"-…"

"-¡Responde que no estoy pintada ahora mismo te voy a enseñar a no meterte en los asuntos de los demás!"

Vamos de nuevo

"-_Soul_…"

Antes que tuviere tiempo de terminar el conjuro y hacerle pagar por mi dolor, se quito la capa que cubría su rostro con rapidez, que sorpresa me lleve cuando ante mí, incrédula y con los ojos llorosos estaba la persona, posiblemente la única en el mundo, que mi corazón aún deseaba ver algún día. Increíble que estuve a punto de mandarla al más allá de una manera bastante dolorosa.

"-¿Hayate-chan?"

Y el mote, tan cariñoso como siempre

"-¿Te dejaste crecer el cabello?"

**-…-**

** : Básicamente vocabulario, dáilogos. Y un cambio importante para lo que viene para ella, la verdad es que lo he hehco porque me ha gustado más que la idea original.**

**Ta-chan xDDD**

**Ya me pongo seria, aspiro que no haya quedado tan mal y la espera haya medio valido la pena, me costó horrores escribir este capítulo, en parte porque mi cerebrito ya está programado para cierta longitud y por el otro lado, hay que hacer varias aclaraciones por ese lado: Los hechizos que usa Hayate no son de**_**Valkyrie profile**_**, son de un juego que se llama**_**Titan quest**_**, los he tomado de allí al igual que las clases de Hayate y Nanoha, ah casi lo olvido, también Nanoha usa hechizos de ese juego xD. ¿Por qué …. No usaste los del VP y nos confundes menos? Eso es porque infortunadamente los hechizos del VP son más bien mediocres (sin ofender), solo me servirían para Nanoha y Fate-chan pero la pobre Hayate solo pudiera usar como dos, pues su alineamiento no le permitirían lanzar los otros.**

**Detalles, detalles.**

**Como sea, espero les haya gustado, y con esto queda un proyecto por publicar :D, tienen que ponerse muy felices por la autora, porque un niño muy bueno le prestó un**_**deck**_**de**_**Fortune Lady**_**(¿google?) y anda de muy buen genio por eso, aunque su gran boca la metió en un buen lio. Ella creé que por eso le fluyo de repente, ah, no miente vilmente también un muy buen fandub de una canción maravillosa en youtube, la cual "irónicamente" no tiene nada que ver con MSLN xD.**

**Sí creen que merezco ser azotada por demorarte tanto, déjamelo saber. Sí crees que merezco ser alabada manda tu número por MP (c:) y sí crees que no merezco ninguna de las anteriores deja un review con tu opinión del fic, más un anexo de que crees merezco xDDD.**

**Hasta una nueva publicación.**


	4. Schwertkreuz

**Buenas. No escribiré anda porque mínimo termino haciendo spoiler. Así al final del texto está la terminología (la partecita donde pongo los hechizos y esa coitas con un asterisco, este *) y la nota de autor. **

**Solo diré, ¡Disfrútenlo!**

**PARTE II**

**Capítulo IV: Schwertkreuz**

**Espiritualista - Humana**

Me duelen las piernas, no creo que pueda continuar por mucho tiempo a este ritmo, en verdad necesito un descanso, hemos caminado por días, y apenas nos hemos detenido para dormir unas cuantas horas. Y lo último que comí fue unos trozos de carne seca, con unas zetas que recogió Signum y el último trago de agua de mi alforja. Y a pesar de todo, honestamente no entiendo cómo puede ella seguir adelante como si nada.

Ahora que lo pienso un poco, creo que eso ha sido lo que me ha venido faltando durante estos casi tres últimos meses, me parece que debí hacerle casi a mi instinto secundario y haber tomado la salida sencilla. Seguramente ahora estaría en alguno de los tantos pueblos, muy seguramente metida en algún buen lio, ó escapando de algunos guardias enfurecidos e idiotas, ó remotamente tranquila en la ribera de un moderadamente caudaloso riachuelo con fuego y par de peces bien cocidos para la cena. Pero no, tenía que ser yo y embarcarme de cabeza en los disparates de mi amiga de la infancia, que posiblemente se dio un excelente golpe en la cabeza cuando se volcó el coche y tuvo una alucinación demasiado real. ¿Sería más apropiado decir, una serie de alucinaciones, de todo tipo?.

Signum por su parte parece estar de maravilla, no es envidia, pero vamos para ella es mucho más sencillo soportar la caminata, después de todo ni siquiera es humana, tiene más resistencia para este tipo de travesías que yo. Además según la poca información que he logrado obtener de nuestras _extensas_ conversaciones a la luz de la luna, ella es una soldado de élite entrenada, mientras que yo soy solo una humana con un estado físico mediocre, la resistencia de un pergamino y la agilidad de un caracol. Volviendo a la elfa, no solo luce de maravilla, esta de hecho preciosa, ya saben la muy leve capa de sudor que recubre su frente solo causa que el flequillo se le pegue un poquitín a la cara, la briza ondeando a su alrededor que me trae su fino aroma a fragancia de flores silvestres, el arco firmemente sujeto a su espalda y la espada bien colocada sobre la pierna izquierda le dan un aspecto muy sexy, dioses, si tuviera energía y la chaveta perdida juro que le saltaría encima. Por muy obvias razones no lo he hecho: la primera naturalmente es que aún no estoy suficiente desesperada para llegar a tal extremo, admito que me he colgado por ella, lo cual ha sido suficiente extraño de admitir porque he recapitulado mi vida paso a paso, y no recuerdo que jamás me haya interesado románticamente por nadie, ósea que Signum es mi primer, que casualmente en mujer y que como extra una elfa, por no entrar en mayor detalle mencionando que sabe que existo pero hasta allí. La segunda razón por la cual me abstengo de hacer una locura, es llanamente porque no tengo deseo alguno de morir, vale no, pero es casi seguro que va entre paliza y golpecillos con cero cariño para que me quede bien claro que mis manitas deben mantenerse bien lejos de su cuerpo. La tercera, que es solo por cumplir, nuestra nueva compañera de viaje, la única que me place llamar amiga, actual guía, maga de batalla de segunda clase y testaruda de primera categoría Nanoha Takamachi.

"-Estoy muerta necesito descansar"

Nanoha ha detenido la marcha, tras unos segundos de aparentemente pensarlo le ha parecido voltear su anatomía para dejarme apreciar su bello rostro.

"-Hayate-chan no podemos detenernos aún, tenemos mucho por cubrir. Tenemos que seguir, al menos un poco más, pronto oscurecerá y entonces te juro por el creador que descansaremos y buscare algo para comer"

Ha puesto su mejor cara para intentar convencerme, pero ya he escuchado ese pequeño discurso motivacional antes y caí, pero afortunadamente aprendí la lección.

"-Pues no me importa si se están secando los mares, el sol se enfría o la luna si es de queso. Estoy exhausta y no pienso dar un solo paso más. Les guste o no pienso tirarme en este mismo lugar, recostarme y dormir unas merecidas horas."

"-Hayate-chan…"

Normalmente me da gustico cuando pronuncia mi nombre con tanta lentitud, de esa forma que me hace sentir importante porque en su voz imprime las notas justas para hacer que suene como una petición con suplica a bordo, pero en esta ocasión me temo que no va a funcionar; me dejo caer con cero delicadeza en la hierba bajo mis pies, ella busca ayuda visual en Signum quien únicamente me mira dos segundos antes de proceder a descargar su espada a mi lado, Nanoha se rinde y con un suspiro cansado también se tumba a mi lado. Victoria.

"-Conviene que quiten la cara de funeral. Si lo estoy haciendo por todas, aunque los disimuléis muchísimo mejor que yo también están agotadas."

"-¿Quedan provisiones?"

"-Dos hilachas de carne seca y… medio pan duro, pero odiaría dejarme los dientes en ello, así que solo tenemos carne seca."

Antes de que Nanoha pudiera ofrecerse para buscar algo de comida en los alrededores Signum se ha adelantado, me ha pedido sin dirigirme la palabra que cuide su preciada espada. Nanoha por su lado se ha levantado y está recolectando algo de leña, el sol empieza a ocultarse rápidamente y hay unas nubes grises en el horizonte que me dan muy mala espina, sinceramente espero no llueva. La autonombrada líder de la expedición ha logrado arrumar una buena cantidad de leños, ahora está preparando algo de corteza seca y maderos pequeños para que sean el nido de la llama, acción que no entiendo, pues ella con un sencillo conjuro pudiera (si se le antojara) incendiar una villa entera así que encender un fueguito no supondría problema, pero ella y su concepto sobre el uso indiscriminado e irresponsable de la magia le obligan a complicarnos la travesía.

"-Nanoha, tengo una duda."

"-¿Duda?"

"-¿Exactamente a que vamos a las catacumbas de Amentis?"

Su expresión cambió un poco, la verdad me hubiera encantado que pusiera su típica carilla de sabelotodo y de muy mala gana, con autosuficiencia hubiera empezado a explicármelo, como si ya lo hubiere hecho mil veces antes y fuera yo la que no entendiera. En cambio se ha quedado en blanco, su rostro se ha tornado triste y la mirada que me dirige tiene la clara intención de disculparse porque la verdad es que ella tampoco lo sabe.

"-No sé qué vamos a buscar allá exactamente. Fate-chan no me lo dijo, pero estoy segura que debe ser importante. Si es que de verdad vamos a _buscar_ algo."

"-¿Lo dices por las historias que escuchamos en la última villa olvidada que pasamos en estas montañas?"

Nanoha asintió y permaneció en silencio. Francamente , pienso que las historias que escuchamos son solo eso, ya saben cuándo algo fuera de lo que están acostumbrados los aldeanos sucede siempre tiene que haber una explicación mágica, la gran cantidad de energía oscura que vengo percibiendo incrementa a medida que nos acercamos, y es probable que las recientes desapariciones cerca a las dichosas catacumbas. Sin embargo, si en verdad lo que sea que ahí allí es un objeto tan valioso, ¿Por qué enviar a dos humanas y una elfa a recuperarlo, cuando siendo la dichosa Fate una diosa no va ella misma? Hay que admitir que da cierta desconfianza. Pero vale, Nanoha es muy sensible con ese tema, será mejor si mantengo mi boca cerrada y me guardo mi opinión sobre la Valkyria para mí misma, total ni la conozco de vista siquiera.

Pensando en ello, eso es un algo más que no entiendo. Nanoha es una noble, bueno era una noble y respetable miembro de la real guaría de Mid-childa, Signum era también una entrenada guerrera elfica de noble sangre, y que conste que eso no lo sé por su amplia capacidad comunicativa, pero yo soy solo un ex-prospecto de maga que no puede conjurar dos bolas de fuego juntas sin que termine en desastre, y aun así, la magia oscura se me da de maravilla. No soy lo que puede llamarse un buen modelo al lado de estas dos, e igual va ella y le dice a mi tierna amiga de la infancia que me busque, me llene la cabeza de relatos fantásticos y me pida me una a una aventura sin pies ni cabeza por una causa desconocida, yo me uno al mambo porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer, para que cuando se me da por renunciar resulte que soy parte esencial del plan suicida. ¿No se supone que los Aesir son los chicos buenos? Vagamente recuerdo las clases de historia, y me parece que las personas con mis antecedentes no califican como posibles einherjar, de hecho, eso es genial porque no hay que olvidar el trabajillo que tiene lady Valkyria. Eso significaría que no voy a morir pronto, me alegra en serio pero me preocupa un poco, porque me hace pensar que posiblemente Nanoha no la va a contar. De manera que, si no es porque la cuenta regresiva para una de las dos está próxima… ¿Por qué estoy yo aquí?. Tal vez cuando por fin tenga el _placer_ de conocer a la famosa "_Fate-chan"_ se lo pregunte.

Signum ha regresado con algunas hierbas y dos conejos bien frescos. De inmediato han empezado la preparación de los animalejos, todo ese proceso sinceramente me quita el hambre así que prefiero dar una vueltecilla por los alrededores. Ninguna objeta que me esfume mientras las dejo encargadas de todo, supongo yo que ya se van acostumbrando a mi completo desinterés por el aprendizaje de las más básicas técnicas de supervivencia, porque sigo creyendo firmemente que mientras tenga algo de plata en mis bolsillos no me son necesarias. Camino un poco, es una montañas bastante bonita , árboles frondosos de buen tamaño, animalejos salvajes por aquí y por allá, riachuelos abundantes por todas partes, este bello panorama hace que sea tatico más difícil aceptar la idea que al pie del bello monte se extiende el desierto, dónde está la tumba que alegremente nos han pedido profanar. Ja, eso se oye mucho más a mí estilo. Oh, quien sabe Hayate pueda que incluso encuentres algo bonito y de suficiente valor para que valga la pena haber pasado por todas estas incomodidades, ó solo se me llene la ropa de arena. Maldición, he estado suficiente distraída, es hora de regresar ya casi ha oscurecido por completo y odiaría morir de un infarto si cierta elfa sale de la nada por la noble causa de estar buscándome.

Encontrar el campamento fue muy sencillo gracias a la fogata que encendió Nanoha, además del deliciosos amor a carne asada que mi estómago se muere por devorar, y el calorcito que me envuelve el fuego está muy bien también. Mis dos acompañantes están calladitas, me miran, luego se miran muy disimuladamente, luego desvían la mirada al fuego, a cualquier punto perdido en ninguna parte en particular y de nuevo a mí. ¿Acaso tengo algo divertido en la cara?.

"-¿Me creció un tercer ojo?"

"-¿Eh?"

"-Pregunto si me ha crecido un tercer ojo para que vean con tanto interés, ni crean que no me di cuenta. No estaban tan nerviosas hace un momento, ¿Ha pasado algo en mi ausencia?"

Nanoha mira nerviosa a Signum, busca su aprobación me parece.

"-Bueno es que, no quería ser ruda, porque hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos y entiendo que las personas cambian, y todo eso pero, tú has cambiado muchísimo desde la última vez que nos vimos. Digo, wow es genial que te hayas dejado crecer el cabello te da una apariencia muy madura, en serio me gusta mucho."

"-Gracias. Tu cabello también se ve bien."

"-Si claro, solo lo dices por cumplir. En fin, la cuestión es que no he podido dejar de pensar en lo que, bueno lo que hubieras hecho con esos soldados si no hubiera llegado a tiempo. Hayate-chan el conjuro que estabas invocando, ¿Dónde lo has aprendido?"

Así que era eso. Debí suponerlo, después de todo Nanoha es como es no, por más que intentaré explicarle que el mundo real no es como ella se lo ha imaginado, que las personas allá fuera no son tan buenas, nobles y desinteresadas como ella, que la justicia no siempre es justa ella solo haría como toda su vida, seguiría el desagradecido camino de la rectitud, bla, la moral bla, los principio esto y aquello. Pero vale, así es ella.

"-Si eso te molesta, me temo que no poder hacer nada al respecto, te doy el crédito por haber salvado sus miserables existencias pero nada más."

Intenta interrumpirme, pero se bien lo que planea argumentar.

"-Es posible que tengas razón, que haya otras maneras de lidiar con sujetos así, pero Nanoha, esa es la forma más efectiva que conozco, así he logrado sobrevivir todo este tiempo. Y mira que yo andaba pensando que ahora, siendo también un personaje buscado cuya cabeza puede darle buenas parrandas a cualquier mercenario entenderías un poco. Mi vida no ha sido sencilla, y cada quien hace lo que puede para sobrevivir ¿No?"

"-Como sea, sigo pensando que has debido intentar hablar con ellos primero, incluso ya sabes puedes invocar algo no-letal y hacer que te dejen por la paz. Es lo que he estado haciendo yo para sobrevivir."

Simplemente los caminos que hemos escogido son opuestos. Sonrió. Como ya dije antes Nanoha a pesar del tiempo, de las malas experiencias y demás, sigue siendo tan ella y cree ingenuamente que incluso el más vil de los criminales merece una segunda oportunidad. Yo, he aprendido de la vida cuan caro puede resultar darle segundas oportunidades a criminales como yo.

"-Hayate-chan, aún no me has dicho de dónde has aprendido ese hechizo"

"-¿Recuerdas ese libro de pasta dura con una cruz medio rara en la carátula?"

Nanoha parece buscar en lo más recóndito de su memoria, no la culpo, sin duda ha pasado ya bastante tiempo; Signum observa el fuego. Me gustaría saber en qué piensa.

"-Pero, Hayate-chan ese libro solo tenía páginas en blanco. ¿Cómo es que lo has aprendido de all si no tenía nada escrito? Si no quieres decirme, pues no es necesario que inventes."

"-Ja, ahora soy yo la que inventa historias ¿eh? Justo cuando me entraban dudas si tu amiguita Valkyria es real…"

"-¡Fate-chan es real! Me salvo la vida."

"-Si, si. Como sea, el libro en efecto estaba en blanco, pero… la primera vez, recuerdas, ese día en Mid-childa cuando nos atacó ese sujeto, al llegar a casa sentí la incontrolable necesidad de abrir el libro y al hacerlo, todas las páginas estaban llenas de letras, diagramas, recetas, conjuros que nunca en mi vida había imaginado que existirían. Sabes, cuando la emoción menguó comencé a leerlo con mayor detenimiento, sin duda era un libro especial todos los hechizos estaban diseñados para matar, torturar u buscarte la forma de obtener lo que el conjurador quisiera, para el caso yo."

Si, mi quería Nanoha, ese es un recuerdo que atesoro en las profundidades de mi memoria con recelo, uno que mantengo presente cada día a pesar de los años. Puedo recordarme sentada en el duro piso del estudio de mi abuelo, con un pequeño cabo de vela encendido pasando ávidamente las páginas del libro. Recuerdo la sensación embriagadora de euforia que invadía mi ser con cada página que dejaba atrás, seguramente pase toda la noche leyendo, lo más extraño del asunto era sin duda que en ningún momento y solo fue hasta varios días después cuando caí en la cuenta, de que me resultaba demasiado sencillo manipular la magia necesaria para realizar esas invocaciones. Me deje llevar por la satisfacción de ser extremadamente buena en al menos un tipo de magia, tanto que empecé a salir de casa cada vez menos, prefería pasar horas en aquel estudio con ese libro en mis manos, practicando sencillas invocaciones y maleficios que en cualquier otro lado. Fue adictivo, tal vez esa fue mi condena y lo que paso después solo una consecuencia. A veces preferiría olvidar lo que sucedió, como es que mi vida se transformó tanto que ya o fui capaz de reconocer a la chiquilla que una vez fui.

Vale la pena recordad ese momento también. No estoy segura cuanto tiempo llevaba encerrada en ese estudió, pero debió ser bastante porque había para ese entonces memorizado una buena cantidad de maleficios y hechizos, mis invocaciones por esa época eran mediocres. Como sea, recuerdo que me pareció abandonar mi hogar y dar una vueltecilla por ahí, hacía bastante frío por lo que decidí llevar mi capa de viaje y extrañamente el impulso de llevar también el libro conmigo, tome una de las sacas que mi abuelo utilizaba para guardar sus cachivaches y me fui. Vague sin rumbo por la cuidad, todo me parecía extraño, la gente, los edificios, las diversas escenas antes mis ojos, todo, entonces me di cuenta que aquello me molestaba profundamente: los niños correteando con alegres chillidos, los comerciantes gritones intentando captar la atención de algún cliente potencial, las edificaciones disparejas, los animales callejeros y domésticos por todo el lugar. No podía soportarlo, me hastiaba. Salí de Mid-childa, los lleve a un lugar apartado porque desde el inicio supe que estaban siguiéndome, porque me apetecía desquitar con ellos la frustración que el mundo me causaba. Así que fingí estar indefensa y asustada, los deje insultarme y llamarme como les vino en gana, parecían disfrutar con la mofa, pero no tenía idea de que en realidad no eran ellos los que estaban a cargo. Solo eran los estúpidos compinches del mismo chiquillo del cual tantas veces en mi niñez me serviste como defensora, solo eso, era a él a quién por alguna loca razón deseaba ver sufrir. Si supieras, la emoción que me produjo el solo prospecto de tener la oportunidad de verlo humillado, adolorido, agonizando quizás, implorando por su patética existencia, si fuera capaz de decírtelo, estoy segura que de tener la oportunidad esta vez si me entregarías sin dudarlo. En fin, me he desviado un poco, utilice el mismo conjuro que me interrumpiste el día de nuestro afortunado reencuentro y tome sus vidas, lo hice sin misericordia, sin remordimiento alguno, con una sonrisa en mi rostro, porque pude haberlos asustado y dejarlos ir pero honestamente simplemente se me antojo asesinarlos. Luego utilice otro truco nuevo, un poco muy rápido tal vez pero estaba tan excitada que no me medí, y envié el reanimado cadáver en su busca, esperé ansiosa que llegará mi objetivo y cuando por fin apareció, en lugar de hacerle todo lo que hube maquinado durante la agónica espera solo me di tiempo de disfrutar el terror en sus ojos, cuando sin el menor arrepentimiento acabe con él. Esa fue la primera vez que la escuche, esa voz, apenas un susurró en las profundidades de mi mente, la misma que con el paso de los años se ha fortalecido, esa que ahora lucho por mantener al margen, porque trato de no volver a perder el control. Lo que siguió, no pudiera olvidarlo jamás, el arrepentimiento, el dolor, la desesperación, la impotencia por no lograr entender mis acciones, que había hecho, porque actué de esa forma, intenté deshacerme de la sensación de plenitud. Simplemente lloré amargamente hasta que cayó la noche y la guardia real me encontró tal como hubiere caído horas atrás, en medio de los cuerpos de esos sujetos. Debió terminar allí, pero tú me diste la oportunidad de escapar para probar mi inocencia, porque eras demasiado buena para creer que realmente yo hubiere podido hacer algo tan atroz sin una justa razón, infortunadamente tu nobleza solo ha llevado a aumentar mis larga lista de asesinatos. Tal vez lo único rescatable que he hecho ha sido haberme topado con Signum, je, supongo que después de todo si he hecho al menos una cosa buena en toda mi vida.

"-¿Hayate-chan?"

"-Lo siento, estaba pensado. En fin, la cuestión es que todo lo que se lo he aprendido de ese librillo."

"-Ya veo´. Parece un libro peligroso."

No tienes idea.

"-Si… una vez me mordió"

Nanoha y yo nos hemos echado a reír como descosidas, lo admito, soy como soy pero soy también una excelente comediante.

Es tarde ya, será mejor que me acomode para pasar la noche, las horas de sueño que logre esta noche seguramente me vendrán de maravilla, según lo que Nanoha nos ha comentado no debemos de estar a más de medio día de viaje de una de las entradas a las catacumbas, así que más me vale descansar mi cuerpecito lo mejor posible, porque es seguro que no tendré oportunidad para dormir hasta que todo esto haya terminado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"-¿Estás segura que esta es la entrada?"

"-Muy segura… creo."

"-Aja… porque solo veo arena, más arena y ¿Mencione ya que solo veo arena?"

"-Mou, Hayate-chan, no seas tan cruel. Según el mapa este es el lugar, así que posiblemente la entrada este por aquí en alguna parte y solo tenemos que encontrarla."

"-Vale, buena suerte cavando."

Me ha mirado feo.

¡Qué me lleve el creador! Tengo arena en las botas.

"-Maldita sea, odio la arena, se mete en todas partes. Juro que si pudiera la haría desaparecer."

"-Hayate"

Signum me mira sería. Pero me importa in comino, tengo arena en las botas, ¡EN LAS BOTAS!. Oficialmente este es el peor viaje que he hecho en toda mi vida, además a qué clase de rey en sus sentidos se le ocurre hacer su icónica tumba en el desierto, es estúpido. No soporto más arena invadiendo mi calzado, me dejo caer como puedo al tiempo que lucho con mis botas que ahora están demasiado ajustadas para salir sin resistencia, cada segundo odio más la arena. Uff, de acuerdo después de patalear un poco al fin he logrado sacarme la bota derecha, ahora vamos a ver con la izquierda… ¿Pero qué…? ¿Un ladrillo?.

"-¿Nanoha?"

"-¿Si?"

"-En serio, empieza a cavar. Acabo de toparme con un ladrillo, parece que tu mapa está bien, y estamos sentadas sobre la entrada."

Mis acompañantes han empezado la ardua tarea de excavar, que resulta bastante difícil porque sencillamente la briza devuelve la poca arena que logramos apartar con nuestras manos, pero aunque muy lentamente estamos logrando llegar a algo. Además el sol está demasiado fuerte y la arena se ha calentado mucho, quema. Al menos yo, no cavaré más. Dejo de hacerlo y me tumbo a un lado del pequeño, casi ínfimo agujero, al menos hemos logrado entre las tres y después de media hora de excavar la condenada arena caliente desenterrar el ladrillito con el que me tope y unas cuantas lozas, pero están muy lejos de siquiera parecerse a una entrada real a las catacumbas.

"-Mou, no creo que logremos demasiado, de haberlo sabido hubiera comprado una pala ó una espátula…"

Me rió. Nanoha es demasiado linda cuando empieza a poner sus dulces caritas de frustración. Signum no dice nada, pero también ha dejado de cavar y es cuando caigo en la cuenta que ambas están bañadas en sudor, claro que hay un abismo de diferencia en como las percibo. Nanoha, sigue siendo ella misma con sus pucheritos adorables le doy eso. Por otra parte, Signum con ese aspecto descuidado y la fina capa de sudor, más la briza, más… momento esto es Dejá Vú y no es justo, aunque no tenga idea de lo colgada que estoy y técnicamente no sea su culpa que me ponga como me pongo, es su culpa no darse por enterada, ni tomar conciencia de lo atractiva que es.

"-Ha-ya-te-chan…"

"-¿Ah?¿Qué?"

"-Signum-san y yo, estuvimos pensando…"

La mencionada sabe que me he no estaba prestado nada de atención y pone los ojos en blanco restándome la poca importancia que me da.

"- … te juro que nos las dañaremos."

"-¿El qué?"

Si. En efecto me volví a distraer.

"-¡Hayate-chan! Dioses… A ver decía que sería mucho más sencillo si pudieras prestarnos tus cacerolas para cavar y…"

"-Estas loca. Ni crean que les voy a dejar llenar de arena mis preciados utensilios de cocina. Ya pueden empezar a cavar con las manos de nuevo."

"-Pero, pero la arena está demasiado caliente y no logramos sacar la suficiente arena. Te juro que apenas terminemos te las devolveré sin rastro de arena."

Ni creas Nanoha, ni con tu carita de corderito bueno a punta de ser degollado lograrás lo que quieres de mí. No, nada Permaneceré firme. Ella me miraba fijamente, casi podía escucharla gemir como un perrito callejero abandonado a su suerte, podría jurar que estaba apunta de usar lágrimas de cocoliso para conversarme, pero nada de eso te funcionará, de verdad le tengo demasiado aprecio a mis cacerolas. Sorprendentemente Signum no ha dicho nada. No es que ella sea el alma de las conversaciones pero desde Villnore ha estado más callada de lo habitual ¿Debería preocuparme?

"-Ya dije que no."

Más pucheros, me calva su mirada sin compasión. Me mantengo firme hasta que por fin cae en la cuenta que no funcionará. Se rinde y es una nueva victoria para mí, Nanoha frustrad, cansada pero principalmente molesta se deja caer con todo su peso en el banco de arena, siento como el cumulo de arena en que estamos paradas empieza a temblar, no es broma, esta…woah…

"-¿Pero qué…?"

"-¡Una trampa! Ale…"

El temblor leve bajo nuestros pies de repente parce un terremoto, lo último que veo antes de estrellarme de cara contra el cumulo de arena que nos ataca,. O eso me parece a mí es como mi amiga de la infancia es succionada por el suelo, Signum cae también con más gracia que yo. Siento que soy arrastrada con una fuerza tremenda a, no hay forma de agarrarme de nada, todo lo que tengo alrededor es arena, lucho por respirar, pataleo como pues por un poco de aire. ¿Qué esta-? ¿Ahhh? ¿Estoy flotando? ¡No! ¡Estoy cayendo!. Ufg. Eso ha dolido.

"-¿Signum-san Hayate-chan?"

Esa es la voz de Nanoha, pero dioses no veo nada.

"-Estoy bien. ¿Hayate?"

"-Ok, alguna de las dos necesita subir seriamente de peso, está en los huesos y no lo digo como cumplido. Apuesto que eres tu Nanoha. En sería hubiera preferido caer en el suelo, apuesto que hubiere aterrizado más suavecito."

"-_Fire ball*_"

La luz de repente ilumina la estancia, mis pupilas se lastiman por la repentina fuente de iluminación, me cuesta un poco enfocar, pero… momento, Nanoha está frente a mí, no debajo de mí, está pálida, me mira e inmediatamente baja la mirada, poniéndose si cabe más pálida. Ok, si ella está allí, no veo a Signum, ¡oh, ¿Será mi día de suerte?. No te rías Hayate, contrólate, bajo la vista emocionadita y lo que me topo es un feo cráneo esquelético clavándoseme en las costillas, maldita sea. Ya que. Giro con cero gracia para descubrir que la elfa está observando la estancia a mis espaldas. Me levanto y empiezo a sacudirme la arena.

"-Ya Nanoha, quita esa cara ni que fuera la primera vez que ves un cadáver."

"-De hecho, es la primera vez que veo uno."

"-¡No en serio! Ja, vaya soldado ¿eh?"

"-Mou, pero soy maga de batalla no infantería, yo solo me quedo atrás y hago lo mío. Y en mi defensa, por si aún no te pasa el golpe en la cabeza, no es solo un cadáver-esqueleto estamos rodeadas de ellos."

Me giro, observó la instancia. Una habitación amplia, arena hasta donde la luz del conjuro de Nanoha me deja observar, tampoco puedo ver el techo, y en efecto estamos rodeadas de un buen número de huesos.

"-Una trampilla de arena"

Nos informa Signum.

"-Vale. Como sea estamos dentro. Bien ¿Ahora qué?"

"-Ahí un pasillo en esta dirección, es la única salida que veo."

Me acerco a ella, pero por más que agudizo la vista no distingo pasillo alguno, solo oscuridad, Nanoha se acerca también y con miedo estira su brazo para permitirle ala pequeña llama en la palma de su mano dejar que su luz penetre un poco más a profundidad, pero al menos yo sigo sin ver nada. Signum pasa de nosotras y empieza a caminar, insegura ella le sigue y como no tengo más remedio, pues yo también camino. En efecto, unos metros más adelante cuando por fin la luz de la llama tiene el rango suficiente logro divisar el famoso corredor.

Uhm es curioso, hay muchos jeroglíficos antiguos en las paredes de este corredor, no se mucho de idiomas muertos pero estoy segura que son conjuros, algo me dice que lo son. De protección contra ladrones lo más seguro, supuestas maldiciones para espantar a los más cobardes, advertencias de trampas pero los inescrupulosos y oh, esta es buena, _criaturas terroríficas_. ¿Cómo era esa historia? Ah sí, ya me acorde, había un ladronzuelo de poca monta que estaba harto de ser perseguido por los guardias de las ciudades por apenas unas pocas monedas, una noche cansado y aburrido, entro en uno de esos bares de mala reputación dónde se reúnen ladrones, asesinos y mercenarios a cerrar sus transacciones. Allí tumbado en un destartalado banquillo escucho por mera coincidencia como un maleante con un canino de oro contaba con gran entusiasmo su más reciente aventura en unas catacumbas similares a estas, lastimosamente este es un cuento muy viejo y apenas recuerdo los detalles, pero como eso no importa me brincare todo hasta lo que de verdad da risa. Pues resulta, que el ladronzuelo motivado por los relatos maravillosos de los grandes tesoros que encontró escondidos en las cámaras secretas de las tumbas decidió aventurarse el mismo, tomo un par de mochilas y una alforja llena, camino dos días sin descanso hasta el lugar que el tipo en el bar menciono, en efecto había una entrada en la roca, emocionado se metió sin pensarlo dos veces. Nunca volvió a ver la luz del día… porque según la versión que me contaron las tumbas estaban malditas, criaturas infernales custodiaban las salas castigando a los seres impíos que osaban intentar profanar aquel lugar de descanso. Personalmente sé que es muy complicado maldecir toda una zona, es más sencillo colocar trampas medio raritas y pintar las paredes con advertencias escalofriantes. Además funcionan a la perfección. Sin embargo, puedo sentir una poderosa energía negativa emanando de este lugar, estoy segura que Signum puede sentirla también, generalmente ella mantiene una postura serena, pero ahora, está bastante tensa. No puedo afirmar que el lugar en sí este maldito pero empiezo a dejarme convencer que hay algo o alguien más aparte de nosotras.

Al fin se termina el corredor, entramos en una sala amplia.

"-Wah. Antorcha."

Nanoha se apresura a encender el madero. Y apenas lo hacer escuchamos un crujido y las demás antorchas estratégicamente colocadas en todo el lugar se encienden. Tengo que acostumbrarme un poco a tanta luz, pero vale, esto prueba que definitivamente algo mágico ocurre en este sitio.

"-De acuerdo. Eso fue extraño"

"-Se pone mejor"

Dije acercándome a la estatua en medio del lugar. En medio de la sala, hay una enorme loza de piedra, tallada con patrones similares los que observé durante nuestra a ventura en el corredor anterior, en la parte frontal de la loza, la textura parece ser mármol y en él unos extraños caracteres que nunca he visto en mi vida están finamente tallados. ¿Una advertencia?

"-¿Sabes qué dice?"

"-No tengo ni la más remota idea. Pero pueda que Morrigan* sea de ayuda."

"-¿Quién?"

"-Mi súcubo"

Je, en serio, las caritas que pone.

Hora, veamos. ¿Cómo era? Ah, sí.

"-_From the path of loneliness I call your name, From the coldness of my heart I chant your name,_ _For the sole purpose of unholy enjoyment I call upon you, For I am your master I order you my un-chained love to obey my commands, For I am sure you will enjoy. __Come to me, my beloved fiend._"

Ahora, algo de mi preciada sangre, ahora el portal… y... su brillante entrada. Wow, ok.

"-¿Llamaste?"

"-Sep."

Ok, sé que Morrigan es talla extra grande, súper sexy y tiene esa aura toda sexual pero ni yo la primera ocasión que logre invocarla la miré como Nanoha justo ahora. Es increíble, la paciencia con la cual recorres su anatomía. En lo personal, su colita de demonio y esas sexys alas de vampiresa que tiene son espectaculares, claro que tiene más atributos físicos como sus grandes, esbeltos, bien formados y provocativos… ya sabemos qué, pero lo mejor de ella después de su voz, que es (perdóname Signum, tu preciosa voz tantico áspera hace que mi corazón lata como descosido) la más sexy que ha llegado a mis lindos oídos, en especial cuando está haciendo su _trabajo. _Pero en fin, no hay que dejarse engañar, Morrigan podrá lucir espectacular pero es un demonio sin corazón que afortunadamente para todas, empezando por la pobre Nanoha que seguro si tuviera la oportunidad ella se aprovecharía tanto de su inocencia que prefiero dejar de imaginarme lo que pudiera llegar a suceder, está bajo mi control.

"-Te ves genial. ¿Dieta nueva?"

"-Mmm, supongo que puede decirse. Ha pasado tiempo desde la +última vez que necesitaste mis servicios, ¿Te aburriste ya de la pequeña criatura de pesadilla?"

"-Nop. Pero justo ahora necesito que hagas algo por mí."

Me encanta su sonrisa, es tan macabra, pero suave y provocativa que me parto. Morrigan se gira demasiado sexy y mira a mi pobre amiga de la infancia paralizada, le sonríe con coquetería, espera mis órdenes seguramente. Pobre Nanoha, siento penita por ella.

"-¿Y bien?"

"-Oh no, no ese tipo de habilidad. Veras mi dulce súcubo, la enorme loza de piedra frente a mi tiene una información valiosa, lastimosamente no conozco el idioma en el cual esta escritas pero estoy segura que tu si, así que, lamento tener que informarme que no tendrás mucha diversión esta ocasión pues solo necesito que me sirvas como traductora."

Bufá molesta, pero sin chistar empieza a leer en voz alta el contenido de la loza.

"-_Aquí yace Amentis, poderoso rey de Orsis, que su alma encuentre por fin la paz y el descanso que en vida jamás pudo hallar, que las arenas del tiempo entierren su recuerdo, y el olvido borre rastro alguno de su existencia. Para quién lea esta inscripción una advertencia ha de ser hecha: Amentis, rey de Orsis, justo en el eclipse de su vida cometió las más terribles atrocidades que un ser vivo pudiera imaginar, cientos de vidas fueron sacrificadas y sus almas condenadas a una eternidad de sufrimiento, pero ni con su muerte el gran mal que hubo anidado en su ser pudo ser derrotado. Por ello, nosotros los altos sacerdotes de Orsis hemos maldecido este lugar, para que sea por siempre su prisión. Regresad por dónde habéis venido, no retéis los poderes místicos que han de mantener a Amentis rey de Orsis sellado hasta el fin de los tiempos_."

"-¿Morrigan?"

"-Sin prisas cariño. La parte de abajo, parece un acertijo. Dice: _Rubí y Esmeralda bajo la mirada atenta del guardián."_

"-Gracias."

"-Mi placer. Espero que la próxima vez que decidas invocarme, haya más emoción."

Y sin mayores ceremonias Morrigan ha entrado de nuevo al portal, que ha cerrado desde el otro lado. Signum se acerca a la loza y la examina, seguramente repasando la traducción mentalmente; Nanoha parece haber logrado recuperar su capacidad de reacción, parpadea un par de veces y se acerca a mí.

"-Eso fue raro."

"-Pero que dices, eso fue de lo más normal, deberías verla en acción, es excelente."

"-¡Hayate-chan! No quiero saber."

Parar liberar algo de tensión me rio a buena cuenta a costillas de Nanoha.

"-Hay dos corredores, uno a cada costado y un pasadizo oculto tras la loza. Me parece razonable suponer que debemos ir primero por los corredores laterales, muy seguramente Rubí y Esmeralda sean pistas para lo que debemos hacer allí y naturalmente una vez háyanos resuelto esa parte del acertijo tendremos que volver con la forma de abrir la puerta secreta. "

"-De acuerdo. ¿Derecha o izquierda, Signum-san?"

"-Derecha"

E ignorándome por completo se han dado media vuelta, las dos, ósea que Signum pase de mí ya me voy acostumbrando pero que encima arrastre a mi amiga de la infancia en su juego de hacer de cuenta que no existo, lo cual por cierto últimamente está haciendo demasiado bien, que empiezo creer que de verdad no existo para ella. Pero vamos esto es demasiado, ya paso de ser su actitud normal a una molestia, no recuerdo haberle hecho nada para que de repente este tan evidentemente enojada conmigo, es cierto que en ocasiones soy molesta un verdadero dolor de cabeza y que ha tenido que lidiar con mi _problemilla_, que no soy la compañía más agradecida u optima, que no sé cuándo mantener la boca cerrada y tengo pésimo sentido de la diplomacia. Sin embargo, juro que no he hecho nada para que este tan enfadada. Y si ustedes quieren ir ala derecha pues, buena suerte chicas lo que soy yo iré por la izquierda, tal como está dudo siquiera que se percaten que no estoy. Doy vuelta en sentido contrario, camino con paso firme y me adentro en el corredor izquierdo.

Me gustaría saber que he hecho para que Signum se haya molestado tanto conmigo. Admito que no soy la persona más sencilla de llevar, que tengo mis buenos momentos, otros malos y sin duda mis peores, pero en todo el tiempo que llevamos viajando juntas apenas y me he metido con ella un par de veces, nada demasiado pesado, solo que ella es en extremo reservado y honestamente pensé que solo necesitaba relajarse un poco para confiar, parece ser que me equivoque. Como dato curioso, ellas se llevan, como ponerlo educadamente, incluso Signum se ha reusado a utilizar el nombre de pila de Nanoha para referirse a ella a pesar de las constantes peticiones que ella le ha hecho, lo máximo que ha logrado después de mucho insistir es que se lo deje en Takamachi a secas. Así es como es la elfa, es medio rarita pero a mí, me encanta.

Caminare despacio, este lugar debe estar lleno de trampas. ¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?. Maldición dónde se supone que debe estar la entrada o salida según como se vea ahora hay una loza de piedra, pise una trampa. Vale, al final del corredor la instancia se ensancha tal vez haya alguna forma de mover la roca ó un camino alterno. He llegado a la estancia, será mejor que no entre, a ver, es una habitación bastante pequeña, mmm hay un corredor más hacía la derecha, ¿Qué es eso?... Una plataforma flotante, ¡Vaya! Ese conjuro es genial, ojala y pudiera lanzarlo yo, en mí misma claro está, sería como volar pero únicamente a unos pocos centímetros del piso, en una palabra: levitar. Momento hay algo sobre esa plataforma, no parece haber trampas pero esa es la idea con las trampas que no se noten… lastimosamente no veo nada aparte de la plataforma y lo que sea que contenga. No tengo manera alguna de probar si la zona es segura, tendré que arriesgarme. Vamos Hayate, puedes hacer esto, solo un paso a la vez. Bien, hasta ahora no péndulos gigantescos en pro de decapitarme, ni ráfagas de saetas, el techo no ha intentado asesinarme tampoco, como dije: de momento todo está bien, solo necesito continuar así un poco más. Solo unos metros.

Pues definitivamente eso no ha estado nada complicado, demasiado sencillo. Ahora, veamos que tenemos aquí: Mmm parece ser una esmeralda o una falsificación muy bonita. Supongo que se relaciona con el acertijo anterior, si mal no recuerdo era esmeralda y rubí, los ojos del guardián o algo así. Asumiendo que puedo confiar en mi buena memoria el guardián estará cerca. Seguro el camino que tomaron Nanoha y Signum debe llevar a encontrar la otra gema, o eso creo. La pregunta es cómo me llevo esta cosa, si la toco seguro que algo malo pasará y en este lugar, tal como estoy soy virtualmente indefensa. Claro que, siempre puedo pedir un poco de ayuda.

"-_From the path of loneliness I call your name, From the coldness of my heart I chant your name,_ _For the sole purpose of unholy enjoyment I call upon you, For I am your master I order you my un-chained love to obey my commands, For I am sure you will enjoy. __Come to me, my beloved fiend._"

¿Y el portal? ¿Acaso me equivoque con la invocación? A menos que…

"-_Convalescence Trance*_"

No.

Este lugar tiene un AMF, muy poderosos ni siquiera puedo lanzar un hechizo de apoyo. Esto es malo, muy malo. Ahora si estoy indefensa. Además de la ironía. Bueno pues qué más da. Igual no tengo por dónde regresar así quiera o no tendré que seguir adelante, además no todo son malas noticias, que Haya un AMF en este sitio significa que de existir trampas para los entrometidos como yo, van a ser del tipo normalito, que tampoco es genial pero es algo, mejor que nada. Bien, un paso a la vez, solo son unos pocos metros así que si tengo cuidado y miro muy bien dónde piso tal vez salga de esta locura en una pieza. Despacio Hayate, ya has recorrido la mitad, vas por buen camino con la cabeza aún sobre tus hombros, solo unos metros más y ya está. ¡Y llegué! No fue tan complicado. Sencillito.

Ahora la dichosa esmeralda, que por cierto desde esta distancia es bastante grande. Pues básicamente solo está allí, en medio de la plataforma, no veo advertencias, ni maldiciones ni peligro. Todo parece estar en orden, sin embargo, estoy segura que si tomo la piedra se pondrá complicada, igual, no tengo opción. Aún si logro salir de este lugar sin que me pase nada serio, si encuentro la manera de reunirme con Nanoha y Signum e incluso si encontramos al dichoso guardia y muy amablemente le pedimos la dirección de la salida de este condenado lugar, según la inscripción esta roca será muy necesaria. ¿Qué más da? Tómala rápido. ¡Valé ya está!. ¿Qué ha sido ese ruido? Vamos, que no sea una trampa, realmente no quiero morir aquí. ¿Ah? Todo normal, sigo en una pieza, las paredes no se están moviendo en mi dirección…¡Oh vamos! El maldito corredor tiene una maldita loza igual a la del otro corredor que, por el creador, esto es peor que una maldición. ¿Y ahora qué? Tengo la condenada roca para el acertijo ese pero no hay forma de salir, detesto admitir lo bien que me caería una mano en este instante. Sin embargo, lo reconozco es una trampa muy astuta, si te llevas el cristal la única salida se cierra dejándote atrapado con el tesoro, nada como escoger entre la ínfima oportunidad de seguir con vida por un tiempo más o quedare encerrado en esta celda. Lo volveré a poner. Más ruido, y la loza ya no está. Malditos sacerdotes, los odio. ¿Qué hago ahora? No puedo irme sin la esmeralda pero tampoco puedo salir de aquí con ella. A menos, que el hechizo no sea sobre la gema sino sobre la plataforma, un poco de peso corporal y en efecto la loza se quita, así que no eran tan geniales después de todo ¿Eh?, ahora solo necesito hallar algo lo suficiente pesado para nivelar la plataforma al mismo nivel y podré salir de este lugar con el botín en una pieza. No hay ni arena. Aparte del libro lo único llevo medianamente similar… mi preciada cacerola nueva, ahí Creador no, mis preciadas pertenencias. No hay remedio, dejare de apegarme a las cosas siempre que me encariño con algo luego resulta que es lo primero de lo que debo despegarme. A ver, fuera piedra, bienvenida loza, ahora hola cachivache y ¿Fuera loza?. Bien, ahora a salir de este lugar. Descontando mi perdida material, se siente muy bien haber podido resolver el pequeño problemita por mí misma sin ayuda de esas dos. Por cierto, espero que estén bien.

Todos estos corredores cuentan la misma historia. Oh, vaya. Este lugar es mucho más amplio, en enorme y que sorpresa justo al otro lado del corredor por el que he hecho mi brillante entrada hay una loza cubriendo la salida, así que tendré que esperar por ellas. Por otra parte, esta habitación es bastante diferente de las demás, en las paredes la decoración es completamente diferente: la pared lisa tiene grabados en relieve alto de pequeñas máscaras por todas partes, hay uno agujerillos que no me dan confianza pero lo que más llama la atención es la enorme estatua al final de la habitación, es una ¿Esfinge?. Oh vaya, la losa se mueve, parece que también lo han logrado. Nanoha sale primero corriendo como una flecha y al verme se pasma, le saludo con la mano, con la mejor cara que tengo. Signum viene más despacio. La capa de viaje de Nanoha está un poco quemada, ella parece estar bien salvo por algunos rasconcillos, la elfa me observa aliviada. Creo que me perderé más a menudo. Saludo con mi mano derecha como si nada.

"-¡Hayate-chan!"

"-Nanoha-chan. Ya tardaban, empezaba asentirme sola."

"-Mou, es tu culpa. ¿En que estabas pensado?"

"-Oh vamos, no soy una niña puedo cuidarme sola. Estoy bien."

Me mira insegura. Lo admito, es lindo que al menos una persona en el mundo se preocupe por mí.

"-Vale. ¿Trampas?"

Nanoha niega con la cabeza pero es Signum quién responde.

"-No. Unas criaturas nos atacaron."

"-Ah, uh."

"-¿Y tú Hayate-chan?"

"-Un acertijo bastante sencillo, no por presumir mi intelecto superior."

Oi, Nanoha me ha dado un golpe.

De entre mi túnica saco la roca que obtuve a cambio de mí preciado bien, lo observó y Signum saca también una roca idéntica pero de color rojo intenso, nuevamente guardo la roca entr la túnica. Ella hace lo mismo y se dirige a la enorme estatua de esfinge. Tras una breve sonrisa a mi castaña amiga, nos ponemos en marcha tras la elfa. Y una vez frente a la estatua nos detenemos.

"-_¿Ishur dorithur da an shano an Alah'ni d'ana'no isea'duna an Shari t'as'e?_"_(__**¿Quién pretende en la tumba de Amentis, poderoso gobernante de Orsis entrar?**_)

¿Pero qué? Aparte que la esfinge ahora habla, o al menos yo escucho que habla porque no se ha movido un ápice, no entiendo un comino de lo que dijo.

"-_Man'ar mush anoduna andu. Dune'adah T'as'e mus han alah'ni an dor'ano talah. Belore T'as'e anu'dorannador shando._"(_**Signum, alta general elfa. Takamachi Nanoha, maga de batalla de segundo grado. Yagami Hayate espiritualista humana**_.)

¿Signum le entiende? Ok vaya, no sé si pensar que darle nuestros nombres a una estatua inmóvil que habla sea del todo buena idea.

"-_Osa anar l'amare Alah'ni d'ana'no isera'duna an Shari Fulo no thoribas alah'ni bala dune'adah fal asto're o falla Anar ri an eburi anoduna banthalos no dur tal belore turus shan're_"(_**Muy bien, mortales. Amentis, poderoso gobernante de Orsis. Tras mi valiente guardia está, confinado por siempre a estar. Pero es de deseo vuestro perturbar su paz, una prueba deben superar**_)

"-_¿Lo die?_"(_**¿El qué?**_)

"-_Al'sha dorados'no dur do alah alah'ni no do an d'ana'no alah'ni o alah'ni diel adore nor dal'dieb su. Da d'ana'no mandalas anar an terro dath'anar alah tal fandu'talah anar an shari'fal dorithur tal. Alah isur thus no thoribas bala do an shari'fal. ¿An shan're dor aman al'sha?_"(_**Habéis demostrado que no solo músculo se ha de utilizar, astucia y cautela gran ayuda han prestado ya. Un acertijo sencillo, para la mente ejercitar, solo una oportunidad para la respuesta correcta dar. Solo quién ante mi presente está ha de responder. ¿De acuerdo con ello estáis?**_)

Signum voltea y con vos firme nos ordena mantenernos en silencio. Asiento por inercia.

"-_U'phol lo shan're_"(_**Acepto el acuerdo**_)

"-_Dorithur da shari'fal diel thoribas no rini.¿Die do'rah ni mandalas da shando ishnu no il'amar anar lo dune'adah da ano no d'ana'n o ni mush an fandu shano fulo no shari'adun?_"(_**Entonces, en responder esta pregunta su vida esta. ¿Qué animal al amanecer en cuatro patas se apoyará, para el meridiano en dos se erguirá, y al caer la noche sobre tres se encontrará?**_)

Sé que se supone que estemos calladas pero, esto me da mala espina. No sé qué le ha dicho pero Signum se ha quedado demasiado pensativa para mi gusto.

"-_Lo do'rah_"(_**El hombre**_)

"-Il'amare"(_**Correcto**_)

Se escucha un ruido extraño. La mitad del rostro de la esfinge empieza a moverse hacia atrás y tras unos breves segundos en los que mi compañera e infancia y yo miramos sin creernos lo que pasa, cuando por fin termina de moverse revela un nuevo corredor. Signum se adentra primero, yo prefiero ser la última en entrar y al salir justo en frente de nosotras un enorme sarcófago se extiende, además hay también otra plataforma flotante. La energía negativa que había sentido a través de todo el lugar es extremadamente fuerte en esta habitación, de hecho, la fuente es sin duda el sarcófago. Creo que no fue buena idea venir aquí.

"-¿Ahora qué?"

Pregunto.

"-Pues ahora buscamos el _dispositivo_ y luego salimos de aquí"

¿El qué?

"-Perdona, pero ¿Qué demonios es en _dispositivo_?"

"-Es como…"

Nanoha se busca algo entre la túnica de viaje, un collar de los más raro aparece con una gemita roja toda ridícula colgando a modo de dije y lo señala con la carita más convincente que puede poner. Esto tiene que ser de broma, ¿Acaso viajamos millas bajo el azote del clima por una joyita como esa? Esa baratija seguro que pudimos haberla comprado en algún mercado local por un excelente precio, por no mencionar que aún tendría mi cacerola nueva, nada de arena en todas partes y definitivamente no estaría ni cerca de esta condenada catacumba. La miro aburrida.

"-¿Así que lo tan importante, eso que no podías decirnos hasta que fuera el momento es que nos trajiste hasta acá para hacer de asaltadores de tumbas, por una baratija como esa que llevas en el cuello?"

Infla los mofletes y se ofende, la muy cínica.

"-¡Raiging Heart* no es una baratija!"

Ya en serio que tan fuerte fue el golpe que se dio esta mujer en esa cabezota, si hasta le puso nombre.

"-Maldición Nanoha, pero si hasta le pusiste nombre. Lo que necesitabas era un sanador para esa cabezota tuya."

"-Yo no le puse nombre, así lo llamo Fate-chan, además fue ella la que me lo dio. Bueno, no me lo dio, más como que tuvimos que ir por él."

"-¿Fate-chan tu amiga _imaginaria_ que te envió por nosotras para esta locura? Si claro ahora me convenciste."

Está furiosa. Pero antes de que pueda contestar Signum decide intervenir.

"-_Flame Jewel_* como se le conoce en las leyendas antiguas, son armas de las que nadie sabe su origen con certeza. Según lo que sé, cada arma tiene un portador único y estas poseen la capacidad de elegir a quién le brindarán su poder, en otras palabras, estas armas eligen su portador.

"-¿Y qué se supone que hace? Además de servir como accesorio."

"-Es un bastón. Cuando quiero puedo hacer que se transforme en un bastón y amplia muchísimo mi magia, inclusive hay algunos conjuros que solo puedo invocarlos con Raiging Heart. Incluso puedo utilizar magia sagrada, y sabes lo difícil que es canalizarlos."

"-Ok, Signum, ósea que, ¿La joyita esa que se puede "_transformar" _eligió a esta cabecidura como dueña? ¿Y estamos aquí porque en alguna parte hay otro de esos… dispositivos?"

"-¡Mou no soy cabecidura!"

Signum asiente.

Así que todo este tiempo ella ha sabido de qué se trataba el viajecito, lo que me convierte en la única que no tenía la más remota idea, porque de repente mi amiga de la infancia parecía de la nada para embarcarme en una loca cacería de baratijas. Además de usada, me siento dolida. Hubiera sido agradable que al menos una de las dos se hubiere detenido al menos un segundo a considerar, que siendo parte de la expedición yo también tenía todo derecho a saber en qué me había embarcado. Supongo que ahora ya no tiene mucha importancia.

¿Qué es ese ruido? ¿Ese sarcófago… la tapa en todo caso, se está moviendo?

_Venga, ¿Tan rápido olvidaste la prisión de quien se supone que estas profanando?._

No, no puede ser. Pero es real la energía oscura se siente muy fuerte en esta habitación, en especial del sarcófago, es extraño a medida que la tapa del sepulcro se mueve aparentemente por sí misma la energía negativa aumenta, mejor dicho emana desde dentro, es bastante pesada. ¿Será que siempre si esta maldita esta tumba?. De ser verdad y estar el tal Amentis, poderoso gobernante de Orsis allí dentro pues, solo espero que el titulo sea solo una exageración y la alta concentración de energía negativa, un excelente truco de magia.

"-¿Tu amiguita imaginaria mencionó algo de esto?"

"-No… y por última vez, ¡No es imaginaria!."

Signum ha desenvainado su espada, Nanoha y yo permanecemos tan quietecillas como podemos. La parte superior del sarcófago termina de correrse y cae al suelo con un ruido atronador, admito que me voy asustando. Una enorme nube de arena sale disparada en todas direcciones, justo lo que me faltaba, como si no fuera suficiente tenerla por toda mi ropa ahora también está en el aire. Me cubro el rostro con la capa de viaje, espero un poco que se disipe, Nanoha y Signum permanecen cerca de mí, o yo de ellas. Mientras sacudo un poco la arena de mi capa, observo la expresión atónica en el rostro de mi amiga, es extraño pero juraría que hace nada era menos pálida, a menos que… sigo la trayectoria de su mirada y… por los dioses. ¿Qué? Ó mejor ¿Quién es ese?.

"-¿Quién se atreve a perturbar mi eterno encierro?"

Su voz retumba en la instancia, las pareces parecen temblar ante la potencia del sonido. Pero está completamente vendado, parece ser un hombre o la momia de lo que alguna vez fue un hombre, tiene todo el cuerpo vendado solo dónde se supone que deberían haber estado los ojos puedo ver dos lucecillas verdes profundas observándonos. Además de su apariencia, en su cabeza lleva una especie de corona, los brazos y piernas llevan grilletes o brazales de lo que parece ser oro, incrustados con piedras preciosas, de su cintura cuelga un paño corto también decorado con remaches de oro y piedras preciosas. Sea quien sea este sujeto, o fue, definitivamente esta vestido con bastante lujo. Tal vez si tenemos mala suerte y este tipo sea al tal Amentis.

"-¿Asalta tumbas?"

Respondo sin pensar.

"-Mortales insensatos. Váyanse antes de que sea demasiado tarde, antes que la voluntad oscura de Akhetamen* controle me controle una vez más. Desaparezcan mortales"

"-El guardián, ¿Eres tú verdad?"

"-Sí. Pero soy también el prisionero. Mortal, puedo sentir una _Flame Jewel _en tu poder. Pronto, lo hará él también, debes irte."

Lo único que me apetece es dar media vuelta y salir de aquí, pero Nanoha insiste.

"-Uhm. No puedo hacerlo, no sin lo que he venido a buscar."

"-Mortal. Schwertkreuz, no es un arma para tomar a la ligera. Tú ya posees un arma legendaria no podrás obtener también el poder de su joya. Akhetamen no lo permitirá, aún sí en esta habitación está quién su legítimo portador será. Vete, está despertando, no podré controlar mis acciones mucho tiempo más."

Silencio.

Un gruñido terrible y la momia cae al suelo, la agonía que transmiten sus chillidos es terrible. ¿Qué está pasando?

"-¡No! Él esta… no puedo, no puedo. Mi destino… es inevitable… fallar… de nue… vo."

_¿Puedes sentirlo tú también? Es fuerte. Muy fuerte. No lo lograrás sola. Vas a tener que aceptar mi ayuda la quieras o no._

Maldición.

"-Nanoha. Esta es muy mala idea."

La momia continúa gritando, pero cada vez su voz de ultratumba se torna más sombría, ensordecedora, la energía oscura que nos rodea se fortalece. Desde el suelo de la instancia, dónde se retuerce y gime, grita pidiendo, casi suplicando que nos vayamos pero Nanoha no parece tener intención alguna de salvar nuestros pellejos. Akhetamen, he leído ese nombre antes. En las páginas de un libro muy antiguo sobre antiguos hechiceros malditos, caídos en desgracia por la vileza de sus acciones, pero esas son solo leyendas, él no puede ser el mismo de esas historias. Por favor. Que no sea. Los chillido agónicos cesan, una risa infernal llega a mis oídos. Levanto la vista y la momia está de pie, sus ojos brillan rojos, esta iracundo puedo sentirlo.

"-Mortales insensatos. Su recompensa por permitirme regresar a este mundo, será la muerte."

Signum se coloca frente a nosotras, con su espada lista para asestarle un golpe letal al sujeto, pero honestamente dudo que un arma normal pueda siquiera lastimarlo, aun así ella nos protege, ¿Cómo no enamorarse cuando haces eso?; veo a Nanoha tomar la baratija entre sus manos, no es el momento para andarte preocupando de tus bienes materiales, cuando tu existencia esta en riesgo. Maldición, debimos haber prestado atención al sujeto anterior y huír cuando aún podíamos.

"-_¡Raiging Heart_!"

¿Pero que hace está loca?

La baratija esa brilla con potencia en un tono rosa muy extraño, empieza a extenderse por el lado derecho mientras que la forma circular en lo que ahora parece ser un extremo aumenta de tamaño, por Hela* que esto no es posible. Por fin ha dejado de brillar, lo que Nanoha sostiene entre sus brazos en un largo bastón de algún marfil creo yo, en la punta esta la baratija (pero muchísimas veces más grande) flotando entre un revestimiento de anillo de no tengo idea que material dorado, en la base del anillo se extienden otro revestimiento del mismo material en una porción del mago del objeto, por si no todo eso fuera extraño, tiene un gatillo como los que tiene las ballestas también del mismo material. ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?.

Quiero preguntarle pero algo no anda bien, Nanoha se ha colocado junto a Signum, ¿Acaso este par de locas piensan luchar? Están dementes, nos matará a las tres, de verdad no quiero morir hoy y mucho menos aquí.

"-¡¿Perdieron la chaveta?! ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí!"

Nanoha sonríe, Signum continua firme.

"-No podemos Hayate-chan. Necesitas algo que él tiene. Y estamos aquí para recuperarlo."

¿Algo que yo necesito?

"-Pues que se lo quede, no me importa prefiero continuar vivita, ¡Vámonos!"

Él vuelve a reírse. A diferencia del sujeto anterior su voz es mucho más potente, fría, cruel. Es escalofriante.

"-¡Mueran! ¡Sientan el poder del gran Akhetamen, atestigüen el destino de los mundos!"

"-Signum-san, necesito cobertura."

"-Entendido"

Signum se ha lanzado a la carga, el tipo ni se molesta en esquivar sus ataques, eso es porque jamás lo rozan, la gran cantidad de energía negra a su alrededor ha formado una barrera. Dioses. Esto es peor de lo que pensaba.

_¿Y eso qué? Dime, ¿Dónde está lo divertido si todo es fácil? Anda, haz lo que quieres hacer, o puedes salir corriendo si el miedo te gana, pero te advierto yo no pienso quedarme fuera de la diversión._

"-Cállate maldita sea"

_No lo haré. Hora de luchar pequeña. Si en verdad tienes tantas ganas de vivir, haremos esto, y te aseguro que cuando terminemos será la mejor experiencia de tu vida._

"-¡Tú también estás loca. Solo cállate de una maldita vez!"

_No._

"-¡Cállate!"

Nanoha me mira sorprendida, asustada, confundía y preocupada todo a la vez. Pero no tengo tiempo ni cabeza para lidiar con ella. Tu no vas a hacer nada, no pienso luchar, hare lo que pueda para sacarnos con vida de esta pero si la cosa se complica, lo más sensato es huir.

_No. Vas a luchar, y yo luchare contigo. Te daré poder, tu verdadero poder. ¿Ó prefieres acaso qué él las asesine frente a tus ojos, mientras estás demasiado ocupada sintiendo pena por el fin de tu patética existencia?_

"-¡Hayate-chan!"

¿Qué?

"-¡AHHHHHH!"

Maldición, Maldición. Mi pierna, como duele, ¿Qué ha sido eso?. Dioses, ¿Extramente cuantos metros volé? Vaya que este infeliz lanza buenos conjuros.

"-¡_Funeral Procession!*_"

_Oh. Que interesante. Esto es para nosotras preciosa._

Portales, como aquellos que utilizo para invocar a mis criaturas. No muertos salen de ellos, cadáveres momificados.

"-¡Hayate!"

_Nuestro turno, cielo. _

"-¡_Chaotic Resonance!*_"

La enorme esfera de energía empieza a formarse entre mis manos, necesito un poco de tiempo. Signum se abalanza contra una de las tantas invocaciones mientras Nanoha lanza conjuros de fuego contra otros tantos, dioses, es demasiada energía, más me vale resistir. Solo un poco más. Vamos Signum, aguanta. Maldita sea, siguen saliendo.

"-¡Nanoha, conjura un hechizo de luz! Signum no va a aguatarlos mucho, necesito un poco más de tiempo."

Asiente, el báculo brilla, ella cierra sus ojos, se concentra.

"-_Even the deepest darkness, penetrate my inner light…_ _¡Mistyc Cross!*_"

¡Por el creador! Apenas si puedo ver los rayos de luz brotar de la palma de su mano izquierda e impactar contra los no-muertos que ordenaban ala elfa, un hechizo sin duda muy poderoso. Sin embargo, los portales continúan abiertos, él lo sabe y nuevamente su risa hela cada rincón de mi ser. Pero amiguito, tengo una sorpresa para ti, muerto o no, esto te va a doler.

_Anda. Yo me uno a la fiesta._

Aprovecho el camino que ha abierto Nanoha, y con el hechizo listo dirijo la enorme bola de energía a través de la habitación, es gigantesca, avanza cerrando los portales a su paso, destruyendo los pocos no-muertos que aún permanecían en condiciones de luchar. Observo incrédula como a su paso todo se destruye, Nanoha ha dejado de canalizar el hechizo y mira atónica, Signum desde el suelo (ha tenido que esquivar, un pelín de mala puntería) atónica contempla el progreso de la honda de energía, sin remedio se dirige a él.  
el golpe al estrellarse en su cuerpo es tremendo, la nube de polvo y remanentes de energía que se laza me lastima la vista, y tengo que cubrirme los ojos. Escucho como mis compañeras de viajes, tosen también, poco a poco el polvo se disipa.

"-¿Lo vencimos?"

Pregunta la testaruda de mi amiga.

"-Espero que sí, porque estoy seca."

_Mentirosa._

Cierto. Pero igual, espero que haya sido suficiente, creo que nos excedimos.

"-_¡Dark servant!*"_

No.

Desde la nube de polvo una figura oscura, como una gran serpiente avanza hacia mí, intento moverme pero estoy paralizada.

_Patética._

La ráfaga de energía oscura avanza con gran velocidad, puedo escuchar los gritos desesperados de Nanoha, incluso me parece escuchar a Signum gritando mi nombre, ordenándome que me mueva de una maldita vez. Y cómo desearía poder hacerlo. No quiero que termine así. Hay mucho que deseo hacer, no puede terminar así. Pero lo hará. Lo hará porque no tengo voluntad para esquivar el conjuro, cuando me golpee todo habrá terminado, la llama de mi vida se extinguirá. Lo siento Nanoha, Signum, abuelo, de verdad lo siento. Como me hubiere gustado poder seguir viviendo, pero es mi hora, ha llegado, mi buena amiga la muerte que tan bien me ha servido todos estos años, finalmente decidió que esta ocasión sea mi turno. No tengo miedo, solo lamento no poder terminar lo que empecé, no saber tantas cosas que por muchos años fueron el motor de mi vida, de mi continua búsqueda, tanto por descubrir, tantas preguntas sin respuesta. No hay remedio ya. Mi tiempo sea agotó. No quiero que mi último recuero sean sus rostros compungidos por mí, así que miro directamente hacía la ráfaga de energía y sonrió, si va a ser mi final, al menos puedo ser mí misma hasta el final. Cierro los ojos, sonrió. ¡Vamos maldito, mátame!.

Pero el golpe que tanto temí. Jamás llega.

_Aún no es nuestro turno._

Abro los ojos. Ante mí, una larga cabellera rubia, armadura azul celeste bordada en oro y una espada rúnica en su mano derecha, una mujer que jamás había visto acaba de salvarme la vida.

"-¡Fate-chan!"

"-Nanoha…"

Ella es ¿Real?.

Retrocedo unos pasos.

"-Demonio. Tu tiempo en este mundo ha terminado."

"-Ha-ha. ¿De verdad crees que una patética y debilucha diosa como tú puede vencerme? ¡Yo soy Akhetamen, no tienes oportunidad ante mí!"

"-No eres más que una sombra de lo que un día fuiste. ¡La hora de tu purificación ha llegado!"

"-¡Destruiré tu alma Valkiria junto con las de estos mortales, y luego saldré de esta prisión para obrar mi venganza por los siglos de encarcelamiento!"

Es real. La amiguita imaginaría de Nanoha es muy real. Una diosa.

_Hagamos algo productivo._

"-Nanoha…"

"-Lo sé Fate-chan… ¿Hayate-chan lista?_"_

¿Yo qué?

"-No. Pero, demonios, hagamos esto."

_Ya veo. Así que… ¿Hemos perdido la cabeza también?_

Nanoha sonríe, cierra los ojos, sujeta su nuevo bastón con las dos manos, un paso atrás e inclina levemente su cuerpo apuntando directamente a nuestro enemigo, haces de luz del mismo color rosa empieza a formar un circulo grande justo a pocos centímetros de la punta, otros dos más pequeños en la mitad del báculo y el extremo, Nanoha frunce el ceño, una concentración de energía empieza a formarse apenas separado de la órbita más grande, a medida que crece también un nuevo halo se forma en el exterior de la misma, necesita tiempo. La rubia, salta y en el aire un par de enormes alas blancas se materializan de su espada, plumas brillantes caen por todo el lugar como copos de nieve, puedo ver como la espada en su mano derecha brilla para transformarse en una lanza. Murmura algo, un hechizó tal vez, la punta de la lanza brilla intensamente. Signum, herida y llena de polvo grita ferozmente mientras la veo avanzar contra el sujeto, golpea con furia la barrera de energía oscura que lo protege. No puedo utilizar mis conjuros con Signum tan cerca de él, pero si hay una pequeña cosilla que puedo hacer, aunque solo sirva para fastidiarle un poco.

"-Ey, momia. Que te parece si mejor te quedas quietecito ¿Eh?"

"-¡ARGGHH!"

_Buen trabajo. Ahora mi turno._

"-_Mourning spirtis, To my service I call you, As my enemy approaches It's advance be halt… __¡Death Grip!* _"

Un lamento se escucha, el llamado de los espíritus. Mis recién convocados aliados se aproximan a la momia y la sujetan con firmeza, aunque lucha por liberarse ellos sea sujetan con más ahínco.

"-¡Signum, Esquiva!. ¡Nanoha ahora!"

Justo después de que Signum saliera de allí tres enormes lanzas se materializan en el aire, justo encima de la momia y una a una se clavan en él, la criatura profiere un aullido de dolor lastimero e iracundo, infortunadamente también mis ataduras desaparecen, pero ya no son necesarias. Nanoha ha abierto los ojos, mira a la Valkiria volando sobre nuestras cabezas, asiente levemente.

"-¡_Divineeeee Busteeeerrr!_"

Una ráfaga de energía mágica sale disparada a gran velocidad y con gran potencia, impacta en su objetivo, nuevamente el mismo aullido. Vamos a ver si de esa te…

"-_Soul crush_… _¡Nibelung Valesti!*_"

¿Qué?

_Tu disfruta._

La lanza de Valkiria, y de hecho toda ella se ha convertido un rayo de luz, y sin más se precipito contra el mismo objetivo que el hechizo de Nanoha. El ruido del golpe es ensordecedor, la luz insoportable. Cierro los ojos, cubro mis oídos. Más vale que esté lugar resista. Poco después todo se calma, me animo a abrir nuevamente los ojos y la vista, es alentadora. Frente a mí, arrodillado justo al lado de Valkiria (que por cierto no lleva alas ni lanza ya) está la momia, sus _ojos_ de nuevo verdes, el sujeto que nos pidió irnos. Se levanta.

"-Gracias. No hay mucho tiempo, deben volver a sellarme."

"-Que así sea, Amentis."

Mira en mi dirección.

"-Antes he de darles lo que han venido a buscar. Los cristales son necesarios."

Busco en mi túnica. Avanzo despacio y le entrego el cristal que recuperé, Signum, con un buen tajo en la mejilla hace lo mismo. Por un instante nuestros ojos se encuentran y la siempre sería elfa me sonríe. Amentis (como le ha dicho ella) coge los cristales y levanta una loza del suelo, dos agujeros en la roca son visibles con la forma exacta de los cristales, los coloca sin ceremonia y como resultado una loza distinta se eleva. En realidad un contenedor, lo abre y Valkiria se acerca, él asiente. Introduce su mano libre de la espada en el contenedor y saca un collar, del cual cuelga algo con forma de cruz bordeada por un halo dorado. Ahora, ambos voltean hacía mí.

_El tiempo ha llegado._

"-Buena suerte mortales. Les espera un largo y peligroso camino. Ahora. Volveré a _nuestra_ eterna prisión."

No sé qué está pasando pero en tanto Amentis entra en el sarcófago nuevamente, y Valkiria parece estar lanzado algunos conjuros para sellarlo, Nanoha y Signum se acercan. Las dos con el cansancio pintado en el rostro, ambas con algunas heridas leves por aquí y por allá. Las observó, ellas a mí, permanecemos en silencio. Hasta que el ruido de la loza superior moviéndose nuevamente sobre el sarcófago en el fondo de la habitación cesa, escucho pasos y Valkiria viene a nuestro encuentro.

"-Yagami Hayate."

"-Así que tú eres la _amiguita_ de Nanoha."

"-¡Hayate-chan!"

"-¿Amiguita?"

Nanoha sonrojada hasta la punta de las orejas me mira feo, Valkiria la mira extraño.

"-Esto te pertenece."

Dice ella, tomando mi mano y colocando el collar que extrajo del contenedor.

_Rein. Al fin. _

Lo miro.

Menuda. Todo este lió por este pequeño collarcito. Pero por alguna razón que no estoy segura de querer saber, tenerlo entre mis dedos me brinda una bella sensación de paz. Asiento, sin pensarlo más lo coloco en mi cuello.

"-Mira Nanoha-chan, ahora yo también tengo una baratija."

"-Tú… ahg… como sea."

"-¿Nanoha?"

Ahora que lo noto, la voz de Valkiria es muy suave, como un arrullo.

"-No pasa nada Fate-chan."

Le sonríe. Valkiria asiente insegura.

"-¿Y ahora?"

Pregunta Nanoha Takamachi, maga de segunda clase, desertora de la guardia real de Mid-childa, mi amiga de la infancia, dueña de otra de estas baratijas y no sé si aún guía-líder de la expedición. En lo personal no sé en qué otra loca aventurita loca me vaya a embarcar ahora, pero una cosa si es segura, aún tengo arena en las botas, estoy exhausta, sucia y con hambre. No me interesa lo que venga, lo único que quiero en este momento es una ducha, cena calientita y una cama. Así que, yo, Yagami Hayate decido contestar a esa pregunta de la mejor forma en que puedo pensar.

"-Ahora, salimos de aquí."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NA: Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Hice muchas cosillas en este inicio de la segunda parte de la historia, estoy conforme, aunque no sé qué me poseyó para escribir ciertas partes que para nada estaban contempladas en el plan original pero bueno, ha surgido así.**

**Hayate es muy divertida de escribir. Pero a diferencia de lo que hice la última vez, me ha costado el triple escribir la escena de batalla que cualquier otra, en serio pueda que sea el óxido pero ha estado difícil. En serio espero que les guste, o que al menos la encuentren decente. **

**Ahora algo que de pronto algunas (os) le estén poniendo mucha neurona. Como encuentra Hayate la gemita que necesitan, pues seguro que algunos les ha parecido muy fácil, esperaban péndulos por aquí, lluvia de flechas, trampa de estacas, serpientes voladoras ninja ó que la partiera un rayo. Pero no, así se resuelve ese puzzle en el juego original. Nada más que no usa una olla sino un trozo de cristal. Sencillito. El que recuperan Nanoha y Signum también es igual, peleas y cuando derrotas los enemigos que te bloquean el paso agarras el cristal y te vas. **

**También la adivinanza de la esfinge es igualita, lo que me lleva a… una explicación. No, no me dormí encima del teclado, recordemos que Signum es elfa, resulta que mi versión de la esfinge hablará el idioma nativo de quién se acerque a resolver el acertijo. El idioma es una traducción utilizando Warcraft, es el idioma de los elfos de la noche, los créditos por ello van para my wife que me tuvo mucha paciencia porque me dio el perfeccionismo en ese instante, para mí misma y que gracias a Blizzard también.**

**Y bien. Estaré feliz de leer sus opiniones dado que son muy importantes para mí. Si tiene dudas, con gusto responderé mientras no sea como acaba el fin y cosas así, y si tienen sugerencias o solo quieren expresarse son muy bienvenidos.**

**Terminología.**

_**Fire ball:**_ Conjuro de fuego, literalmente _bola de fuego_.

_**Morrigan:**_ Súcubo propiedad de Capcom de las series de un juego de lucha llamado **DarkStalkers**. Originalmente pensé en ponerle un demoniecillo pirómano como invocación secundaria, si como el del brujo en **Warcraft** pero cambie de opinión

_**Convalescence Trance:**_Es un aura activa de la maestría de ensueño del **Titan Quest: Immortal Trhone**, que combinada con la maestría de invocador nos da como resultado Espiritualista. Básicamente lo que hace es que el hechicero y los miembros del grupo regeneran puntos de vida rápidamente. Para la adaptación al texto, lo que hace es sanar heridas leves como rasguños y cortes poco profundos a gran velocidad.

_**Raiging Heart:**_ Para los que estén pensando que no he puesto empeño porque escribí mal el nombre del dispositivo de Nanoha, pues no. Investigue un poco y descubrí que antes de que los creadores aclararán el nombre correcto, era aceptado Raiging Heart que me gusta (y sin ofender a nadie, las ()os quiero a todas (os)) mucho más que Raising Heart, en especial porque sirve a mis propósitos.

_**Flame Jewel:**_ Es un artefacto que solo puedes obtener en modo difícil en algunos baúles dentro de las mazmorras (específicas de la dificultad) del VP, básicamente no sirven para nada, dentro del juego normal. Abren unas puertecillas en el nivel extra, el temido Sepharic Gate.

**Akhetamen:** El jefe final en las catacumbas de Amenti. Una momia toda fastidiosa que se cura cuando le has logrado reducir los puntos de vida más de la mitad. Y luego se amañan con _Great Magic (Hagan de cuenta si han jugado Final Fantasy que son los especiales de los personajes, pero solo en magos)_ y es bastante molesto.

_**Funeral Procession:**__ Las momias que están con el boss lanzan este hechizo, originalmente te lanzas unas piedras que dañan a todo el grupo. Pero acá decidí que era más interesante si eran invocaciones múltiples de no-muertos momificados._

_**Chaotic Resonance: **_Es una mejor de Distorsión Física, también de **Titan Quest: Immortal Trhone **maestría de sueños. Lanza una honda de energía que hace buen daño. Básicamente la deje igual.

_**Mistyc Cross:**_ Un hechizo de luz que hace bonito daño, que no me parece que los magos no tan buenos no pueden aprender pero no recuerdo. Literalmente unas lucecitas que le pegan al objetivo y nada más. Si lo utilizas desde el libro y no como parte del combo, golpe a todos los enemigos. Tomado de **Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth**

**Dark servant: **Un hechizo que invoca unas columnas de oscuridad que golpean un solo objetivo. Tomado de **Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth.**

_**Death Grip: **_Originalmente es una habilidad de **Caballero de la Muerte **__de__**Warcraft**__y atrae al objetivo hacia el personaje. Pero como Hayate por su alineamiento no puede utilizar hechizos de soporta de ese tipo, pues lo modifique para que tenga a su modo la misma funcionalidad e los _Bind_ de **MSLN**.

_**Soul crush**_**… **_**¡Nibelung Valesti:**_ El ataque especial de Valkiria. Tomado de **Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth **.Versión 1. Después mejora.


	5. Raging Heart

**PARTE II**

**Capítulo V: Raging Heart**

**Humana – Maga de batalla**

Mou.

Ser fugitivo no es fácil. Y perdí a Yuuno-kun, espero que este bien.

"-¡Lleve carne fresca! ¿Señorita quiere usted?"

"-Eh, no gracias. Solo estoy de paso"

"-Maravilloso, un viajero, no tenemos muchos visitantes en esta época. Con los rumores de guerra que corren por todo el país los viajantes parecen preferir rodear nuestras ciudades aunque les tome muchos días. ¡Ah ya sé! Miré esta capa de viaje, confeccionada con la lana más fina de toda Artolia, la protegerá en esas noches heladas."

Eso estaría bien, pero no llevo mucho oro. Y tengo que comprar provisiones.

"-Lo siento. Pero no llevo mucho. Necesito comprar provisiones. ¿Vende usted?"

Parece un buen sujeto.

"-Si, si. Naturalmente, hoy en día si quieres sobrevivir tienes que aprender a satisfacer al comprador. Dígame que necesita se lo traeré de inmediato, y además, por ser una jovencita tan linda a un excelente precio."

Ah, nooo, mou. Concéntrate Nanoha, no dejes que te afecte, vamos que soy mala para recibir cumplidos. En serio, que amable decirme linda jovencita cuando estoy hecha un desastre ambulante. No he dormido decentemente en días, el suelo es muy duro, tengo la espalda toda moreteada, ni hablar de mi cabello, parece como sí un pájaro hubiera decidió anidar allá arriba. Ah, como me gustaría poder quedarme en esta ciudad unos días, descansar en una camita calientita, comer estofado recién preparado con un rico vaso de leche, una tina. Pero no se puede, porque soy un criminal, y no se supone que podamos hacer ese tipo de cosas.

"-Bueno, este, no estoy segura. Necesito llegar a Lassen, ¿Sabe usted cuantos días me tomará?"

"-Depende señorita. Si va usted en caballo ó en carruaje, en el mejor de los casos le tomará dos a tres días, pero sí viaja usted a pie, si tiene suerte y no se topa con bandidos en el camino pues cinto o seis, descansando en las noches, claro está."

"-Seis días…"

Mou, peor de lo que pensé.

"-Supongo que serán provisiones para seis días entonces."

"-Muy bien. Perdone usted, ¿Viaja sola?. No piense mal, lo pregunto para empacar la cantidad apropiada"

No realmente. Esta Fate-chan… pero ella no cuenta realmente solo la he visto comer algo un par de veces, creo que por experimentar porque me parece que no lo necesita. ¿Debería llevar algo para ella también ó no?, supongo que no.

"-Uh-uh. Solo para una persona por favor."

"-De acuerdo. Siéntase libre de curiosear mientras yo preparo su pedido. No tardaré."

"-Gracias."

Mm, hay muchas cosas interesantes aquí. Mou, una varita de sauco, como quería una de esas de pequeña, bueno en realidad son bastante inútiles como canalizadores pero son muy lindas y tienen un aroma muy dulce, me encantaría tener una de esas. ¿Será costosa?. No Nanoha, no puedes, tienes que ahorrar. Aun así, curiosear un poquito más no me hará daño, me ayudará a distraerme un poco de todo esto, oh por todos los dioses… ¡Chocolate!, no puedo creer que de verdad sea chocolate no he visto una barra de esos desde que salí de casa, hace mucho tiempo. Tal vez pueda hacer una pequeñísima concesión conmigo misma y comprarlo, a menos que sea demasiado costoso. Bueno, está bien, dejaré de curiosear me voy a quedar aquí quietecita, esperando.

"-Señorita, aquí están sus víveres. ¿Ha visto algo que sea de su agrado?"

"-Eh, gracias. La verdad si he visto un par de cosas muy interesantes en su tienda."

"-Me alaga señorita."

Pero siempre puedo preguntar, la curiosidad no le ha hecho daño a nadie. Creo.

"-Tiene usted una barra de chocolate, ¿Cuántas piezas cuesta?"

Que no sea muy costosa.

"-Pues señorita, esa barra de chocolate es en sí bastante cara. La verdad es que no sé como fui a ordenar esa barbaridad."

Mou.

"-Ni modo. ¿Cuánto le adeudo?"

"-13 piezas de oro señorita."

Veamos, diez y tres más, ahí están 13 piezas de oro. Extiendo mi mano con la mejor sonrisa que puedo, y le entrego la paga a este hombre que se ha portado tan bien conmigo. Ahora solo tengo que llevar los víveres hasta donde se supone que Fate-chan está esperándome. Ah, como me hubiera gustado quedarme un poco más pero no se puede hacer nada al respecto, ella dijo que llevamos prisa, por no contar que es peligroso para mí andar en las ciudades, alguien podría reconocer mi rostro de los careles de recompensa, aunque no valga tanto y no piense dejarme capturar, no quiero llevarme un susto de muerte y mucho menos tener que lastimar a alguien. En fin, me voy.

"-Ha sido un placer hablar con usted."

"-El placer ha sido mío señorita. Si decide volver a visitarnos y no recuerda el camino pregunte por EndrickPasmole, cualquiera en la cuidad sabrá traerla con bien hasta mi humilde establecimiento."

Es un sujeto muy amable. Como me gustaría volver a toparme con é, descontando a mi familia y Kunihiko-kun, oh bueno también esta Fate-chan, nadie ha sido ni remotamente amable conmigo.

"-Gracias."

Que extraño parece que quiere decirme algo, de repente se ha puesto muy raro. A mí me parece que está nervioso.

"-Señorita, no quisiera sonar entrometido, pero me parece que debería usted descansar esta noche en la posada y partir hacía Lassen mañana temprano."

¿Ah? Admito qué me encantaría pero, no puedo.

"-No se preocupe, le agradezco el ofrecimiento pero como ya le dije llevo algo de premura y me urge llegar rápidamente. Tengo que partir ahora mismo."

Vale, esto se pone cada vez más extraño, ahora no son solo figuraciones mías. Está muy nerviosos y es evidente me mira casi como mi madre cuando sabe algo que yo no. Es sospechoso.

"-Discúlpenme de nuevo pero me apremia insistir, estos caminos son muy peligrosos en las noches, no es que sean precisamente seguros en el día, pero al menos hay algunos viajeros, monjes y soldados patrullando, estaría usted más segura."

Descontando los soldados, puede ser que tenga razón.

"-¿Se refiere a usted a los bandidos y asaltadores de caminos?"

Asiente levemente.

Ya sé que no soy más un soldado, mou, es mi naturaleza no puedo evitarlo.

"-No solo ellos señorita. La guerra… muchos soldados han desertado y el rey los ha declarado traidores, así que ahora formaban bandas realmente terribles y asechan los bosques cercanos a nuestras poblaciones. Son personajes bastante peligrosas."

"-Entiendo. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué me está diciendo todo esto?"

Bien hecho Nanoha, ahora se ha puesto triste.

"-Mi hija, me recuerda usted a ella. No piense mal de mí."

"-No lo haría."

Sin embargo, si me intriga.

"-¿Puedo saber que le sucedió a su hija?"

"-Hace un par de semanas que se la llevaron, es apenas una niña. Mi esposa y yo hemos estado pagando tributo para que regrese con bien. Pero desde hace un par de semanas… dejaron de conformarse con el oro que les entregábamos y… "

Esta fue la razón por la que decidí unirme a la milicia, para ayudar a las personas que en verdad lo necesitan. Pero ya no estoy en la milicia, no soy más un militar, sin embargo, mi convicción nunca me abandonará mientras vivía, mientras tenga la fuerza para mantenerme de pie voy a hacer lo que mi corazón me dicta. Y justo ahora eso es, aunque Fate-chan se moleste conmigo, ayudar a estas personas.

"-¿Y?"

Suspira triste. Debe ser algo muy desagradable.

"-No parta esta noche señorita. Estarán esperando por usted en los lindes del bosque."

Así que era eso… un momento algo no está bien.

"-¿Cómo lo saben?"

"-Discúlpeme, cuando estaba empacando los víveres que me pidió tuve que enviar una paloma a su campamento informando sobre usted. Se lo ruego discúlpeme, pero ellos, sé que posiblemente sea solo un engaño más, aun así no pierdo la esperanza de recuperar a mí pequeña hija.."

Esto es denigrante. Estos, estos… bandidos. ¿Cómo pueden existir personas así en el mundo?. Dioses.

"-¿Puede decirme exactamente dónde está el campamento?"

Sus ojos están muy abiertos y me mira como si hubiera perdido la chaveta.

"-No con exactitud pero…"

"-Perfecto. Mandé usted un mensajero con las instrucciones a la posada en una hora."

"-Señorita ¿Piensa usted quedarse entonces?"

"-No."

Me observa más extrañado aún.

"-No comprendo entonces."

"-Voy a encargarme de esos sujetos."

Nyahaha, de acuerdo eso fue muy valiente de mi parte. Lo he dejado helado. Me dice que es arriesgado, lo sé, pero no soy una damisela indefensa son una maga, y si por tantos años serví a un escuadrón que me traicionó de la forma más baja con tanta eficacia, pues ahora utilizaré mi experiencia, mi poder y mi corazón para ayudar a estar personas. Y quiera o no Fate-chan me va a ayudar.

Me toma unos 20 minutos salir de la ciudad y llegar al punto acordado. Allí esta ella, esperando e la única roca lo suficiente grande para servir como asiento. Hum, se ve bastante relajada, su expresión facial es serena, ya no estoy segura de querer perturbarla. Es extraño, verla así, quiero decir, ya es raro que este con atuendos normales pero el solo verla allí, con esa expresión tan impropia en ella me parece una vista muy agradable. Generalmente ella no me ha dejado ver más que extrema seriedad en su rostro, incluso cuando me habla su voz es cordial pero distante, amable pero no cálida, así que sí, admito que me impresiona ver que pueda poner una carita como esa.

No lo había notado antes pero, ella es realmente guapa.

Lo siento.

"-Fate-chan"

Al voltear a mí su rostro adopta nuevamente esa inexpresiva faceta suya.

"-Te tomó bastante más de lo que había pensado."

"-Me distraje un poco, pero…"

Me observa sin inmutarse.

"-Es hora de partir."

"-No."

"-¿No?"

Repite con igual serenidad. Me exaspera, pero no importa tomé mi decisión.

"-Nos iremos, pero no ahora. Hay algo que quiero hacer por estas personas antes, posiblemente no sea la solución definitiva, pero es algo."

"-¿El qué?"

"-Cuando compre los víveres el dueño del lugar me pregunto si tomaríamos en sendero del bosque, tuve que mentir y decirle que sí, tal como me lo pediste. Me pregunto además si viajaba sola, hice también como pendiste pero, cuando estuve por partir me aconsejo con bastante insistencia que pasaré la noche en el pueblo."

Estoica.

"-No es posible. Debemos partir de inmediato. Sí estas demasiado cansada puedes dormir mientras vuelo. Te sujetare bien para que no vayas a caer."

Mou, no es justo. Si estoy cansada, agotada de hecho. Y su ofrecimiento es bastante agradable, sus abrazo es bastante cálido en contraste con su fría personalidad, además es cómodo, bueno a veces me talla un poquito la armadura, pero sinceramente no creo que pueda dormir con todo el viento pegándome en la cara. Oh, puedo acurrucarme contra ella y entonces… momento ya me estoy desviando de nuevo. Por favor, concéntrate. Este es un asunto serio.

"-Gracias Fate-chan, pero no es por eso."

"-¿Entonces?"

"-Sé que es extraño, pero quiero ayudar a estar personas. Él fue muy amable conmigo, y sabes hizo lo que hizo pero al final su corazón lo delato. Fate-chan es un hombre bueno, solo está pasando por una situación difícil… yo me uní al ejercito porque quería ser fuerte y proteger lo más importante para mí, proteger a todas las personas que necesitaban, y aunque ya no tengo eso, por lo que sucedió. Al menos, puedo hacer esto por ellos, necesito hacerlo."

Fate chan, la forma como me miras, no solo a mí sino el mundo. Todo. Quiero saber porque tu mirada siempre esta tan triste, apagada, tan vacía. No lo entiendo, pero desde que nos conocimos, desde que me salvaste, desde que nuestros ojos se encontraron algo dentro de mí cambió. Y no puedo dejar de pensar que no eres así, que ese vacía una vez no estuvo allí, que tu mirada alguna vez fue completa. Quisiera poder… si tan solo. Si supiera que hacer para que vieras el mundo diferente. Así justo ahora, puedo ver el vacío en tu mirada, pero hay más. Tan pequeño, casi imperceptible pero está allí. Y por alguna razón todo lo que quisiera saber es porque me afecta tanto.

"-Nanoha. Mi trabajo es seleccionar las almas qué son dignas de entrar en Valhala y servir a los dioses. Pero, no es realmente así. Me llaman y yo acudo, les brindo una opción y el alma es libre de escoger con su propia voluntad, así como tú lo hiciste."

"-Fate-chan"

"-Admito que hay mucho de este mundo que no me está permitido comprender, de ustedes los mortales. A veces, por razones que no entiendo, algunas almas mortales me inquietan y me hacen desear poder comprender, pero no me está permitido. Así como tú."

¿Por qué mi pecho late de esta forma? ¿Qué es esto?

"-¿Me ayudarás entonces, Fate-chan?"

Por favor.

"-No… no, me está permitido."

Su negativa. Puedo verlo en tus ojos Fate-chan, ahí está, aunque diminuto.

"-Entonces lo haré sola."

"-Si esa es tu decisión."

Si. Ha sido mi decisión en los últimos 7 años. Y a pesar de que hay muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento, jamás he sentido remordimiento por seguir mi corazón.

Afirmo levemente. Ella me imita.

"-No estarás sola. Aunque no me esté permitido intervenir en los asuntos que solo les conciernen a los humanos. Estaré a tu lado."

Fate-chan.

"-Jum. Cuento con eso Fate-chan."

No tengo idea que pasa conmigo desde que nos conocimos, pero me gusta, me siento bien, cómoda con ella, como en casa.

"-Por ahora debemos ingresar en la posada"

Fate-chan solo me sigue.

Es un poco extraño. Es decir, ella es una diosa y solo, soy yo.

Recuerdo haberme desmayado después de la colisión, una voz suave y cálida me llamaba, repetía mi nombre con esmero. Y estoy segura que yo dije algo, puedo recordarme hablando el eco de mi propia voz en mi recuerdo, pero por más que he pasado noches en vela intentado remembrar no he conseguido nada, solo un fuerte dolor de cabeza y que Fate-chan me mire como si me hubiera quedado dormida con los ojos abiertos. Mou. Posiblemente le estoy dejando una pésima impresión. El caso es que, cuando desperté la misma voz de antes seguía llamándome, susurrando mi nombre. A pesar de que me dolía cada centímetro de mi cuerpo me levanté de improviso y entonces, esperando por mí en una sencilla silla al lado de la cama estaba ella, juro que no era mi imaginación pero esa voz seguía esculcándola, solo que Fate-chan permanecía en silenció. Me conforme con pensar que sí era el golpe y no darle más vueltas a ese asunto, pero conforme ha pasado el tiempo, ya no estoy segura si fue eso, mi imaginación o de verdad sucedió.

Me pidió su ayuda. Dioses, no recuerdo exactamente que me dijo porque yo estaba muy ocupada fijándome en ella. Nunca antes me había quedado observando tan fijamente a una persona en toda mi vida, me sonrojé cuando ella se percató que no prestaba atención a sus palabras, y pensé que estaba actuando muy extraño, me reprendí, me disculpe y se me resbalo la verdad: Qué era muy guapa. Porque lo es. En serio, muy muy atractiva. Mou, pero eso NO, por todos los dioses, NO es para nada en lo que debí pensar en ese momento. Hubiere sido más lógico darle las gracias, preguntarle qué había pasado, como había llegado allí, cualquier cosa. Mi sentido común de verdad que en ocasiones me abandona. Ella permaneció impasible. Y entonces fue cuando note eso es su mirada, el vacío y desde ese día algo en mi pecho se volvió pesado. Lo sé, no tiene ningún sentido, ni siquiera la conocía. Claro, tampoco ayudo que mi segunda acción fuera simplemente preguntar por su nombre, ella sin emoción aparente me respondió Fate. Y fue pero para mí, quiero saber que sucedió conmigo en ese momento, sentía que la conocía estaba segura a su lado, fue un sentimiento extraño pero simplemente algo en mi interior ha estado removiéndose inquieto desde ese momento. Quiero, no, necesito saber.

Y todo lo que me dijo después no ayuda en nada, además de que casi no me terminaba de creer que una completa desconocida me soltará de repente que era una diosa. Bueno, admito que me preocupe un poquitín, una reacción perfectamente normal si después de darte un buen golpe en la cabeza (como el que en efecto me di), no estar segura si alucinaste antes de desmayarte y tuviste la misma alucinación justo al despertarte, o qué alguien que parecía normal, muy guapa si, irradiaba un no sé qué me daba algo que no sé (y además me ponía tan sentimental), ah y lo mejor qué afirmará con tanta vehemencia ser una diosa, calificaba como haber perdido la razón. Mou. Fate-chan tampoco ayudo, solo se levantó y de repente brillo, literalmente, brillo y cuando por fin pude ver algo, allí estaba ella: Un par de enormes alas con plumas blanquísimas, la armadura azul celeste con decoraciones en oro, la espada a su derecha y el casco alado. Una Valkyria. Me hubiera desmayado pero resistí. Esa desconocida era a todas luces quién decía ser. Fue cuando la segunda pregunta más importante surgió, más bien se me volvió a escapar. Le pregunte si ya me había muerto.

Lo sé, no la más brillante de tus intervenciones Nanoha, pero he elido las leyendas. Ella selecciona las almas de los más valientes y nobles guerreros, los reclutan y entrenan en Valhala, luchan durante todo el día preparándose para el Ragnarok, el momento en que servirán como espadas de los dioses en la batalla que pondrá fin a la eterna guerra entre Aesir y Vanir, el ocaso de los dioses. Pero en las noches, celebran estrepitosamente con grandes cantidades de hidromiel entonando himnos alegres, hartándose de las bien abastecidas fuentes de todo tipo de alimento que se pueda pensar en Midgard, mientras sus heridas sanan y esperan impacientes la batalla a la mañana siguiente. No recuerdo como se llaman pero bueno la idea es esa. Así que era apenas Normal inferir que si ella estaba hablando conmigo, pues significaba una de tres: La primera, que yo, Takamachi Nanoha estaba muerta. La segunda, estaba alucinando. Y la tercera, alucinaba porque me moría y ella había venido por mí. Ninguna me gustaba. Pero ella, me miró intensamente, eso no lo olvidaré, porque de verdad que era una mirada vacía, tanto que, ya no podía sino pensar en cómo había sucedido. Mi corazón empezó a latir muy extrañamente de nuevo, y esa opresión en mi pecho nuevamente me estrujaba.

"-Nanoha. Hemos llegado"

"-¿Ah qué? ¿Tan pronto?"

"-Ha demorado lo esperado. Entremos."

Fate-chan entra primero, yo la sigo y luego de arreglar lo permitente a nuestra estadía para la noche subimos a la habitación. Claro que antes le pido al hombre que esté al tanto de un mensaje para mí. Por todos los… no puedo creerlo, soy tan torpe, torpe y mil veces torpe. No deje mi supuesto nombre, maldición. Ni modo tendré que resignarme y esperar en la diminuta banca de la entrada.

"-Fate-chan en serio no es necesario que te quedas esperando conmigo."

"-Está bien"

"-Mou, yo que pensaba aprovechar para al menos lavarme la cara. Y tomar una siesta."

"-¿Estás segura que puedes hacerlo, Nanoha?"

"-Eh, bueno espero que sí. Si no tarda mucho y es relativamente cerca supongo que…"

"-No me refiero a lavarte la cara ó la siesta."

Por supuesto sé a qué te refieres Fate-chan. Mou. No tengo ni la más remota idea. Pero sé que puedo intentarlo y daré mi mejor esfuerzo. Existe una posibilidad pequeñita y me voy a aferrar a ella con todo lo que tengo, tampoco es que quiera morir así qué más me vale prestar mucha atención.

"-Eso espero."

Hay algo peculiar en Fate-chan, además de todo lo única que es ella. A pesar de que es en extremo reservada, aunque me ha explicado ya que los dioses no poseen cualidades humanas y que ella en particular solo puede percibir los sentimientos pero no experimentarlos, a mí me parece que eso no es verdad, o no completamente al menos. No sé cómo explicarme, ni yo misma me entiendo bien pero, a ver: desde que nos conocimos Fate-chan ha sido muy amable conmigo, para iniciar, enefecto fue ella la que me rescato no solo del accidente sino de mí futura sentencia, fueron órdenes me dijo. Pero sus ojos, la forma como me miraba, no lo puedo expresar con palabras. Cuando me pidió ayuda, casi puedo jurar que estaba expectante por mi demora en responder y cuando acepté, alivio. Sus ojos, su mirada, solo lo sé. Y todo este tiempo después de eso Fate-chan ha cambiado un poco, ella parece no ser consiente la mayor parte del tiempo, sin embargo hay momentos en que la he atrapado mirándome fijamente, sus ojos me transmiten un mensaje que no descifro, pero está allí e inquieta mi alma, mi corazón. Pero… ¿Por qué?. Eso es lo que quisiera saber. También la he visto contenerse, como sí por unos escasos segundos se percataré de esos sutiles momentos. Y todo ello genera reacciones extrañas en mí. A veces la melancolía me invade, esa sensación que tuve el primer día de conocernos, la de sentirme segura se manifiesta con fuerza. Tengo tantas dudas. Además, esto si me intriga mucho, en especial porque su sencillo _no sé_ por respuesta era genuino, incluso si no supiera lo que sé diría que estaba avergonzada de no poseer una explicación satisfactoria para ambas, más para mí, ella se las apaña con responder cada vez que le fue ordenado. Pero yo si necesito saber porqué de todas las almas en Midgard, me pasa esto a mí.

Sin embargo, si muero… entonces… no Nanoha, no te vas a morir. Piensa positivo.

"-Fate-chan."

"-¿Si?"

"-Gracias."

Esta banca es muy dura, me duelen las posaderas, espero que el mensajero no demore mucho.

Tengo hambre.

A ver compre provisiones para 6 días, supongo que pudiera comer algo mientras esperamos. Oh un trozo de queso, un poco de pan… que bueno que tengo aún tengo agua en la alforja. Vaya, el pan esta delicioso, no tanto como el que hace papá pero hacía mucho que no probaba algo medianamente decente. El queso esta algo fuerte, no me gusta mucho el sabor pero es soportable.

"-¿Qué quieres muchacho?"

Oh.

"-Señor, me envió Endrick Pasmole con un paquete para una señorita que se hospeda aquí."

"-Bien. ¿Cómo se llama?"

"-No lo sé, pero me dijo que era como así de alta, cabello castaño rojizo y ojos azules, una viajera."

"-Ah. Allá"

El dueño de la posada señala hacía nosotras con un movimiento de cabeza, el joven hace una pequeña reverencia y voltea. Y si a después de los dos segundos que tarda en ver a la persona a mi lado se pasma, no es su culpa ni de ella pero, vamos Fate-chan ¿Puedes dejar de tener ese efecto en las personas?. Empieza a ser molesto.

"-Se-señorita."

"-Escuche que tiene un paquete para mí."

Sigue embobado con Fate-chan, no le despega los ojos ni un segundo.

"-Si."

"-¿Y bien?"

Mou. Fate-chan.

"-Ah claro. El paquete."

Busca entre su túnica y me extiende un paquete pequeñísimo. Lo recibo. Mmm, yo esperaba que solo me entregara la nota pero supongo que debe estar dentro, así no levantaría sospechas.

"-Bueno, ejem, yo me voy. ¿Desea algo señorita?"

Ya que preguntas. Hay un par de cosas que me gustarían mucho en este instante, la primera naturalmente que dejes de mirar a Fate-chan como si fuera la primera vez en tu vida que vieras una mujer, si es muy guapa, yo me quede igual cuando espabile pero deja de hacerlo. Y cierra la boca, se ve igual. Mou.

¿Y a mí que me está pasando?

"-Será mejor subir."

"-Si."

Bueno, estamos dentro. Ahora veamos que contiene el paquete, para ser franca yo esperaba una nota. Veamos.

Ah. Chocolate. Me envío el chocolate que vi en su tienda, esto es muy amable de su parte. Oh, algo cayo. Ya veo la nota. Así que para no levantar sospechas me envió lo que le pedí junto con el chocolate, así podría pasar como un pendiente. Es muy astuto la verdad, pero eso también significaría que realmente están asustados de estos sujetos. Ahora más que antes me urge confrontar a estos sujetos.

"-Mmm, no está lejos del camino. Fate-chan tendremos que volver por las provisiones después. No creo que puedo hacer mucho cargando esto."

"-De acuerdo."

"-Mou. Ojala tuviéramos dinero para comprar una varita decente."

O mi viejo bastón. Bueno, tendré que arreglármelas con esta vara de dudosa calidad, solo espero que resista suficiente.

"-Fate-chan, vamos."

No sé si lo logré, espero que sí, no me gustaría morir aún. Hay mucho que quiero hacer, como encontrar la manera de limpiar mi nombre y de paso el de mi familia, hay noches en las que me cuesta mucho conciliar el sueño pensando cómo están mis padres, estoy segura de que no han creído que yo fui capaz de hacer tal cosa. Sin embargo, ellos deben estar pasándolo mal sin tener noticia alguna de mí. Dioses como me gustaría enviarles un mensaje, pero no creo que sea buena idea. Seguramente la guardia real los tiene bajo vigilancia en caso que yo decida hacerles alguna visita ó me comunique con ellos, dejarles saber que estoy bien solo traería problemas para todos. Me siento feliz. De alguna forma, estoy contenta, a pesar de todo lo que sucedió aún puedo hacer lo que he deseado toda mi vida.

Hemos dejado atrás la ciudadela, necesitamos avanzar un poco más. Estoy casi segura que vendrán por nosotras pronto.

"-Nanoha, se acercan"

"-De acuerdo"

Solo unos pasos más. Ahí están.

"-Vaya. ¿Dos? No lo esperaba."

"-Mucho mejor."

Tienen demasiada confianza en sí mismos. Deben llevar mucho tiempo haciendo esto. Bien, no los perdonaré, tampoco voy a permitir que continúen con sus acciones.

"-¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

Son bastante acuerpados, desertores lo más probable.

"-Eso no interesa, preciosa."

"-Desertores ¿Verdad?"

Por su expresión acerté.

"-Vaya, así que una gatita con carácter. Justo como le gustan a Baltek, una lástima, no tenía intención más que de quitarles lo que lleven de valor. Pero, con esa actitud, te hace buena falta quien te enseñe disciplina."

"-Calma Ganbbo."

"-Así que, Baltek debe ser el líder…"

"-¿Dijiste algo?"

Bueno, tengo que hacer que nos lleven al campamento. Espero que tenga razón y sean pocos.

"-Da igual, vendrán con nosotros. Mientras Baltek te enseña modales, nosotros podremos divertirnos con su amiguita."

Como si yo fuera a dejarlos acercarse lo suficiente, es más, antes de que puedan ponerle un solo dedo encima a mi Fate-chan, estarán calcinados y… momento… ¿Mi Fate-chan?. Woah, ¿Qué me está pasando?

"-Venga ya."

El hombre desenvaina su gran espada, aunque no quisiera verme débil ante estos sujetos, tengo que dejarme llevar. No es conveniente que se pongan violentos. Ya me encargaré de ellos, cuando vea mi oportunidad no sabrán que sucedió.

Caminamos delante. La verdad esperaba que su campamento principal estuviera algo más alejado del camino, pero no me imaginaba que tanto. Eso complica los planes de huida, bueno, Nanoha ya pensaras en ello, lo que importa en este instante es lograr liberar a esas personas y después ya se me ocurrirá alguna forma de salir en una pieza de esta.

Oh casi lo olvido, no está de más darles su merecido a estos sujetos. Está bien, no les haré mucho daño. Sea como sea, a pesar de los crímenes que hayan cometido creo firmemente que la justicia debe encargarse de condenarlos por sus actos, por eso lo mejor será utilizar un hechizo inmovilizador. Si, definitivamente. Tendría el tiempo suficiente para rescatar a los rehenes, ponerlos a salvo e informar a la guardia de la cuidad la ubicación de estos rufianes así ellos se harán cargo en adelante. Incluso puede ser que otros escarmienten y no vuelvan más por aquí.

Oh. Hemos llegado.

Su campamento principal no es como lo hubiera imaginado, tiene carpas bastante lujosas. Estos hombres, no eran simples soldados.

"-¡Baltek! Te hemos traído una fiera para domar."

Hay tres carpas más sencillas, asumiendo que hayan sido soldados de alto rango y aún conserven las costumbres militares, en cada una como máximo serían capaces de tolerar la compañía de uno más, si sabré yo lo irritables que pueden ser los guerreros. Eso harían 6, sin embargo, aparte de los dos que estaban con nosotras solo distingo un sujeto atizando el fuego, alto, rubio y con un enorme espadón a cuestas igual que sus compañeros. La carpa principal, es diferente, puedo ver la zona dónde estaba el escudo del reino al cual servían. Otro sujeto, más alto y robusto que todos hace su aparición, su cabello oscuro esta finamente cortado y a diferencia de los demás porta una lanza a su espalda, puedo ver trozos de armadura pesada en sus muñecas, torso y piernas.

"-Harald, Ganbbo. Mis órdenes fueron claras."

"-Vamos Baltek. Hace tiempo ya que no tenemos diversión. No todo puede ser trabajo."

Que rápido. En un parpadeó ha conseguido desarmar al hombre y lo tiene completamente dominado.

"-Harald. Empiezo a hartarme de tus estupideces."

"-Pe-pero, Balktet, yo… "

"-Calla. No tenemos suficientes hombres para vigilar a los prisioneros y se te ocurre traer dos más. De ahora, hasta que se me antoje otra cosa, vas a hacer todos los turnos nocturnos. Y no quiero escuchar ni una sola queja, o juro por el creador…"

Detesto decir esto, pero este hombre, no parece que sea el mismo tipo de persona que estos sujetos. Me pregunto qué le habrá sucedido para que haya terminado siendo un bandido. Eh, me está mirando.

"-Ganbbo llévate a las prisioneras. Mañana primera hora quiero que las decapites."

¿Decapitar? Eso definitivamente no estaba dentro del plan.

"-Pero Baltek, los hombres. No les va a gustar."

"-Haz lo que te digo. Estas mujeres no son útiles, son simples forasteras, no podremos sacar ventaja de los aldeanos con ellas. Es más importante mantener la seguridad sobre nuestros rehenes que valen la pena, que un par de putas."

Calma. Primero los rehenes.

"-Baltek. Ya que nos desharemos de ellas en la mañana, al menos pudieras aprovechar la noche."

Por todos los dioses, este hombre es muy rápido. Tengo que tener cuidado, aún sí mis hechizos son más veloces no puedo darme el lujo de dejar que se acerque. Otro parpadeo y el filo de la enorme lanza está a milímetros de rebanar el cuello del otro hombre. Puedo ver que Harald (como lo llamó) está tan sorprendido como yo.

"-Harás como te he dicho, o serás el primero en no ver el amanecer. ¿Entendido?"

"-Cla-claro."

"-Llévalas con los demás. Hagan doble turno los dos. Los quiero despiertos todo el tiempo."

Empuñando sus espadas, ambos se acercan a nosotras y blandiendo las armas nos indican caminar. Atravesamos el pequeño campamento, mis ojos fijos en el líder, en su mirada puedo ver una gran odio. Caminamos unos pocos metros, hay otro fuego delante. Y una improvisada celda de maderos. Dentro hay dos niños y una adolescente, la hija del vendedor asumo. También hay un sujeto, bastante escuálido en comparación con sus compinches, lo cual explicaría porque no veo ningún enorme espadón cerca.

"-Renzo. Vete. Haremos el turno de la noche nosotros. Son órdenes de Baltek."

Antes de irse, este tipo prácticamente nos ha desnudado, toda la lascivia que pude percibir en su forma de mirarnos hace que se me revuelva el estómago.

Dentro de la improvisada celda, los niños parecen dormitar. La chica por otra parte está atenta. Aunque esta delgada y sucia parece estar saludable.

Es Harald quién abre la puerta de la celda, en tanto que el otro hombre blandiendo su arma a modo de amenaza nos hace señas de que entremos. Este es el momento. Con un movimiento rápido logro deslizar la varita que había escondido en mi manga hasta mi mano, la empuño y giro cayendo al suelo. Que los dioses me ayuden.

"-¡_Figid Damsel!*_"

Tal como esperaba el hechizo golpeó en su pecho, hace efecto de inmediato, la leve capa de hielo mágico lo congela al instante. Y antes de que el otro pueda hacer algo…

"-¡_Figid Damsel!_"

Perfecto. Ahora los dos amenazadores bandidos no son más que cubos de hielo. Estarán bien, solo es un hechizo inmovilizador.

"-Nanoha."

"-Lo sé Fate-chan, tenemos que darnos prisa."

Asustados logro que la chica y los niños salgan de la celda, están aterrorizados, paralizados e incapaces de hablar. Sé que Fate-chan no puede intervenir pero, no puedo irme. Necesito ganar tiempo para que pueda escapar.

"-No tengan miedo. Escuchen, en esa dirección está la ciudadela. Necesito que sean muy valientes y corran con todas sus fuerzas hacía allá, lo más rápido que puedan, no miren atrás y no se detengan hasta haber llegado a las puertas de la muralla. ¿De acuerdo?"

La chica asiente. Parece que la impresión le ha pasado un poco.

"-Bien, entonces vayan. Fate-chan ve con ellos"

"-Yo no…"

"-Lo sé, por favor Fate-chan, no te pido que hagas algo que no puedes simplemente ve con ellos."

Fate-chan, ¿Cómo puedo creerte, sí justo ahora en tu mirada puedo ver que estas preocupada?

"-De acuerdo."

"-Ya vienen. ¡Corran!"

A empujones la mayor logra que los otros niños empiece a correr. Fate-chan se retrasa un poco, es curioso, pero ese pequeño resquicio de sus verdaderos sentimientos que siempre está en su mirada, ese con el que ella está en constante lucha a cada momento parece haber ganado de momento, porque sin duda alguna puedo ver que esta genuinamente preocupada. Aunque ella no lo sepa, sin importar que no lo entienda y se ofusque por ello, a pesar de que por alguna razón mi pecho duele al pensar que es por mi culpa, muy dentro de mí, estoy feliz.

El sujeto que estaba haciendo vigilancia al llegar aparece, esta furioso y lleva una daga en cada mano. No puedo dejar que se acerque o estaré muerta.

"-¡Maldita hija de perra! ¡Te voy a hacer picadillo!"

Uh. Honestamente, ataque frontal.

"-¡_Figid Damsel!_"

No es muy inteligente.

"-¡Baltek!"

¿Había otro?.

"-¡Maldita!."

Otro espadachín, necesito inmovilizarlo rápido, antes de que llegué él.

Se lanza hacía mí.

"-¡Muere!"

Esquivo su ataque por muy poco. Ahora contraataqué.

"-¡_Figid Damsel!_"

¡No puede ser esquivo!. Ahí viene, vamos… ugh mi brazo. Espero que no sea profundo. Una vez más.

"-¡_Figid Damsel!_"

Maldición. La vara no resistió., acaba de hacerse pedazos con el último hechizo. Bueno. Al menos el corte no parece tan grave, a pesar de lo mucho que duele, no hay tanta sangre y afortunadamente es mi brazo derecho. Aún puedo lanzar hechizos con mi brazo dominante, solo que va a demandar mucha energía. Hace tiempo ya que no lo hago sin un canalizador.

Esta aquí, y no está solo. Un hombre más bien escuálido, rubio y armado con una lanza igual que él.

"-Bhrams. Yo me encargo. Sigue a los prisioneros. Asegúrate que no escapen."

"-Entendido."

¡No!

"-¡_Figid Dam…!_"

Mi cabeza. Es rápido.

"-Tu lucharás conmigo."

No. tengo que levantarme rápido no puedo permitir que los alcance, necesitan más tiempo.

Viene de nuevo, pero logro esquivar por muy poco el golpe.

"-No eres tan mediocre sí has logrado inmovilizar a la mayoría de mis hombres. Sin embargo, yo no soy tan poco inteligente como ellos."

"-Dejalos ir. Son solo niños."

"-Son nuestros prisioneros. Además, está la rubia que vino contigo."

Fate-chan. Maldición, Nanoha, necesitan tiempo. Piensa rápido.

Aunque solo está de pie frente a mí, en posición de ataque aún no ha hecho movimiento alguno. Creo que espera a que sea yo quien dé el primer paso, si falló entonces quedaré expuesta y él podrá acabar conmigo en un movimiento. Dada su velocidad, más el alcance que le provee su lanza debo tener extremo cuidado. Será mejor esperar. Sí me apresuro de seguro lo único que lograré es que me mate.

"-No eres un bandido como ellos. ¿Por qué haces esto?"

"-Hump. Soy igual que ellos."

"-No. Tu tienda, arrancaste los emblemas reales. Estoy casi segura que eras un oficial de alto rango. ¿Por qué haces esto?"

Sonríe levemente, pero mantiene su posición. Sin duda espera el momento ideal para acabar conmigo.

"-¿Por qué te interesa saber mis razones?"

No estoy muy segura, pero sé que por más malvada que pueda parecer una persona, muy dentro de sí solo han vivido alguna experiencia terrible, están asustados y hacen este tipo de cosas porque no ven otra salida. Creo que todos merecemos ser escuchados, no importa si ha hecho cosas terribles, este hombre no tiene una mirada llena de maldad, solo veo ira, sufrimiento y rencor en sus ojos.

"-No veo maldad en tu mirada. No eres como estos sujetos."

"-Ah. Ya veo."

Permanece el silenció, aún sonríe.

"-Quieres ganar tiempo. No importa, Bhrams es un excelente luchador. Ella no tendrá oportunidad contra él, así que, ya que compartirán el mismo destino, tal vez pueda complacerte con un último deseo."

No lo creo. Puede ser que Fate-chan no tenga permiso para intervenir en situaciones humanas, pero estoy completamente segura que si él llegase a atacarle, antes de que pudiera parpadear dos veces habría perdido la batalla. Y no pienso morir aquí. Está bien, sin una varita o bastón que me sirva como canalizador, el gasto de energía para lanzar un solo hechizo incrementa considerablemente, aún tengo energía suficiente para dos o tres conjuros.

"-¿Aún te interesan mis motivos?"

"-Si"

Su sonrisa se ha ensanchado.

Mou. Se está burlando de mí.

Demasiado seguro de sí mismo para dignarse a considerarme una amenaza. Ya le enseñare yo… No. Control, control ante todo. Debo mantener la calma ante todo o solo se pondrá más complicado.

"-Pase los mejores años de mi vida sirviendo un monarca mala gradecido. Cuando ya no le fui útil, me entrego una saca de oro y me dijo claramente que no quería volver a saber de mí. Me enfurecí, pero la paga fue buena. Compré una pequeña granja a en los límites del país, me establecí allí y tuve una existencia pacífica. Me casé con una hermosa mujer, vivimos felices muchos años y ella me dio un hijo. Éramos felices… ¡Yo era feliz!"

Su rostro se tenga en una mueca furiosa. Su voz se torna gravé y sombría.

"-Un día, soldados imperiales entraron a mi hogar con una decreto real. Debía presentarme ante el monarca a la mayor brevedad posible. Fui muy estúpido, pensé que… no importa. ¿Quieres saber que sucedió? "

Asiento.

"-Me encerraron bajo sospecha de alta traición. Mi esposa fue violada, torturada por esos malditos cerdos, frente a mí, querían que confesara. ¡Querían que tomara culpa por algo que no hice! Me colgarían seguramente, pero pensé que al menos ella y mi hijo estarían a salvo así que acepte, mentí, hice tal y como ellos me ordenaron. Me ejecutarían al amanecer del tercer día en la plaza principal de la gran ciudadela… lo aceptaba, mi vida a cambio de mi familia…. pero esos malditos cerdos mentirosos, no solo ellos, también el _gran_ monarca, cobarde infeliz."

Con cada palabra puedo sentir como su enojo aumenta, el agarre sobre su lanza se hace más férreo y aunque intenta mantener la calma, puedo notar como los recuerdos atormentan su corazón terriblemente.

"-Los asesinaron. Esa misma noche. Como si fueran animales sarnosos."

Su mirada esta cobre mí. Fría, distante, cruel.

"-Un guardia me lo dijo. El muy cabrón esperaba que aquello acabara con mi poco voluntad, pero no fue así, todo, todo dentro de mi estallo. No tenía nada por que vivir, lo más preciado para mí ya no existía. Fingí estar devastado. Él entro jactándose en la celda y entonces le salté encima y lo agarre por el cuello, apreté con todas mis fuerzas hasta que dejo de luchar. Lo despoje de su uniforme y escape."

Dioses.

"-Me tomó un par de años pero… asesine a todos. Con mis propias manos."

Horrible.

"-Obtuviste tu venganza, estas personas, estos niños son inocentes. ¿Por qué ellos?"

"-¡¿Inocentes?! ¡Fueron ellos!"

"-¿Qué?"

¿Cómo?

"-Estos i_nocentes_… ¡Yo jamás volví a la capital y sin embargo ellos… por unas pocas monedas de oro juraron haberme visto con los verdaderos traidores!."

No tiene sentido, no puedo creerlo. Estas personas, porque harían algo tan terrible.

"-Mientes"

"-No. Yo lo sé. Sé quién planeo todo."

No quiero seguir escuchando. ¡No quiero!

"-El gran consejero real, fue él. El muy hijo de puta, planeo todo. Yo solo fui un peón para encubrir sus delitos."

No.

"-¿Por qué haría algo como eso? ¡¿Por qué?!"

"-Por la misma razón que se libran las grandes guerras. Ambición, envidia, ansias de poder y grandeza. Dime, en verdad crees que esta gente no es culpable. Estas personas son tan culpables como los infelices que asesinaron mi familia, ¡No los perdonaré nunca!. Les haré sentir lo mismo que yo sufrí."

No puedo permitir que lo haga. No estuvo bien, pero esa no es la manera. No puede simplemente tomar la justicia en sus propias manos, no así, ni siquiera es justicia, lo único que lo motiva es la venganza. Si, no todos son inocentes pero él no sabe quiénes fueron aquellos que lo vendieron. No puedo justificar los actos que fueron cometidos en su contra, pero tampoco puedo hacerlo con sus acciones. Culpables o no, no es él quien decidirá eso.

"-Y ahora…prepárate a morir."

¿Pero cómo…?. Es muy veloz, apenas he podido esquivar. Mi turno, por favor que le pegue.

"-¡_Figid Damsel!_"

Fallé.

"-No puedes vencerme. Apenas eres una niña…"

¡No soy una niña! Y aunque lo fuera, tampoco me rendiría.

Está bien, ser maga no me ayuda mucho en esta situación. De nuevo, una estocada de su lanza, esquivo parcialmente pero logra abrirme un tajo en la pierna derecha, no le gusta en lo más mínimo que haya logrado sobrevivir a dos ataques consecutivos, pero a pesar de la mueca, sonríe. Bueno, no soy experta en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, no tengo energía más que para dos hechizos. La herida de la pierna empieza a dolerme terriblemente, no quiero sonar dramática pero no tengo muchas posibilidades. A menos que haga algo muy tonto pero que puede funcionar. Ataca de nuevo. Esquivo lo mejor que puedo y me dejo caer al suelo. Su sonrisa se ensancha. Más me vale que esto funcione.

"-Se acabaron los juegos."

"-Uh… espera…."

"-No. Es hora de acabar con esto."

Eleva su arma por encima de sus brazos. Usará tosa su fuerza. Con un movimiento descarga el arma sobre mí, pero ya he rodado fuera de su alcance y aunque no he sido suficiente rápida y tengo un bonito corte nada despreciable en la espalda. Debo admitir que tenía razón en algo. Es hora de acabar con esto. Lo siento. Entiendo el sentimiento. El dolor de sentirte traicionado después de haberlo dado todo para proteger a las personas que son importantes para ti, aunque mí situación fue diferente. Sin embargo, ahora sé que por muchos años perseguí mi sueño en el lugar equivocado, aunque tuvieron que morir muchas personas para que por fina abriera los ojos, no dejaré que suceda de nuevo, no mientras me quede fuerza para respirar.

"-¡_Figid Damsel!_"

No sé si la sorpresa o el enojo ayudaron a mi causa, pero ahora es un cubo de hielo más. Pero no pudo darme el lujo de perder más tiempo. Necesito levantarme y seguir.

Como duele. Dioses. Mi espalda. Escuece demasiado. No fue un roce. Tengo una herida bastante fea. Estoy sangrando mucho. Levantarme me ha costado horrores, puedo sentir como palpita la herida con cada paso que doy, a duras penas puedo arrastrar mis pies, uno delante del otro, cada paso es un enorme esfuerzo, la sangre me está empapando la túnica. Empiezo a sentirme mareada. No puede ser, tengo que lograrlo. Tengo que seguir caminando no puedo estar tan lejos he camino un buen tramo ya. Pero también está la herida en mi pierna y el corte del brazo, demasiada sangre, siento la túnica empapada en varias zonas, el aroma metálico se agudiza, mi cuerpo también se hace pasado con cada paso que logro dar, pero tengo que continuar no hay forma que me dé por vencida. No puedo ver bien, me estoy mareando más. Tengo que seguir… necesito… ufg, vamos, no es momento para descansar… levántate, necesito, tengo que seguir. Solo levántate. ¡Levántate!. ¿Tanta sangre he perdido ya?. No puedo rendirme ahora. Yo… de repente todo da tantas vueltas y no logro que mis piernas reaccionen. Estoy demasiado agotada. No hay caso. Me desmayaré.

No quiero morir.

_¡No me dejes!. ¡No puedes dejarme!. ¡No ahora, lo prometiste!_

_¡NO ME DEJES! _

¿Qué? Mi voz. ¡Es mi voz! Pero yo no he… no, en mi cabeza, como un… ¿Recuerdo?.

_Despierta, por favor. Por los dioses, no puedes dejarme ahora._

_Resiste. Solo un poco por favor, te pondrás bien. Iremos dónde tú quieras, pero no…_

Mi cuerpo es demasiado para mi fuerza.

¿Uh?

Algo detuvo mi caída ¿Qué?

No puedo ver bien, todo da vueltas no veo nada, pero este aroma, estoy segura que es ella.

"-Fa..te-ch..ch..an"

"-Resiste"

¿Eres tu verdad? De verdad está aquí. Como puedo reúno la poca energía que me queda, necesito saber si eres real. Lo eres, puedo sentirte, ¿Esta es mi mano? Está llena de sangre, te manche… ah... No puedo…tengo que… de nuevo… me desmayaré.

_Resiste._

_No me dejes._

_¡NO ME DEJES!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me parece increíble que haya pasado dos días inconsciente, bueno eso pensé cuando desperté. Ella fue lo primero que vi cuando por fin logre enfocar la vista, a pesar de que me dolía muchísimo la cabeza y estaba débil, estaba feliz, esa cálida sensación en mi pecho al verla es algo a lo que puedo acostumbrarme. Pero que además de ello que el sanador me informaré casualmente que la muchacha que me había llevado en brazos, además de haber llegado gritando a todo pulmón preguntando por él, necesitaron cinco hombres para lograr sacarla de la habitación en tanto él se hacía cargo de mis heridas, apenas hubo terminado la operación y me hubo aplicado algunos hechizos de sanación entró en la habitación, se acomodó en la pequeña silla que había la lado de mi cama y no se desprendió de mí un segundo. Suerte que estaba ocupadísimo cambiándome las vendas, porque estoy segura que mi cara en ese instante me traicionaba. Y para rematar, según él no creía que ella hubiera dormido ni un solo minuto. Estaba muy preocupada por usted me dijo. Mou. Debí al menos reaccionar pero estaba anonadada con el relato del hombre. Así que, me quede en silencio, con el corazón en la boca y confundida como nunca en mi vida. Honestamente, no tengo idea que está sucediendo conmigo cuando está cerca de mí, su sola presencia me brinda una sensación de calma y felicidad, muy similar a lo que me hacía sentir Kunihiko-kun, solo que es más intenso, me pongo potencialmente más nerviosa e impaciente con ella, estos sentimientos por Fate-chan son más profundos. Es complicado de admitir, no sé si sea buena idea aceptarlo pero, cuando estoy con Fate-chan me siento como nunca en mi vida antes, siento que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por descabellada que parezca, sé que son estos sentimiento, pero no estoy segura que tan buena idea sea admitirme que… no, no puedo. No debo.

Debo pensar en algo más.

¿Qué tal los bandidos? Si eso. Veamos, Pasmole-san me comentó que después de enterarse que habíamos partido se sintió culpable, porque me estaba enviando a un lugar muy peligroso a resolver sus problemas. Se veía bastante compungido. Así qué, hablo con los padres de los otros dos niños, que a su vez le comentaron a algunos familiares y decidieron que estaba bueno de esconderse, irán a luchar. A medio camino del campamento había divisado a los niños y a mi compañera, estaban aliviados y felices de verlos sanos y salvos. Se distrajeron con ellos y cuando se dieron de cuenta Fate-chan ya no estaba, entonces él y otros dos hombres se encaminaron hacía el campamento, cerca dieron con el bandido que escapo inconsciente en el suelo. Y justo cuando se disponían a continuar su camino Fate-chan apareció conmigo en brazos, desesperada preguntando por el sanador más cercano. En cuanto a los bandidos, los guardias los encontraron y fueron llevados a los calabozos, el hechizo solo se desvaneció hasta la mañana siguiente. Para estos momentos deben ya estar siendo juzgados, no me trae alegría alguna pues estoy segura que el castigo por sus crímenes será seguramente ahorcamiento al amanecer del tercer día, tal como él lo dijo. Sin embargo, es justo. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme triste por ellos, en especial por él, me hubiera gustado tener la oportunidad de ayudarle a dejar ir todo su dolor y odio. Hum, no será posible ya. No debería preocuparme así por personas que no conozco, bandidos de hecho, pero es mi naturaleza. La misma que me ha metido en tantos líos.

Y ahora estamos aquí. Con tres días de retraso por mi culpa. Llegamos gracias a que Fate-chan utilizo sus alas para traernos, y como disfrute viajar acomodad en sus brazos… no pienses en eso ahora.

Cuando llegamos no se parecía en nada un palacio, solo una enorme puerta en mármol con diseños de pequeños dragones y caballeros tallados. Extrañamente estaba abierto, entramos y lo que yo imaginaba estaría lleno de grandes y pomposas decoraciones resulto ser una habitación de techo alto, enorme pero sobria adornada con los mismo motivos tallados en el ladrillo de las paredes, además de las antorchas que iluminan perfectamente. Estoy un pelín decepcionada. Además que Fate-chan ha vuelto a su viejo ser, distante y fría, únicamente concentrada en el deber. Después de la decepción inicial se me ocurrió que al menos la puerta de la entrada principal era imponente y queriendo darle otro vistazo volteé, menuda sorpresa me lleve cuando dónde se suponía que debía estar la puerta ahora había ladrillo puro. Naturalmente me apresure a palmar y nada, ladrillo puro cuando volteé para informarle mi gran hallazgo Fate-chan ya estaba pasando por el corredor. Mou. Me dejo botada. Logré igualarme a su paso, le contenté qué estábamos atrapadas y ella con total neutralidad me respondió, sin siquiera dignarse a mirarme que ya lo sabía. Y así fue como nos adentramos en este lugar. Volviendo a mi decepción, es que yo esperaba que fuera un sitio más imponente y también peligroso pero solo hemos encontrado un par de humanoides lagarto y unos espectros, pero Fate-chan se ha encargado de ellos con una facilidad que asusta, posiblemente porque nunca había visto luchar a un dios, de hecho nunca había visto uno. Lo único interesante que he divisado son las extrañas cerraduras. Es el mismo sistema, aunque las habitaciones cambian, se mantiene el tipo. Ah y los extraños cuadros enormes en las habitaciones dónde están las "llaves" (supongo que eso son).

Ahora que lo pienso, la primera puerta solo tenía una gran luna llena, un agujero octagonal más o menos la mitad de la palma de mi mano en la cerradura pero nada más, y estaba firmemente cerrada. La habitación estaba vacía, solo la gran pintura en la pared adyacente. Fate-chan se quedó pegada a la puerta mirándola sin hacer nada, a mí me llamó la atención la pintura así que me acerqué. Era un carruaje, me aprecio muy raro que hubiera una pintura tan fuera de lugar en esa habitación, la observé en lo que Fate-chan seguía contemplando la puerta como si con amenazarla con la mirada fuere a abrirse. Además de la pintura en sí, había una inscripción en caligrafía bastante pulida en la base, que rezaba "_VII: The Chariot_", lo sé, bastante informativo pero note que había una pieza diferente en el marco de la pintura y al tocarlo estaba floja. La tomé, la examine y descubrí que tenía relieve, como estaba curtida de polvo la limpie lo mejor que pude y descubrí el mismo diseño que la puerta. Me apresure a regresar al lado de Fate-chan, bueno como ella había pasado de mí simplemente le di un empujoncito y aunque me miró extrañada procedí con toda la elegancia que pude a insertar el objeto en la ranura, encajo perfectamente y la puerta simplemente se abrió. Estaba tan orgullosa de mí misma. Después de cruzar la puerta con el pecho inflado de emoción, por muy poco y gracias a los tremendos reflejos de Fate-chan que me asió por la túnica justo a tiempo, me salve de ser impactada por una lanza de fuego.

Así fue como ella se encargó de la lucha, y yo de abrir las habitaciones, encontramos cuatro puertas más en total, si recuerdo bien: el diseño que exhibía la segunda puerta era el sol y la luna, pero esta cubría parcialmente el sol, infortunadamente el cuadro de esa habitación hubiera preferido no verlo con mucha tención pero dados los sucesos recientes me fue imposible ignorarlo, prefiero no recordarlo salvó la inscripción "_XII: The Hanged Man_". La tercera puerta mostraba únicamente un gran circulo oscurecido y en la habitación el cuadro ilustraba dos, ejem, bueno, vale dos personas con muy poca ropa demasiado cerca el uno del otro, la inscripción "_VI: The Lovers_". Para la cuarta puerta una gran luna creciente adornaba en alto relieve, el cuadro mostraba un castillo diminuto con una enorme torre sobresaliendo, supongo que por eso la inscripción "_XVI: The Tower_", la última puerta ilustraba un corredor que daba la impresión de perderse en la oscuridad. Un poco terrorífico. Ah sí, no sé el cuadro no era tan grande como los anteriores, sino que era el doble de enorme, supongo que para hacer justicia a lo que representaba "_XXI: The World_", era como ver un gran mapa. Y tras todo lo que logramos dejar atrás ahora estamos en una habitación sin nada que 5 curiosos marcos de lo que a mi juicio son puertas, cada una con un letrerillo numeral y una estatua femenina bastante bonita (tallada en mármol, me parece).

Mientras ella se encarga de revisar al habitación en busca de trampas, y yo evito a toda costa pensar lo bien que se ve con el cabello atado únicamente por un lazo, su armadura ceñida en más partes de las que me es saludable darme cuenta ahora, la porción de sus piernas que me es…. De acuerdo. No pensar en lo atractiva que se ve, lo acepto, para mí se ve tremendamente atractiva. Uff, calma. ¿En qué iba yo? Ah sí. La inscripción de la estatua.

"-No lo entiendo"

Fate-chan regresa a mi lado.

"-No hay trampas. He revisado la puerta pero tampoco logre identificar nada extraño, salvo que no posee el mismo sistema de cerradura que hemos encontrado hasta el momento. De hecho, no posee nada además del relieve de dragón."

"-Bueno. Yo tampoco tengo nada. Por más que miro solo veo una estatúa normal. Bastante bien hecha. ¿Y los marcos?"

"-Tienen un numeral en la parte superior."

Mou. Estamos estancadas.

"-No lo entiendo. ¿Qué se supone que significa _"Los primeros serán los últimos"_?"

"-Los numerales."

¿Ah?

"-Los marcos, con los numerales."

Camina hasta situarse frente a los marcos vacíos y en efecto, aunque me cuesta un poco porque no soy tan alta como ella logro divisar muy pequeñitos los dichosos números en cada uno de ellos.

"-Fate-chan ¿Puedes leerme los numerales empezando por el izquierdo"

Asiente. Se dirige al inicio de la hilera y empieza a leer a medida que avanza.

"-Séptimo, Décimo segundo, Sexto, Décimo sexto, Duodécimo primero."

Duodeci..¿Qué?.

Mou.

"-¿Siete, Doce, Seis, Diez y seis, y… Veinte y uno?"

"-Si."

¿Qué? La aritmética nunca fue mi fuerte.

Concentrándome nuevamente en lo que es importante ahora. Esa distribución… ¿Pudiera ser que la inscripción se refiere a un orden?. Siete, Doce, Seis, Diez y seis, Veinte y uno. Si los primeros serán los últimos, entonces significaría que los últimos serían los primeros ¿Verdad?. De modo que: Veinte y uno, Diez y seis, Doce, Siete, Seis. ¡Eso es!. Creo yo. Bueno vale la pena intentarlo.

"-Fate-chan"

"-¿Si?"

"-Cruza por este"

Hace como le pido, puedo escuchar un levísimo sonido, como de bisagras al moverse. Ella también lo ha escuchado. Así que es eso lo que hay que hacer para poder continuar. Solo espero haber entendido bien la inscripción de la estatua.

"-Ne, Fate-chan de izquierda a derecha cruza por el número de marco que te indique ¿De acuerdo?"

"-Si"

"-Entonces, ya cruzaste por el quinto, ahora, cruza por el tercero."

Lo hace y nuevamente el mismo sonido.

"-Segundo"

Mismo resultado.

"-Creo que vamos bien. El primero."

Ok. El último.

"-Segundo…"

Una vez más el sonido de bisagras. Pero más fuerte y notó que la puerta al fondo del salón se ha abierto de par en par. Ahora, si estoy muy orgullosa de mí misma.

"-Hum, no estaba tan complicado."

"-Continuemos"

Mou. Ya pudieras felicitarme.

La sigo y mientras caminamos por la habitación, hay algo que quiero saber.

"-¿Ahora si me dirás a qué hemos venido?"

Me mira, por primera vez en todo el trayecto sus ojos se posan en mí. Unos segundos antes de continuar analizando el entorno, camina a mi lado.

"-Me enviaron para asegurar que El Orbe del Dragón este aun reposando en este lugar."

"-Ah… ¿Y eso qué es?"

Se detiene de repente. Clava su mirada en mí, parece que mi suerte va mejorando, pero mou, ¿Por qué me miras como si fuera un bichejo extraño?

"-Así que no sabes lo que es."

"-Ehrm. No."

"-Mejor así entonces."

"-¿Qué? ¡No! Quiero saber."

Continuamos por un pasillo, al final puedo ver que se ensancha y parece haber escaleras hacía un piso superior. Las primeras que veo en toda la instancia.

"-Fate-chan…"

"-Hay cinco reliquias antiguas. El Órbe del Dragón es una de ellas. Hace 700 años El Creador encargó de su cuidado a un grupo de humanos, ellos mantuvieron la reliquia a salvo y a cambio esta brinda estabilidad a tu mundo, Midgard. Mi misión es asegurarme que aún se mantiene en este templo."

"-Mmm, ya veo."

Pero si la dejaron aquí hace 700 años, ¿Por qué enviarla ahora a revisar que siga dónde se supone que debe estar? A menos que…

"-¿Hay razón para creer que no está?"

Subimos los escalones despacio.

"-Mi trabajo como seleccionadora de los caídos ha estado bastante más ajetreado desde hace un tiempo. Lindy-sama cree que puede deberse a un des-equilibrio en la energía de este mundo."

"-Eso no es bueno para nosotros ¿Verdad?"

"-No estoy en posición de determinarlo con exactitud."

Sin duda, de nuevo a su viejo ser.

"-Fate-chan, tal vez yo no sepa mucho, pero si ella te envió aquí… oye, pero ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?"

Dejamos atrás la escalera y un gran corredor se extiende ante nosotras. Caminamos despacio.

"-Nada"

¿Qué?

"-Mou, Fate-chan. Si no tiene anda que ver conmigo ¿Qué hago yo aquí?"

"-Una vez hayamos terminado el trabajo aquí. Debemos dirigirnos a Hai-Lai, hacía el santuario de Tuckus."

Ah. Hai-Lai. Nunca he estado allí pero papá me ha dicho que nuestros antepasados huyeron de ese país debido a su constante guerra con los países vecinos.

"-¿Y qué haremos allí?"

"-Si tanto deseas saber. Hay algo allí que te pertenece"

Algo que me pertenece ¿Cómo es posible?.

"-No lo comprendo. Nunca he estado en ese país. ¿Por qué habría algo que me pertenece allí?"

Dejamos el corredor atrás. Fate-chan se detiene y me observa. La intensidad de su mirada hace que mi pecho se sienta extraño. Dioses, ¿Qué está sucediendo?

"-Una _Flame Jewel_. Ustedes las conocen también como las armas que usaron los héroes en la guerra del mito, ó más sencillamente como _dispositivo_."

No puede ser. ¿Son reales?.

"-¿Son reales?"

"-Si. Y una de ellas te pertenece."

Tengo un poco de miedo pero, necesito saber, todo es muy raro.

"-¿Por qué a mí?"

Parece vacilar un momento.

"-No tengo la respuesta para ese interrogante. Lindy–sama no me dio más información. Consideró que eso es suficiente para llevar a acabo mi misión."

Entonces, eso es todo lo que soy para ti. ¿Parte de la misión?

"-Por eso me salvaste… fuiste tú quién me saco del vagón para que no fuera condenada en Mil-childa."

"-No. Un grupo de forajidos ataco la caravana pensando que transportaban objetos de gran valor. Al percatarse que no era así, simplemente se llevaron aquello que pudieran vender, al ver tus heridas solo te abandonaron."

Aun si es verdad.

¿Por qué me siento tan… triste? ¿Por qué mi pecho se siente tan pesado?

"-En Lassen. Simplemente no me dejaste morir porque… la misión…"

"-No."

No puedo llorar, tengo que contenerme, aunque este dolor en mi pecho sea tan grande, no debo dejar que me vea así, es ridículo. No comprendo que me sucede. ¿Por qué me hiere tanto? ¿Por qué me hace tanto daño?. Lo sé, que sin sentido hacer esa preguntas cuando ya se bien la razón, solo quisiera que fuera diferente. Oh dioses, estoy llorando. ¿Uh?. Siento una leve presión en mis hombros, abro los ojos para encontrarme con su intensa mirada. Allí esta ella, con su armadura, una diosa, en su viejo ser, pero es diferente, la forma como se aferra a mí, la expresión de su rostro, su mirada no es la misma. Lucha consigo misma. Frunce el ceño. Finalmente parece llegar a un acuerdo consigo.

"-No. Regresé porque así lo quise. Porque… porque yo…"

Su voz melodiosa, dulce, suave, serena pero cargada de sentimiento.

"-No puedo entenderlo, por ende explicarlo. Pero regrese por ti, porque fue mi deseo."

Doy un par de pasos casi sin notarlo. Mi corazón latiendo rápidamente. Mi cuerpo me traiciona.

No sé como pero solo observo sus ojos, puedo sentir que sus brazos se han desplazado a mi espalda y lo que antes fue un agarré extraño, pero decidido se ha transformado en un tierno abrazo. ¿Qué está sucediendo? Honestamente ya no estoy tan segura si me importa. Me aferro a ella. Ella apenas aplica presión sobre mi cuerpo.

"-¿Qué es esto Fate-chan?"

"-No lo sé. Eres tú quién debería decirme"

"-Tengo miedo."

Me abrazo ella con más fuerza.

Este sentimiento, esta sensación.

"-Fate-chan. Podemos solo… yo no quiero, no sabría cómo… pero por favor ¿Podemos solo quedarnos así un momento?"

"-De acuerdo."

Justo ahora, soy feliz.

Cierro mis ojos, y me aferro aún más a su cuerpo, aspiro su dulce aroma dejando que inunde mis sentidos. Lo único que deseo es perderme en las sensaciones que me provoca su cercanía, no solo las físicas. Estos sentimientos que en este corto tiempo han despertado en mi interior son demasiado profundos, no lo comprendo pero a cada momento me parece más que siempre han estado conmigo. Es imposible lo sé, pero es como me siento. Como ella me hace sentir. Y de alguna forma, no igual, no de la misma magnitud que se manifiestan en mí, lo hacen en ella. Y puedo sentir justo ahora el los rítmicos latidos de su corazón acelerándose a medida que me fundo en su cuerpo. No hay forma en que pueda seguir negándolo. Es inútil.

Daría todo porque este momento durara siempre, pero siento como ella se aparta suavemente de mí. Levanto la vista, me mira con ternura, a pesar de como luce en este momento puedo leer perfectamente la emoción en su mirada.

"-Debemos continuar"

El tono de su voz provoca qué mi cuerpo se relaje.

Ahora sé, estoy segura. Lo acepto.

Hago acopio de toda la fuerza de voluntad que tengo y me separó. Justo ahora no me atrevo a mirarla a los ojos, sé que está allí observándome con todo ello que también siente, pero no tengo el valor para levantar la mirada porque sé que si lo hago, mis emociones me van a traicionar. Porque no confió en lo que pueda hacer en este momento, porque si me dejo llevar por lo que más deseo, es posible que me arrepienta, y aunque estoy segura que habrá valido la pena. Lo que vendría después… no sé si podré soportar la respuesta. Al menos, no por ahora.

Ha reanudado la marcha, despacio para no dejarme atrás. Pero a una distancia prudente para darme espacio.

Mou. Parece que ella es demasiado para mi pobre corazón. Vale. De momento, pensaré en algo más.

Mmm, no lo había notado antes pero la pared ha cambiado, aunque tiene el mismo diseño de todas las habitaciones y corredores anteriores, pero el color del ladrillo ha cambiado. Ahora es de un azul muy claro. Pasamos a la siguiente habitación, otro corredor idéntico al anterior pero a pocos pasos de nosotras hay una estatúa de mármol, de nuevo una mujer. Me acerco para examinarla, y tal como sospeche tiene una inscripción en la parte inferior.

"-Fate-chan, tiene una inscripción."

"-¿Puedes leerla?"

"-Mmm. Tiene bastante polvo pero…"

Limpio la loza y tras soplar un par de veces, que no ha sido muy buena idea, con tanto polvo he terminado tosiendo.

"-_Cuidado con el guardián."_

¿Guardián? Bueno, eso ha sido bastante específico.

"-Sigamos."

Caminamos hacía el siguiente corredor. La habitación en la que nos encontramos ahora es más ancha y alta que la anterior, pero no paree haber nada, curiosamente el color de los ladrillos ha vuelto a variar y tiene un tono rojizo. Pero la advertencia fue bastante específica. No es buena idea bajar la guardia. Además el patrón pintado en los muros me da la impresión que sea un corredor demasiado largo y no logro ver el final. Fate-chan se adelanta un poco, ha desenvainado su espada. Oh, algo se acerca.

"-Algo se acerca."

"-Ten cuidado Fate-chan"

"-Quédate atrás"

Retrocedo hasta pocos pasos de la entrada y espero. Aquello que viene hacía nosotras avanza a paso constante. ¿Qué será? ¿El guardián acaso?. Oh está cerca, no va tan rápido al verdad parece que estuviera caminando normalmente… pero… ¿Eh?... ¿Una estatua? ¡Una estatúa! Como la de la habitación anterior, pero esta es rojiza y es de un hombre, parece un soldado y lleva una lanza.

Vaya. Las personas que construyeron este templo eran muy poderosas.

El _guardián_ avanza despacio. Fate-chan ten cuidado. A medida que se acerca a ella, me pongo nerviosa. No debería preocuparme, ella es una excelente guerrera. Pero es así como se supone que debe ser ¿no?. Me parece que… ¿Eh?

"-¡Fate-chan cuidado!"

Se ha movido con mucha más rapidez. Como si hubiera cargado contra ella. Afortunadamente ha saltado fuera de su alcance, insólitamente él ha retomado su marcha anterior. Se acerca de nuevo. Que extraño. Simplemente se ha detenido dado media vuelta y regresado exactamente con la misma velocidad y ruta que se dirigió hacia acá.

"-Patrullaje."

Ah. Ya veo.

"-¿Qué hacemos?"

"-Espera aquí. Le seguiré. No consigo ver el final de la habitación, posiblemente los patrones en las paredes se hicieron con ese fin. Necesitamos saber a qué distancia se encuentra la siguiente sala."

"-Ten cuidado. No te acerques demasiado."

"-Lo haré."

Me pregunto qué clase de personas fueron las que construyeron este lugar. Para iniciar, la responsabilidad que cuidar un objeto tan valioso como parece serlo El Orbe del Dragón, no pudo haber sido encomendada a humanos comunes. Segundo, este lugar es enorme debía tomarles muchos años, y sin duda, una gran cantidad de trabajadores para edificarlo, por no mencionar la cantidad de material, también arquitectos, artistas y sin duda, lo que más me sorprende es el tipo de magia que utilizaron para los encantamientos, debieron ser magos muy poderosos para que aún después de tantos años todo siga funcionando. Tercero, es extraño, supuse que el lugar estaría lleno de trampas, enemigos, maldiciones, algo que dificultará el acceso en mayor medida, no obstante solo nos hemos topado con los humanoides lagarto y tres espectros. Tal vez no sepa mucho sobre el concepto de seguridad de hace 700 años, y este armándome un lió a base de nada. ¿Será posible?.

"-Nanoha"

¿Pero en qué momento? Mou. ¿Tanto me distraje?

"-¿Y bien?"

"-Ven. Hay una puerta."

"-Está bien. Intentaré no ser una carga, tal como me encuentro no estoy rebosante de agilidad."

"-Sígueme"

Hago como me pide y le sigo. No caminamos mucho, apenas un puñado de pasos y Fate-chan se detiene súbitamente, gira un cuarto de vuelta hacía mí, me indica con un leve movimiento de cabeza que hágalo mismo. Ante mis ojos hay nada más y nada menos que una puerta.

"-Cuando estaba siguiéndolo se detuvo, hizo exactamente de esta manera y apareció esta especie de puerta, si te fijas con atención es un corredor. Hay que entrar no es largo puedo ver el otro extremo pero debemos cruzar rápidamente dado que es estrecho, considerablemente más bajo que las salas previas y si regresa tendremos problemas"

"-Démonos prisa"

Corro tan rápido como puedo, atravesamos el corredor sin inconvenientes, hemos llegado a un corredor algo más ancho. Las paredes nuevamente han variado su coloración, son doradas esta vez, a nuestra izquierda se extiende una porción generosa de corredor, puedo distinguir un marco casi al final del pasillo en la pared opuesta, y nuestra derecha… ¡Por los dioses ahí viene!.

"-¡Fate-chan!"

No es necesario decir más, también se ha dado cuenta. ¿Qué hacer?

"-¡Corre!"

Me ordena a la vez que emprende carrera por el pasillo hacía la puerta visible. No está demasiado lejos pero la estatua ya no se dirige lentamente hacía nosotras sino que ha cargado, está más cerca cada vez, también la puerta pero nunca he tenido buena resistencia. Dioses. Me va a alcanzar. Tengo que moverme más a prisa. ¡Vamos!. Ya casi llegamos solo un poco más. Justo al llegar a la puerta siento que Fate-chan me tira del brazo con extrema fuerza, logra que mi humanidad junto con ella atraviesen limpiamente la abertura sin golpear la pared a escasos centímetros. Curiosamente antes de caer sobre ella alcanzo a divisar el vestigio del llamado _guardián_ pasar de largo frente a nosotras. Por suerte, esta sala, sea lo que sea, está fuera de su patrullaje, así que de momento estamos a salvo. Además, no me puedo quejar. Caer sobre su cuerpo es mucho mejor que el suelo.

"-Por poco."

"-Debemos estar cerca."

Mou. De verdad no quisiera levantarme. Como me gustaría poder quedarnos así, pero como no es posible, no hay remedio. Hago otro tremendo esfuerzo por levantarme, más bien, por separarme de ella y me incorporo.

La habitación es pequeña, apenas unos metros cuadrados. Fate-chan se dirige a la siguiente habitación, le sigo. La nueva sala es apenas uno o dos metros más grande que la anterior, mismo diseño, mismo color, misma altura, mismo todo excepto que hay otra de esas estatuas femeninas de mármol blanco. Me acerco y limpio la zona donde la experiencia me indica estará la inscripción.

"-_Él tiene la llave. Cuando se agote, quítasela._"

No me digan que… Pero que está haciendo, no es prudente que solo corra sin más.

"-Mou. No hagas eso."

"-Hay otro"

Genial. Una sala más, es dos o tres veces, incluso pueda que cuatro más grande que la anterior. Y justo en medio, de brillante mármol rojizo otro _guardián_. Aunque está inmóvil más vale que nos mantengamos a una distancia prudente. Oh. A mí derecha hay también una estatua buena.

"-_Revela la última puerta_"

¡Vaya!. Ya era hora. No, aún no puedo declarar victoria.

"-Nanoha. ¿Qué puedes decirme sobre la magia de este lugar?"

No mucho. No es el tipo de magia que me te enseñan en la academia, y tampoco durante la instrucción militar. Sin embargo, si sé que los encantamientos a gran escala son difíciles de conjurar, por lo general solo los archimagos tienen la experiencia y el conocimiento suficiente para que el hechizo tenga éxito. Pero este sitio es desconcertante, si fue encantado hace 700 años y ha permanecido activo durante todo este tiempo entonces no es muy exagerado pensar que la cantidad de magia utilizada es casi infinita, pero dudo que sea así, pienso que es probable que el castillo este inactivo cuando no hayan… ehm… ¿Intrusos? Lo cual reduciría la cantidad de magia necesaria. Por otra parte, es descabellado creer que durante los siete siglos transcurridos seamos los primeros visitantes, así que a pesar de tener razón, aún se requiere una enorme cantidad de magia. No tiene sentido. Piensa un poco Nanoha, debe haber algo que se estas pasando por alto. ¿Y sí la magia necesaria para mantener los encantamientos funcionales proviene del artefacto mismo?.

"-No estoy segura pero… los encantamientos de este tipo son muy difíciles de conjurar, además que requiere una enorme cantidad de magia. Este lugar… ¿Fue encantado hace 700 años?"

"-No lo sé. No soy especialista en magia. Pero la estructura no parece ser tan antigua, algunos 300 o 400 años a lo sumo. Inclusive si hubiere estado activa en ese entonces, me temo no ser de ayuda."

De cualquier forma, 300 años, siguen siendo muchos. ¿Qué clase de magos ó de magia utilizaron?. Espera.

"-¿Activa?"

"-Si"

"-Ehh…"

"-Es decir, que estaba _dormida. _Fui despertada hace poco para reemplazar a alguna de mis hermanas."

"-¿Es decir que no tú no eres la única Valkyria?"

Asiente.

Vaya. No tenía idea.

A ver, ¿Qué hacer?. Las pistas no soy muy claras tampoco, pero se me ocurre una locura. Puede funcionar.

"-Fate-chan, no estoy segura, pero creo que debemos hacer que el guardián se mueva y agotar el encantamiento que tiene. ¿Puedes hacer que te siga?"

"-Por supuesto"

"-Pero ten cuidado. Si te atrapa, no quiero imaginar lo que puede llegar a pasarte. Ya sé que eres una diosa pero la magia de este lugar no es como la que yo conozco es muchísimo más poderosa, sí Él les encomendó el cuidado de un artefacto así de importante como parece ser entonces, debes tener mucho cuidado."

Fate-chan se acerca despacio a la estatua y tal como lo había previsto, cuando se encuentra a su alcance carga contra ella, pero está preparada y hace que la persiga. Corre siempre a una distancia prudente, es muy útil que para poder girar necesite detenerse completamente primero, así ella puede tomar algo de ventaja cuando se detiene abruptamente para luego cargar de nuevo. Fate-chan se está aprovechando de esa pequeña debilidad obligándole a girar cada vez con mayor frecuencia. Pero me pregunto si eso no hace el proceso más lento. Es como si hiciéramos que la persiga para que se canse, pero obligándolo a detenerse cada nada… ¿No sería como un pequeño receso?. Sin embargo, es más seguro para ella de esa forma. La persecución continúa sin novedad. Vaya que tiene una excelente reserva de magia. Oh. Se está deteniendo. Más despacio…. Y finalmente se detuvo.

"-Fate-chan se detuvo."

"-Entendido. Quédate allí yo lo revisare."

Ella se acerca a la estatua. Ten cuidado. Y date prisa no es seguro que no se reactive pronto. Deja que su mano tanteé el mármol rojizo y parece que ha encontrado algo, se acerca más y con un poco de esfuerzo consigue una llave, justo como las que utilizamos antes. Me hace una seña para que me acerque.

"-Bien. Tenemos la llave. ¿Dónde está la puerta?"

"-Justo al frente."

"-¿Eh?"

¿Frente de dónde?. Yo no veo nada.

Mou.

Sé que no es muy adulto hacer pucheritos como el que tengo justo ahora pero… ¡Qué más puedo hacer! Incluso Fate-chan está aguantando la risilla.

"-No le veo la gracia"

"-Ven"

Dejo que se acerque a mí y suavemente coloca su mano derecha sobre mis ojos. Los cierro por instinto. Siento como un calorcito agradable los envuelve, ella retira su mano lentamente y cuando abro los ojos… ahí está la puerta. De hecho es la puerta por la cual entramos a ese lugar, bueno no exactamente la misma eso es imposible ¿O no? ¡Aahh, ya no esto tan segura si hay imposibles!. En fin, la enorme puerta está allí.

Pensando en imposibles. ¿Cómo es qué no me he dado cuenta de la forma como Fate-chan actúa? Quiero decir, ella es mucho más fría, distante y difícil cuando está así: con su armadura en todo su aire de diosa que cuando luce como una humana normal. Pero ahora, ella incluso se estaba riendo de mí hasta hace unos segundos, hasta la formalidad con la cual siempre se dirige a mí ha cambiado. ¿En qué momento paso? También está comportándose con mayor naturalidad y fluidez, será posible que sea esta su verdadera forma de ser. Esa con la que a cada momento lucha por mantener en línea. También la intensidad de las emociones que puedo percibir en su mirada han cambiado, a veces los sentimientos reflejados en ella parecen superfluos y débiles, pero hace dos noches (no recuerdo muy bien, pero tengo la certeza de saberlo) tenían mayor fuerza y sinceridad, pero todavía cubiertos con el velo de duda. Ahora en cambio, son tan reales, sinceros, transparentes, genuinos y… dioses sus ojos… son preciosos.

"-¿Sucede algo? Te has quedado mirándome sin motivo aparente"

"-Si… tienes unos ojos preciosos."

Oh no. Acabo de… ¿Lo dije en voz alta?

"-¡Quiero decir que…!"

¡Ah, mi cara! ¡Ya deja de sonrojarte, estúpido cuerpo traidor!

"-No."

"-¿Eh?"

"-De alguna forma… lo entiendo."

¿En verdad?

"-Debemos continuar."

Corazón por favor deja de latir tan fuerte te va a oír.

"-Si."

¿Cómo es posible que suceda tan rápido?. Apenas hemos compartido algún tiempo, no sé cómo se supone que maneje esto que me hace sentir, esta calidez, la sensación de que no importa dónde o como pero mientras esté conmigo todo deja de ser fundamental. ¿Está bien ó no? Es una diosa, esto definitivamente no es correcto. Yo no puedo tener estos sentimientos tan fuertes, tan arraigados en mi interior si solo hemos pasado tres semanas juntas (Y estuve inconsciente una completa más dos días), lo peor es que muy dentro de mí se siente extremadamente familiar. No puedo entenderlo. ¿Cómo? .Lo peor es que, no puedo estar más feliz, siento que en cualquier momento pudiera ponerme a dar saltitos de alegría, incluso capaz de gritar a todo pulmón lo mucho que me estoy…no, ni siquiera eso. Todo ha sucedido tan rápido que ni tiempo he tenido para plantearme la posibilidad cuando ya me di cuenta que, porque nunca lo había sentido antes, y solo sé que lo sé, sé que sin remedio… mis sentimientos… tengo que controlarme. Y no terminará bien. Porque tú eres una diosa, y yo solo un mortal. Demasiado trágico.

Coloca la llave en el orificio, la puerta se abre lentamente de par en par. Wow. De verdad que este lugar es increíble. Hay un pasillo pequeño, escaleras se elevan al fondo de manera magistral, unas estatuas en mármol puro de tres o tal vez cuatro metros, todas de soldados enfundados en imponentes armaduras de placas y lanzas con puntas tan pulidas que estoy segura tiene un filo letal. Tres a cada lado. Las paredes, arcos, releves y en general, toda la decoración, inclusive las losas del piso son de inmaculado mármol blanco. Fate-chan ha empezado a subir las escaleras, son bastante empinadas desde dónde estoy se elevan hacía el piso superior pero no logro ver el final. Puede ser por el diseño del techo. Oh. Tengo que seguir. La escalinata en bastante larga, diez o doce metros, hasta pueda que más. Pero ya puedo ver el piso superior.

Llegué, vaya que estoy en pésima forma.

Y yo que estaba punto de empezar a creer que no podía ser más impresionante. La sala superior en la que nos encontramos en este momento tiene 7 enormes estatuas también de inmaculado mármol blanco pero no son idénticas la una a la otra. Hay tres a cada lado, la última al final de la habitación justo en medio de dos puertas con marcos grabados en diseños de dragones. A mi derecha: Una mujer, cabello largo, sus vestiduras son livianas y en su mano derecha sostiene un bastón en cuyo extremo hay un anillo y en el centro de este apenas conectado por una delgada estructura una esfera. A su lado, un hombrecillo… ¿Un enano?, que no se habían extinto. Bueno, tiene una larga y enmarañada barba, trozos de armadura en brazos piernas y un peto, la enorme maza que lleva a dos manos es dos veces su tamaño. Y en el extremo, otro hombre su armadura parece pesada y en las hombreras tiene un diseño muy llamativo, me parece que son cabezas de lobos, en un mano derecha una gran lanza, ancha pero de punta fina. A mi izquierda, un hombre con vestimentas de tela, parece muy joven y a diferencia de los otros dos está bastante escuálido, frente a él con las dos manos sostiene un bastón con una extraña cruz bordeada por un anillo, a diferencia del otro bastón, el halo toca cada extremo de la cruz. Otra mujer, pero sus orejas, es una elfa, estoy segura. No lleva mucha armadura, apenas botas y protecciones en brazos y piernas, a su espalda un arco largo esculpido con un diseño que me hace evocar las flamas al ser atizadas por el viento. Al final de la columna, otro hombre, un poco mayor que el primero con una armadura similar a la que portan los lanceros de la guardia de Mid-childa, de hecho, de no ser porque en lugar de portar una lanza lleva una alabarda, juraría que es uno. Y al final, en medio de los dos arcos otro hombre, muy similar al enano pero portando un espadón a dos manos. ¿Quiénes son? ¿Acaso los humanos a los que les fue encomendada la tarea de vigilar el Orbe del Dragón?.

"-Fate-chan, estas estatuas. ¿Son de las personas que fueron encomendadas para cuidar del Orbe del Dragón?"

"-No. Las estatuas representan los campeones de la guerra del mito, como la conoces ustedes. Y las armas que llevan son _Flame Jewel_"

Ya veo. Entonces una de estas armas… ¿Es para mí?.

Pero.

"-¿Por qué están es este lugar?"

"-Posiblemente como una última advertencia. Hay que continuar."

Fate-chan emprende la marcha y le sigo. Cruzamos uno de los marcos que es a la vez un pequeño corredor. Parece que al fin hemos llegado.

La habitación es amplia, el techo está bastante elevado, siete u ocho metros tal vez, hay unas escaleras que llevan hacia una zona un par de metros, allí hay un especie de altar pero no logro ver con claridad porque hay alguien allí.

"-Fate-chan…"

Su expresión facial justo ahora… está muy tensa.

Creo que es un hombre, aunque solo veo su espalda y parte de sus botas. Dudo mucho que sea un soldado, un oficial posiblemente, los soldados no acostumbran llevar capa. A menos que sea un mago, entones estaría equivocada y sea parte de la túnica. No. Definitivamente es una capa, igual que el resto de sus ropas, o lo que alcanzo a distinguir es de un color azul muy oscuro. Cabello rubio, lleva el cabello hasta los hombros. De hecho, me parece familiar.

"-¡Humano!"

No se había percatado de nuestra presencia. Gira sin prisas. Esta sonriendo… momento.

"-¿Yuuno-kun?"

Es él. Se cortó el cabello. Su ropa también es bastante diferente a la que solía usar en la academia, también la capa, que recuerde él adoraba estar por allí con túnica, solía decirme que era mucho más cómoda. ¿Qué sucedió? Más importante ¿Qué está haciendo en este lugar?.

Está sonriendo.

Fate-chan por otra parte está furiosa.

"-Oh. Nanoha. Así que después de todo, sí estás muerta. Una lástima si me lo preguntas."

¿Eh?

"-¡No estoy muerta, Yuuno-kun!"

Enarca una ceja.

"-¿No lo estás? Que extraño."

"-Mou. ¿Por qué lo dices?"

Ahora mira a Fate-chan.

"-Valkiria. ¿No eres acaso seleccionadora de los caídos?. Aquella que viaja por todo Midgard eligiendo aquellas almas nobles y valientes para reclutar como einherjar."

"-Esa es mi misión humano. Sin embargo, ¿Qué haces en este lugar?"

Yuuno-kun sonríe.

"-Exactamente lo mismo que te han enviado a hacer."

"-Es imposible."

"-Yuuno-kun, no toques el Orbe es un objeto muy poderoso."

"-Con eso contaba. Sin embargo, parece ser que alguien se ha adelantado y se lo ha llevado."

"-¡¿Qué?!"

¿Cómo?

Yuuno-kun se apara del altar. En efecto, no hay nada. Así que era verdad, la razón por la cual el trabajo de Fate-chan se ha visto afectado es debido al desequilibrio provocado por la ausencia de este artefacto. Pero ¿Quién sería capaz de llevárselo? ¿De hacerle esto a nuestro mundo?.

"-Mis disculpas. En verdad acabo de notar que mi querida antigua estudiante está muy viva."

"-Humano, no debes estar en este lugar. Aún si dices no ser quién tomo el orbe. ¿Tu intención no era acaso la misma?."

Tiene razón.

"-¿En verdad era tu intención tomar el artefacto?"

Asiente aun sonriendo.

"-¿Por qué?"

"-No tengo razón para revelar mis motivos pero tampoco me interesa en lo más mínimo esconderlos. Nanoha, ¿Conoces la historia de los artefactos legendarios?"

La verdad conozco muy poco de ello. Sé que son tesoros muy antiguos, de los que nadie conoce como ni por obra de quien fueron creados. Uno de ellos es la Orbe del Dragón, y eso lo sé gracias a lo poco que me contó Fate-chan.

"-No sé mucho."

"-Entonces, permíteme. Ah, y Lady Valkiria, si cometo algún error en el relato, por favor siéntase libre de corregir mi narración."

Fate-chan no ha apartado la vista de él ni un segundo. El ambiente está en verdad tenso.

No se me hubiera ocurrido que encontraríamos alguien en este sitio. ¿Cómo llego hasta aquí? ¿De la misma forma que nosotras?

"-Hace mucho tiempo, cuando los mundos estaba aún separados los unos de otros en las ramas de Yggdrassil*, el árbol de la vida. Sus habitantes empezaron rencillas, inconformes con sus existencias. Las deidades, por ese entonces sintieron que era su obligación poner orden en sus preciados mundos, así que se reunieron y durante 7 periodos enteros discutieron con vehemencia que acción debían tomar. Al término de la reunión se decidió encomendar a los nobles habitantes de Svatálfaheim la creación de una poderosa herramienta…"

Svatrava… mou.

"-El mundo de los enanos."

Gracias Fate-chan.

Yuuno-kun me mira divertido y continua su relato.

"-Utilizando una rama de Yggdrasil tallaron el mango y del más puro Mithril forjaron la cabeza de la herramienta. Un martillo. Cuando estuvo terminado se reunieron de nuevo, cada uno proveía parte de su poder para que finalmente estuviese terminada. Se reunieron en la gran forja de Dur'feim en Svatálfaheim. Cada periodo, por cada artefacto legendario. Al termino del quinto estuvieron terminadas."

"-Humano. Sabes bastante. Dudo mucho que esa información este en los anaqueles de cualquier biblioteca en este mundo ¿Cómo es que tú la conoces?"

"-A su tiempo lady Valkiria, por ahora, continuare."

Fate-chan no está convencida. Pero a él no parece importarle mucho, no porque quiera ser grosero pero, cuando Yuuno-kun está inmerso en algo que le gusta mucho suele dejar el mundo de lado. Al menos aún conserva esa característica tan suya.

"-Nanoha, conoces los mundos ¿Verdad?"

"-Ehm, ahora si."

"-¿Me ayudas entonces?"

Bueno. No tiene nada de raro.

"-Midgard, el reino de los humanos. Alfheim, los eternos bosques elficos. Asgard, hogar de los dioses. Niflheim, la niebla impenetrable, dónde las almas cumplen justo castigo. Jothunheim, las nieves perpetuas donde habitan los gigantes de escarcha. Svat… como sea…"

"-Svatálfaheim, las minas enanas."

¿Cómo pronuncias eso?

"-Pues bien. Cada deidad reunida allí ofreció su existencia misma para dar vida a los artefactos que habrían de traer estabilidad, paz y armonía su preciada creación. Para Alfheim, la última ninfa, Eretria se fusiono con el arco tallado a partir de la más fuerte rama de Yggdrasil y fue llamado Syilphen. Por Jothunheim la existencia de Skadi para la creación de Teragosa. Niflheim recibió a Levantine a quién Hiönir dio vida. En Asgard permaneció la lanza sagrada de Gungnir otorgada por Geimther. Para Midgard, Drafneirt el gran aspecto dragón de la vida, creó la Orbe del Dragón dónde además está su corazón. Y en Svatálfaheim permaneció la herramienta forjadora, que pronto fue llamada Krixz. Esos son los cinco artefactos."

Vaya, así que esa fue la forma como los artefactos fueron creados.

"-Sin embargo, cuando los habitantes de los mundos supieron de su existencia se libraron cruentas guerras por reclamar su posesión. Durante muchos periodos, lucharon encarnizadamente por reclamar los artefactos antiguos y con el solo propósito de que estos sirvieran a sus necesidades personales. ¿No te parece una historia maravillosa?"

Es impresionante que sepas todo eso. Y parece que Fate-chan no está complacida de que lo sepas. La forma como mira a mi antiguo profesor no es para nada amistosa. En mi caso, admito que ha sido muy informativo porque yo no sabía mucho, de acuerdo, casi nada. De forma que los artefactos fueron creados para traer paz. Aunque terminaron siendo perseguidos y muy seguramente utilizados como armas. Es triste.

"-Tu propósito al venir a este lugar, era sin duda hacerte con el Orbe del Dragón y utilizar su poder para servir tu propio interés."

"-No muy diferente de lo que otros han hecho. Sé más de lo que te parece que debo Lady Valkiria, pero eso es apenas una pequeña porción del conocimiento que poseo."

¿Qué paso con Yuuno-kun en estos años? Físicamente no luce muy diferente, ha envejecido un poco, pero en su mirada hay una sombra terrible que prefiero no identificar.

Además, si él pensaba hacerse con la Orbe, entonces toda la humanidad sufriría. ¿Por qué provocar una consecuencia tan terrible?

"-¿Por qué Yuuno-kun?"

"-Es muy sencillo. Hay algo que me había intrigado toda la vida, pero ya no más. Y ahora sé lo que deseo. No. Lo que haré, y hay muchas formas Nanoha. Muchas más de las que hubiera imaginado. Naturalmente esta era tal vez la más sencilla pero ya que alguien me ha ganado el artefacto, simplemente continuare probando las demás, hasta que resulte. Y cuenca eso suceda… lo cambiare todo."

¿De qué está…? ¿Fate-chan? ¿Por qué está tan pálida y callada?

"-No puedes estar hablando acaso de…"

"-Oh, vaya. Esta es una verdadera sorpresa. Así es Lady Valkiria."

La mirada de Yuuno-kun me da un poco de miedo, es fría, cínica. No me gusta.

"-Humano, estás pensando en cruzar reinos que no han sido creados para los de tu clase."

Su risa es estridente. Terrible.

"-Escuchar eso de un ser como tú. Da un poco de risa."

Está enojada.

"-Puedes vociferar todo lo que gustes mortal pero no puedo dejar que continúes. Aquí y ahora, será tu final."

"-Lo siento Lady Valkiria pero no pienso subyugar mi alama el día de hoy. Además, no veo con que arma piensas luchar."

Es verdad Fate-chan perdió su espada durante la lucha con el primer guardián. Pero estoy convencida que tiene otras formas de defenderse. Me preocupa un poco que Yuuno-kun este tan seguro de si mismo, a saber qué clase de magia ha estado manipulando que lo ha llevado a actuar de esta manera, ¿Sería posible que, en un combate uno a uno, la venciera?. Mmm. No. Estoy segura de que no es posible, después de todo, sigue siendo el poder de un dios enfrentado al de un mortal. La diferencia es abismal.

"-Esta decidido entonces. Tu alma será ofrecida a la reina del inframundo, en las profundidades de Niflheim el justo castigo por tus acciones recibirás."

"-Jejeje… interesante. Pero no lucharé."

¿Qué?

"-Tu tiempo se agota."

¿De qué está hablando? ¿Qué tiempo?

"-Puedo prestarte ayuda con ello, a cambio claro, de que por esta ocasión me dejes ir."

"-No hago tratos con los de tu clase."

"-Oh. ¿Mi clase? Ja ja. Vaya. ¿No es Nanoha también un mortal, igual que yo?"

Me siento fuera de lugar. No entiendo de qué va la conversación.

Y no Yuuno-kun. No somos para nada de la misma clase. No es a ello lo que Fate-chan se refiere.

Y tampoco hicimos un _trato_. Le debo mi vida.

"-Que curioso."

"-Silencio."

"-Nanoha. Dime, ¿Te ha dicho acaso la verdadera razón por la cual pidió tu… _ayuda?_"

¿Eh? No… pero es que tampoco he preguntado. No devotamente si tengo mucha curiosidad de saber, solo supuse que cuando fuera el momento ella me lo diría. Además hay otros asuntos relacionados con Fate-chan que me intrigan más, como por ejemplo entender porque me hace sentir de esa manera.

"-No. Pero no me importa mucho. La verdad es que Fate-chan salvo mi vida. Y… si puedo ayudar. Con gusto lo haré."

"-Hump. Nanoha, eras una gran estudiante, la mejor de toda la academia estoy seguro, posiblemente con tiempo y esfuerzo hubieras llegado a ser mejor que yo. Lo arruinaste todo una vez uniéndote al ejército. Y veo que no has cambiado demasiado, tu gran anhelo de ayudar al desprotegido, defender al desvalido. Tonterías."

"-Mide tus palabras"

"-Ja ja. Lady Valkiria, ¿Tanta conmoción por una simple mortal?"

Mi corazón está completamente fuera de control, no puedo evitarlo pero ella, de verdad está enfadada y no porque Yuuno-kun quiero hacer no sé qué cosa (por cierto, debo recordar preguntar el que después), ni tampoco porque estuviera en este lugar dónde obviamente no debería para hurtar el artefacto. Sino porque se ha metido conmigo. Así que, de verdad, le importo.

Aunque…

"-Yuuno-kun. ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?"

"-Muy simple. Pregunto, me responde."

¿Ah?

"-¿A quién?"

"-No quién. A qué."

Vale. Ahora si me confundí.

"-Je je. La Piedra Filosofal mi querida Nanoha."

"-¡¿Cómo?! Ha estado perdida durante siglos…"

"-Había estado perdida. La encontré. El conocimiento infinito. No es como sí la tomaras y ya. Lo supieras todo. Es como un libro, un maestro. Preguntas, da pistas, te enseña, a veces responde sin rodeos. Toma tiempo."

La piedra filosofal es si no me falla la memoria, una antigua leyenda nacida después de la guerra del mito. Un joven mago, ávido de conocimiento viajo por todo el mundo recolectando información de todo tipo, logro acumular a lo largo de su vida todo conocimiento que pudiera ser de a forma alguna valioso. Con el tiempo otros intelectuales escucharon de su cruzada, motivado por su noble empresa decidieron aportar. Pergaminos, libros, historias llegaban de todas partes del mundo, se dice incluso que de otros. Pronto el mago tenía tanta información que no podía memorizar todo aquello, así que valiéndose de la ayuda de un experto alquimista encanto un diminuto cristal y poco a poco fue almacenando en el conocimiento recolectado durante todos esos años. Más todo aquello que continuaba arribando. El cristal fue ensanchando su tamaño y cuando el mago era ya muy anciano, encomendó su cuidado a su más sobresaliente estudiante, tenía para ese entonces el tamaño de su puño cerrado. A la muerte del mago. El estudiante continúo con su labor, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo y a la cercanía de su muerte, sintió miedo. Y se le ocurrió que posiblemente con todo el conocimiento almacenado en el cristal, existía una forma de no morir, así que hurtando la piedra desapareció. Pero, resulta que existe. Y si habla con la verdad, Yuuno-kun la tiene.

"-Y es precisamente eso lo que se agota Lady Valkiria."

Humm. Soy solo una maga con mala suerte. Con la cabeza dura. Aferrada a mis convicciones. Puede ser que Fate-chan no pueda negociar en estas situaciones, pero yo sí. Y aunque no entiendo

Simplemente tengo la certeza de que debo hacerme cargo.

"-Yuuno-kun. Si sabes todo eso. Entonces también debes saber sobre las _Flame Jewel_"

"-Por supuesto"

"-Qué a Fate-chan le fue ordenado encontrarlas, y que pidió mi ayuda por esa razón."

Yuuno arquea sus cejas, me mira divertido y sonríe.

"-¿Fate-chan?. Así que ese el nombre de Valkiria, muy apropiado."

"-Yuuno-kun. En primer lugar, ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?"

"-Teletransporte. Un hechizo bastante complicado y demorado."

"-Mortal. Es magia demasiado poderosa, antigua y peligrosa."

Así que básicamente solo apareció. Dioses. ¿En qué estas metido Yuuno-kun?

No importa. Aunque Fate-chan no lo admita nunca, con todo lo que él sabe puede sernos de gran utilidad, y a pesar de que ella no pueda aceptar su ayuda directamente porque se metería en problemas (supongo yo), estoy dispuesta a tomar esa responsabilidad en su lugar.

Él dijo que se estaba agotando el tiempo. Y ella hace varios días me dijo que el tiempo ser escaso y debíamos darnos prisa. No entiendo muy bien porque, pero en mi corazón siento que está relacionado con las dichosas _Flame Jewel_.

Hai-Lai es una nación rodeada de mar, tan solo en llegar hasta allí, aun volando tomaría uno o dos días.

"-Yuuno-kun. Sí puedes realizar el hechizo de teletransporte para llevarnos al Templo de Tuckus en Hai-Lai, prometo que no moveré un solo dedo para intentar detenerte… por ahora al menos, y podrás irte."

"-¿Lady Valkiria?"

Fate-chan acepta. No sin antes advertirle de qué si es un truco, ella misma llevara su alma ante Hela.

Sé que es una locura.

Pero esta sensación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Viajar en brazos de Fate-chan me gusta cada vez más. Y aunque estar tan cerca de ella me hace inmensamente feliz, me pongo nerviosa, pareciera que mi corazón fuere saltar de mi pecho en cualquier momento y en general, todo lo que su sola cercanía me provoca. Por extraño que parezca no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que viví en Hai-Lai. Realmente no fue una vivencia, tal vez una ilusión sea la descripción apropiada.

Aunque me duele mucho el cuerpo, no me puedo quejar. Mi primer recuerdo cuando desperté fue maravilloso: Fate-chan, dormida (técnicamente desmayada) con una adorable expresión, sus labios apenas separados y el acompasado movimiento de su respiración bajo mi cuerpo (¿Le caí encima ó ella me atrapo?), con su largo cabello desparramado por todo el lugar… me tenté, mou que no estoy hecha de roca. Hubiera sido tan fácil, su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío, solo tenía que haber hecho un mínimo esfuerzo y…pero hubiere estado mal. Porque Fate-chan estaba legalmente inconsciente y no sería capaz, por más que lo deseé, de aprovecharme de ella. No tuve corazón para despertarla. Y tampoco sé de dónde encontré la fuerza de voluntad para por fin separarme de su cuerpo, pero lo hice.

Me dio mucha pena despertarla así que preferí inspeccionar el lugar. Además estaba segura que cuando recobraré el conocimiento, estaría muy enojada con Yuuno-kun. No que yo sepa mucho sobre hechizos de tele transporte, fue mi primera vez, pero no creo que el viaje incluya desmayo asegurado. Por ello pensé que mejor sería, de momento dejarla ser.

El templo de Tuckus no era más que una caverna bien iluminada, pero húmeda y en sí el pequeño altar estaba bastante descuidado, podía escuchar no muy lejos el sonido de las olas golpeado la roca. Mi primer pensamiento fue naturalmente que Yuuno-kun nos había engañado. Sin embargo, en el pequeño altar había un cofre pequeñito que de inmediato llamo mi atención sin razón aparente. Me acerqué para detallarlo: madera, la cerradura y las pequeñas bisagras estaba hechas de oro, a pesar de lo sucio que estaba pude distinguir un diseño marino pulcramente tallado en cada cara del rectángulo, la tapa ostentaba una gran ola y en la cresta un percebe. Me sentí ansiosa. Casi como si mi cuerpo se mandaré solo intenté abrir el cofre pero apenas hube tocado la madera sucedió: Solo fue un parpadeo, pero el panorama a mí alrededor cambio por completo. Estaba en un pasillo, todo estaba finamente tallado en madera, estaba tan sorprendida que no tuve tiempo de nada cuando escuche el eco de unas botas acercándose. Me asuste y me preparé para dar una buena excusa para mi presencia, del corredor más cercano apareció un hombre, un soldado, con una gran alabarda a su espalda… lo reconocí de inmediato era el muchacho de la estatua en el templo del dragón. Paso a través de mí. Me asuste un poco más pero no sentí absolutamente nada, solo era una ilusión. Le seguí. Doblo dos corredores más, lucia muy preocupado, corrió con más velocidad por un pasillo más hasta que finalmente se detuvo ante una gran puerta adornada con el mismo diseño que la taba del cofre. Abrió la puerta despacio, asió el arma con ambas manos y ágilmente entro en la habitación, lo seguí rápidamente. Mou, en realidad mis acciones no son importantes, no sé porque estoy tan pendiente de mí. En fin, dentro aguardaban cinco o seis hombres, armados con katanas. Y tras ellos una mujer de más o menos mi edad con largo cabello castaño, en su mano derecha reconocí el mismo bastón que sostenía en la estatúa. Él se apresuró a su encuentro, los hombres se apartaron y ella bajo su amara para dejarse abrazar efusivamente.

"-¡Hrafnkell!"

"-Gracias a los dioses que estas bien, que las dos están bien. Tenemos que irnos de inmediato. No podrán contenerlos mucho tiempo."

Fue cuando me di cuenta que había también una pequeña de brazos.

"-Mi señora, por favor parta de inmediato. Nosotros les retrasaremos lo más posible, pero no somos hábiles guerreros apenas aprendices."

Me di cuenta por la expresión de su rostro lo turbada que se encontraba, pero él por otra parte, le miraba con férrea determinación. No era una sugerencia, ese hombre estaba dispuesto a sacarla de allí como fuera. La pregunta era ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedía?

De nuevo. En un parpadeó me encontraba en un pequeño claro, rodeada de una fauna desconocida, corriendo tras ellos, siendo perseguida por un grupo de soldados, fuertemente armados. Estas personas eran los héroes de la guerra del mito, y no debía olvidar que estaba en el santuario dónde según me dijo Fate-chan reposaba una de las _Flame Jewel_, entonces pensé que seguramente sería una de las armas que portaban ellos. No soy una guerrera, así que fue fácil suponer que se trataba del bastón.

"-Escúchame Shiho, hay un barco esperando por ustedes en la costa. Cuando llegues salí, sube y ordénales zarpar de inmediato, no puedes permanecer más tiempo en Hai-Lai. Te llevaran al puerto de Kerdall y debes apresurarte a llegar a la Dipan, le pedí a Reinerd que cuidaré de Evan, es un niño valiente pero estoy seguro que se pondrá muy feliz cuando te vea."

"-No puedo… ¿Qué voy a decirle cuando pregunte por ti?"

"-Dile que su padre hizo lo que debía."

Su expresión abatida, triste, desolada contrastaba enormemente con la determinación y tranquilidad en el rostro del guerrero. Él simplemente sonrió, tomo el arma en sus manos y al susurrarle algo que no pude entender esta se transformó en un pequeño triángulo dorado.

"-Hrafnkell, no… debe haber otra forma. No puedes… por favor, no lo hagas, solo ven conmigo. Si nos apresuramos podremos lograrlo"

"-Es posible pero no quiero arriesgarlas, así que tómala y vete."

Lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos castaños, se aferró al hombre con cuidado de no lastimar a la bebe, pero con suficiente fuerza para transmitirle en ese simple gesto todo el amor que le tenía. Y yo solo supe que así era.

"-Te amo."

"-Yo también. Prométeme que nos veremos de nuevo. No me dejes…"

Él con una sonrisa triste limpió con cuidado los surcos que las lágrimas dejaron el rostro de ella.

"-Shiho, mientras tú me ames siempre estaré contigo. Mientras _Bardiche_ este contigo, yo estaré de alguna forma con ustedes. Ahora vete."

Pero ella no se movió. Simplemente dejo que las lágrimas recorrieran su rostro con mayor ahínco, volvió a abrazarse a él con fuerza para finalmente separarse, lo suficiente para qué le besaré con ternura. Y luego sin mirar atrás corrió tomando el camino de la derecha.

Nuevamente la ilusión cambió.

Esta vez, estaba de pie frente a una playa, el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte y una mujer mayor estaba de pie, dejando que las olas rozaran sus piernas. Tomó un pequeño collar de sus ropas. Observó con melancolía la pequeña gema rojiza y avanzando hacía el vasto mar susurró.

"-No solo un campeón, sino un héroe"

Y lo próximo que supe fue estar de nuevo en la caverna.

Por alguna razón repetí las palabras de la mujer y el cofre se abrió. Me sorprendí al ver que dentro estaba el mismo objeto.

Fate-chan había despertado ya.

Tomé el collar y al hacerlo, sentí qué una sensación de paz que recorría mi ser, calmado y por segundos haciéndome olvidar todo lo demás. Fue extraño pero muy gratificante.

No estoy segura que sucedió allí, si fue solo una ilusión o los recuerdos de esa mujer.

Fate-chan me explico que aquel objeto era una de las siete _Flame Jewel, _para ustedes son conocidos también como dispositivos. Me explico brevemente que se trataba de un arma forjada durante la guerra del mito para ser blandida por un campeón quien al ligar su alma y vida se convertía en el legítimo portador. ¿Así que yo soy un campeón?…. Pero ella dijo _No solo un campeón, sino un héroe. _¿Eso soy? ¿Es la razón por la cual me ha escogido? ¿Pero por qué a mí?. De alguna forma, sé que hay más, algo que ni siquiera Fate-chan sabe acerca de estas armas, ó si lo sabe no pude decírmelo. Tal vez sea una de esas cosas que debes averiguar por ti misma.

Ahora volamos de regreso al continente, me ha dicho que debo buscar a los otros dos campeones que deben reclamar dos _ Flame Jewel _ más. _Mou. Pero como se supone que lo haga, encontrar dos personas en todo Midgard no será sencillo_, le dije. _Raging Heart te guiará hacía los otros campeones, solo debes permitir que te señale el camino_. Y así supe que mi flamante arma legendaria tenía nombre: _Raging Heart_. Me explico también que cuando fuera necesario luchar debía invocar su poder por su nombre dado, y el collar se transformaría en un poderoso bastón. y finalmente, me informó que de momento era imperativo su regreso a Asgard. No pude esconder la tristeza que la noticia de su partida me provocaba, ella lo notó, pero solo me aseguro que nos veríamos pronto.

Espero que así sea. De momento, disfrutaré del tiempo que me queda a su lado. Ni siquiera se ha ido, pero el solo saber que apenas lleguemos a destino se ira hace que mi pecho duela tremendamente.

Y ahora vengo a arrepentirme de lo que no hice cuando la oportunidad era perfecta. ¿Lo habría notado?

**NA: Vale, la he rifado. Según yo. Estoy que brinco, tengo una taque de ansiedad. **

**Bueno vamos descubriendo cosillas, más personajes que se unen (Acéptenlo adoran a Yuuno, juas) a la trama. Ya se explicará más tarde (como siempre).**

**Ahora sí me gustaría agradecer ala personas que siguen este fiction, sepan que es muy apreciado por mí el que ustedes se tomen el tiempo para leer, y dejar su opinión, se le agradece. **

**Bueno ahora con el tema. Nanoha ha sido todo un reto de escribir, de concebir, parte porque el gran pare que tenía al historia y he tenido que retomar bastantes cosas para ver cómo era que se suponía que era la cosa, como pensaba hacer que siguiera y como ha salido finalmente, la verdad no estaba planada de esa forma, a grandes rasgos sí, todo lo que debía suceder está. Estoy satisfecha, conforme, no muy convencida con diferentes partes del texto, pero sobre todo estoy feliz, por el fiction. Porque parece que al fin estoy logrando agarrar ritmo de nuevo y aunque Nanoha ha sido divertida y he tenido que crear diversas historias que veremos más adelante para enlazar la trama, me ha encantado, no me puedo quejar, se me hincha el pechito de orgullo (y me lo incha my wife con sus palabras de apoyo). **

**Ah y también espero con muchas ansias escribir a Signum. Tengo tantas cosa que ahcer con ella, podre finalmente desarrollar el background de la historia. Dios de verdad espero que me salga bien, me preocupa la redacción, no tanto el contenido porque honestamente tuve que hacer gran parte para este capítulo, por supuesto que aún faltan detalles pero estoy trabajando en ellos.**

**Ah, casi lo olvido. ¿Cómo mola el cambio de Fate eh?. ****Ah Fate-chan… xD**

**Ahora… ¡Review! ****3**

**Peace :3.**

**Terminología:**

_**Figid Damsel: **_Hechizo elemental de hielo. es un hechizo que crea una capa de hielo mágico el cual congela la objetivo por un periodo de tiempo, dependiendo de la energía utilizada para conjurarlo.

**Yggdrassil:** el gran árbol de la vida, en cuyas ramas se encuentran los 5 mundos: Midgard, Alfheim, Asgard, Niflheim (dentro de de este he incluido Helheim, como una porción más definida, algo como una ciudad de un país), Jothunheim (Elimine Vanaheim, que es donde los Vanir realmente habitaban, dado que en el universo del fiction, los Vanir nunca tuvieron su propio mundo sino que convivían en Asgard y fueron expulsaos a Jothuneim… por razones que ya sé sabrán más adelante.), Svatálfaheim (según lei habitaban aca los elfos oscuros, pero dado que en la historia no existen, pues como también se rumora que eran d´nde habitaban los enanos decidí dejarles ese mundo a ellos). Legalmente, en la mitología nórdica son 9, pero he modificado el número y los habitantes para efectos de la trama. Elimine Muspelheim porque no viene al caso.


	6. Thor'idal

**Cuantos siglos han pasado desde la última vez, no lo sé. Ya me he de disculpar por la demora, la verdad es que no fue fácil escribir, muchas cosas han pasado recientemente. Sin embargo, esta vez no ha sido falta de inspiración sino de tiempo y disposición, me costó mucho trabajo redactar, creo que el cansancio me paso factura y escribir en las noches ha sido un trabajo duro y complicado. Hoy tenía día libre, bueno todo lo libre que puedo estar, adoro los fines de semana ahora, son los únicos dos días en que no me siento tan agobiada. Pero a pesar de todo rescribir me alegra, me gusta y me da un poco de felicidad.**

**No prometeré que actualizaré más rápido porque no puedo saberlo así que, les prometo que no dejaré de escribir, que me esforzaré para hacerlo bien y a una velocidad razonable. Creo que eso puedo hacerlo sin que después me digan que yo prometí ser más veloz, porque como ya nos hemos dado cuenta todos soy medio tortuga.**

**Oh y gracias a todos y todas por sus reviews, ayudan a mejorar. Siempre vienen bien los comentarios tanto positivos como negativos, aunque claro los negativos uno se los toma más a pecho, creo que es por orgullo. Jaja, ahora que he crecido, como persona(porque de estatura es más probable que me esté encogiendo), me gusta que me critiquen de forma positiva mis falencias. Pero no os paseis porque me pongo triste ¿eh?.**

**Ah y buen un saludo especial para todos los Colombianos y Colombianas, buajajaj, porque un día talves hicimos fila en un banco juntos y ni cuenta yay!. **

**Ok que nota más larga. **

**Antes de que lo disfruten. Tengan en cuenta que, los diálogos en son en élfico (así como la esfinge en el capítulo IV) para la primera parte. A partir de la sección tres, lo que está escrito en **_**cursiva **_**son pensamientos de un personaje que ya se enteran y **_**cursiva subrayada**_** de Signum.**

**Bueno eso por ahora, que les guste.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**PARTE II**

**Capítulo VI: Thor'idal**

**Elfo/Belka – Cazadora**

Al bosque de los Espíritus, hacía Alfheim.

El viaje no es largo desde aquí, pero no será sencillo para ella. El bosque de espíritus es uno de los lugares más encantados de todo Midgard, la magia que fluye a por entre los espesos árboles y cobija todo ser que habita ó entra en la zona es pura. Para alguien como ella, sin duda, será como si llevaré un peso que con cada paso aumentare.

Además, no solo está la magia de los espíritus del bosque, también los hechizos arcanos que impiden a los humanos atravesar por accidente el portan hacía Alfheim. Las patrullas no deben suponer mayor problema, no entraremos cerca de Silvermoon* y por lo que sé Hyjal* es una ciudad más amable que mi hogar. Posiblemente tendré que dar algunas explicaciones al llegar por su presencia pero dudo mucho que la entrada nos sea negada.

"-Signum. ¿No te da nostalgia?"

"-No"

"-¡Oh, vamos! ¿No se supone que ustedes son muy orgullosos de su raza, su patria y sus costumbres? Si fuera yo… ok no, los únicos buenos recuerdos que tengo de Midchilda involucran mi abuelo y Nanoha, pero como él murió hace muchísimos años… supongo que no es un buen ejemplo."

En medio día hemos de llegar al linde del bosque, una vez allí ataré este lazo a ella y el otro extremo lo conservaré, aunque tenga una _Flame Jewel_ y su poder la haga menos vulnerable a los hechizos de ilusión detestaría perder tiempo valioso buscándola.

"-Así que… el bosque de espíritus… ¿No es el lugar dónde casi se deshacen de tí?"

"-Si"

"-Bien. ¿Es que todas perdieron la chaveta y quieren que nos maten?"

Supongo que no hay más remedio que contarle la verdad. A fin de cuenta, ella esta tan involucrada en este asunto como yo.

"-Ese lugar no es un bosque _normal_."

"-Desde que ustedes habitan allí, eso ya lo suponía."

"-He calculado, con el ritmo que llevamos, que llegaremos al linde pasado medio día."

"-No me cambies el tema"

No lo hacía.

"-El bosque de espíritus fue una vez una porción normal de Midgard, en ese entonces solo se conocía como una selva más, no tenía nada en especial, tampoco tenía ese nombre. Sucedió durante la guerra del mito, un grupo de exploradores diviso un enorme portal por el cuál un gran número de tropas entraba desde Niflheim y Jothunheim para un asalto fulminante contra las resistencias principales en Midgard. Así que se reunió un gran contingente para rechazar el ataque, sin embargo, cuando la batalla llego. Descubrieron que más de dos tercios del enorme ejército no eran más que copias… el verdadero objetivo era Alfheim y empezaron con Doreimere."

"-Tengo una pregunta"

"-¿Si?"

"-La guerra del mito, no se mucho de historia la verdad."

"-Tenemos bastante tiempo. Por ahora seguiré con el relato."

"-De acuerdo…"

Llegar al linde del bosque es solo la primera parte del recorrido. Aún debemos caminar hasta Hyjal.

Y después, dónde nos lleve la búsqueda.

"-Como venía diciendo: Al ser el verdadero objetivo Doreimere, las tropas de gigantes de escarcha, caballeros de Hela y otros aliados, ente ellos algunos humanos se valieron de una gran cantidad de magia para lograr mantener oculto un portal cerca de la cuidad, por supuesto la distracción había jugado un papel muy importante para el éxito de aquel plan. Estando preocupados por el ataque devastador que se cernía sobre Midgard, los elfos habían dejado su propio hogar virtualmente desprotegido. Cuando se dieron cuenta del error era tarde, notificaron lo más pronto posible a sus tropas en Asgard, pero determinaron que no había tiempo para regresar utilizando Bitfrost. Así que, tomaron una decisión arriesgada y crearon un portal fusionando una zona de Midgard directamente a Alfheim."

"-¡El bosque de espíritus!"

"-Exactamente. Sin embargo, conjurar la fusión de los dos reinos no fue un trabajo sencillo ni rápido. Doreimere la cuidad por dónde iniciaré el asalto fue completamente destruida, sus habitantes prácticamente extintos, muchas vidas fueron sacrificadas durante aquella batalla."

"-¿Y por qué decidieron dejar el…uhm… bosque _encantado_?"

Realmente no fue su decisión.

"-Solo una deidad podía revertir el proceso sin provocar daños irreparables en el espacio tiempo."

Y la última deidad había dejado de existir como tal para ese entonces.

"-Wow, momento ¿Espacio tiempo?"

Lo había olvidado.

"-El tiempo no transcurre de la misma forma en los dos reinos, si bien, en el bosque de espíritus la transición es casi idéntica a la que tiene Midgard, más allá cuando entremos en Alfheim el tiempo fluirá de manera diferente."

"-Ok. ¿No voy a envejecer más rápido verdad?"

"-No"

"-Que alivió."

No permaneceremos tanto tiempo.

Tenemos que darnos prisa.

"-Sin embargo, el tiempo pasará más a prisa en Midgard. Lo que significa que durante el tiempo que permanezcamos en Alfheim tú, para decirlo de una forma entendible, dejarás de envejecer como una humana normal."

"-Oh. Ya veo. ¿Y si después no me parece regresar a Midgard?"

Humanos.

Sé que es una broma, su sonrisa la delata.

"-Tu amiga, posiblemente se sienta muy decepcionada de ti."

"-Hump. Como sea. ¿Falta mucho?"

Estamos cerca.

"-No mucho. Un poco más y llegaremos."

Por su expresión, me parece que el resto del trayecto lo haremos en silencio. Pero con ella nunca se sabe.

No es que no me agrade su compañía, sé que lo cree así, por mi actitud seguramente. La verdad es que ella salvo mi vida, así que tengo una deuda que aún no he logrado saldar, así que permaneceré a su lado hasta que sea cumplida. Sin embargo, no tengo experiencia tratado con humanos. Aunque ella me parece más extraña que los otros de su especie. Su amiga por ejemplo es muy diferente y me resulta extraño que dos seres casi antagónicos se lleven tan bien.

Sin embargo, las dos son portadoras de _Flame Jewel_.

"-¿Signum?"

"-¿Si?"

"-Creo que ya llegamos"

Si.

Bien, es hora de atarnos.

"-Hayate ata esto a tu cintura"

"-¿Por qué haría eso?"

Aunque sea una adulta haciendo esa mueca como una niña a la que le ofrecen el peor alimento.

"-Este lugar tiene hechizos para mantener a los humanos alejados. Si no quieres perderte y pasar días dando vueltas en círculos es mejor que hagas caso y ates la soga a tu cintura. Yo seré guía, mantente alerta, es posible que encontremos algunos vigías."

"-¿Lucharemos?"

No tenemos tiempo. Tampoco quisiera herirlos, solo cumplen con su deber.

"-No. Intentaremos razonar con ellos."

"-Buh. Que aburrido. Vale haremos esto a tu manera, pero si no entran en razón rápido, entonces…"

Esta chica es bastante agresiva. No sé mucho sobre su pasado, aunque la forma como sobrevive me parece problemática y poco inteligente, parce que le ha dado resultado, sí ha logrado mantenerse con vida tantos años. Sin embargo, podría probar a ser un poco más asertiva, después de todo un día su suerte puede agotarse y de seguro será su fin.

Este lugar no ha cambiado ni un ápice desde la última vez que lo vi. Los árboles altos y frondoso se extienden justo frente a nosotras imponentes, la luz se filtra magistralmente a través de las tupidas copas y se disemina de forma tal ilumina todo el lugar, las pobladas ramas más altas ondean rítmicamente al ritmo que sopla el viento, el aroma del bosque que la briza trae consigo.

La magnificencia que este bosque tiene es superior a otros que existen en este mundo, sin embargo, no se compara con la belleza que existe en Alfheim y a pesar de haber negado que me alegra mucho estar próxima a mi hogar, hay algunos asuntos que me inquietan en demasía para permitirme bajar la guardia y disfrutarlo.

Hayate ha atado la cuerda a su cintura.

"-Sabes, ahora que lo veo un poquito mejor… me cuesta creer que sea el mismo lugar dónde nos conocimos. No sé, tiene algo diferente."

"-No ha cambiado. Eres tú la que lo ha hecho."

"-Es por la baratija ¿No?"

Muy bien. Estamos unidas ahora.

"-No es la mejor forma para llamarla. Pero tienes razón, debido a la _Flame Jewel _que portas tu percepción mágica es más amplia."

Pero no eres capaz de percibirlo aún, para ti muy seguramente solo es la sensación de extrañeza que te provoca.

"-Son interesantes estas… _Flame Jewel_. Y me intriga mucho lo que mi querida amiga de la infancia y tu han estado ocultándome sobre ellas, me pregunto el porqué."

¿Esa es la impresión que tiene?

Tenemos que movernos. Con un leve movimiento le indico que es hora de empezar nuestra peregrinación, me pongo en marcha y aunque siento la cuerda atada a mi torso tensarse al máximo no pasa mucho antes de que Hayate me siga.

"-No sé qué tan enterada este ella pero por mi parte, hay algunos detalles que no tengo en claro."

"-Eso es genial Signum, pero yo no tengo idea de que se supone sean estas cosas. Seguro, están las leyendas y todo eso, pero siempre creí que eran cuentos para niños, ahora resulta que, además de ser reales por una misteriosa razón a una de estas cosas le pareció buena idea unirme al baile."

He estado haciéndome la misma pregunta.

Hayate y Takamachi son seres por completo opuestos. No logré conocer mucho a su amiga, pero ella es una persona noble de corazón, confiada pero no despreocupada, valiente y arrojada sin llegar a carecer de sentido común, también me dejó la impresión de poseer una enorme convicción, en menos palabras un alma que fácilmente clasificaría para convertirse en un einherjar. De hecho, fue el primer pensamiento que tuve cuando al encontrarnos ella nos contó sobre Valkiria, pero por la interacción de ellas me inclino a pensar que ella tiene un rol de mayor importancia, un destino más elevado por expresarlo de otra forma. Y si llevo la razón, Hayate caería en la misma categoría, a pesar de ser narcisista, egocéntrica, intolerante e insolente, en adición su agresividad me hace pensar que en sobre sus hombros lleva el peso de las vidas que segado, su alma sería gratamente recibida en lo más profundo de Nilfheim. Pero dudo que muera fácil, aprecia demasiado su existencia para no tomar precauciones e incluso me inclino a creer que también ella tiene un papel importante que ocupar.

Y supongo que hago bien en contarme a mí misma, aunque aún no tenga en mi poder mi _Flame Jewel. _No puedo clasificarme en alguna de sus categorías, no soy tan noble como para sacrificarme por aquellos con los cuales no tengo relación alguna, pero si tuviera alguien o algo por lo cual hacerlo no dudaría ni un instante en poner mi vida en juego, así como mis padres lo hicieron por mí hace muchos periodos. Tampoco me considero especialmente importante aunque esa haya sido la razón por la cual consideraron que no era digna de vivir entre aquellos de mi propia raza.

¿Qué podemos tener en común tres entidades tan diferentes?

¿Cómo escogen las _Flame Jewel_ su portador?

¿Destino ó Azar?

"-¡Signum!"

"-¿Sucede algo?"

"-Oh además de que este condenado bosque me está afectando, que llevo un buen rato hablándote sin que me prestes la más mínima atención, por no mencionar lo poco que ustedes dos se les antoja informarme y todo lo que no. Espera, debería incluir a _Fate-chan_ también porque no fue especialmente comunicativa."

No pensé que lo notará tan pronto, al parecer la he subestimado.

"-Puedes utilizar ese hechizo de soporte si te parece bien, le hará sentir mejor."

"-Está bien, lo hare. No es justo que este bosque solo me agreda a mí y tu como si nada."

"-Tan rápido olvidaste que soy una elfa."

Aunque no puedo verla estoy segura que me fulmina con la mirada.

"-No me he olvidado. Así como tampoco se me olvida que la última vez que estuviste en este lugar casi te matan y de paso a mí. No has de ser una elfa positivamente popular ¿Eh?"

"-Hump."

Lleva algo de razón. Ha pasado tiempo ya, ¿Qué habrá sucedido con Balkar?.

Más importante. ¿Habrán los Wolkenritter obtenido lo que querían?. Muy seguramente no se fían de que este muerta, e incluso es seguro que hayan pasado varios kuartos* buscando mi cuerpo, pero aunque no lo hayan encontrado, es seguro que dieron con el desastre que deje para ellos y… pero es igual, no había nada que yo hubiera podido hacer para detenerlos.

Y Zest ¿Qué habrá sido de él?

"-Maldito bosque."

"-¿Ahora qué pasa?"

"-Nada, solo que una rama acaba de socializar con mi cara."

No lo había notado pero el bosque se cierra, estos pequeños arbustos… no, aún no cruzamos el portal pero estamos cerca.

"-Cuando crucemos tu hechizo perderá efectividad, mantente atenta, lo que sea que veas ten presente que ya no estaremos en Midgard y tú eres una humana, si tenemos la desventura de toparnos con algún escuadrón de exploradores mantente en silencio y deja que me ocupe ¿Entendido?"

"-Pff, si _capitán_. Como diga. ¿Debería intervenir si intentan, no sé digamos, matarnos?"

"-Si mantienes la boca cerrada, no será necesario."

Si Balkar y sus Wolkenriter lograron hacerse con el poder, no quiero imaginar qué clase de cambios han sucedido en mi hogar. Tal vez, debí matarlo cuando tuve la oportunidad, aunque hubiera significado mi propia condena. No, mis padres no lo hubieran querido de esa manera, por más que merezca morir yo no podía hacerlo de esa manera, él y sus cómplices han de pagar cuando el tiempo llegue.

Aun así, no puedo evitar pensar en el destino de aquellos que como yo no son _puros_. Posiblemente debería decir eran, porque es seguro que fueron asesinados.

Prefiero creer que no es posible, cuando lleguemos a Hyjal indagaré un poco.

Hayate no ha dicho nada coherente, apenas la escucho murmurar algunas maldiciones, sus pasos se han hecho pesados y le cuesta bastante seguir el ritmo. No hay mucho que pueda hacer por ella, pero si logramos cruzar al otro lado y no se ha desmayado, entonces buscaré algunas hierbas y le prepararé una infusión, afectará su magia pero disminuirá el efecto que los hechizos de protección.

¿Debería preguntarle?

Me parece que sí, a fin de cuenta, detesta estar vulnerable.

Ochenta o quizá cien metros.

Está soportando lo mejor que puede, y en silencio.

"-No me siento bien. No fue buena idea que yo…"

Me detengo y giro para encontrarme con ella, se ha desplomado, respira con dificultad, pero logra levantar la vista y en efecto luce peor de lo que esperaba. Está muy pálida, sus labios como sí no hubiera probado un trago de agua en días, el cabello pegado al rostro por el sudor que baña sus facciones, las cuencas de sus ojos marcadas y la mirada cansada ya batida. Apenas reconocible.

"-Tenemos que cruzar"

"-No… puedo."

Se desmayará cuando crucemos, pero no puedo dejarla aquí.

Tendré que cargarla.

"-¿Qué haces?"

"-No puedo dejarte aquí y tampoco podemos regresar. La única opción es cruzar."

A pesar de lo mal que se ve, ella aún tiene su gran aire de autosuficiencia pero asiente insegura y deja que la agarre con firmeza, sus brazos se aferran a mi cuello apenas logra aplica presión suficiente para mantenerse aferrada.

"-No me dejes caer."

Solo hay dos explicaciones que puedo hallar para su estado tan lamentable: La primera es que desde _nuestra_ última visita han decidido mejor la protección conjurando nuevos y más fuertes hechizos. La segunda es menos alentadora, se debe al incremento de poder que brinda el _dispositivo_ que lleva en su cuello. Si me inclinará a pensar que se trata únicamente de la primera opción, sería demasiado riesgoso porque afectaría todos los humanoides no elficos que transitaran por el bosque, lo cual haría de este un lugar muy peligroso para los humanos, y aunque seguramente mantendría a la gran mayoría de ellos alejados, también llamaría la atención de grupos más reducidos como magos y académicos. Por otra parte, si solo se tratara de la _Flame Jewel_ no tiene sentido, se supone que son canalizadores de gran poder que permiten al portador utilizar al máximo sus habilidades bien sea mágicas como de combate cuerpo a cuerpo o a distancia. No sé qué pensar, posiblemente una combinación de ambas y… ¿Algo más? ¿El qué?.

Aquí estamos. Hayate apenas tiene fuerzas para mantenerse despierta, aunque se sujeta a mi cuello con una mano, la otra mantiene en un agarre firme a Schwertkreuz. Su mirada siempre confidente ahora refleja un profundo sentimiento de miedo, me parece increíble creer que esta humana temblando en mis brazos y debilitada por la energía mágica que fluye a nuestro alrededor sea la misma que conocí meses atrás. Sin embargo es la misma persona, y a la vez no.

Es hora de cruzar, tras la apariencia de un sendero normal, hay un portal dimensional en el tiempo y espacio que nos llevará a Alfheim.

"-Confía en mí."

Cierro los ojos y camino despacio.

Lo que nos espere del otro lado, mi mundo, mi hogar, mi propio dispositivo.

No importa que venga, no puedo rendirme porque tu vida está en mis manos.

La sensación al cruzar no ha cambiado, ese pequeño cambio atmosférico, una sensación más limpia y pura que invade mi cuerpo.

Alfheim.

Los arboles tan altos como nunca en Midgard, el aire a mi alrededor tan claro y limpió como solo en estos puros bosques, el viento aromatizado con cientos de flores y dulces olores. Sin embargo, este panorama no me es familiar.

Hayate se ha desmayado, lo cual es extraño. No se supone que el hechizo cause a los humanos daño alguno, simplemente que los desoriente y no les permita cruzar. Inclusivo si se llega a dar el caso de que uno cruzará hasta Alfheim… que tonta he sido.

No es solo su repentino desmayo, estaba tan preocupada de hacer la transición rápidamente que he pasado por alto los síntomas. Ella no se desmayó de repente, estaba realmente mal desde que empezamos adentrarnos en el bosque de espíritus, incluso con su hechizo de soporte activo. Algo no está bien, no se supone que los hechizo de protección sean tan _agresivos_, aunque pudiera tener que ver con la _Flame Jewel _ que porta, es verdad que existe una pequeña posibilidad de que se haya lanzado un conjuro más poderosos para mantener esos artefactos fuera de Alfheim. Aunque en tal caso, muy seguramente no hubiera sido posible que ella cruzara, un hechizo de barrera sería más apropiado. No. Estoy casi segura de que lo esté sucediendo no tiene relación alguna con su dispositivo.

Necesita una infusión y pronto.

No puedo hacer movimientos muy bruscos, no sé qué tan afectada este por el hechizo. Así que debo tener cuidado. Necesito un par de brotes Oxtrales, tres o cuatro hojas de Reinart y una raíz de Felyar. La raíz es bastante sencilla de obtener, de hecho veo una planta bastante pequeña de Felyar pero servirá, los brotes generalmente crecen entre los arbustos no les favorece mucho la luz, así que no debería tarar mucho en encontrar un par, en cambio el Reinart solo crece cerca a los depósitos de agua fresca. Y no tengo idea de dónde puede haber un rió, quebrada o lago cercano.

Ese ruido.

Alguien se acerca y rápido.

No puedo dejar que la vean.

Sería menos peligroso si nos escondemos en tierra pero si nos ven no tendré muchas oportunidades de luchar y protegerla a la vez. Así que nuestra miro opción serán las ramas medias de este árbol. Bastante fuerte y gruesas, también tiene bastante follaje, creo poder lanar un hechizo sencillo de camuflaje y en tanto no hagamos ruido estaremos bien.

Aferró lo mejor que puedo el cuerpo inconsiente de Hayate entre mis brazos, necesito saltar más de tres metros, no sería nada complicado de no ser por el peso muerto extra. Además, debo asegurarme de no dejarla caer en el proceso. Bien. Ahora solo necesito, calcular un poco… y… uhgm… he tenido mejores aterrizajes. Me alegra que sea más amplia de lo que parecía, será mejor que la acomode entre el tronco y la rama. Perfecto. Necesito lanzar ese conjuro.

Listo. Ahora esperar.

Los sonidos de botas golpeando contra el herbaje se intensifican a cada momento.

Estarán aquí en cualquier momento.

De entre los árboles justo frente a nosotras, aparecen dos figuras. Dos elfas. Una parece estar bastante mal herida, su expresión de dolor y la forma como cojea al intentar mantener el ritmo de la otra la delatan, desde mi posición no distingo con claridad de que se trata. Camina a duras penas mientras su compañera mira hacía el lugar dónde de vinieron. De pronto detienen su marcha, tres elfos entran a mi campo visual de entre los árboles. Se adentran el claro, sus armaduras de palcas ligeras, están manchas de sangre en varios lugares, peor por la forma como sonríen, dudo mucho que sea suya.

"-_No hay lugar dónde correr pequeñas ratas. Son nuestras_"

"-_Rindanse, y tal vez, podamos mostrar algo de misericordia_"

Su risa es estridente, odiosa.

Reconozco su armadura, el tabardo. Son centinelas de Silvermoon.

Desenvainan sus espadas, mientras la mujer tensa su arco tanto como puede. Apunta nerviosa, no deja de lanzarle miradas constantes a su compañera herida en el suelo, está mal herida e imposibilitada para mantener una postura erguida. Es una presa fácil. ¿Qué esta sucediendo?.

No es un enfrentamiento justo.

El más alto de ellos, cae de repente. Horrorizados sus dos compañeros voltean a verle, e incluso yo, desde mi posición puedo ver un pequeño puñal incrustado en su cuello, se desangra irremediablemente. Tan atentos estaban a la ella, que olvidaron la otra chica en el suelo, un movimiento bastante rápido y muy buena puntería. Sin embargo, parece que su acción solo le ha complicado más la situación a su compañera. Están furiosos.

Hayate se está moviendo. No creo que recupere la conciencia pronto, parece estar profundamente dormida, un sueño quizá.

No debo intervenir. Aunque solo observar me trae malos recuerdos, los dos se abalanzan furibundos sobre la mujer de pie, ella responde con una ráfaga corta de flechas disparadas tan rápido como su habilidad se lo permite, ellos logran esquivar la mayoría, pero una roza peligrosamente el rostro del hombre rubio.

Cinco metros separan a la mujer de los dos centinelas, ellos blanden sus espadas impacientes. En una batalla de largo alcance, no tendrían muchas posibilidades de ganar, sin embargo, recuerdo bien el entrenamiento para ellos, batalla cuerpo a cuerpo de mediano alcance en su especialidad. Y, en adición, están bastante molestos por su compañero.

Con todas las de perder – y ella lo sabe- la mujer retrocede un par de pasos y continua lanzando saetas erráticamente, tan rápido como años de entrenamiento se lo permiten. A pesar, de que pasan muy cerca de los dos sujetos, ninguna logra clavarse en su carne, solo unos rasguños. El espacio se acaba. Está perdida.

Con movimientos rápidos el más alto, desenvaina su espada y lanza una estocada limpia y directa a la arquera, logra esquivar apenas por unos pocos centímetros el letal filo del arma. Ella, lanza el arco al rostro del hombre y aprovecha los segundos de distracción para sacar de entre sus botas dos puñales, da un pequeño brinco logrando poner un par de metros entre ella y su atacante. Él aprovechando su mayor alcance lanza un nuevo ataque, falla pero con un giro de su muñeca re-direcciona el golpe y esta vez, a pesar de tener ser más delgada, pequeña y ágil, el filo del arma alcanza su brazo derecho cortando limpiamente el arriba del codo, una mueca de dolor surca las facciones de la joven guerrera. Él no le da tiempo de nada y se lanza con toda su fuerza, pareciere que quisiera matarla, pero justo en el último momento cambia su intención y propinándole un puñetazo tremendo logra someterla bajo sí.

El otro elfo, sonríe triunfante con su arma peligrosamente cerca del cuello de la otra mujer.

"-_Hay que llevarlas al campamento Kurtz_"

"-_Mmm, con todos los problemas que nos dieron este par. ¿No crees que pudiéramos hacer algo más interesante?"_

Intercambian una mirada cómplice. Sin necesidad de que pronuncien una palabra más, tanto ellas como yo sé a la perfección lo que significa. I sé que no debo interferir, pero no hay forma que lo deje ser.

Como pensé, proceden a desarmar a las elfas, mientras ella se miran resignadas, como intentando buscar algo de valor en la otra. Ellos las observan satisfechos al verles sometidas.

Hayate continúa inconsciente, murmura algo entre sueños y se mueve despacio, no logro comprenderlo. Espero que no se mueva demasiado o se caerá.

"-_Vamos Gahar, ¿Cuál prefieres?_"

"-Mmm"

No puedo atacar desde aquí, aunque con suficiente fuerza pudiera lograr impulsarme, pero si la rama no cede, puede ser que el rebote si sea suficiente para botar a Hayate y no quisiera que eso suceda. Será mejor que me mueva un poco. Con un brinco silencioso alcanzo una rama cercana, y mientras me muevo tan calladamente cómo es posible. Ya no puedo ver el rostro del sujeto pero, mueve su cabeza alternativamente entre las dos mujeres.

"-_Está, se ha ganado el honor._"

"_-¡No!"_

El hombre se ríe burlonamente, ante el repentino grito de la cazadora, mientras inútilmente se rebate intentando soltarse del férreo agarre del otro sujeto. La elegida en cambio, le mira con odio y … un momento… me ha visto.

"_-Cállate."_

"_-¿Parece que te importa mucho no?. Si, estoy seguro que si."_

Ahora, Gahar –como le llamo su compañero- se dispone a deshacerse de su armadura ligera de malla, despacio se deshace del tabardo y con la misma lentitud procede a para ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza, para deshacer los broces del peto. Es un buen momento para atacar. Tomó el impulso suficiente para alcanzar una velocidad suficiente para dejarle inconsciente con un solo golpe.

Me lanzo con un ataque certero, y logro que mi puño cerrado se estrelle contra un costado de su cráneo, el hombre cae de inmediato. En los tres segundos que me toca dar la vuelta para enfrentarme al segundo sujeto, logro distinguir una haz de luz verde y un grito de agonía llega a mis oídos. Al girar, mis ojos se encuentran con que el sujeto en cuestión, está muerto a mis pies. Por inercia levanto la vista hacía la rama dónde deje a Hayate, su torso cuelga por encima de la madera y el resto de su cuerpo le sigue árbol abajo segundos más tarde. Tan rápido como puedo salto y logro interceptar su caída.

Sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, se abren despacio, enfocando.

"-Buena atrapada"

Su voz se oye débil. Pero parece estar bien de ánimo, pues está sonriendo, o lo intenta.

"-¿Cómo te sientes?"

Hayate bufa en mis brazos, y patalea débilmente. Supongo que una señal para que le permita ponerse de pie.

Hago como me pide, me agacho despacio y le permito poner sus extremidades en tierra firme, se incorpora y aunque aún la sujeto fuertemente ha logrado erguirse.

"-De maravilla"

Responde apartándose de mí.

La verdad es que luce terrible.

Vivirá.

Centro mi atención en las dos elfas frente a nosotras. Ambas se encuentran de pie, aunque la herida le obliga a apoyarse pesadamente en su compañera, se obliga a reprimir el dolor.

"-Estamos muy agradecidas con sus acciones..."

¿Idioma común?

"-Yagami Hayate"

"-Hayate y…"

"-Signum"

"-Si hubiera algo, ó, una forma en la que pudiéramos mostrar nuestro agradecimiento…"

Es extraño, en casa ningún elfo se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna en idioma común fuera de la instrucción claro está. Supongo que Silvermoon, es por completo diferente.

"-Es posible…"

Responde Hayate crípticamente.

Ahora que puedo verlas mejor me doy cuenta que sus armaduras tiene cortes en varias partes, algunos son superficiales y no parece haber muchas heridas de consideración.

"-Mi nombre es Kalia y mi compañera Eliaiha"

Hump.

Es muy extraño que Hayate esté actuando con tanta cordialidad, no es común verla mantener una conversación civilizada por mucho tiempo, aunque claro, estas chicas no parecen representar un peligro para nosotras. Es más extraño el hecho de que ellas estén pacíficamente conversando en un idioma que no se supone se hable aquí.

"-Es grosero preguntar, en especial, cuando nos han prestado una gran ayuda pero…"

"-Kalia…"

La elfa de largo cabello azabache llama la atención de su compañera con un leve tono de reproche. Ella ignora la advertencia en su voz y continúa.

"-…¿Qué las trae a Alfheim? Quiero decir, no es común ver humanos en nuestro hogar, mucho menos en tiempos como estos y con la situación actual."

"-Y no dudo por qué si es todo un calvario."

Hayate…

"-No comprendo."

Es tiempo de que intervenga.

"-El campo de energía…"

"-¿Campo de energía?"

Lucen genuinamente desconcertadas, aparentemente en verdad no saben a qué nos referimos.

"-Esos malditos altos elfos…"

¿Altos elfos?

"-¡Eliaiha!"

Voltea hacía mi nerviosa… oh… altos elfos… ya veo. Se hace un silencio incómodo, las dos me observan atentamente, esperan que reaccione de una forma negativa tal vez, pero, no pudiera estar más de acuerdo con ella. Hayate por su parte mira alternativamente entre nosotras.

"-Ahora que las veo mejor, ustedes y Signum son, sin ofender, diferentes… También son muy guapas y todo, pero… sus orejas son ehm… más grandes y también sin ofender Signum, están mejor en ciertos _departamentos_…"

¿Pero qué estupideces está…? Debí dejar que se golpeará en la cabeza.

"-Hayate"

"-¿Qué?"

Pregunta con toda la falsa inocencia que logra reunir.

"-Uhm, gracias supongo."

"-Así que… la sacerdotisa tenía razón y no todos ustedes han sido segados por las falsas promesas de los…"

"-Wolkenritter…"

No pude evitar completar la frase. Así que el campo de energía en el bosque de espíritus es su obra. ¿Por qué?. No le veo sentido.

"-Supongo que su destino esHyjal"

"-Si."

"-Podemos llevarles si gustan, y honestamente, creo que deberían aceptar, no quiero ser descortés pero es posible que no sean muy bien recibidas."

Eso último lo ha dicho mirándome directamente.

"-A mí me parece una buena idea."

Es una propuesta aceptable, además, no estoy segura en qué dirección esta Hyjal.

Asiento levemente y con ellas como guías empezamos el peregrinaje hacía la cuidad, ellas toman la delantera y Hayate les sigue de inmediato. Hago lo mismo, pero me detengo solo un momento frente al elfo muerto, será problemático si lo encuentran con ese rastro de energía. Invoco una pequeña bola de fuego para estrellarla sin pensarlo dos veces en el mismo lugar que impacto el hechizo anterior, el cadáver rebota y un fuerte olor a carne quemada. A pesar de sus miradas sorprendidas ninguna se atreve a preguntar, el otro sujeto, no será de ayuda cuando despierte así que no hay problema en dejarlo tal y como está. Muy seguramente pensará que fueron rescatadas por una patrulla que cruzaba la zona, incluso se pensará con mucha suerte porque le dieron por muerto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un alto elfo, en realidad no es más que un eslabón más en la cadena. Existen varias diferencias anatómicas, así como entre los humanos, no todos los elfos tenemos exactamente las mismas características, por uno u otro motivo al adaptarnos. Todos somos iguales, en cierta forma, y en ocasiones hay algunos que fallan en aceptar ese simple hecho.

Wolkenritter es el nombre que se han dado un grupo de altos elfos, creen ciegamente en la, como ellos llaman, _purificación_ de nuestra raza. Esa es su premisa principal, su fundamento principal no es otro que la longevidad, admito que tiene razón cuando afirma que llevan más tiempo sobre Alfheim, por ello, se llaman a sí mismo superiores, porque han logrado mantenerse a través del tiempo y la evolución. Sin embargo, desde que llegue a Hyjal, he estado pensando y no he podido evitar empezar a creer que tal vez es exactamente lo contrario. ¿Qué tal si en lugar de perdurar lo que ha sucedido es solo que han fallado en adaptarse? Si no son más que un remanente el cual no logro pasar a la siguiente etapa.

Los elfos que habitan en Hyjal son físicamente diferentes, son más altos, acuerpados y sus orejas son mucho más gruesas y largas que las mías. Sus construcciones están en perfecta armonía con el gran árbol principal que conforma el pilar central alrededor del cual se ha levantado la ciudad misma, dividida en zonas ordenadamente ubicadas. Todas sus construcciones están erigidas en madera y roca, pero distan mucho de ser estructuras arcaicas, la verdad es que son imponentes y muy bellas. Lo más sorprendente es que no rompe con la armonía natural de los alrededores. Silvermoon en cambio está construida para destacar muy por encima del bosque que se extiende en su derredor, sus construcciones de mármol y adornadas con piedras preciosas, colores vívidos y las banderas que ondean a toda hora en lo más alto de los techos. Y no solo en ello distan, la base principal sobre la cual está construida la vida en Silvermoon es la magia, la casta y la pureza, en Hyjal en cambio poco importa, su magia es limitada, muchas cosas que se haría fácilmente con un hechizo aún se realizan manualmente, como las tareas de limpieza. Tiene un profundo respeto por la naturaleza y todo lo que ella ofrece, al parecer han suprimido su poder mágico arcano reemplazándolo por uno natural.

Aun así, yo no puedo llamarme un alto elfo en todo el sentido de la palabra, físicamente nada me diferencia de uno y tal como Eliaiha dijo, Hayate fue recibida con sorpresa y mi presencia con hostilidad. No se puede esperar otra reacción en tiempos de guerra, menos en presencia del _enemigo_.

Pero no todos estaban tan sorprendidos de vernos llegar, una mujer con un inmaculado vestido blanco intercepto nuestra llegada. Aunque muchos de los que allí estaban parecían dispuestos a saltar sobre nosotras al más mínimo movimiento sospechoso, cuando ella se acercó, incluso nuestras acompañantes se detuvieron abruptamente y de inmediato hicieron una respetuosa venía. La recién llegada tenía un aire levemente diferente, despedía una sensación de paz que no estoy segura de como describir, pero me inquieto aún más cuando ella agradeciendo a nuestras acompañantes les informó que a partir de ese punto sería nuestra guía.

Hayate estaba bastante incómoda con la mujer, era obvio que su presencia le causaba molestar.

Sin palabras, solo con un leve movimiento dio a entender que le siguiéramos. Posiblemente debido a mi entrenamiento me resulto sencillo seguir esa silenciosa orden. Me encamine de inmediato pero solo avanzamos un par de pasos hasta antes de notar que Hayate no se había movido ni un centímetro de su posición, miraba con recelo a la elfa. Pero dudo mucho que se diera cuenta que lo hacía, me parece que era más como una reacción automática, algo así como un instinto de supervivencia. La elfa se acercó solo un poco provocando que Hayate retrocediera involuntariamente. Sin embargo, ella solo sonrió levemente y con dos pasos estuvo frente a frente con una inusualmente asustada Hayate, no estoy segura de lo que hizo ero basto con la rozaré con su mano para que su tensa expresión desapareciera.

Tal vez me equivoqué, estos elfos pueden tener una magia muy poderosa ó algo más quizá.

Fue bastante extraño, Hayate solo camino tras nosotras desde ese momento, sin mirar nunca para algún lugar en particular como si estuviera bajo algún tipo de hechizo, pero no lo estaba, porque yo hubiera sentido algún rastro de magia. En el momento no lo note, pero yo misma me sentía demasiado tranquila, confiada, solo seguí a esa desconocida obedientemente a través de la ciudad entre las miradas atentas de los pobladores. No nos detuvimos sino hasta llegar a un enorme árbol hueco en el cual nos internamos, solo un par de centinelas apostadas en la entrada. En el interior una escalera en espiral tallada en madera y mármol se erguía como única estructura, ella camino delante y nosotras le seguimos.

Subimos en silencio la larga escalinata en espiral, unas antorchas iluminaban con una tenue luz blanca el espacio cerrado. Finalmente llegamos a una instancia bien iluminada, varios elfos se hallaban allí reunidos todos vestidos con sencillas togas blanquecinas, excepto una mujer de largo cabello azulado que llevaba un traje en cuero de alta calidad, la toga larguísima rozaba por poco el suelo, manos y brazos también cubiertos, también sus hombros con amplias protecciones cuyos borde decorados con un material que asemejaba las hojas de un árbol se sostenían con remaches de zafiro. En general, el atuendo llevaba varias decoraciones de piedras preciosas. Sus ojos también azules brillaban con un tenue resplandor blanco. Fue ella quién hablo.

"-Bienvenidas a Hyjal, soy Amhiya un placer. Me disculpo por el artilugio del que se ha valido mi asistente, pero era imperativo que no presentaren resistencia alguna…por vuestra propia seguridad"

La sensación de tranquilidad era entonces un hechizo, debí saberlo. Pero ese era un tipo de magia muy diferente al que estoy acostumbrada ¿En qué momento lo utilizo en mí?.

Hayate continuaba bajo el conjuro. Solo me hubo liberado a mí.

"-¿Por nuestra o la mía?"

"-Ciertamente corría más peligro, dado que en este momento nos encontramos en guerra con Silvermoon. Aunque somos conscientes que no todos los altos elfos apoyan la… _causa_, la guerra puede nublar el sentido común de las buenas personas en ocasiones."

Hablaba con calma.

"-¿Qué clase de magia es esta?"

"-Sacra. Por sí misma es inofensiva."

Hump. Aún dudo que así sea.

"-No hay porque preocuparse, las estaba esperando… desde hace bastante."

Eso último lo dijo mirando directamente a Hayate, quien aún bajo el efecto del hechizo mantenía la vista al frente inmutable.

"-Antes de partir os conviene descansar un poco. El viaje hasta el santuario no es largo, pero hay grupos de vigilantes en el área."

"-¿Wolkenritter?"

"-Si. Me temo que han estado buscando un elfo apto para hacerse con la reliquia. Creen que de lograrlo les daría una gran ventaja en esa disputa."

"-¿Es posible?"

La mujer sonrió ampliamente y dejo su cómoda ubicación para acercarse a mí. Como reflejo mi cuerpo se tensó en posición de defensa, los hombres y mujeres tras ella reaccionaron de inmediato. Sin embargo, basto un levísimo gesto de su mano para que se detuvieren en seco.

"-No. El poder de las _Flame Jewel_ solo puede ser tomado por su legítimo portador. Thor'idal solo obedecerá a quién ha escogido. Incluso si hallaron la manera de llegar hasta el santuario mismo no será más que una bonita miniatura."

Desde que vi a Takamachi llevar su _Flame Jewel_ había estado preguntándome exactamente lo mismo. En la leyenda de la guerra de los mil años, después de utilizar su energía vital para crearlos Ysera entrego los artefactos a su portador. Sin embargo, ella dejo de existir como una entidad. ¿Pudiera ser que…?

"-¿Por qué yo?"

"-A pesar de tener la respuesta, eso es algo que no me corresponde decir. Lo sabrás a su tiempo."

Sin darme tiempo para decir nada más la misma elfa que nos trajo hasta aquí apareció, junto a otra chica llevando cada una un juego de ropa. Uno de tela y otro de malla.

"-Espero que la talla sea apropiada, no estaba muy segura de las medidas pero espero haber acertado. Sin embargo, si me equivoco siéntase libre de hacérmelo saber, con gusto mandare que sea ajustado."

Aunque ya no estaba bajo su influencia, no me aprecio una buena idea seguir preguntando cuando quedaba en claro que mis dudas no serían resueltas. Tampoco era sabio negarme a aceptar el _regalo_ que me era ofrecido. A pesar de todos mis instintos no sentía una desconfianza verdadera hacía la mujer, sin mostrarme hostil ni demasiado complaciente tome el traje e intenté hacer lo mismo con el conjunto de tela pero no me lo permiten.

"-Casktor por favor, escóltale hasta aun lugar apropiado para cambiarse."

"-¿Y Hayate?"

"-Yo le ayudare."

No fue una sugerencia si quiera. El elfo mucho más alto y acuerpado que cualquier alto elfo que haya visto, me observaba con precaución. Aunque no me parecía la idea de dejar a Hayate con ellos, no tenía más opción. La sacerdotisa, Amhiya, estaba genuinamente interesada en ella, n creo que llegue a hacerle daño. Tenía que fiarme de ella aunque no me gustare la idea.

Me llevaron hasta una habitación cercana, sin lujos igual que la gran sala anterior la decoración era sobria y sencilla. Una mesa dos camas acomodadas a cada extremo. Me deshice de mi ropa rápidamente, tenía la sensación que no estaba bien tomarme mi tiempo, aunque me detuve frente al espejo para detallar la armadura que ahora vestía.

Cada pieza está formada por una sucesión de anillos plateados muy juntos y firmes, el metal se ve resistente pero sorprendentemente no es pesado. Es de hecho liviano y permite un gran rango de movimiento, además tiene un encantamiento que me permite mantener mi temperatura aunque este nevando.

Los hombros son la pieza de armadura más llamativa, además del tupido en malla llevan dos enormes colmillos de los cuales se sujeta la estructura de protección. Varios dientes entrelazados en la capa superior, supongo que no solo sirven como defensa sino también en caso de necesitarlo pudiere utilizarlos como arma en una embestida rápida. El pecho es menos ostentoso, aunque la malla se hace más intrincada y diminuta, lleva algunos colmillos más pequeños formando el diseño y un zafiro sujeta la parte superior de la pieza. El resto de la armadura lleva también protecciones en cuero negro curtido, admito que en batalla debe ser un atuendo muy útil. No deja ni un centímetro de mi piel expuesta a un ataque.

Cuando allí, ya enfundada en mi nuevo atavió el elfo que había estado montando guardia fuera de inmediato tomó mi antigua armadura y me pidió seguirle. No tuve más opción que hacer tal como me pedía, estoy en su territorio. Este lugar es inusualmente amplio para el interior de un tronco, aunque sea uno enorme. Caminamos un poco, hasta que se debutó abruptamente frente a una habitación cerrada, luego se gro hacía mi e increíblemente con una reverencia apenas tangible se fue.

En un impulso abrí la puerta para encontrarme con Hayate entre la pared y… la sacerdotisa muy cerca de ella, demasiado. Por reflejo todo mi cuerpo se tensó, por la sorpresa o prevención pero a pesar de que la elfa lo notó se separó muy lentamente. Estaba inquieta. No me gusto para nada la cercanía, menos que Hayate se lo hubiere permitido.

"-Al pareces estáis listas ya."

"-¿Hayate?"

"-Si, estoy lista… solo estaba…no importa. ¿Nos vamos entonces?"

Hayate salió de la habitación sin esperar respuesta alguna, la elfa y yo solo nos miramos. Una advertencia silenciosa en mí mirada.

Después ninguna habló del tema. Amhiya me explico cuál era la ruta a seguir para llegar al santuario, esta algo retirado de la ciudad, hacía el sur y debemos tener cuidado con los grupos de avanzada de Sivlermoon. A diferencia de los habitantes de Hyjal, será su acero lo único que nos espera.

Partimos en silencio escoltadas por la misma elfa que nos llevó hasta allí. La sacerdotisa nunca aparto la vista de Hayate y ella evito que sus miradas se cruzaren a toda cosa.

Desde que salimos de la ciudad, durante todo el tiempo que hemos estado caminando Hayate no ha dicho palabra alguna, ni siquiera se ha quejado una sola vez. Algo muy impropio en ella. Incluso, aunque pareciera que estamos caminando en círculos y no avanzamos en realidad. Ya no está bajo ningún efecto mágico. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué pudo haberle dicho o hecho para provocar tal efecto en Hayate?. Incluso, aunque pareciera que estamos caminando en círculos y no avanzamos en realidad.

Pero estamos cerca, lo presiento.

El bosque se cierra, los árboles se hacen más espesos y bajos, el forraje se va haciendo espeso. No detecto movimiento, parece que estamos solas pero no me confió.

"-Ugh...¿Pero qué…?"

"-Una barrera"

No sentí cambio alguno pero si ha causado que físicamente se estrellare, como si de una pared invisible se trataré… tendré que continuar sola.

"-Hayate tendrás que esperar aquí."

"-Bien, no hay más remedio. Pero más te vale volver pronto."

Se escucha molesta.

"-Tanto como pueda. No te quedes allí, escóndete entre los matorrales."

"-Créeme si llegan a toparse conmigo, serán ellos quienes lo lamentarían"

"-Aun así, haz como te digo. Pueda que seas perfectamente capaz de cuidarte por ti misma, pero es mejor evitar problemas, los encantamientos de las armaduras que llevamos están imbuidos con su energía. Si un alto elfo detecta el rastro inmediatamente sabrá dónde has estado y serás su enemiga."

"-¿Tú también puedes sentirlo ahora no?"

Desde que nos alejamos lo suficiente de la ciudad he recuperado mi percepción, ahora sé con certeza qué clase de magia es la que han utilizado con nosotras. Sin embargo, no somos solo nosotras, cualquiera que se adentre en el perímetro de Hyjal se verá bajo el mismo efecto, porque de hecho, es toda la zona circundante y la cuidad misma la cual está bajo una potente barrera. Es inofensiva por sí misma, pero el efecto tranquilizador y anestésico que produce además de reducir gratamente las capacidades perceptivas e incluso físicas, causa que el afectado en sí se vuelva inofensivo. Aunque fuere el guerrero más fuerte y arrojado no pudiera siguiere llegar a las puertas de la ciudad manteniendo la determinación de atacar, el efecto ocurre paulatinamente, para alguien con un entrenamiento mágico más desarrollado… Hayate fue capaz de resistir solo para ceder cuando fue directo.

"-¡Signum! ¿Me estas escuchando?"

"-No. Lo siento."

"-Te decía que me esconderé. Pero más vale que te des prisa, por qué no pienso huir si llegan a venir."

Sé que es inútil, que no lo merecen y es lo justo pero…

"-En lo posible intenta no matarlos. Muchos son solo soldados, dudo que sepan siquiera por qué están luchando en verdad"

La ambición desmedida de unos pocos. Ha costado ya demasiadas vidas.

"-De acuerdo. Lo haré, pero solo porque me lo pides. Anda ya vete, date prisa."

Tal como lo dijo camina directamente hacía unos arbustos tupidos y con esfuerzo logra camuflarse entre ellos. A simple vista no sería fácil saber que está allí, con un escaneo mágico sin embargo tardarían segundos en encontrarla. Debo darme prisa, no puedo dejar que corra peligro. Todavía tengo una deuda que saldar.

A medida que avanzó el bosque me resulta extraño pero familiar a la vez, la vegetación se asemeja cada vez más a los bosques de Silvermoon, árboles mucho menos imponentes en tamaño pero con una belleza más clásica y menos salvaje que en Hyjal. También el ambiente, se llena poco a poco con magia… el ambiente se siente muy familiar.

Puedo escuchar el correr del agua, este bosque es… mi hogar.

Al fin salgo de entre el forraje. El rio que supuse estaba cerca está en un claro a unos cuantos metros de dónde me encuentro. Hay alguien sentado en la orilla, de espalda y no parece haberse percatado de mi presencia, su caña de pescar sobresale por encima de su cuerpo. De la cubeta a su derecha uno de los peces brinca intentando inútilmente regresar al rio. Deja su caña de pescar… me siento incómoda… este lugar…

"-Me he despistado de nuevo…"

No puede ser posible, real…

"-¿Hija?"

Justo como lo recuerdo, sus ojos su cabello, incluso lleva la misma ropa que solía llevar siempre que iba a pescar.

"-Hija estas comenzando a asustarme. ¿Ha pasado algo?"

La preocupación en sus ojos, casi idénticos a los míos, o más bien al revés. Su voz llena de cariño.

"-¿Padre?"

"-Si… ¿Te pasa algo hija?"

"-No, solo estaba…"

"-De acuerdo, venga ayúdame con la cubeta. Y ten cuidado que se te escapan."

Recojo la cubeta tal y como él me lo dice, me espera y revuelve mi cabello. Igual que cuando era niña. Sonríe, se da la vuelta y le sigo. ¿Por qué? si yo sé bien que…

"-¿Cómo va el entrenamiento? Zest me ha dicho que eres la mejor, que no has parado de entrenar un solo minuto desde la renuncia de Jhotir, ¿A qué estás pensando presentarte para el cargo eh?"

"-¿Cuál cargo?"

"-Pués de Ranger General hija, cuál va a ser. Si todos han armado una revolución completa en el Plató, no hablan de otra cosa que apostar. Y te digo, no solo movido por mi infinito amor de padre sino también como guerrero, puedes hacerlo."

Yo quería ser Ranger general… hace muchos años.

Mi _padre_ sigue hablando. Yo lo escucho. Caminamos por el sendero que ahora reconozco. Dentro de poco llegaremos a casa. Mi madre estará allí como siempre… esperándonos.

Cuando era más joven, cuando pensé que la felicidad era real. Esto era lo que yo quería con todo mi ser.

Pero esto no es real, no importa que tan bien se sienta la briza chocar contra mi piel, el sonido de la vos de _él_ llegar a mis oídos, incluso si su tacto se siente verdadero. Este deseo que una vez tuve, lo deje ir hace mucho tiempo ya. No puedo seguirlo más. No es real. Mi padre y mi madre, las dos personas que he amado en toda mi vida… están muertos. Y ninguna ilusión por maravillosa que sea puede tomar su lugar. Ni siquiera por tener una oportunidad de verles nuevamente puedo hacerlo, prefiero que vivan en mi corazón, los veré en mis recuerdos.

De nuevo estoy en el bosque, camino al santuario. No puedo perder más tiempo.

¿Qué clase de truco fue ese? Como si con una simple ilusión fuera suficiente para detenerme.

Aunque acepto que una parte de mí, por un momento estuvo muy feliz de volver a verlo. Aunque solo fuera una ilusión muy realista, pero era solo eso. Mi padre murió hace muchos años, también mi madre, nada de lo que haga o por más que lo deseé puede devolverles la vida. Ellos se sacrificaron por mí, yo no puedo darme el lujo de ser débil y perder ahora cuando he recorrido tan largo camino, lo menos que puedo hacer para compensar el sacrificio que hicieron es seguir viviendo.

Aunque en realidad mi vida este empeñada dos veces, porque también por Hayate estoy aquí. Es peligroso para ella que este sola en estos bosques, sé que sabe cuidarse sola bastante bien y su amenaza no es vacía pero a estas alturas las patrullas ya deben estar alerta a su presencia. Además, el rastro de energía mágica le dificultará mantenerse escondida por mucho tiempo.

La noche caerá pronto y será más complicado escapar.

Creo que ya pase por aquí.

"-Apresúrense imbéciles."

"-Si señor."

"-Espero que los centinelas se hayan desecho de esa sucia humana."

¡¿Hayate?!. Un momento, conozco esa voz…

"-Señor, confío en mis hombres plenamente, para este momento debe ya estar muerta."

"-Más te vale Guirne. Envíen su cadáver a Hyjal, como una advertencia, si creen que van a intimidarnos involucrando humanos y su magia profana que les sirva de advertencia."

Ahora los veo. Cuatro soldados… y él.

"-¿Señor?"

Su rostro está lleno de incredulidad.

"-¡Tu!"

"-Balkar…"

"-Así que, tal como lo supuse los imbéciles no supieron hacer un simple encargo y sigues con vida. Bien, bien. Y además te has aliado con el enemigo, no me sorprende la verdad. Es lo mínimo que pudiera esperar para alguien de tu categoría."

"-La humana…"

Rie.

"-Jaja, preguntas por ella. Bueno debiste habernos escuchado ¿Eh? No importa Signum querida, han pasado tantos años, cuanto tiempo, ¿No te trae recuerdos?"

"-Nos encargaremos de ella señor"

"-No. Esta vez, quiero asegurarme que muera."

Tres de los sujetos desenvaina sus espadas. Yo solo los miro, no quiero matarlos.

El más acuerpado se lanza al ataque con una estocada directa, no es un ataque muy rápido y me basta con moverme para esquivarlo, el siguiente se une a la lucha con un movimiento ascendente creo que piensa que no lo he visto. Esquivo con agilidad y veo que el tercero, más inteligente que los otros dos me ataca con un movimiento cruzado esperando confundirme, pero también escapo. Se miran confundidos, los comprendo me siento más veloz y fuerte que antes.

"-¡Ataquen!"

Lo intentan de nuevo.

Una estocada derecha rápidamente lo agarro por la nuca y lo acerco, hago que pierda el balance y le asesto un certero codazo en el puente de la nariz, la sangre brota de inmediato y él cae aullando de dolor. Enfurecidos sus compañeros se abalanzan sobre mí, mientras esquivo uno de los hombres utilizo su propio impulso para estrellarlo dolorosamente contra un tronco cercano, tampoco se levantará en un largo rato. El tercero sin embargo, al ver el lamentable estado en que sus dos compañeros están decide cancelar su ataque y opta por una posición más defensiva. Espera que lo ataque, no lo hago y ante la orden de su superior y por encima los gritos de Balkar él se lanza en una ofensiva directa, esquivo y de inmediato con tanta fuerza como puedo le propino un rodillazo que lo deja sin aire y pierde el conocimiento.

"-Inútiles. Guirne mátala."

"-Si mi señor."

Guirne, como le ha llamado Balkar desenfunda su espada y comienza a dar vueltas en semicírculos a mi alrededor. Su postura me indica que su entrenamiento es más avanzado y también dado que ha desenfundado su espada pero solo está analizándome, posiblemente intentando determinar algún punto débil o una falla en mi defensa. Hasta ahora no he tenido que desenfundar mi arma, porque durante mi entrenamiento me aprendí bastante ben que si desenfundas tu arma es para darle uso y no tengo intención de hacerlo, este hombre intenta tomar mi vida por orden de Balkar pero no tiene la más remota idea del porqué.

"-¡Anda ya, que no tengo tiempo para perderlo con esta sangre sucia.!"

Presionado por las palabras de Balkar, él elfo moreno se lanza mesuradamente al ataque, no es necesario que desenfunde si llegaré a golpearme pudiera tener problemas pero su exceso de fuerza le obliga a sacrificar velocidad, dos lances derechos y uno izquierdo… pierde energía y solo sigo esquivando. Balkar continua vociferando, ordenándole que deje de jugar y acabe conmigo, lo que él no se imagina es que su soldado no eta jugando, puedo ver la desesperación en su mirada por no poder siguiera rozarme con sus ataques. Acabare con su sufrimiento, atrapo un lance directo y lo golpeo fuertemente con el codo en la sien, cae desmayado de inmediato.

Tal como pensé, a Balkar no le interesa en lo más mínimo si estos hombres viven o mueren, lejos de verse preocupado porque tres de sus flamantes soldados están inconscientes y uno aún lucha por detener la hemorragia de su nariz rota, él se ve furioso porque le han fallado.

"-Inútiles. Si quieres que se haga algo bien hecho, hay que hacerlo siempre uno mismo."

"-¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?"

"-La verdadera pregunta aquí, es como lo has logrado tú. Pensé que la barrera mantenía fuera a los de tu tipo, ni siquiera eres diga de pisar la tierra en la que estas."

Él no es un gran guerrero, un buen espadachín y también posee una gran fuerza física pero sus conocimientos en combate físico son limitados. Sin embargo, su carencia de destreza se compensa con su gran astucia, su talento especial para provocar, desconcertar y manipular es lo que lo ha llevado hasta dónde se encuentra hoy, ha ganado muchas batallas de esa forma. Es probable porque sus oponentes no tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para conocer la clase de alimaña que es, pero yo no voy a dejarme engañar.

Empuño mi espada y adquiero una posición defensiva.

Intentará provocarme para que haga el primer movimiento, estará listo y confía en que fallaré, entonces el tendrá una oportunidad de romper mi defensa y propinarme, con suerte, una estocada mortal. O eso, es lo que él piensa que sucederá.

"-No voy a dejar que te acerque más al santuario. Lo que sea que tú y esas Víboras de Hyjal planeen hacer con Thor'idal para derrotarnos, no lo permitiré. Thor'idal es un arma legendaria, divina, merece estar en manos de alguien que lo merezca, no dejaré que te atrevas a contaminar un objeto tan puro."

"-No será tuyo"

"-¡Ja!¿Y quién va a impedírmelo?"

"-Yo."

Su risa maniaca provoca un extraño eco a mi alrededor.

"-No seas ingenua muchacha, no eres más que un desperdicio del que no logré deshacerme a tiempo. No importa como lograste sobrevivir, esta vez no más a correr con tanta suerte, yo mismo me voy a encargar de acabar con tu patética existencia. Thor'idal será mío."

Su cuerpo se tensa levemente, parece que va cayendo en la cuenta de que no caeré en su juego.

"-Después de acabar con todos los que se opongan, me aseguraré de llevar a todos aquellos fieles a nosotros, los Wolkenritter a una nueva era de esplendor. Casi me provoca dejarte vivir lo suficiente para ver mi gran asenso, mi nombre será el más grande escrito nunca en los libros de la historia. En cambio tú, no merecerás ni un miserable pie de página."

"-Eso es lo único que te importa en verdad Balkar. Poder. Te vanaglorias de tener un gran abolengo, sangre pura, pero no eres más que una víbora codiciosa, capas de todo por obtener lo que quiere, tu nunca serías capaz de llevar a ningún pueblo más que a su propia destrucción."

Sus ojos están encendidos de furia, tiembla descontrolado. Ha caído en su propio juego.

"-Cierra la boca impura. Te atreves a injuriar mi nombre. Este bosque será tu tumba Signum."

Un lanze veloz y fuerte, pero sin precisión se estrella en mi espada. Ha atacado mi flanco izquierdo, otro menos veloz pero con mayor fuerza y precisión esta vez sobre mi cabeza, pero logro controlar fácilmente su ataque. Golpea dos veces más con menos velocidad y utilizando mayor fuerza, su espada es unos centímetros más larga que la mía, aprovecha sus quince centímetros de estatura extra para golpear desde arriba, así obtiene una mayor fuerza de impacto. El acero de nuestras espadas vibra con cada encuentro violento.

Tres estocadas más y un golpe lateral en barrido. Esquivo y bloqueo con relativa facilidad. Él está jadeando por el esfuerzo, en tanto yo, no me siento ni mínimamente fatigada.

"-Mocosa estúpida, debí matarte cuando eras una niñata. Me hubiera perder este precioso tiempo."

"-Hump…"

Ataco su flanco derecho, bloquea pero con dificultad. El cansancio empieza a hacer mella en él. Apenas natural, pues Blakar no es un guerrero sino un aristócrata con delirios de grandeza.

Frustrado intenta engañarme fingiendo que me atacara con un corte horizontal desde la derecha, leo sus movimientos hasta en el mismo instante que su cuerpo se gira y el ataque se convierte en una estocada delantera con extrema potencia, no esquivo totalmente, evito la hija cortante apoyando mi cuerpo y dejando que rose con la cota de malla. Balkar esta tan sorprendido que no alcanza a reaccionar antes de que logre propinarle un puñetazo que lo deja atontado, retrocede intentando mantener el equilibrio y blande su espada frenéticamente intentando cubrirse.

Tomo mi arma con ambas mano, reúno la fuerza suficiente para con un golpe seco y en extremo potente obligarlo a soltar su espada. El arma cae sobre la hierba sin hacer ruido, pero aunque desarmado Balkar no está derrotado. De sus manos brotan proyectiles de fuego, me lanza uno a uno, tan rápido como el miedo y el atontamiento por verse desarmado se lo permite. Esquivo con un poco dificultad al tiempo que acorto los metros que nos separan. En un último intento desesperado trata de canalizar una explosión. Sin embargo, yo soy más rápida. Sin perder tiempo flexiono mis rodillas y con energía tomo impulso para un último puñetazo devastador que se estrella en la boca de su estómago.

Balkar tose y se retuerce maldiciendo, luchando por recuperarse.

Empuño mi espada, apoyo en su cuello su afilado costado y Balkar no tiene más opción que rendirse. Pero aún así, conserva su mirada altiva y llena de odio.

"-Es imposible… "

"-Ríndete"

"-¿Eso te gustaría? Asesíname, ahora que tiene la oportunidad porque te aseguro que si me dejas vivir, cada segundo que pase hasta nuestro próximo encuentro solo buscaré la forma de acabar contigo."

Lo sé bien.

"-No. Por los crímenes que has cometido, por la desdicha, destrucción y violencia que has traído con él único propósito de servirte a ti mismo pagarás, pero no voy a ser yo quien lo decida. Antes, te verán como realmente eres…"

No me rebajare a tu nivel.

No te convertiré en un héroe.

No morirás por mi espada… hoy.

Aunque me mira furioso. Es demasiado egoísta para arriesgar aún más su preciada vida. No me provocará más, esperará una oportunidad para escapar es seguro.

"-Mejor de lo que esperaba"

¿Había alguien más aquí? ¿Cómo no lo note?

Sin mover el filo de mi espada de su cuello me giro para encontrarme una mujer, una humana, cabello rubio platinado, lleva protecciones en brazos piernas y hombros, incluso una cota de malla liviana. Me observa divertida.

"-¿Quién eres?"

"-Phyress"

Balkar no está. Ha escapado. ¿Desde cuándo es tan veloz? Apenas me descuide unos segundos y… un momento no hay nadie aquí, solo estoy yo… y ella.

Otra ilusión.

"-No caeré una tercera vez"

Paso por su lado. Necesito encontrar el santuario interior rápido para volver. Puede ser que Balkar y sus hombres hace un momento no hayan sido reales, pero fuera de este campo lo son. Hayate puede cuidarse a si misma perfectamente, en Midgard pero aquí tiene la ventaja.

"-¿A dónde vas?"

"-…"

La verdad es que no sé en qué dirección está el santuario.

"-Te llevaré al santuario. No desconfíes tanto."

"-Solo eres una ilusión más."

"-Yo soy real, aunque también una ilusión lo admito,. Pero incluso tú mismo cuerpo lo es justo ahora, nada de esto es real. Solo ocurre en tu cabeza."

¿Cómo?

"-Santuario no es un lugar al que solo puedas llegar caminando, si te esfuerzas lo suficiente o lo intentas sin descanso, la único forma de llegar aquí es si yo te dejo hacerlo."

"-¿Qué eres?"

Luce como una humana ordinaría, sin embargo, sus ojos son extraños. El matiz de su iris es muy intenso y casi puedo ver por momentos un brillo azul pálido en ellos.

"-Un fragmento de alma."

Una parte de alma separada voluntariamente, que reside en un lugar, objeto o persona con quién existe una conexión muy fuerte. Si lo que ha dicho es cierto significa que probablemente este inconsciente, como si de un viaje astral se tratase. Mi cuerpo permanece en el plano terrestre en tanto mi mente ha sido transportada aquí. ¿Pero cómo?.

"-Hay muchas cosas que puede hacer un elfo, Signum"

¿Esta…?

"-Algo así. Aunque es algo descortés de mi parte. Pero no he sido yo, aunque soy mitad elfa no tengo ni la más remota cantidad de poder mágico ni conocimiento necesario. Aun en este estado y con el poder de Thor'idal no sería capaz de crear una chispa."

"-¿Por qué estoy aquí?"

"-Por Thor'idal ¿No?"

Si.

"-Tiene muchas preguntas, pero ahora o puedo responder ninguna, como tu estoy atrapada aquí. Pero si quieres, cuando salgas de este lugar podremos hablar. Llevo cuatrocientos años aquí, así que no sé para qué lo necesitas, pero sí puedo decirte porque tú y no alguien más."

Los árboles, el cielo, incluso ella misma empieza a perder claridad, todo se torna borroso.

"-Toma."

Me tiene su puño cerrado, extiendo mi mano y deposita un objeto en mi mano.

Tengo mucho sueño, no logro mantener los ojos abiertos.

Miro el pequeño objeto. Un arco en miniatura.

"-Oh por cierto, tendrás que hacer otra visita a Midgard. ¿Conoces el paso montañoso de Surtfin?"

Su voz me llega atenuada, apenas distingo su silueta. La cabeza me da vueltas.

"-Nos veremos…pronto."

Todo se sume en la oscuridad.

La luz lastima mis ojos, es día aún. Estoy acostada en medio de la nada. ¿Eso fue real?.

Mi padre, solo una ilusión. Balkar también. Pero esa mujer, la humana… lo que dijo… un momento…Thor'idal, solo un arco en miniatura.

_Te dije que era eral._

"-¿Quién…?"

_Esto es incómodo ¿verdad?. Que se le va a hacer, como me gustaría que Valkyria me diere un cuerpo adolescente de nuevo…_

"-¿Valkyria?"

¿Qué tiene ella que ver en todo esto? ¿Acaso sabía desde el principio lo que me ocurriría acá y no ha dicho nada?. Ella es muy extraña, quiero decir, su actitud es muy distante supongo que es normal porque ella es diferente a nosotros, no es mortal sino una diosa.

_Si, si. Ella puede hacer ese… oh espera…_

"-¿Qué?"

_Para iniciar no es necesario que hables en voz alta, basta con que lo pienses, si vas por ahí hablando sola van a pensar que has perdido el juicio. Y segundo he sido extremadamente descortés, ni siquiera me he tomado el trabajo de presentarme. Mi nombre es Phyress, pero eso ya lo sabes, princesa de Dipan y reina de Soldat, un gusto en conocerte Signum._

_¿Por qué me ha mandado Valkyria a por la Flame Jewel?, más importante ¿Por qué esta ella reuniéndonos?_

_A decir verdad no tengo ni la más remota idea._

Está mintiendo.

Me levanto y empiezo a caminar. No sé dónde estoy pero por razones que no comprendo se exactamente dónde está Hayate. Tendrá que ver con su dispositivo seguramente.

_Dijiste que te gustaría que Valkyria te diera un cuerpo adolescente de nuevo. ¿A qué te referías?_

_Eso depende._

_¿De qué?_

_De quién estemos hablando. No quiero aburrirte con la historia de mi vida, pero cuando estaba viva, mi querida hermana me hirió de muerte durante una revuelta. Y Valkyria me eligió como einherjar, luego pasaron muchas cosas que no vienen al caso… en fin, Valkyria me dio un cuerpo nuevo después._

Eso es imposible.

_¿Cómo?_

_Ella podía hacerlo, no solo conmigo. Aunque Alicia era bastante mediocre como luchadora, ó era porque no estaba en su cuerpo. Cosa que siempre me pareció un poco rara._

El nombre de Valkyria no es Alicia.

Tal como lo dijo, no se trata de la misma. Sin embargo, Phyress fue también portadora de una _Flame Jewel_, es por eso que un fragmento de su alma está dentro del dispositivo mismo. Solo son conjeturas, la pregunta entonces, es el motivo de su actuar.

"-¿Signum?"

_Ah. Una humana._

"-Hayate. Lamento la demora."

"-¿Demora?. ¡Pero si apenas estaba poniéndome cómoda entre el arbusto espinoso ese, que por cierto, se me clavaron el en trasero cuando me deje caer con cero gracia!. En fin, si te fuiste como por que… ¿Diez minutos?."

_Debí mencionarlo…_

"-No importa."

"-Claro. Ya tienes tu baratija esta. ¿Ahora qué?"

_Ja, vaya actitud. Me recuerda a mí misma._

_Dijiste también, que sabías algunas cosas._

_Si._

_¿Por qué fui elegida yo? Takamachi y Hayate. He estado pensando pero no tenemos demasiado en común, no soy un héroe como muy seguramente ella lo es, pero tampoco… como Hayate._

"-¡Signum, dioses. Deja de ignorarme!"

"-No lo hacía."

"-Te decía… que si vamos a regresar a Midgard o… a ¿Hyjal?"

Se ve nerviosa. ¿La sacerdotisa?

"-Midgard."

"-¡Genial! Seguro que Nanoha me ha extrañado montones y se muere de ganas de verme."

"-Lo dudo mucho."

"-Y yo. No te fijaste lo rebosante de alegría que estaba cuando Valkyria llegó."

A decir verdad, por mucho que no me guste darle la razón.

"-Me pregunto cómo están esas dos."

_Pueden hablar todo lo que quieran mientras camina, anda en marcha._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"-Te digo que nos vamos a caer, y moriremos como carbón. No ni eso. ¡Vamos a desaparecer!"

"-Solo ten cuidado donde pisas."

Si camina con el cuerpo lateral, paso a paso, despacio y la cabeza hacía atrás no es difícil mantener el equilibrio. La roca esta desgastada, no niego que un mal movimiento puede causar que caiga y sin duda moriríamos, pero no hay otra forma de pasar. Así que tendremos que hacerlo así aunque no le guste.

"-Que no, Signum. No tengo espíritu suicida. Mátate tú si quieres."

"-Mantén la frente alta, la nuca hacía tras y da un paso corto a la vez, ten la espalda siempre apoyada en la roca y lo harás bien."

Hay espacio suficiente para que apoye el pie por completo. Y Hayate no es tan alta, no debe serle muy complicado.

"-No."

"-Iré delante, imítame."

Es un poco más complicado para mí porque soy más alta. Pero Hayate insiste en no deshacerse de sus pretechos.

"-Estas loca."

"-Es la única forma de cruzar."

"-¡Es un rio de lava!"

_Había un corredor enorme en este lugar lo juro._

Empiezo a caminar despacio, debido a mi tamaño es mejor si camino lateralmente. Inicio el recorrido, aunque Hayate no está para nada contenta se acomoda como puede y me sigue, despacio y aterrorizada ante la posibilidad de caer.

El encantamiento de estar armaduras ha sido de gran ayuda, con la proximidad del magna la temperatura debería ser suficiente para por lo menos no ser capaces de movernos sin sudar copiosamente y una extrema dificultad para respirar. Inclusive puede que el calor residual fuere suficiente para calcinarnos. Pero me siento fresca.

Continuamos caminando, delante la saliente tiene un cruce pero parece ensancharse sufieitne para caminar con mayor seguridad.

_Si no terminado por cambiar todo el lugar y ya no sirvo como guía, hay que tomar el corredor de la derecha. Hay un par de trampas ardientes y una trampilla pero recuerdo perfectamente dónde están así que solo confía en mí._

"-Al fin un poco de espacio. ¿Ahora para dónde?"

"-Derecha. Ten cuidado de pisar exactamente dónde yo lo haga."

Una sala amplia. Parece ser lo que quedo de una recamara exterior, el corredor se extiende del otro lado de la habitación.

"-Sígueme"

_La primera trampa incendiaria esta tres pasos hacía en frente así que da uno y luego hacia el costado izquierdo. Qué tu amiga tenga cuidado, es un poco torpe._

Un paso y medio, hacía el costado izquierdo

_Siete pasos laterales, casi hasta la pared rocosa luego camina derecho hasta medio metro al final de la habitación, de nuevo lateral hasta que quedes frente al corredor._

"-¿En serio tengo que caminar así?, porque es ridículo."

"-Hazlo como quieras, pero intenta no activar las trampas en el proceso."

_Bien. ¿Ahora?_

_Esta es la parte divertida, verás. El corredor es inaccesible caminando, porque la trampilla esta justo debajo de este piso, además de que se extiende dentro del corredor mismo. La única forma de llegar es… saltar. Eres atlética y alta, no tendrás problemas para lograrlo… otras en cambio…_

_Sería más seguro si la cargo entonces._

_Woah. ¿Segura que puedes logarlo?. Yo sugeriría que vayas tú primero y si no salta lo suficiente siempre puedes atraparla._

_No es necesario. Puedo hacerlo._

"-Tenemos que saltar. Es una distancia considerable. Así que súbete a mi espalda."

"-Yo puedo altar sola."

"-Si fallas caerás en un trampilla con lava en el fondo."

Su rostro se contrae en una mueca. Puede ser muy necia u orgullosa pero aprecia su vida y bienestar por encima de todo.

"-De acuerdo, lo haremos a tu manera, pero más te vale que lleguemos al otro lado."

Me aseguro que se agarre firmemente a mi espalda, sus brazos se aferran a mi cuello. Necesito tomar un poco de impulso, me siento bien, no pesa mucho. De hecho es bastante liviana. Tomó impulso y acumulo la energía necesaria en mis piernas no puedo correr mucho, así que tendré que compensar la falta de impulso con una gran cantidad de energía.

"-¡Genial no morimos!"

"-Bájate"

"-Pff, ya ya."

_Solo sigue el camino, no hay más por dónde ir._

_¿Cómo exactamente lograré obtener el poder del Ifrit?_

_Cuando rompí Thor'idal tuve que hacer una visita a Jotuheim, un maestro artesano dijo que podía repararlo pero necesitaba un hueso de dragón, el cuál fue relativamente sencillo de obtener. Sin embargo, no quedo muy bien reparado así tuve que venir hasta acá en busca de Ixpel, ósea el Ifrit. No había forma de que le pudiera ganar, pero él no podía salir del círculo concéntrico que lo mantiene confinado a estas ruinas, así que le ofrecí un trato._

_¿Qué clase de trato?_

_Le di mi cuerpo, así él podía salir de aquí y a cambio cuando lo yo lo necesitaré el combinaría su poder con el arco reforjado._

"-¿Signum? ¿Hola?"

_Tendré que hacer lo mismo entonces._

_No. Mira, solo soy un fragmento de alma, pero si te relajas lo suficiente y me permites puedo controlar este cuerpo, incluso valiéndome de tu misma energía puedo manifestarme en ti. Así Ixpel no podrá problema alguno, es bastante quisquilloso pero no es un mal espíritu solo lleva muchos años aquí encerrado. Supongo que eso aburre a cualquiera._

"-Maravilloso, me encanta ser ignorada, es especial en una cueva volcánica llena de magma, trampas letales y ni idea para dónde voy."

_Parece viable, inténtalo._

_¿Ahora?_

_Si._

Olvidar dónde estoy, quién soy, perder mi propia realidad por un momento. Liberarme y volar.

"-_Wow, vaya que eres alta._"

"-¿Yo?"

Es como si no fuera yo misma.

"-_Tú estás bastante normalita. Y también fornida, dioses, ¿Cuántos años exactamente pasaste entrenando como esclava?_"

_Unos cuantos. Era miembro de la guardia forestal, así que naturalmente debía mantenerme en excelente estado físico._

"-Muy bien. Todas han perdido la chaveta."

"-S_ígueme muchacha tenemos un Ifrit malhumorado que convencer de salir de esta cueva._"

"-¿Muchacha? ¿Pero qué…?"

_¿No deberías decirle?_

_Pff no. Está más confundida que yo durante mi noche de bodas. Además es divertida, digo es un lastre quejumbroso y mal humorado pero es mejor compañía que ninguna supongo, además a ti te agrada._

Pobre Hayate, me da un poco de pena verla así.

Caminamos por entre los corredores desgastados de roca hasta que finalmente llegamos a lo que parece ser la última habitación del complejo, hay una especie es escritura rúnica en el marco de la puerta. Una advertencia posiblemente. Entramos.

"-_Espera aquí, no hagas nada."_

"-Como sea."

Es una extraña sensación ser un invitado en tu propio cuerpo. Soy más consiente que nunca de cada movimiento de mi cuerpo, cada fibra muscular que se contrae o expande, cada latido de mi corazón o el ritmo de mis pulmones.

"-¡_Ixpel!_"

Hay una pequeña urna frente a mis pies.

"-Phyrress."

Una nube de fuego se eleva rápidamente frente a nosotras. Su amorfidad poco a poco se transforma en un hombre, o al menos eso parece serlo, las llamas adornan su nueva forma y su vos es potente y gruesa.

Hayate mantén la boca cerrada por favor, puedo sentir como te mueres de ganas por que alguien te diga que suceda, lo haré pero ten un poco más de paciencia esto es importante.

"-C_uanto tiempo ¿eh?_"

"-El tiempo es un concepto creado por los seres mortales. Luces algo diferente."

"-_Algo así. Así que, ¿Te apetece salir de este lugar o no?_"

Su figura de fuego nuevamente se convierte en una gran llama, Phyrress toma la protección de mi brazo derecho y la quita, luego extiende su brazo hacía e fuego. Sin previo aviso la llama envuelve mi brazo y la piel empieza a tornarse negra, una figura empieza a formarse. Veo como colapso, sus gritos de agonía llenan la instancia y Hayate corre de inmediato a su lado gritando mi nombre, mis músculos se tensan al máximo, mi respiración es agitada. Sin embargo, no siento más que una increíble fuente de poder atravesándome, llenando mi ser y luego… nada.

"-¡Pero qué clase de estupidez fue esa, mira cómo te ha dejado el brazo!"

"-_Ah… ahh había olvidado el dolor, pero ey, valió la pena…"_

"-Si lo que querías era sentir dolor, me hubieras dicho ante tengo un par de conjuros maravillosos y con mucho gusto te los aplicaba, dime Signum, ¿En serio has perdido la cabeza?. Y ya que estamos... ¿Phyrress?"

"—_Yo…_"

_Descansa._

_Lo siento, tenía que hacerse de esa forma._

"-¿Tu?"

Duele solo un poco. Es una runa, una marca de fuego.

"-Podemos irnos ahora"

Ahora que está completo de nuevo. Hay algo importante que puede y necesito hacer.

Cuando el tiempo llegue seré el guerrero que necesita pero antes, puedo serlo para mi pueblo, mi país, por mis padres. Por todo lo que ellos alguna vez quisieron para mí, y él se encargó de destruir. Puede ser que no esté bien, usar un poder legendario, incluso sagrado para mis fines egoístas pero no puedo dar la vuelta y dejarlo todo de nuevo, que simplemente no me importe. Creo que he huido lo suficiente.

"-Es tiempo de regresar."

"-Ahora qué, por los dioses Signum. ¡¿Qué solo vamos a irnos, esperar que otra aventura suicida nos espera?. ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? ¿Es que no te das cuenta cómo estás?!"

No me siento mal, de hecho estoy muy bien.

La siempre confidente Hayate en cambio se ha dejado caer en el suelo, no tiene intención alguna de levantarse, parece que después de todo si se afecta. Me arrodillo a su lado, la obligo a que me mire.

"-Es solo que no lo entiendo. Nanoha haría cualquier cosa por ayudar a un desvalido por salvar un inocente en peligro, ella es casi incapaz de herir a otro ser vivo incluso si su vida está en peligro, es buena gentil y amable, también testaruda y cabezota pero en el buen sentido de la palabra. Tu… eres como ella de una forma u otra, solo que no eres tan heroica. ¿Pero yo?. Ni siquiera soy capaz de decir que he ayudado a una persona en mi vida por la bondad de mi corazón."

Me ayudaste a mí.

"-Eso no es verdad, tu salvaste mi vida. Te la debo."

"-¿Por eso has estado viajando conmigo, para pagar tu deuda?"

"-En parte es verdad. Mi vida te pertence. Cuando me encontraste no hubo ninguna recompensa para ti, solo me salvaste."

Sonrie.

"-Si, porque los muy idiotas me provocaron. Lo hice porque quise, pero eso solo prueba que hago lo que yo quiero. No me hace buena persona."

"-No."

Sin embargo, no tenías ningún motivo además que tu libre voluntad para ayudar a una desconocida. Pero en todo este tiempo has sido la persona más honesta que he conocido, aunque mientes en cada aldea o villa.

"-Cuando salgamos de aquí regresare a Alfheim."

"-Oh. ¿Qué pasará con Valkyria?"

"-Cuando sea el momento irá por nosotras."

"-No regresaré contigo. Quieres volver porque deseas luchar en la guerra ¿No?."

Luce triste, su mirada siempre altiva se ve derrotada justo ahora.

"-Iré a Mildchilda. Es raro, pero desde hace un par de días no he podido sacarme la idea de la cabeza. Con todo lo que ha pasado empiezo a creer que hay una poderosa razón para que lo haga."

"-Entonces iré conti…"

"-No. Tienes tu propia batalla que librar, yo… creo que solo… además, esa elfa… dioses…"

"-¿Te hizo algo?"

"-Dijo cosas que… solo no lo sé… ella es un poco rara."

Permanecemos en silencio.

"-Signum. De todas las cosas que nadie se ha dignado a decirme, lo único que realmente quiero saber en este momento es la razón por la que esta baratija es mía."

"-Oh."

No es un gran secreto, pero tiene razón. Takamachi, Valkyria ni siquiera yo misma nos hemos tomado un minuto para explicarle el porqué, admito que solo me enteré hasta hace poco, puede ser que Takamachi no lo sepa aún y Valkyria es demasiado distante para comprender que para los humanos una explicación hace un mar de diferencia entre un evento u otro.

"-Hayate, la razón porque que las _Flame Jewel_ nos pertenecen, no es solo una. Pero digamos que llenamos las condiciones, pudo haber sido alguien más… pero en cierta es nuestra propia responsabilidad. Verás, la guerra de los mil años, ó del mito, como te parezca…"

"-Genial…"

Y poco a poco regresa su humor normal, solo un breve lapso de debilidad.

"-Los campeones que recibieron las Flame Jewel no eran héroes sino excelentes guerreros, tal vez algunos de ellos durante la batalla lo fueron, pero no nacieron siéndolo. La única razón porque que fueron ellos y no otros fue porque eran excelentes en cada una de sus disciplinas, fuertes y aguerridos a su forma tal vez, pero cada uno lo era."

"-No es que yo me crea menos guay que ustedes dos, pero dudo que algún día yo pueda llegar a convertirme en héroe, o qué sea una gran maga. Nanoha es mucho mejor que yo."

Hay muchos tipos de magia, la tuya es algo prohibido peligroso y dañino. Pero no necesariamente maligno.

"-Lo que intento hacerte saber es que para poder ser elegible solo debes tener una relación sanguínea con el portador original."

Frunce el ceño, sus muecas son algo exageradas pero parece entenderlo.

"-Así que… básicamente me estás diciendo que… ¿Soy familia de la momia?"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿Muy terrible?**

**Bueno ejem, primeramente quiero disculparme por la tardanza pero ya explique, muchos dirán que el cansancio no es excusa y tiene toda la razón, pero es una razón muy válida por la cuál no he podido hacer todo lo que he querido en el tiempo que me hubiere gustado, pero ahí está.**

**Como me extendí mucho en la primera pate ahora solo diré que ha sido un placer terminar este capítulo para vuestro disfrute, espero de corazón que sean tan amables de decirme que les ha parecido, porque mi quiere saber, porque es importante… sobre todo cuando uno no está conforme con el resultado, pero bueno yo creo que no voy a estar nunca del todo conforme con lo que escribo, siempre pienso inmediatamente que no esta tan bueno, que puede ser mucho mejor y cuando estoy muy negativa que esta malo.**

**Para las muchas fans de Signum, ¡que me he dado cuenta que hay muchas!**

**Nos vemos en Perfecto gente.**


	7. Durandal

**Buenas. Ni siquiera me acuerdo cuando fue la última vez que actualicé.**

**Sé que va a ser una desilusión (en parte) porque la mayoría me figuro yo estaba esperando otra cosa, es decir otro personaje pero ya llevaba mucho trabajando en esté y me apreció lo más justo que se publicare primero. Así que, a pesar de que ha pasado mucho tiempo es mi placer actualizar el día de hoy. Espero que esté bien, me disculpan los errores que pueda tener.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

**PARTE II**

**Capítulo VII: Durandal**

**Vanir – Guerrero**

¿Dónde estoy?

Valkiria… su espada en mi cuerpo. Lo que recuerdo.

"-Qué bueno que despiertes tan pronto."

¿Quién habla?. Estoy mareado, no alcanzo a distinguir nada, todo es una mancha difusa. Y mi cuerpo se siente pesado y adolorido. Intento incorporarme pero siento que algo no me lo permite, despacio me devuelve a mi posición inicial.

"-Aún no estás listo para levantarte joven guerrero. Necesitas un poco más de descanso."

"-¿Dónde estoy?"

"-En Teldrasill."

¿Asgard? ¿Pero cómo es posible?.

Mi cuerpo. Me siento cansado.

"-En un complejo de cavernas con un poderoso irruptor mágico natural. No te preocupes nadie además de mí y Fate sabe que estás aquí. Ó con vida."

¿Valkiria?

"-¿Quién eres?"

"-Alguien que puede ayudarte. Dime joven Vanir. ¿Por qué estabas allí solo con tus soldados?"

Estaba esperando en el cañón ¿No?. Recuerdo que el ejército Aesir era bastante más numeroso y poderoso que nosotros aún sin Valkiria podían acabar con nosotros sin contratiempo, solo era una cuestión de tiempo para que fuéramos derrotados. Así que se me ocurrió un plan, separar el ejército y apelar al instinto heroico de los einherjar para que se convirtiera en su debilidad. Me ofrecí como señuelo para llevarlos a un cañón entre las montañas Filos Espada, allí estarían esperando por nosotros armamento y víveres. Los Aesir acamparían esperando por nosotros en la entrada del cañon y aunque yo estaría atrapadoel resto del comando marcharía a sus espaldas. Cuando llegare el momento acataríamos por ambos flancos, atrapados en el medio ni siquiera la poderosa doncella iba a poder repeler nuestro esfuerzo y obtendríamos una victoria importante.

Sin embargo, fui vendido, traicionado y dejado para morir. Solo un idiota prescindible.

"-¿Por qué sigo con vida?"

"-Fate. Ella te sacó de allí y te trajo hasta aquí."

"-No comprendo…"

La cabeza al fin ha dejado de darme vueltas, pero no me atrevo a abrir los ojos completamente. Esperare un poco más.

"-Chrono es tu nombre ¿Verdad?."

"-¿Qué pasó… con la batalla?"

Empiezo a sentirme un poco mejor.

"-No hubo una. Fue una masacre por el reporte de Fate. Tus tropas al verte caer terminaron por huir despavoridos, y los einherjar... bueno, aún son víctimas de sus emociones más humanas, así que, les dieron caza. La mayoría murió, unos pocos se lograron lescapar."

"-No llegaron refuerzos ¿Verdad?"

"-Aprovecharon para atacar la puerta norte, la destruyeron. Pero uno de los capitanes logró detener su avance hasta que llegaron refuerzos."

Ese era el plan que pensaban seguir ates de aceptar mi idea. Así, que me usaron y de paso se deshicieron de mí.

Ratas.

"- Yo…"

Cuando pueda levantarme. Espero poder hablar con ella, quiero saber porque me trajo a este lugar, la razón por la que salvo mi vida.

Me escuece mucho el costado, la zona exacta por dónde me penetro con su espada quema, duele tan solo con respirar.

"-Chrono."

¿Qué es esto? La sensación de agotamiento se desvanece poco a poco, me voy sintiendo con más energía y no me duele tanto. Va calmando es escozor de la herida y también la cabeza deja de dolerme. Abro los ojos.

Esta mujer, la conozco. Más bien la he visto antes. Ella es…

"-Lindy."

"-Me conoces."

Quién entre nosotros no lo haría. Ella sola si quisiera pudiera acabar con hordas de soldados ó es dicen los generales, le tiene bastante temor. Pero que puedo esperar de esos cobardes.

"-Tu eres la segunda al mando en Valhalla. Después de Odín eres la que toma las decisiones."

"-Puede decirse."

El brillo en sus manos…

"-¿Me has sanado?"

"-Si. Fate hizo lo que pudo, pero su magia de sanación es limitada. Considerando la cantidad de daño que ella misma causo en los tejidos, me sorprende que sobrevivieras. Eres un guerrero con unas ganas de vivir muy fuertes."

¿Por qué estos Aesir me han salvado? Soy su enemigo.

"-Joven guerrero, Fate no lo sabe pero al salvar tu vida me ha mostrado que ella misma aún tiene esperanza."

¿De qué está hablando?

"-Te pareces mucho a tu padre."

"-¿Conoció a mi padre?"

"-Y a tu madre también. Hace mucho tiempo."

Mi padre fue también un militar. Llegó a ser general y por lo que he escuchado, era un gran guerrero. Si él siguiera con vida seguro estaría avergonzado de mí.

"-Estoy segura que no te quedarás en esta cueva por más tiempo."

"-Debo regresar."

Necesito hacerlo. Quiero saber cuál de ellos lo hizo. Aunque no importe mucho, se encubrirán seguramente y ninguno dirá nada en contra de otro, porque sus secretos son demasiados y el precio de abrir la boca será muy alto. Probablemente no obtenga nada al regresar, solo no quiero darles la satisfacción de creer que se han librado de mí tan fácil, tan pronto.

"-Valkiria, ¿Dónde está?"

"-En Midgard."

Quería al menos agradecerle por lo que hizo.

"-Chrono. No regresarás a Jotunheim. Al menos por ahora…"

"-¿Qué?"

"-Como dije, no regresarás."

Me siento extraño, la forma como me mira.

"-Eres un campeón, y como los demás es has de encontrar tu _Flame Jewel_."

Así que, _Flame Jewel._ Las armas que contiene el alma de Ysera, la última inmortal.

"-Asumiré que conoces la leyenda."

"-Si."

Los mundos estaban en caos porque los artefactos creados para mantener el orden y la estabilidad eran buscados para ser utilizados como armas. Durante la guerra de los mil años, Ysera previó el gran peligro que se cerniría sobre el mismo Yggdrasil si lograban su objetivo. Así que utilizando todo su poder, en las forjas enanas de Stravaheim creo siete armas, las cuales imbuyó con su poder y esencia. Luego, antes de fusionarse por completo con el árbol de los mundos ella escogió 7 campeones, uno por cada _Flame Jewel. _Uno de ellos, Surt era un vanir, como yo.

"-Debes recuperar a Durandal antes. Ha estado perdida durante periodos…"

"-¿Tengo que matar a Fenrir?"

Es imposible, es una bestia muy poderosa. Ni con el poder de Durandal, Hermir fue capaz de enfrentarse a él. Al final la bestia le arranco el brazo de un mordisco y se lo trago, de paso el dispositivo.

"-No en tu estado, es un ser poderoso. Pero hay formas en que puedes tener una oportunidad…"

No puedo hacerlo por mí mismo. No tengo el poder suficiente.

"-¿Qué es eso?"

Una esfera cristalina. No la distingo bien, parece tener algo en el centro.

"-Esta es la _Llama de Xavis_. Ó lo que queda de ella."

¿Me la está dando?.

El cristal está roto, la flama azul celeste brilla débilmente.

"-Un maestro artesano puede repararla. La necesitarás para enfrentarte a Fenrir."

Recibo el artefacto.

Pudiera ser que Durandal sirviera a mi causa, cuando regrese puedo utilizar su poder para obtener las respuestas que quiero.

"-Dijiste que había otros."

"-Si. Fate se está encargando de eso. Se avecina un momento decisivo Chrono, puedo sentirlo. Algo que va a cambiar radicalmente la co-existencia de los mundos sucederá pronto. Hay que estar preparado."

Necesito saber porque luchar. Aún si me vendieron, soy un Vanir, no voy a traicionar a mi patria ayudando un Aesir sin más. Aunque me hayan salvado la vida, ahora parece quiere utilizarme como un peón en su juego. No seré un idiota útil de nuevo.

"-No lucharé, no sin saber exactamente contra que me enfrentaré. No pondré a Durandal a tu servicio sin estar seguro que no utilizaras su poder a través de mí para acabar con esta guerra. Pude haber sido vendido, por aquellos que consideraba mis compañeros de armas, pero no me voy a convertir en un traidor."

"-Esto no tiene nada que ver con la larga disputa entre _nosotros_, Chrono. Algo está bloqueándome, no logro canalizar mi concentración pero es imperativo que se reúnan sino todos al menos tengo la esperanza que menos sean suficientes."

Pudiera matarme si lo desea, con un movimiento acabaría conmigo y no hubiera nada que yo pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Haré lo que me pide, no tengo opción, si regreso ahora y ella tiene razón, si habla con la verdad mi hogar está en peligro. Juré que lo protegería, y planeo cumplir mi palabra al precio que sea. Y no tengo opción tampoco ¿Acabaría conmigo si me niego?.

"-Haré como me pides. Por ahora, estaré a tu servicio."

"-Eres justo como tu padre"

No soy ni la sombra de lo que él fue.

Guardo la gema en una mis alforjas. Ella camina delante de mí. No tiene prisa, parece muy confiada. Sabe que no la atacaré.

Dije que no traicionaría lo que soy y por lo que he luchado, pero justo ahora es como me siento. Aún no he hecho nada por ella, no he cumplido ninguna de sus órdenes pero para mí el solo hecho de aceptar el artefacto para ser reparado, me hace sentir que he cambiado de bando. Yo, ahora al servicio de un Aesir… solo que no voy a ser tan confiado. No puedo confiar en ella, o en Valkiria. Aunque me hayan salvado.

"-Alfheim está sumergido en su propio conflicto, mantente alerta."

"-¿Cómo voy a encontrar al Artesano?"

Levanta una de sus manos y una esferita blanca brillante aparece. Una invocación Etherea.

"-Mantenla siempre contigo, nadie más que tu podrá verla. Te dirá la dirección que debes seguir para encontrar al maestro reforjador."

También sabrá en todo momento donde me encuentro. Pero ya he dado mi palabra y que pienso cumplir, además si obtengo el dispositivo y escapar con el sería de gran utilidad. Dije que lo haría, y por mi honor, que es lo único que me queda en este momento no fallaré.

Cuando haya saldado mi deuda volveré a casa, a Jothunheim. No por venganza, pero deseo ver la expresión en sus rostros cuando me vean.

"-Buena suerte joven guerrero".

Desaparece frente a mis ojos.

La esfera de energía que es mi guía ha empezado a flotar delante de mí. Si la memoria no me falla este lugar es un laberinto, pudiera pasar varios periodos dando vueltas por el complejo sin encontrar al salida. Camino tras la lucecilla.

No comprendo del todo porque ella me ha salvado. Somos enemigos, estaba derrotado, lo que debió hacer fue darme una muerte limpia. En cambio me dejo existir. Yo no lo hubiera hecho lo mismo, de haber sido yo el ganador de nuestro combate sin pensarlo dos veces la hubiera asesinado. Aunque luego lo más seguro es que hubiera muerto también, los einherjar hubieran acabado conmigo y mi muerte hubiera sido en vano, igual ella posiblemente regresaría algún día.

Fui tan torpe, tan ingenuo. Debí sospechar al menos de lo fácil que resultó, pero estaba tan orgulloso porque al fin había logrado que me escucharen que no vi más allá de mi nariz.

Al fin, veo luz y la salida está justo al doblar. La brillantez en insoportable y me obliga a entrecerrar los ojos, en tanto con mi brazo intento resguardarme de la luz. Me cuesta un poco cacostumrbar mis ojos pero cuando al fin lo logro, tengo que parpadear varias veces.

Camino unos cuantos metros.

El paisaje es verde, cálido, una tierra basta y llena de vida. El viento sopla gentil y suave, puedo sentir como roza mi piel pero es tan diferente al gélido azote de los vientos que estoy acostumbrado. Es cierto, antes que la guerra empezaré, los Vanir vivíamos en este lugar también pero, al ser derrotados fuimos expulsados a las estepas heladas de Jothunheim. Es decir, que hace mucho tiempo, este fue también nuestro hogar y de alguna forma, toda mi vida he luchado por este lugar, pero es la primera vez que realmente lo veo. Es precioso.

Pero ya no estoy seguro si es realmente por esto que luchamos tan vehementemente. Si en verdad llegare la batalla a su fin, si pudiéremos vencer a los Aesir y sus aguerridos einherjar, si por la voluntad de los antepasados pudiéramos vencer al final. ¿Esta tierra sería nuestra?. Es lo que nos han dicho, pero ya no puedo pensar que es tan simple. Si se acaba la guerra, entonces todos ellos no serán más grande Generales sino que perderán su poder y es obvio que dejarán que eso suceda. No peleamos por nuestro hogar, sino por sus intereses, luchamos una batalla sin sentido para su propio y único beneficio.

Y yo no he sido más que el de turno, habrían vendido a cualquiera que amenazare con acabar su centro de poder. Pero no estoy muerto, por ahora no puedo hacer mucho y no está mal. De momento, pagaré la deuda por mi vida y cuando este saldada regresaré.

La pradera es amplia pero no veo señal alguna de movimiento. Únicamente el viento.

Me agacho con la esfera aún flotando metros delante de mí. Tomo una de las flores blancas entre mis dedos, con suavidad aplico fuerza para arrancarla y la llevo hasta mi nariz. Aspiro. Es un aroma dulce, suave y bastante agradable. No sabía que las flores podían tener un rico aroma, me pregunto si será el mismo para todas. Aunque, pare ser franco es la primera vez que sostengo una flor con mis propias manos. Es tan pequeña, si hago algo más de fuerza seguro que se deshace entre mis dedos o queda una mezcla blanca y horrible pegada a mi palma, pero seguro que conserva su aroma. Si, lo conserva pero también puedo percibir un olor fuerte.

Me levanto y continúo la caminata. El paisaje no varía mucho, es una enorme pradera cubierta de verde pasto y estas pequeñas flores blancas. Han de tener un nombre supongo, cuando regrese le preguntaré. Y si no demasiado quisiera escuchar también la verdadera historia de cómo fue que terminamos siendo expulsados de este lugar, tengo la impresión de que he vivido una mentira y cuando regrese a Jotunheim necesitaré la verdad.

A la distancia logro ver una construcción, un puesto de vigilancia. No me parecer aconsejable tomar ese camino, pero mi guía de luz al parecer ha decidido que es allí por dónde cruzaremos. No tengo arma alguna, sé que puedo intentar canalizar alguna de mis habilidades pero no sería sencillo. Me siento bien, pero mis niveles de DME son apenas estables. Me acercó a pesar que el guía de luz se adelanta bastante, no parece haber nadie, pero no luce como un puesto abandonado es mejor que tenga cuidado.

Me acerco despacio, es puesto de vigilancia normal, los he visto antes, pero no veo los guardias por ninguna parte.

"-¡Ey!"

Lo sabía. Estaba recostado contra la estructura, descansando me supongo. ¿Qué hago?.

Me mira extraño, pero no se alarma.

"-¿Eres el nuevo sujeto?"

Me observa pero esta calmado, no parece notar nada extraño en mi presencia. ¿Será posible que me estuviere esperando'. No lo creo. Se acerca, me rodea y no deja de mirarme curioso pero tiene una sonrisa en el rostro, está demasiado relajado. Cree que soy uno de ellos. Me he estado sintiendo un poco extraño, ¿Pudiere ser que esa mujer me ha imbuido con algo de su propia energía y por eso no reconoce que no soy como él?.

"-Bueno mira, como eres nuevo. Supongo que no sabes que hacer, ya sabes con todo ese asunto de ser elegido. "

Apoya su lanza en la pared de la torre y empieza a caminar a mí alrededor.

"-A mí me paso, estaba bastante desubicado al principio. Pero ya te acostumbrarás."

Apoya su mano en mi hombro y me obliga a caminar a su lado, doy un par de pasos. Parece que quiere llevarme al interior del edificio, pero se abre la puerta en ese momento y un sujeto una cabeza más alto que yo, de cabello castaño y ojos marrón asoma. Me observa durante un momento antes de terminar por decidirse a salir.

"-Sellim, deja que me encargue."

"-Bien, entraré entonces estoy algo cansado. Me viene bien el receso."

Me da un par de palmadas en la espalda, agarra su arma olvidad a un costado y entra tarareando una melodía. El nuevo sujeto me mira, su expresión es neutral. Me pide lo siga con un movimiento leve de su cabeza y lo hago, este einherjar es diferente parece haber notado algo en mí. Lo sé por la forma como me mira.

Nos alejamos unos cuantos metros del puesto. Levanta su mano y hace un corte en el aire. Una especie de fisura aparece y una puerta empieza a hacerse visible, es enorme y de un material que desconozco. Gira hacía mí, deshace el broche de su espada y me la entrega, ahora sonríe y me habla con tono amable.

"-Lady Lindy dijo que vendría. No esperaba que fuere un Vanir, pero ordenes son órdenes. Cuando necesite regresar solo tiene que rasgar el portal con la espada. Está encantada y se abrirá al instante."

"-Entiendo"

"-Si no estoy yo aquí. Basta con que muestre usted la espada y le dejarán seguir. "

Se hace a un lado y me permite avanzar, la puerta se abre y no logro ver más que el suelo multicolor, lo demás es de un tono azabache. Así que este es el Bitfrost. Ó una parte por lo menos. Es solo un camino, el más largo, para cruzar del Asgard hasta Alfheim. No importa, al menos ahora tengo un arma, no dudo que además del encantamiento que le ha colocado para abrir el portal sin mayor problema, también debe tener alguna especie de localizador. Más o menos como la lucecilla guía que continua flotando metros delate, ya en el portal incitándome a seguirle. Sé que es peligroso, pero lo primero es saldar mi deuda. Y me gustaría también volver a verle, a Valkiria me refiero. Quisiere preguntarle porque perdono mi vida. Muy seguramente si hubiere yo estado en su lugar, la hubiere asesinado.

"-Buena suerte."

Sin embargo, pudiere ser de ayuda conocer quién es este einherjar. En caso que el viaje de regreso sea más accidentado.

"-¿Cúal es su nombre?"

"-Kyouya Takamachi. Tenga cuidado, hay unas criaturas bastante peligrosos. Son productos se la distorsión temporal del Bitfrost con la espada debería poder acabarles con un solo tajo."

"-Bien."

Por supuesto. No podía ser tan sencillo como caminar. Pero lo prefiero así, me ayudará a retomar el ritmo.

Cruzo el enorme portón que se cierra a mi espalda, desapareciendo e integrándose al gran muro negro. A mi lado hay una estatua y sostiene un cartel, uno que convenientemente reza el final de este camino. Pero para mí, solo es el principio.

A medida que avanzo noto que el panorama a mí alrededor cambia extrañamente. Por momentos, la negrura impenetrable se distorsiona y constelaciones enteras aparecen reflejadas en ella, la sensación es agradable porque no hay forma que pudiere verlas realmente, pero no es como si realmente estuvieren allí aún si segundos después desaparecer o son reemplazadas por otras. Pero no es lo único. A veces en el firmamento ó lo que pretende serlo, se ven escenas de cualquier lugar, uno de los mundos que están conectados entre sí por el Bitfrost aparece, dura algunos segundos y cambia.

Asumo que es apenas natural para este lugar ese tipo de situación. Pero me hace caer en la cuenta de lo poco que sé realmente.

La luz guía ya no flota por encima de mi cabeza, ó muy por delante sino que está justo frente a mí a la altura de mi estómago, hay tramos en que baja hasta casi rozar el etéreo suelo y es como si me indicare exactamente dónde he de dar el siguiente paso. Es ridículo que este siguiendo a una lucecilla flotante, invocada por uno de mis enemigos. Pero es más ridículo que mis supuestos aliados me vendieren y quien se suponía acabaría con mi vida terminaré por salvarme. Estoy bastante molesto no lo niego.

Curioso que me he topado con un par de caminos alternativos y la única pregunta que viene a mí mente sea si alguno llevará a Jotunheim. No puedo evitar desear regresar, quisiera poder volver y arruinar lo que sea que planeen, mostrarles que su baja estrategia no funcionó y estoy con vida. Pero tengo que resistir, porque si regreso ahora es seguro que estaré muerto antes que la oscuridad se cierna en la tierra congelada. Tengo que ser más inteligente que eso. Si estoy vivo, por la razón que sea, es una oportunidad que simplemente no puedo dejar perder. Sin embargo, ahora no puedo hacer nada, es tiempo de aceptarlo.

Continuo caminando cuando de repente una luz púrpura empieza a titilar unos cuantos metros delante de mí. Mi guía se detiene y comienza a emitir un haz de luz similar pero en tono verde pálido. Me quedo quieto, observando en silencio. Súbitamente la luz no brilla más y una sombra empieza a desplegarse y toma forma, una criatura humanoide desprovista de rostro, con tres pares de brazos gelatinosos y enormes orejas flota hacía mí. Mi guía nos e mueve pero su brillo es frenético, lo tomo como una señal de advertencia, con cuidado desenvaino la espada que me dio el einherjar. Sus orejas enormes se mueven independientes la una de la otra, sabe que estoy aquí, que no pertenezco a esta dimensión y sus brazos se convierten en espadas afiladas.

Se aproxima despacio, de costado.

No puedo moverle con libertad en este lugar, si doy un paso en falso no tengo idea que pudiera suceder. El hombre dijo que con un corte bastaría para acabar con estas criaturas, tendré que confiar en sus palabras.

Procurando no hacer ruido deslizo la espada fuera de su vaina, pero al salir la punta roza y produce un levísimo ruido que es captado por las enormes orejas de esta criatura y lanza sus seis brazos en un movimiento descendente, casi al mismo tiempo la luz guía se mueve rápidamente a un costado y yo brinco segundos antes que las espadas me rebanen la cabeza. Sin perder tiempo lanzo un golpe, aunque la criatura esquiva le he hecho un corte pequeñito que apenas se nota más en ese momento la criatura queda completamente quieta y empieza su cuerpo a cristalizarse. Segundos más tarde está por completo paralizado y sin que lo roce se resquebraja haciéndose pedazos, como un cono de hielo que se ha estrellado con el congelado suelo.

Al mirar el arma no parece tener nada especial. Solo una espada común que utilizaría cualquier guerrero en batalla, pero habiendo atestiguado lo que es capaz de hacer, es mejor que la conserve. Seguro que no es el único truco interesante que tiene.

El guía vuelve a su anterior estado, camino tras la pequeña esfera flotante tal como antes del encuentro con esa criatura, nos topamos con un par más y logro derrotarlos con relativa facilidad. El segundo sin embargo, en lugar de tener un par de enormes orejas como los dos anteriores portaba un ojo enorme en el centro de su gelatinoso cuerpo, pero al parecer la luz que emite el guía afectó su capacidad y a pesar que no cayó al primer intento no costó mucho. No sé por cuanto estuve caminando, pero al final diviso una estatua y el guía se detiene.

Rasgo el espacio frente a mí con la espada y un portal aparece segundos después. No es una puerta exactamente, sino un rectángulo apenas para mi estatura de un color verde pálido. Aferrándome al arma doy un par de pasos y cierro los ojos antes de cruzar. No siento más que una rara calidez y al abrirlos me hallo en medio de un extenso bosque, a mi espalda el portal comienza de desvanecerse hasta que ya no está más.

Es la primera vez que veo un lugar como este, los árboles son enormes, casi tan altos como las dunas heladas de Jotunheim, pero este bosque está lleno de vida. Puedo sentirlo, no sé bien cómo explicarlo pero es como si cada partícula a mi alrededor fuere vida misma, el sol se filtra a través de las elevadas copas y los rayos caen sobre el panorama dándole un aspecto sublime y es cálido pero no molesto. No me lastima los ojos ver esta especie de enmarañado techo que forman las copas de los árboles. Me transmite una sensación de tranquilidad, de paz.

Pero también puedo sentir la poderosa magia que emana de cada hoja, y también otros tipos de energía que están raramente mezclados y que por lo que logro percibir son de varios tipos. Sin embargo, minutos después empiezan a atenuarse, poco a poco pierdo la fuerte sensación y aunque no desaparece si se vuelve bastante leve.

El guía de luz que he olvidado momentáneamente flota de nuevo por encima de mi cabeza, apenas unos metros delante. No sé a dónde me lleva con seguridad, pero sí que en algún lugar de este mundo esta quién puede reparar este artefacto y con mi deuda saldada tendré mi libertad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"-Así que… ¿Necesitas que repare este curioso artefacto?"

"-Si."

El guía me ha traído a través de un espeso bosque de setos hasta un pequeño claro, aquí hay un taller, una forja y una pequeña casa dónde un elfo alto, de largas orejas, cabello plateado y prominente barba también plateada estaba ya, según dijo, esperando por mi llegada. No tuve ni que decir mucho, de inmediato me saludó y preguntó cuál era el motivo para mi visita, pensé que podía probarlo un poco, ya no me fio de nadie con tanta facilidad. Así que le pregunté si no lo sabía él ya, tal como supo que estaba en camino. Pero el sujeto rió, me miró de una manera extraña y repitió su pregunta. No cedí, él tampoco. Ó eso creí, al cabo de unos minutos comentó que su ayudante se lo dijo, lo cual no me convenció pero ya que cedió me pareció lo más correcto contestar también a su pregunta.

Al cabo de unos minutos, me peguntó que era lo que buscaba reparar, y sé que existe la posibilidad de que me esté equivocando nuevamente al fiarme de este hombre, pero si no cedía no creo que hubiéremos avanzado. E igual ni yo sé bien que es este artilugio, así que me viene bien un poco de información.

"-¿Sabes lo que es?."

Lo miro aun prevenido, pero él sonríe. Al parecer comprende que mi respuesta es negativa, aunque no he dicho nada.

"-Xavis fue un archimago, uno de los más grandes según dicen. Hizo un gran número de aportes a las ciencias mágicas, y creó también una buena cantidad de curiosos artefactos, como este. De hecho, este fue uno de los más raros, hasta yo he intentado recrearlo pero no me ha ido muy bien…"

Ríe, me hace una seña para que le siga y entramos en la cabaña, tengo que permanecer alerta por si intenta algo raro. Aunque de momento, el guía e luz no parece advertir nada tampoco. Parece ser un hogar cualquiera, pero me lleva hasta una habitación llena de escaparates, huele algo extraño y está casi sumida en la penumbra, solo un par de velas colgadas en un precario candelabro brindan algo de luz. Él busca algo en las estanterías, revolotea por varios lugares, hasta que abre unas gavetas y extrae de un pequeño cofre una esfera similar a la que yo le entregué.

"-Oh mis disculpas, ustedes no tiene la vista tan aguda como nosotros."

Chasquea los dedos y varias velas se encienden iluminado por completo la habitación, debo confesar que el cambio repentino de luz me lastima un poco. Luego de parpadear varias veces finalmente lo soporto, así que centro mi atención en las dos esferas. No es difícil saber cuál es la que yo le he dado y cuál es la que él ha sacado de sus pertrechos.

-Vera, la _Llama de Xavis_ como la conocen comúnmente, es un complejo dispositivo mágico que brinda a su portador, de hecho no hay un conceso claro si es a su portador o en si un efecto de área en derredor a la esfera misma. Pero el punto es que, su efecto principal es mantener siempre, no importa que clima haga, la misma temperatura.

Hace una pausa, parece que está bastante emocionado.

"-Pero tiene otros muy interesantes y poco conocidos usos. No es la forma más apropiada de explicarlo, pero cuando estuve experimentando con una de estas, hace mucho tiempo. Tuve un curiosísimo accidente."

Camina emocionándose aún más.

"-Pasaba por El Fiordo Aquilonal y me resbalé, una ridiculez lo sé, pero la esfera que llevaba en la alforja se salió, rodó colina abajo y justo cuando iba a lanzarme para atraparla…¡Estalló!."

Hace una además con ambas manos.

"-¡Un hueco enrome de varios metros!. Hermoso la verdad, claro que la esfera se hizo pedazos y tuve que pasar trece periodos buscando otra para comprobarlo… Perdón, me dejo llevar. La cuestión es que si la esfera entra en contacto con una superficie helada reacciona violentamente."

Lo dejo que hable todo lo que guste, al final acepta más que dichoso reparar el artefacto y llama a su asistente, una mujer de cabello plateado y brillantes ojos azul celeste me observa curiosa, pero sonríe.

"-Sasha necesito que acompañes a este caballero hasta el nido de terañas, requiero seda ah y luego debemos arrancarle una pluma al Cockatrice, de la cola joven Chrono son las mejores pero hay que tener cuidado una picadura de ese animalejo es muy dolorosa, si alcanza a inocularle veneno es posible que le tome semanas recuperar siquiera la conciencia."

La elfa me pide que la acompañe. Tomamos un sendero escondido entre los matorrales y caminamos, ella va delante no dice anda y se limita a de vez en cuando darme instrucciones. Si recuerdo bien el elfo mencionó que sabía ya que vendría pues su asistente se lo mencionó. ¿Se refería a ella?. Continuamos durante un largo rato caminando en silencio, al fin la geografía del lugar cambia y tómanos un desvió que lleva a una montaña escarpada, es extraño a la vista encontrar un lugar así en medio de este verde panorama. Subimos por la ladera, rodeamos a medida que ascendemos y al fin nos topamos con una cueva. Antes de entrar ella conjura una bola de fuego y un campo de energía, me entrega una esferita azul pálida y me pide que la sujete, nos adentramos en la cueva. Gracias a la bola de fuego que flota en su mano diestra podemos ver hacía dónde nos dirigimos.

Nos adentramos en la cueva que desciende rápidamente, percibo un aroma levemente rancio, pero al mirar con atención las paredes de la cueva noto que están cubiertas de algo líquido y baboso, y en las cámaras que se abren a nuestros costados están llenas de ese raro material pero parecieren tener forma de gota. Continuamos descendiendo, el eco de un ruido raro llega a mis oídos y de una recámara veo un animal enorme, tan grande como yo, sus ocho patas cubiertas de un pelillo negro burdo y sus cuatro ojos negruzcos parecen observarnos durante un momento, tanta con sus patas delanteras que penetran en el campo pero no llega a tocarnos. Su baba cae en el suelo y noto que esta el suelo cubierto de deshechos, pequeños huesitos y carne aún en proceso de descomposición. La elfa me hace una seña para que permanezca en silencio, tómanos un desvió y en medio de la recámara hay otro de esos animales, de su cola sale un líquido transparente que lentamente envuelve algo, por lo que puedo distinguir lo más seguro es que sea un elfo. Ó más bien, el cadáver de uno. Esperamos hasta que el animal termina de envolverlo y se va reptando por el techo de la caverna, tenemos que movernos para evitar que nos toque y Sasha se acerca para raspar con una pala seda fresca y colocarla en un recipiente sellado.

Finalmente salimos de la cueva y emprendemos la marcha de regreso.

Durante el camino la mujer me pregunta un par de cosas. Aunque respondo tan lánguidamente como me es posible pareciere que empieza a sentirse cómoda pues a medida que avanzamos habla animadamente, aunque yo no interactuó de la misma manera.

Cuando finalmente llegamos al claro nos detenemos justo a tiempo para evitar ser vistos por un grupo de hombres, soldados que al parecer están vigilando en tanto otro elfo habla con Ishalim.

Al acercarnos notó como Sasha luce bastante nerviosa, se torna inquieta y mira para todos lados asustada. No tengo tanta sensibilidad arcana como ella, pero también logro detectar un rastro bastante cercano de energía, la dirección sin embargo no estoy muy seguro pero por la reacción de esa me parece que viene de la forja. Caminamos con mayor cuidado, escondiéndonos en la espesura del bosque y caminamos hasta que estamos lo más cerca posible del claro pero sin arriesgarnos a ser vistos. Ishalim está hablando con uno de ellos, seguramente es el que está al mando. Aunque esos elfos son muy similares a Sasha, lar orejas más cortas y delicadas, su contextura algo menos ancha que Ishalim.

Como no tengo el sentido del oído tan desarrollado como ellos, Sasha toma de su faquitera una esfera y la coloca en su suelo, pronuncia unas palabras que no comprendo en su idioma nativo y la esfera desaparece. Unos minutos después coloca sus manos sobre mis orejas, se ya que se trata de algún encantamiento para que pueda yo saber que sucede. Está elfa se esfuerza todo lo que ha podido para que me fie de ella, pero aún no estoy seguro de hacerlo.

"-_No puedo hacer nada, no hay forma que logre construir un artefacto capaz de rastrear una Flame Jewel."_

"_-Ishalim, no seas modesto. Eres por mucho el mejor forjador arcano que hay en Alfheim, estoy seguro que con toda tu genialidad encontrarás la forma de hacer lo que te pido."._

Aun desde aquí puedo ver que Ishalim está bastante incómodo.

"-_No tengo manera de rastrearla."_

"_-Estoy seguro que hay algo que debes querer. Pudieres dejar esta casucha y regresar a la ciudad con tu familia, si lo haces pronto te permitiré regresar a Silvermoon como el gran arcanistas que fuiste."_

Lo veo apretar levemente los puños, toma aire y habla con voz tajante. Espero que sepa lo que hace, hay cuatro de ellos y está solo. Además, no veo que lleve arma alguna y dudo mucho que sus artefactos puedan salvarlo de un corte profundo con cualquiera de esas espadas.

"-_Aunque pudiere hacer lo que me pides, no lo haría Balkar. No te daría el poder de Thor'idal solo para que puedas utilizarlo para acabar con esta guerra a tu favor. Es un arma demasiado poderosa para que se use con un fin tan egoísta."_

Sus cuerpos se tensan, los que han estado esperando pasivamente hacen un ademán de tomar sus armas pero el que ha estado hablando con Ishalim les indica que se descansen, sabe que tiene la ventaja y dando un par de pasos al frente continúa hablando con su voz tan imperturbable y burlona.

"-_Esta guerra es mía, simplemente quería evitar más bajas. Cuando los Guardianes de Hyjal supieren que tengo ya el arma más poderosa en mis manos tendrían que rendirse de inmediato, y así evitarían ser asesinados." _

_Ishalim rie._

"-_La alta sacerdotisa Amhiya no se va a rendir ante ti, y sabes mejor que yo que tampoco lo hará Jhaen. Incluso si llegas con todo su magnífico ejército para asediar Hyjal ellos van a luchar, porque cada elfo refugiado en esa ciudad está más que dispuesto a dar sus vidas para que no logres tu objetivo. Incluso los tuyos han estado escapando en secreto de Silvermoon para unirse a los Guardianes y su ejército provisional."_

¿Acaso quiere que lo maten?.

Sasha está ya suficiente preocupada, puedo verla como está dispuesta para acudir en su ayuda si la situación se torna violenta. Si lucho pudiere interpretarse mal y sinceramente este no es mi problema, pero detestaría que ella terminare con una de esas espadas atravesada en el pecho solo porque un viejo no logró mantener la boca cerrada.

"-S_iempre habrá cobardes, desertores y traidores. Pero no importa, cuando llegue el momento me encargaré de cada uno, y me pregunto si prefieres estar en la reducida lista de aquellos con quienes pienso hacer una concesión."_

El silencio se mantiene por algunos minutos. Hasta que el viejo elfo decide hablar, pero esta vez su expresión es más calmada. ¿Será posible que esté considerando la propuesta de este sujeto?.

"-_Mi esposa estaría muy decepcionada de mí si por el motivo que sea llego a aceptar alguna de tus propuestas. Solo soy un reforjador, no quiero participar ni me interesa esta guerra ridícula que has iniciado. Hace demasiados periodos que todos convivíamos en paz y armonía. No veo razón para que ahora, solo por un insensato sentido de pureza que has despertado en esta gente tengamos que matarnos unos a otros." _

"-_Es tiempo ya de una purga. Estás igual de ciego a los que se esconden en esa ciudad, no ves acaso que somos superiores, que podemos gobernar Algheim y llevar nuestro mundo a una época de oro. Pero requiere sacrificios, estos impuros no pueden formar parte del mañana. Ellos son la cusa porque nuestro poder ancestral se ha fracturado y debilitado de esta manera."_

He escuchado algo similar antes. Y nunca he estado de acuerdo.

"-C_uando nos deshagamos de los híbridos, podremos restaurar el balance natural y podremos reclamar Midgard, tal como los antiguos lo intentaron una vez."_

Balkar, creo que ese era su nombre se ve bastante convencido de sus palabras. Pero puedo ver en sus ojos esa ansia de poder impropia para un verdadero líder.

Isalim ríe y menea la cabeza.

"-_Los antiguos Altos elfos no fueron más que un montón de estúpidos resentidos."_

"-_Mide tus palabras_."

Parece que finalmente logra hacerle perder la paciencia, lo agarra fuertemente por el cuello de su atuendo y le mira con profundo disgusto.

"-S_i Alleria no los hubiere traicionado, Midgard estaría bajo nuestro control y no tendríamos que preocuparnos porque nuestro mundo colapse."_

"-_No Balkar, la humanidad puede no ser una especie que goce de gran poder mágico. Pero he visto con mis propios ojos lo que pueden hacer, de lo que son capaces si de defender sus tierras, sus familias, lo que es importante ó valioso para ellos. Eres tan estúpido como los antiguos, si en verdad crees que solo con el poder de Thor'idal conquistarás Midgard."._

Él no responde, e Ishalim al notar que afloja su agarre procede, aunque en esta ocasión su voz es menos agreste. Sin embargo, Sasha no se tranquiliza.

"-_Balkar, aún no es demasiado tarde para detener esta masacre. No podrás ni aunque lo encuentres utilizar el poder de Thor'idal para tu beneficio. Sabes mejor que yo que únicamente alguien relacionado sanguíneamente con Alleria puede hacerlo, y además que la reliquia debe estar pre destinada para esa persona. Incluso si tú desciendes de su casa no podrás ni siquiera invocar su verdadera forma."_

Sin embargo, el elfo no se rinde, continua hablando con tanto convencimiento que empiezo a dudar si en su mente aún es posible que la lógica sea comprendida.

"-_Tendrás que tragarte tus palabras cuando lo tenga en mi poder. Soy un descendiente de pura casta, tal como ella y cuando la reliquia me reconozca tendrá que darme su poder."_

"-_No Balkar…"_

"_-Además, Thor'idal ha estado perdido desde que ella regresó a pasar sus últimos días en Alfheim."_

Ahora ambos guardan silencio.

"-_Te daré unos cuantos días más para que hagas lo que te pido. Espero por tu bien, que tengas el suficiente sentido común para empezar a trabajar diligentemente en mi pedido ó tendré que buscar una manera más eficaz de persuadirte."_

Hace una seña a sus soldados para que suban a sus caballos, también él lo hace y parece que se va sin más cuando de repente gira y sonríe.

"-_Es una pena que Sasha no estuviere en casa, me hubiere encantado saludarla…"_

Esperamos que se vayan, Sasha no comenta nada y una vez entramos en la casa le entrega al elfo el recipiente, él lo abre y un terrible aroma a podrido inunda el lugar, no puedo evitar poner mala cara y dar un par de pasos a la salida, Sasha arruga la nariz y él simplemente nos mira riendo estruendosamente.

"-Del joven Vanir no me sorprende en lo más mínimo, pero de ti mi querida Sasha es algo raro ver como sigues sin acostumbrarte a su particular aroma."

Ella lo mira desafiante, pero luego de unos segundos también ríe y levanta los hombros levemente, me observa apenas antes de contestar.

"-No creo que pudiera acostumbrarme nunca a ese terrible hedor. Será mejor si me doy prisa con las hierbas para refinar la seda."

"-Muy bien. ¿Le importaría ayudarla joven Chrono?."

Supongo que entre será más rápido. Asiento una única vez y la elfa me pide que la siga, vamos hasta otra habitación toma un par de cestas y me las entrega, luego tijeras y una daga pequeña. Salimos de la casa nuevamente y tomamos un camino por entre los árboles, cuando estamos a unos treinta metros pronuncia un encantamiento y nuevamente estamos encerrados en una burbuja mágica.

Reanuda su monólogo, cada vez que nos detenemos para recolectar alguna hierba me ilustra sobre sus propiedades, su crecimiento ó cualquier e información que imagino relacióna fácilmente con ella, también está recolectando hongos de cabeza naranja y pecas violeta. Pero en lugar de tocarlos utiliza un encantamiento para que leviten hasta una canasta exclusiva para su transporte, según me dice son venenosos al contacto y deben ser sumergidos en una infusión de flores Cantoras para que se vuelvan inofensivos. Y las flores Cantoras reciben su nombre porque cuando el viento sopla pareciere que entonan una suave melodía. Es lo que ha dicho, y me resulta extraño el relajado ambiente que hay entre nosotros. Aunque yo no digo nada, ella parece estar bien con que me limite a escucharla y menear la cabeza de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, lo que deseo en este momento es darme prisa para regresar, así que no puedo darme el lujo de dejarme llevar y arriesgarme a restarle prioridad a mi objetivo.

Nos toma bastante recolectar todas las hierbas que necesita, regresamos a la cabaña y en tanto ella prepara la infusión anochece. Ishalim me informa que ha preparado ya una cama para mí ya que el Cockatrice sale de cacería en las noches y es demasiado peligroso enfrentarlo con hambre, si tenemos suerte con la barriga llena estará algo más lento me dice sonriendo. Intentó ir a la cama, no porque este cansado y necesite dormir, sino porque si duermo el día siguiente llegará más pronto. Ishalim me detiene y pide que los acompañe a cenar, ellos hablan y yo me dedico a comer en silencio. No es el tipo de alimento al que estoy acostumbrado pero no está nada mal, además es tibio y su sabor es bastante decente.

Me siento somnoliento al poco tiempo de terminar, llegó a la sencilla cama que han armado para mí y caigo profundamente dormido.

Nos levantamos temprano al día siguiente en busca de la bestia pero no tenemos suerte. Hemos ido hasta su nido pero no está, decide Ishalim que lo más sensato es regresar al día siguietne. Pero pasa casi una semana y sigue sin regresar.

Justo cuando estoy por preguntarle si no hay manera de buscar otro de esos en un lugar diferente tenemos suerte, está tirado, dormido por lo que creo. Ishalim me susurra que ha merecido la pena la espera y con cuidado me deslizo ágilmente por entre el enorme nido hasta que llego a la parte posterior, tomo una pluma larga y sedosa. Intento halarla pero no cede, lo intento una segunda vez con más fuerza y sale, pero la bestia gruñe rascándose la zona aledaña con su enorme pico peligrosamente cerca de mi propio cuerpo. Pero es una fortuna que esté profundamente dormida.

Nuevamente regresamos a la forja, ahora sé un par de cosas sobre estos elfos y no niego que me agradan, aunque son un poco raros ó puede ser que yo lo sienta así porque estoy habituado a un ambiente diferente. Aunque hay una cosa que ha empezado a molestare seriamente.

"-Bien muchacho, tenemos ya la pluma que es el componente principal y debo decir que hiciste un buen trabajo no está demasiado maltratada así que no habrá problemas para integrarla. La seda de teraña también está en buena cantidad, no pongas esa cara chico…"

Este elfo es muy extraño. En ocasiones da la impresión de ser extremadamente serio, pero luego se torna una persona por completo relajada y despreocupada. Me trata como si fuere conocido suyo desde hace mucho tiempo.

"-Qué no te engañe ese pequeño corte en la superficie, es probable que incluso necesitemos más seda para integrar el cristal al nuevo componente y repararlo por completo. Bien, solo faltan unas cuantas gotas de agua Argéntica y ya está, tendríamos todos los componentes. El resto claro está solo dependería de mí, ó que tan deteriorado esté el núcleo de la esfera."

Esto tardará más de lo que pensé en un principio. Y la verdad, empiezo a sentirme algo inquieto con la visita de ese sujeto. No sé si fue solo impresión mía, pero cuando el mencionó a Sasha tanto Ishalim como ella se tensaron y su palidez habitual se acentuó un poco.

"-Joven Chrono, me parece que no ha podido sacarse a mi querida asistente de la cabeza."

Lo miró extrañado.

"-No sé preocupe, ya sabía yo que esto sucedería."

"-¿De qué habla?."

"-Bueno pues, Sasha ha estado actuando también bastante extraño a su alrededor. ¿No me diga que no lo ha notado?."

No sé cómo sea su actuar habitual, así que para mí la forma como ella se comporta es normal.

"-Y aunque lo niegue también usted parece tener ciertas prevenciones menos con ella que por ejemplo, conmigo."

Ríe, toma la espera con un extraño pincel y pronuncia un encantamiento tornando la seda que colocó previamente en un líquido transparente, al cabo de unos segundos el pequeño corte empieza a hacerse más pronunciado. Se supone que debe repararla no hacerlo más grande.

"-No se alarme, es para reforzar en núcleo. Como ve, la seda de teraña tiene múltiples usos".

"-¿Dónde está la fuente que mencionó?"

"-Al norte, no es lejos, pero únicamente pondrá tomar lo que necesitamos cuando se ponga el sol. Sasha conoce el camino perfectamente, esta vez ella será usted quien haga el trabajo y ella se encargue de velar que regrese usted con bien."

¿Qué hay con esa sonrisa?. ¿Se está burlando de mí?.

"-El hombre que vino, ¿Qué quiere con ella?."

Ishalim hace una mueca.

"-Se pudiere decir que son familia, aunque claro no están relacionados directamente por sangre. Su madre se tuvo que intercambiar votos con Balkar obligada por su familia. Pero ella jamás logró siquiera quererlo. Aunque no era eso lo que ese sujeto buscó desde un principio."

Me mira significativamente y con un conjuro cierra la puerta del lugar, supongo que para evitar que Sasha lo escuche.

"-Balkar supo desde que la niña nació que no era su hija, no la repudió para evitarse la vergüenza pero jamás la vio como una hija, incluso menos cuando la niña empezó a mostrar grandes aptitudes para la magia. Por esa época yo era un respetado Arcanista y sabio en Silvermoon y tomé a Sasha bajo mi tutela por el pareció que le tenía a su madre, pero luego me di cuenta que en verdad podía estar frente a una gran maga, incluso mucho más poderosa que yo en mi mejor forma. Infortunadamente también lo hizo él…"

"-¿Quiso reclutarla?"

Isalim ríe con amargura.

"-Ojala fuere tan sencillo. Verá Chrono. Cuando un Alto elfo utiliza demasiada cantidad de magia arcana su cuerpo sufre una trasformación, es como si la cantidad máxima se viere incrementada y entonces cada vez sentirá que necesita una mayor para sentirse pleno. Pero infortunadamente se desarrolla una adicción, los elfos que no son capaces de controlar su sed de magia, se transforman en Altonatos, unas criaturas sin mente, sin corazón que viven únicamente con el propósito de obtener energía."

Ha logrado ya penetrar la esfera hasta el centro, con unas pinzas coloca la pluma de Cockatrice.

"-Sasha debería ya haberse transformado en uno, pero no lo hace. Y Balkar la quiere porque está convencido que es una Alta elfa tan pura como él. De modo, que su obsesión pudiere al fin ser hecha realidad si ella le da un hijo, tan puro como uno de los antiguos. Neila nunca le confesó a nadie quién era el padre de Sasha, pero solamente los elfos Belkas tenían la capacidad de resistir enormes cantidades de energía mágica sin perder el control, solo que no eran muy hábiles disipándola de sus cuerpos y depositándola temporalmente en receptores rúnicos, algo que los altos elfos entrenados en el fino arte mágico hacemos muy a menudo."

Lo observó atentamente, pero la esfera llama mi atención. Con un brillo rojizo la pluma nueva parece combinarse con la antigua, pero no, en verdad es la nueva que absorbe el antiguo núcleo y ahora forman una sola y reluciente pluma como nuevo centro.

"-Así que luego de mucho pensarlo, he llegado a la conclusión que el padre de Sasha era un Belka, y si Balkar lo supiera aunque le incomodaría enormemente ya no estoy seguro si supondría un gran obstáculo para su fin. Ya te habrás dado cuenta joven guerrero que ese hombre no busca nada de lo que predica, lo único que verdaderamente le importa es el poder y está dispuesto a todo para obtenerlo."

Admira su trabajo unos segundos y coloca la esfera sobre un cojin.

"-Bien, ahora necesitamos esas gotas. Creo que es buena idea que partan ya. Así no tendrán que apresurarse mucho. "

Me levanto y camino hasta la puerta, pero antes de salir giro sobre mí mismo y lo observo. No entiendo que sucede conmigo, pero tiene razón en que no logro dejar de pensar en Sasha.

"-¿Lo sabe ella?"

Asiente levemente.

"-Pero no me gustaría que se disguste porque se lo he dicho, aunque no lo parezca ella es bastante sensible con ese tema y aunque no es mi intención ser entrometido creo que usted es una buena persona Chrono. Lo he visto en sus ojos, es valiente, honesto y creo que es confiable. Son cualidades extrañas para un Vanir, pero he aprendido a fuerza de experiencia a no juzgar simplemente porque no se suponga que sea así."

Permanezco en silencio. No sé si merezco o no que este elfo tenga un concepto tan interesante de mí, pero lleva razón en lo otro y me molesta, me disgusta porque no quisiera que esto se interponga en lo que debo y deseo hacer. Toda mi vida estuve sirviendo fielmente, únicamente para que por la razón que fuere me traicionaren de esa manera y me entregaren al enemigo, más por una razón que me gustaría conocer pronto y sé que esa mujer tiene las respuestas que quiero, mi vida fue perdonada por quién se suponía debía aniquilarme dándome una oportunidad de abrir los ojos, de darme cuenta que mis verdaderos enemigos eran aquellos a los que por tantos años tuve a mi lado, supuestamente luchando por la misma causa.

Él se levanta y abre la puerta, llama a Sasha que aparece segundos después y le informa lo que necesitamos, ella me mira y sonríe, de esa forma que he descubierto me gusta tanto. Me levanto y partimos.

"-La verdad, encontrar la fuente es solo un pequeño paso."

Caminamos a buen ritmo por entre los enormes árboles, aún hay suficiente luz para que no sea necesario encender una antorcha y el guía de luz, ha vuelto a volar sobre mi cabeza sin una función clara.

"-He venido un montón de veces, pero en ocasiones es no está allí. Solo que si está, pero a la vez no…"

Frunciendo las cejas y la miro sin comprender, ella ríe.

"-Es muy sencillo, la fuente es por sí misma una acumulación de energía mágica y a veces decide no estar, así que simplemente no puedes verla aunque la tengas frente a tus ojos, incluso pudieres adentrarte en sus aguas pero no sentirías nada."

"-Ya veo. ¿Entonces, tenemos que esperar que sea visible?"

Me mira con una sonrisa pícara, pero en lugar de responder se adelanta acelerando el paso.

"-Si no vinieres conmigo, supongo que es tu única opción. Y claro tendrías que esconderte de los centinelas que ha puesto Balkar por todo el bosque."

"-¿Y para que puede él querer el agua de la fuente?"

"-Cree que Ishalim está haciendo el dichoso artefacto pero se rehúsa a dárselo. Aunque la verdad es que él no ha pensado nunca en siquiera hacerlo. Y claro, incluso si pudiéremos hacer algo tan poderoso como para rastrear una _Flame Jewel_ que lleva mucho perdida, no seríamos tan tontos para entregársela a alguien como Balkar."

Es fácil sentir algo de resentimiento en su voz cuando se refiere al sujeto, aunque no logro ver su rostro, sé sin la menor duda que está enojada. Lo que suceda en este mundo no es de mi directa incumbencia, así que en lo posible me mantendré al margen del asunto, aunque no está de más tener un poco de información en caso que pudiere serme de utilidad. Sin embargo, hasta dónde recuerdo un dispositivo no puede ser simplemente encontrado, la única forma para que sea utilizado es si este está dispuesto a brindar su poder y solo lo hará con quién el dispositivo mismo encuentre afinidad. Así que, incluso si el tal Balkar hallare lo que busca, lo más seguro es que no obtenga lo que quiere.

"-Desde que Lord Theramar murió Balkar ha tomado el control de Silvermoon, primero se suponía que debía ser un gobernador provisional. Mi madre estaba segura que la Oráculo no escogería a Balkar para ser Regente así que, igual que ella sospecho que se deshizo de la mujer y armó todo el alboroto de la purificación, los Wolkenritter y restaurar nuestro legado a su antigua gloria."

El bosque se cierra, los árboles son ahora de un tamaño menor , hay arbustos y setos altos. Pero han aparecido igualmente una especie de hongos gigantescos cuyos lunares anaranjados parecen brillar. Realmente este mundo es un lugar muy extraño.

"-Ya casi llegamos."

Sonríe de nuevo. Es muy raro como puede hacerlo con tanta naturalidad cada vez, como parece tener una gran facilidad para cambiar el tema sin que se sienta incómodo. Y como me arrastra con su buen humor, pero en este momento no puedo evitar pensar que quizá su situación y la mía no son tan diferentes. Pero yo he escogido luchar, en tanto ella prefiere mantenerse al margen.

Después de caminar algunos metros más, cortamos por un sendero atiborrado de hojas altas y planas, con cuidado despejamos las hojas y pasamos procurando no dañar los tallos. Una vez del otro lado levantó la vista y solo hay un enorme claro vacío, solo hierba y pequeñas florecillas cuyos pétalos parecer brillar a medida que la luz del día se agota. También unos cuantos arbustos y animales pequeños que al notar nuestra presencia emprenden la huida. Pero ya lo dijo ella, la fuente está aquí frente a mis ojos, incluso si no puedo verla.

"-Es bastante difícil crear una ilusión como está."

"-¿Cómo harás para que pueda ver la fuente?"

Se acerca a mí, levanta ambas manos y estira sus palmas abiertas a la altura de mi rostro. sonríe. Creo saber que quiere, me quedo en silencio y ella acomoda sus manos sobre mis ojos, pronuncia uno de sus muchos encantamientos y siento una calidez extenderse por mis párpados. Espero un momento, ella retirar sus manos y al abrir los ojos me topo con una impresionante laguna en toda la extensión del claro. Su agua es cristalina, pero emite un poderoso brillo plateado que a pesar de su intensidad no lastima los ojos e incluso, me atrevo a decir que es una vista hermosa. La veo reír, puede que sea un efecto del hechizo que ha utilizado pero lo único que puedo pensar en este momento al verla es que en verdad es muy bella. Con su cabello platead, sus cejas finas pero pobladas y esos ojos azules tan brillantes ha de ser la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

Pero no es momento para que me dé cuenta de ello. No puedo, ni quiero involucrarme en este asunto más de lo estrictamente necesario. Lo único que me puede interesar en este momento es reparar el artefacto este, regresar con esa mujer a Asgard y cuando mi deuda este saldada volveré a Jotunheim. Si sobrevivo, lo cual dudo mucho, entonces pudiere pensar en algo más.

"-Ahora usa el vial que te di para sacar un poco."

Sin perder más tiempo me adelanto hasta el borde más cercano de la alguna. Me arrodillo y destapo la botellita y con cuidado la introduzco en el agua. Cuando creo que ha estado sumergida el tiempo suficiente para que haya llenado la saco, pero para mí sorpresa está completamente vacía.

Sasha se arrodilla mi lado, me mira sonriendo apenas y toma mis manos sujetando así la botella.

"-Piensas demasiado. El agua, tal como magia es sencilla en apariencia aunque tiene su grado de complicación, pero no significa necesariamente que debas estar todo el tiempo elaborando algún razonamiento complicado para entenderla."

"-¿Qué significa eso?"

Sasha me mira directamente a los ojos, su alegre expresión se torna sería antes de hablar.

"-¿Por qué quieres reparar la _Llama de Xavis_?"

"-Tengo una deuda con alguien que salvó mi vida, así que es la forma que tengo para saldarla."

"-¿Si es tan sencillo, entonces por qué la fuente no te deja tomar el agua?"

Posiblemente porque a pesar de que la respuesta sea así de simple, no así son las implicaciones y el significado que tiene para mí. Pero no puedo decirle eso; ella me observa pacientemente, como esperando que me decida a hablar con sinceridad.

"-Bien. Creo que no podrás tomarla así que lo haré yo."

Le entrego la pequeña botella, ella hace exactamente lo mismo que hice pero al sacarla está llena. Sonríe con melancolía y emprendemos sin más el camino de regreso.

Los días pasan, Ishalim ya casi ha completado la reparación del artefacto, según el mismo estará listo muy pronto. He visto varios elfos ir y venir en las proximidades, mi instinto me dice que no están solo transitando, creo que Balkar los tiene vigilándonos. Aunque es obvio que sabe estoy aquí supongo que debe pensar estoy de alguna forma ayudando a construir el artefacto que busca, supongo que está confiado en que su oferta es suficiente buena para no ser rechazada. Más tal como lo dice Sasha el reforjador jamás ha considerado si quiera la posibilidad de crear un objeto capaz de rastrear un dispositivo. Cuando ese hombre venga seguro que se llevará una gran decepción, pero espero que Ishalim sepa lo que hace porque es seguro que está poniendo su vida y la de ella en juego.

Me he dado cuenta de que cada día me es más complicado no quedarme observándola detenidamente, no importa que haga, si asiste a su maestro en la reparación ó si está preparando algo para consumir. Siempre me encuentro pensando en ella. Y aunque se da perfecta cuenta que no logro apartar la vista de ella, parece que no le molesta. Creo que le gusta que lo haga. Y aunque decidí que ignoraría esto que ha nacido en mi pecho, me temo que no voy a poder seguir haciéndolo durante mucho tiempo más.

No sé dónde me lleva exactamente, pero desde nuestra conversación en la fuente Sasha ha estado algo más callada. No parece estar de tan buen humor como antes y cuando la veo mirándome, puedo distinguir que está sumida en sus pensamientos, claro que es bastante veloz para cambiar su expresión y siempre me dedica una sonrisa, a la que he llegado a acostumbrarme.

Caminamos en silencio. Hemos pasado muy cerca de algunos centinelas, pero gracias al conjuro que ha utilizado no pueden vernos, o sentirnos en lo más mínimo. Según Sasha estaremos bien en tanto no nos topemos con algún mago de buen nivel, ya que ellos si serían capaces de percibir la perturbación en el libre flujo de la energía arcana bajo la cual nos enmascaramos. Pero no comprendo porque nos arriesgamos así, simplemente me pidió que la acompañe y nada más alejarnos de la forja utilizo este curioso truco para que pudiéremos de alguna forma andar libremente por este bosque.

"-Espera…"

Dice deteniéndose abruptamente. Con su mano señala apenas varios metros delante, dos figuras que caminan con cautela.

"-¿Quiénes son?"

"-Eso no importa tanto, lo que quiero mostrarte es otra cosa."

Conjura una pequeña nube plateada y en un parpadeó la lanza no muy lejos de ellas. Ambas reaccionan de inmediato llevando sus manos la altura de sus pechos y al unísono hablan, segundos después cada una está armada y buscan frenéticamente con la mirada la causa de su perturbación.

"-_Flame Jewel_."

Sasha asiente, las dos mujeres se observan, intercambian algunas palabras y sus armas vuelven a no ser más grandes que un dedo y aun prevenidas continúan su camino, aunque cada tanto la elfa voltea a ver disimuladamente.

"-El maestro no me escuchará si le digo que tenemos que irnos a Hyjal de inmediato. Pero tú le agradas, creo que entre los dos podemos lograr convencerlo."

La forma como me mira me complica decirle que este no es mi problema, que es suyo y que además había decidido ya no meterme en todo este asunto más de lo necesario ó de lo que ya lo he hecho. Pero si me niego, si él se queda también lo hará ella estoy seguro.

"-Balkar aún no lo sabe, pero cuando ella regrese a Hyjal es seguro que no pasará mucho hasta que él se entere y entonces vendrá por nosotros. Ishalim luchará porque es un es un necio, y no lo dejaré solo, la razón porque que él y su familia tuvieron que separarse soy yo. Se lo debo, no pienso abandonarlo."

Su expresión se torna sombría. Me acercó y la abrazo, ella no se resiste y en cambio se aferra a mi cuerpo. La escucho sollozar. Cuando parece que finalmente se calma un poco, se separa apenas de mí, mi mira con sus profundos y brillantes ojos celestes, me quedo congelado y la observo acercarse lentamente. Hasta que por instinto cierro los ojos y siento apenas el roce tímido de sus labios, con cuidado la tomo por la cintura y respondo despacio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Convencer a Ishalim de abandonar la forja y tomar refugio en Hyjal no fue una tarea sencilla, pasamos casi toda la noche discutiendo con el necio maestro Arcanista. Pero al final, creo que fue más obra de Sasha que mía logramos convencerlo que no había caso si moría solo porque ya no tenía utilidad para Balkar. Además, el famoso dispositivo había ya elegido su portador, nada tenía él ya que hacer para según sus propias palabras evitar que cayere en malas manos. Ahora, lo que debían era buscar refugio y esperar.

La discusión parecía no tener fin, hasta que Sasha le pregunto si acaso el no extrañaba a su familia, si no le gustaría poder tener a su esposa y su hijo con él. Ishalim se quedó en silencio, la miró y asintió algo cohibido, supongo que eso ha sido lo que necesitaba para terminar por convencerse a sí mismo que ya había hecho suficiente. Así que decidimos dormir un poco y partir en cuanto _La llama de Xavis_ estuviere reparado.

Le tomó dos tres días más de arduo trabajo tenerla lista.

Y durante ese tiempo algo cambio en mí. Por tres días casi logre olvidar cual se suponía era mí único objetivo, la única razón que tenía para estar allí. Aprendí a cazar, recolectar y hasta pescar. Creo que es la primera vez en todos mis años que puedo decir logre vivir un poco, gracias a ella, por eso cuando llegó el momento de separamos ese dolor en mi pecho, el que aún llevo conmigo mientras cruzo la estepa helada de Jothunheim, pero no puedo seguir negando que ella tiene razón. ¿Qué hay aquí para mí que todo este tiempo he estado tan empeñado en defenderlo?. Mi padre hace mucho que murió, no tengo hermanos o familiares cercanos y mi madre, según sé también falleció cuando yo nacía. Así que, ¿Por qué me empecino neciamente en llamar a este sitio mi hogar, cuando es obvio que no hay nada querido para mí aquí?.

Le prometí que regresaría, pero no sabía que Lindy me pediría recuperar Durandal. Que ha estado en el estómago de Fenrir, una enorme y feroz lobo que vive en lo alto de las montañas al sur. Según sé, Durandal es una de las dos _Flame Jewel_ que han estado activas seguidamente durante mucho tiempo, pero el último que la blandió se convirtió en un hombre arrogante y presumido, tanto que presumía de poder derrotar a cualquier adversario y aceptó un reto tan ridículo como matar al enorme lobo helado. No solo no lo logró, sino que Fenrir le arrancó el brazo de una mordida y perdió a Durandal en la madriguera de la bestia, desde eso el dispositivo ha estado allí.

No sabía que estábamos relacionados sanguíneamente. Aunque, eso fue poco antes que la guerra estallare y fueren los Vanir derrotados, estoy seguro que él no hubiere dudado en utilizar el poder de Durandal para luchar. Aunque su único objetivo hubiere sido probar que era él más fuerte, no porque le interesare ayudar en el conflicto.

A pesar de todo, ella tiene razón. Si participo lo más probable es que mis propios _aliados_ intenten asesinarme de nuevo cuando hayamos vencido. Así se desharán de un gran peligro como lo supone Durandal, pero también, si eso ocurre y tengo la razón, si muero la _Flame Jewel _quedará inactiva. Además, su razón para estar reuniéndonos es mucho mayor que una disputa por Asgard. Antes no me hubiere importado mucho si lo hubiere sabido, pero ahora, lo único que puedo pensar es que no deseo ver Alfheim destruido, incluso si sobrevivo de alguna forma es probable que Midgard y Alfheim sean erradicados.

Ha sido bastante complicado, pero al fin lo he conseguido. Y tal como lo dijo el elfo, no siento frío alguno, la temperatura de mi cuerpo es siempre la misma, aunque la tormenta de nieve que me rodea es una de las peores que he vivido. Me adentro en la cueva, camino despacio, el silencio es tal que puedo escuchar los latidos de mi corazón sin mucho esfuerzo. Escucho un gruñido a la distancia, acelero el paso.

No me toma mucho llegar hasta un claro en el corazón mismo del pico. Recostado sobre sus patas traseras y descansando plácidamente sobre la nieve está el lobo. Es enorme, su pelaje es plateado y tal como lo cuentan sus ojos centellean blanquecinos haciendo perfecto juego con sus enormes colmillos.

Me gruñe, se levanta perezoso y apenas me da tiempo para desenvainar la espada antes de lanzarse repentina e inesperadamente rápido contra mí. Por unos centímetros logró esquivar su mortal carga. Aúlla, me observa con la baba blanca y espesa escurriéndose a través de sus colmillos entre abiertos. Si me muerde, posiblemente no pierda el brazo por su gélido aliento por el efecto del artefacto, pero no tengo la menor intención de dejar que me mutile. Esa mujer dijo que me es imposible matar esta bestia en mi condición actual, además es inmune a los ataques mágicos. De modo que solo puedo utilizar la _Llama de Xavis_ para debilitarlo el tiempo suficiente para tomar a Durandal e irme.

Nuevamente Fenrir arremete contra mí, espero hasta el último momento para esquivar. Continuamos así por unos minutos, noto como la criatura empieza a atacar con menos precisión y mayor fuerza, abre sus mandíbulas en totalidad e intenta cerrarlas conmigo dentro, pero hasta el momento mi agilidad me ha mantenido con vida. Sin embargo, me estoy cansando así que es mejor ponerle fin a esto rápidamente. Distrayéndolo con mi mano diestra tomo despacio la esfera con mi mano libre, Fenrir aúlla furioso por no haber atinado hasta ahora su anhelado golpe letal, espero pacientemente que sus enormes fauces estén suficiente cerca, dejo caer la espada y me lanzo a su encuentro, afortunadamente logro detener su mandíbula superior y sin perder un segundo lanzo la pequeña esfera en su garganta. Fenrir cae, logro rodar antes que su peso me sepulte pero la explosión del artefacto es suficiente fuerte para levantarme y mandarme varios metros en el aire hasta estrellarme dolorosamente contra la montaña.

El frío empieza a calarme los huesos. La espalda me quema por el impacto, y siento un líquido cálido brotar de mi sien derecha. Pero al enfocar la vista, el enorme lobo helado yace con la lengua fuera de su mandíbula dislocada, en verdad pareciera que está muerto, más ya sé que solo se encuentra aturdido.

Cierro los ojos, centro mi energía, canalizo el poder mágico que fluye en mi interior. Al principio no siento nada, pero luego percibo una reacción débil. Camino despacio sin perder la concentración, cuando llego a un punto en que el rastro de energía es algo más fuerte levanto mi mano diestra y llamo el dispositivo.

Siento la nieve bajo mis pies temblar. Abro los ojos y veo una ráfaga dispararse justo hacía mi nano, y por reflejo la cierro cuando siento un pequeño objeto parciamente cubierto de nieve estrellarse con mi palma.

Una lanza en miniatura. Es algo difícil de imaginar que esta cosilla sea tan poderosa.

Miró por última vez al lobo y emprendo el camino de regreso, apenas logro salir de la cueva, cuando percibo una perturbación a mi espalda. Un corte aparece, y poco a poco una forma ovalada se hace visible, es un portal de color naranja, con chispas rojas.

Del portal aparece una figura, una mujer alta y cuyos ojos brillan en pálido tono azulado, pero suficiente fuerte para que a pesar de la distancia pueda notarlo con claridad. En su mano diestra lleva un arco finamente decorado, por instinto le apunto con mi recién adquirida arma, pero ella solo me observa fijamente. Y recuerdo que la he visto antes, es la elfa que Sasha me mostró en Alfheim, la que caminaba con la humana y por lo que deduzco entonces ese es el famoso Thor'idal.

"-¿Quieres algo conmigo?"

"-Tu ayuda"

Responde con voz potente y algo grave.

"-¿Por qué habría de dártela?"

Me observa sin decir nada, no se mueve y al cabo de un rato la veo girar a medias. Pareciere que se irá por dónde ha venido, pero entonces se detiene y me mira significativamente. Al parecer no tiene una respuesta para mi sencilla pregunta.

Durante un tiempo considerable ninguno dice nada, no bajo la guardia pero ella tampoco pareciere que fuere a atacarme en ningún momento.

"-¿A dónde lleva el portal?"

Me atrevo a preguntar al fin. La elfa responde con la misma voz estoica.

"-Midgard"

No hay nada para mí allí. Pero si se ha venido por mí supongo que es lo que debo hacer, la Aesir me dio lo necesario para que pudiere derrotar a Fenrir y recuperar así a Durandal. Aún sin fiarme de ella relajo un poco mi postura, camino hasta estar a solo un par de pasos y la insto a cruzar primero. Ella siente y lo hace sin demora, observo el portal centellear, es de un púrpura intenso y tomo aire cerrando los ojos para caminar la distancia apenas necesaria adentrándome en el portal.

No siento nada extraño al cruzar.

Luego una briza raramente cálida, abro los ojos y estoy en medio de una planicie, cientos de florecillas blancas se extienden por entre la hierba a mis pies. La elfa está un poco más adelante y tras ella, cinco o siete metros un hombre rubio de ojos verdes me observa socarrón, ha sido el quién ha invocado el porta. Una mujer está arrodillada y se aferra al cuerpo de una tercera humana tendido en la hierba.

En ese momento la humana que esta arrodillada gira hacia mí, sus ojos también brillan como los de la elfa, pero a diferencia de ella su tono es un verde oscuro e intenso, mucho más que el de la elfa. No dice nada, puedo ver los surcos húmedos en su rostro y es obvio que ha estado llorando. No sé bien la razón que me impulsa a acercarme, ella me observa atentamente hasta que imitándola me arrodilla a su lado. La joven que esta frente a nosotros, tiene el cabello castaño rojizo y está completamente lívida, su piel esta pálida y una leve coloración azul empieza a aparecer ya en sus labios. Con cuidado llevo mi mano hasta sus ojos, levanto despacio sus párpados, y a pesar que están sus pupilas fijas un quedo brillo blanco es aún visible en sus ojos.

"-No es fácil destruir un alma. Ni siquiera para un dios."

Comenta el sujeto con burla.

La mujer a mi lado lo mira con ira, pareciere que en cualquier momento pudiere levantarse y golpearlo.

"-No me importa si es una diosa…"

Su voz destila odio en cada palabra, a medida que habla el brillo en sus ojos se hace más oscuro e intenso.

"-… voy a matarla."

Él ríe con más fuerza. Ella pronuncia unas palabras tan rápidamente que no alcanzo a distinguirlas y una sombra negra aparece tras el sujeto sujetándola con fuerza, él no parece asustado, la mira como desafiándola a que lo haga. Al cabo de un rato la sombra desaparece.

"-Bien, ahora… No queremos que empiece a descomponerse ¿No? "

Menea la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír. Ella gruñe, pero no dice nada más.

La elfa se acerca a mí, me pide que congele el cuerpo de la humana, asiento y ella sin decir nada toma por los hombros a Hayate y la obliga a separarse de la otra chica. Ni siquiera sé por qué razón, pero hago lo que me piden y el cuerpo de la joven queda sellado en un ataúd de hielo del cuál únicamente yo puedo liberarla. Sin embargo, el fragmento de alma que está aún adherido a su cuerpo continuará deteriorándose poco a poco, así que eventualmente se desfragmentará y cuando lo haga ella dejará de existir.

* * *

**Por eso tenía que ser Chrono y no Fate, debía divertirme ¿No?. En fin, como he estado trabajando en varias cosas, además que no hay tiempo para trabajar en todo lo que se quiere a la vez creo que no ha quedado tan mal. Además, el pobre Chrono estaba en un limbo, era justo y necesario que saliere.**

**Corregí lo mejor que pude pero como tenía unos errores de trama lo más seguro es que se me hayan escapado algunos ortográficos.**

**PD: Espero que hayas alcanzado a leerlo de nuevo para acordarte de que iba, sino, propongo que lo hagas y luego ya xD.**

**No sé cuándo actualizare per el próximo si es Fate, que tanto quieren y con ella termina la segunda parte. **

**Gracias por tenerme paciencia y leer.**


	8. Identidad

**Feliz cumpleaños cielo, que cumplas otros mil. No importa que te arrugues, hoy en día hay maravillosos tratamientos para estirar la piel y demás. Claro que igual no importa, te seguiremos queriendo así que tu cumple e invita pastel, pero no de chocolate porque me sienta mal. Ya en serio, Happy Birthday. ****And since you like Ragnarok badly I merely wanted to at least give you something to read, so, I hope you enjoy it. By the way, I said I was going to be a nice Dictator and I intend to keep my word.**

**Creo que es la segunda actualización más rápida, me parece que entre Nanoha y Hayate (también de la segunda parte) hubo menos tiempo.**

Nara375 **si tenía que integrarse eventualmente.**

NanoFateFan **Hola. Gracias por leer, un placer que te guste y sigas tanto Ragnarok como Fatum. Espero te guste tanto este capítulo como el próximo de Fatum que comentas esperas con ansias.**

**Bien, para todas las personas que siguen Ragnarok es muy grato poder actualizar, porque ya saben las complicaciones esas que siempre comento, esas que algunos quizá piensen que son excusa. Aunque si es difícil y lo reitero también tiene su lado amable, no únicamente por que le da su toque –según yo- único a Ragnarok sino porque además me permite escribir varias partes separadas de acuerdo a como amanezca ese día, claro que debo tener presente la línea argumental en conjunto. No es todo tan negativo.**

**Y la próxima posiblemente sea en Marzo. No es broma, es en serio. Y no cariño, no es solo por hacerte bullying xD.**

* * *

**PARTE II**

**Capítulo VIII: Identidad.**

**Aesir – Valkiria**

Mientras camino por el largo corredor de Valhalla no puedo evitar tener una sensación extraña. He caminado muchas, incontables ocasiones por este lugar pero es la primera vez que lo veo diferente, ajeno y la energía que percibo se siente diferente.

Pero no he estado sintiéndome muy bien desde que se me ordenó rescatar a esa mujer. Hay algo en ella que me perturba, ha hecho que experimente ciertas sensaciones de las que no estoy segura como clasificar ó siquiera que son. Por mucho que intento no logro sacarla de mi pensamiento, de una u otra forma está presente y eso me incomoda, no me puedo permitir el lujo de dispersar mi atención en distracciones de nula importancia. Mi trabajo, mi deber es lo que debo tener siempre en mi mente, no esa humana.

"-Fate."

"-Mi Señora."

Me arrodillo.

"-Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no es necesario hacer eso. Levántate por favor. ¿Y bien?"

"-Hice como me pidió, rescaté la humana y la llevé conmigo al templo del Dragón. No niego que su presencia fue de utilidad, pero tal como sospechaba la _Orbe del Dragón_ no está en el altar."

Aun me pregunto qué clase de criatura tiene el suficiente poder para robar un objeto tan bien custodiado y no dejar rastro alguno.

"- Ya veo, pero esa era una posibilidad que ya teníamos considerada como verdadera. No me sorprende mucho, eso explicaría el caos en que Midgard se ha visto envuelto y quizá sea la razón por la que mis habilidades se han visto afectadas."

Lo más extraño es que el Golem que debía salvaguardar al reliquia estaba por completo reducido a trozos, estoy segura que ese humano no pudo haber sido. Además que no llevaba consigo La Orbe del Dragón, incluso si está la Piedra Filosofal en su poder y está manipulando magia prohibida no tiene el poder suficiente para derrotar un constructo tan imponente. Máxime cuando fue específicamente diseñado para carecer de debilidades mágicas, es imposible que él tuviere la fuerza necesaria para reducirlo a su materia prima. ¿Quién lo hizo entonces?.

"-Espero que pronto todos hayan recuperado ya sus reliquias. Debes permanecer atenta, una vez las obtengan te señalaré un lugar apropiado en Midgard para que pueda hablar con ellos, es justo que sepan la razón por la cual los hemos reunido. "

"-Si es lo que desea…"

Supongo que Nanoha y la elfa no serán demasiado difíciles de convencer, pero esa otra humana y el Vanir son un caso diferente.

"-Es lo correcto. Aunque no estoy completamente segura, las señales son bastante fuertes. Me preocupa en especial dónde podrá estar el Orbe pero no hay mucho que puedas hacer en ese asunto, así que por el momento será mejor si regresas a Midgard a cumplir tus tareas habituales, él ha empezado a preguntar y no deseo levantar sospecha."

Muy bien.

"-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu espada?"

Lo había olvidado.

"-La perdí en el templo."

A medida que caminamos hacía el salón de armamento empiezo a sentir un llamado muy fuerte. Un alma bastante apropiada para convertirse en einherjar, pero usualmente esto no sucede de esta manera, hay algo extraño en la intensidad con que puedo percibir que su tiempo llega a su fin. Sin embargo, no es solo eso, de alguna manera y casi a la par puedo percibir que una fuerza maligna se desata, una concentración de magia prohibida está siendo convocada y me temo que reconozco este rastro de energía. Es mejor que regrese a Midgard lo más rápido posible, así también puedo investigar si mi sospecha es verdad antes que deba nuevamente reunirme con Nanoha.

Lady Lindy me entrega una espada nueva, recién imbuida. Me despido, ella me insta a tener cuidado y mantenerme en contacto, en sus propias palabras no es seguro cuándo llegará el momento en que ellos deberán reunirse bajo su tutela por medio de mí. Como ya le dije, no creo que Nanoha o la elfa sean mayor preocupación pero ese Vanir y la espiritualista, en especial ella no me da a pensar que pueda realmente servir por su propia voluntad. Tiene un gran poder si, pero a la vez, su _Flame Jewel_ carga una gran maldición y no hay seguridad que ella pueda resistir la corrupción una vez que libere su verdadero poder. Y entonces, en lugar de reclutarla me veré forzada a purificarla.

Por ahora caminamos en silencio hasta detenernos en un balcón y ella invoca un hechizo transportándome directamente a Midgard. Lo primero que noto es como la energía que percibo, tanto del alma que sentí en Valhalla como la concentración de magia provienen del mismo lugar, y en efecto este rastro de energía lo he sentido antes. No tengo duda que pertenece al mismo sujeto con quién nos topamos en el Palacio del Dragón.

Empiezo a volar en esa dirección, al acercarme comienza la fuerza vital de la nueva einherjar a desvanecerse lentamente. Me doy prisa y alcanzo allegar justo en el momento en que un enorme Ghoul, un esclavo demoniaco, le estrangula. Rápidamente desenvaino mi espada, con un poderoso golpe logro separar su cabeza del resto de su cuerpo y el cadáver de la criatura se convierte lenta pero gradualmente en un humano, un adolescente.

Ahora siento con mucha mayor fuerza como de esta torre se despide la energía maligna, tengo que encontrar a ese hombre antes que los alrededores comiencen a verse impregnados. De momento, tengo que fusionar mi alma con la de esta mujer y enviarla a Valhalla así el creador estará satisfecho con mi labor al igual que Lady Lindy y no debería haber mayor inconveniente.

La transferencia no ha tenido mayor problema, su alma estaba demasiado frágil, su estado no era el mejor pero aún así será una recluta de valor para nuestra causa. Aunque, me parece confusa la manera como he logrado conectarme con ella. Y su muerte no ha sido producto del natural fluir de la vida mortal, él la trajo hasta este lugar usando a su hijo como señuelo porque estaba seguro que sería perfecta para que yo la escogiera. Es fácil concluir que su verdadera intención ha sido traerme hasta aquí, así mismo el liberar más de esos esbirros por todo el lugar. No sé qué pretende pero lo sabré pronto.

Me adentro en la torre, a medida que bajo por los corredores me topo con demonios menores y otras aberraciones que infestan en lugar, con cada una que cae siento la energía debilitarse apenas un poco antes que vuelva a su estado original y continúe creciendo. Es claro que en algún lugar de la estructura por cada criatura que purifico un remplazo aparece, percibo su energía en la parte más alta del lugar, no se esconde, pero a pesar que desea mi encuentro no cesa en invocar más y más criaturas, no entiendo que pretende lograr con eso si sus esbirros apenas son capaces de detener mi avance por unos cuantos segundos.

A medida que subo noto un cambio leve en la energía metros arriba de mí, creo que intenta invocar un hechizo de transporte y eso le llevará un tiempo, tal como lo supongo criaturas amorfas aparecen para bloquear mi camino, sin embargo no me toma más segundos deshacerme de ellas y continuo acelerando el paso. Cuando por fin llego hay un par de Ghouls custodiando una enorme puerta llena de runas, este es el lugar dónde se siente con mayor fuerza su presencia. Los dos rugen y se lanzan contra mí, esquivo el primero cortando su brazo izquierdo sin problemas y cuando el segundo llega solo me muevo un poco lanzando una ráfaga de ether y aprovechando para terminar de acabar con el primero. Segundos después ya he también terminado con el segundo, tal como con el chico de la entrada ambos cadáveres se transforman en los cuerpos de humanos que una vez fueron.

Abro la puerta con un golpe seco y entro en un estudio amplio lleno de libros y papeles por todas partes, a mi derecha hay un salón más pequeño y a su lado escaleras que seguramente llevan al exterior del complejo. Él está aquí puedo sentirlo, aunque de momento no pueda verlo. Lo que sea que hubiere pensado esconder al parecer que no ha tenido tiempo, todo está de la misma forma que percibí y el conjuro se ha debilitado.

"-Con el único propósito de traerme hasta este lugar asesinaste a esa mujer, liberaste una cantidad suficiente de magia maligna y has cometido tales actos en estos humanos… ¿Solo para huir cuando me presento?"

Lo escucho reír, un haz de luz brilla levemente al lado opuesto del salón y de inmediato su figura se hace visible.

"-No huía Lady Valkiria. Simplemente que ha llegado antes de lo que la esperaba…"

"-Las aberraciones que infestan esta torre no podían suponer un verdadero obstáculo para mí."

Me mira y continúa riendo. Más no se mueve o hace el menor intento por lanzar algún hechizo ó invocar más criaturas. Cuando finalmente se silencia, camina despacio hasta una mesa cercana, toma unas cuantas hojas y habla.

"-Supongo que aún en su estado continua siendo una… _diosa_…"

"-Mortal no permitiré que continúes infestando Midgard con magia prohibida, ni que uses almas inocentes para invocar en ellos criaturas que no pertenecen a este lugar. Y también por tú presencia en el Templo del Dragón es mi deber purificar tu alma."

"-Oh, ya veo. Lady Valkiria siempre tan presta a cumplir si deber, pero me pregunto si una _diosa _como tú no ha sentido nada extraño desde que ciertos eventos han estado teniendo lugar."

¿Cómo lo sabe?.

"-No esté tan sorprendida."

No estoy segura si es un error ó en verdad sucede pero su energía disminuye, casi como si estuviere debilitándose ó simplemente dejándome notarlo vulnerable. De ser así, es seguro que se trata de una trampa, si gusta hablar, entonces hablaremos hasta que vea el momento verdaderamente oportuno para acabar con él.

"-Por muchos años estuve fascinado con la historia de cómo Odín se transformó en El Creador, no comprendía bien cómo es que un dios de baja categoría, uno que apenas y era reconocido como tal por unos pocos y sin mayor gloria logró transformarse en un ser tan poderoso…"

¿Qué pretende en verdad?. ¿Acaso busca ganar tiempo y estoy yo cayendo en una trampa, ó su intención al traerme hasta este lugar no era luchar conmigo sino esto?. Eso último tendría sentido, hasta él con toda su arrogancia y prepotencia debió ya darse cuenta que entre su poder y el mío hay una diferencia enorme, bastaría solo una mínima parte para subyugarlo. Incluso si posee la piedra filosofal su máxima aspiración podría ser escapar.

"-… claro la respuesta es muy simple, pero maravillosa a la vez. Odín era mitad elfo, su cuerpo Aesir era débil de niño y su padre viajó hasta la imponente capital élfica para buscar una forma de sanarlo. No estoy por completo seguro de los detalles, pero según parece allí lograron sanarlo dándole a su cuerpo la posibilidad de hacerlo por sí mismo."

Sonríe.

"-¿Cómo lograron eso?."

"-Basta de esta conversación sin sentido, sé bien la historia. Si pretendes ganar tiempo con esta palabrería entonces será mejor que te rindas de una vez."

"-¡Perfecto!. Entonces no tendré que ser tan ilustrativo como creí. Es maravilloso, en verdad."

Esto no tiene sentido, trampa o no. Lo purificaré aquí y ahora.

"-Valkiria, no tienes idea de lo que realmente eres."

"-Yo soy una sierva de Odín, no pretendas engañarme con palabrería mortal. No perdonaré tus acciones ni las pasaré por alto únicamente porque pretendas conocer más de lo que a tu clase le está permitido por su voluntad, la magia que usas y el hecho mismo de utilizar el conocimiento de la piedra filosofal. Es claro que ustedes, los humanos, buscan constantemente su propia destrucción…"

Ríe con fuerza, su energía regresa tal como pensé y empieza a invocar unos cuantos esbirros con los que pretende protegerse de mis ataques.

"-Curioso que hables de forma tan despectiva, pero supongo que Odín hizo un gran trabajo ocultándote lo que en verdad eres. Sin embargo, igual que hace doscientos años terminará fallando, fue un estúpido egoísta y egocéntrico, ¿En verdad creyó que no llegaría el día en que los _humanos_ no necesitáramos más de los _dioses_?."

"-¡Suficiente!"

Intento avanzar, las criaturas se lanzan contra mí y con un par de golpes es suficiente para deshacerme de casi todas, pero él continua invocando más. Su mirada ya no es tan divertida y burlona como al inicio, en sus ojos puedo ver un gran enojo y por raro que parezca, por improbable que un alma como la suya pueda conectar con la mía, siento su furia.

"-Pronto Valkiria esa venda que traes en los ojos, la obra maestra de Odín será removida. Me encantaría decir que tengo el poder para hacerlo, pero la realidad es que no. Sin embargo, confío en que cuando el momento oportuno llegue, cuando tu naturaleza se manifieste ante su mera presencia, solo lo sabrás."

Más criaturas infestan el lugar, son tantas que apenas logro distinguir su figura pero su voz me llega fuerte y clara.

"-Sé lo que fuiste a hacer en el Templo del Dragón, sé que ese antiguo y sagrado artefacto es lo que ha mantenido Midgard en equilibrio, la razón por la cual la humanidad no ha sucumbido ante el caos y destrucción provocada por sí misma."

"-No pretendas que no irrumpiste en el templo para obtener el Orbe."

"-Bueno, no mentiré. Si deseaba el orbe para mí. Pero cuando llegué ya alguien más lo había tomado, y creo que no es muy complicado concluir quién tiene el poder suficiente para destruir un Golem, al menos reducirlo a lo que vimos.."

Eso es verdad, pero si mi instinto está en lo correcto y lo que intenta insinuar es lo que me parece, está realmente perturbado.

"-Es curioso que jamás haya tenido intención de servir a los dioses, pero ahora justo parece que es eso lo que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo. Una broma del conocimiento mismo. Más sé que el tiempo está próximo, nos volveremos a ver Lady Valkiria… ah por cierto, quizá debería saber que nuestra querida Nanoha está ya en la tumba de Amentis y que sin su ayuda ella no será capaz de disipar temporalmente la maldad que anida allí."

"-¡Humano!"

"-Tengo un nombre Valkiria. Me llamo Yuuno Sycra, si no le importa la próxima vez que nos veamos apreciaría que me llamare así. Eso de humano o mortal me da algo de risa, además que me insta a ser yo quién revele más de lo que le conviene saber de momento. "

Las criaturas se lanzan una tras otra sobre mí, no me toma mucho deshacerme de ellas pero para cuando logro despejar la habitación el sujeto ya se ha ido. No queda más que humo rojizo en el lugar dónde había estado de pie y una runa extraña en el suelo, al parecer tenía ya su ruta de escape mucho antes que yo llegare. Extrañamente una pequeña puerta ha aparecido en lo que anteriormente se veía como una muralla sólida. Guardando mi arma camino hasta allí, basta con un leve movimiento para que se abra de par en par revelándome una habitación pequeña. Puedo ver una serie de cinco o seis extraños aparatos transparentes con un líquido turbio en su interior, tienen algo dentro aunque no logro distinguir desde esta distancia. Al acercarme lo suficiente al primero y forzar un poco la vista puedo distinguir una figura humana dentro, pero no percibo ninguna clase de energía encamando de ella.

Así qué, esto es un homúnculo. Una forma de _vida_ artificial, solo un cuerpo desprovisto de alma al que a base de energía mágica es posible reanimar. Incluso si tiene la piedra filosofal en su poder, ¿Cómo es posible que logre crear este tipo de criaturas antinaturales?. ¿Con qué finalidad?. Me equivoqué, el nivel de corrupción en su alma posiblemente sea mayor del que imaginé, no puedo concebir que un simple humano se atreva a jugar de esta manera con las sagradas leyes naturales y pretenda ser alabado. Pudiera rastrear su estela mágica y aniquilarlo ahora mismo pero tiene razón, no me queda mucho hasta que Amentis despierte y se vea consumido por el demonio que lleva confinado en sí mismo. Nanoha no puede vencerlo sola.

Uno a uno destruyo los recipientes con esas criaturas, cada una es diferente a la anterior. La primera no era más que un bebe, por sus características pude fácilmente deducir que fue _creado_ a partir de un humano. Justo como los tres siguientes, pero el segundo era un hombre adulto y el siguiente una mujer de espesa cabellera negra, el cuarto en cambio una adolescente. ¿Cómo pude no haber percibido esta atrocidad antes?.

Al acercarme al último, levanto mi espada y justo centímetros antes de romper el recipiente mi propio cuerpo se paraliza ante la vista que tengo frente a mí. Una mujer, su cuerpo no es tan desarrollado como el de un adulto, su cabello es rubio al igual que sus finas cejas y sus orejas, a diferencia de los humanos son levemente más largas y delgadas. Es un homúnculo creado a partir de una elfa, pero no es eso lo que me impide destruirlo, sino mi propio reflejo en el cristal lo que ha detenido mi ataque. La criatura allí conservada, es una réplica exacta de mis propias facciones.

Doy un par de pasos atrás, tomo mi espada con firmeza e intento nuevamente. Más igual que antes no logro conectar el golpe final y ocurre así varias veces.

No lo entiendo, no soy yo. Es una criatura que no debe existir, una forma de vida artificial, sin alma y sin pensamiento propio no es más que una marioneta de su creador. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué mí cuerpo se niega a destruirlo?. ¿Ó es lo profundo de mi mente lo que me impide sin que lo sepa dar el golpe necesario para destruirla?.

Retrocedo sin apartar la vista del recipiente, camino así hasta la puerta y la cierro.

Debo irme. Esta sensación en mi pecho me disgusta.

Es ridículo que me afecten sus palabras llenas de veneno, pero no puedo pensar más en eso. Ahora tengo una misión que cumplir, quizá cuando los campeones estén ya reunidos y cuando mi labor termine me atreve a consultar este asunto con Lady Lindy, por el momento lo más sensato es ignorarlo. Existe la posibilidad que sea precisamente esto lo que ese hombre quería conseguir al traerme hasta aquí, únicamente que sus palabras mentirosas afectaren mi misión, ó más concretamente mi propia mente. Aunque no debo descartar que él, por causa del artefacto que posee, tenga conocimiento al cual yo lo he logrado tener acceso. Y tengo que recordar, qué estaba él ya en el templo cuando Nanoha y yo logramos acceder a la cámara de la esfera.

-.-.-.-

"-¡Te atreves a venir nuevamente hasta mi hermosa ciudad Valkiria!. Los dioses no son bienvenidos en mí Dipan. "

Esta alma perturbada ha pasado demasiado tiempo alimentándose con la energía negativa que ha florecido en estas ruinas. Desterrarlo será un trabajo más complicado de lo que pensé en un inicio, pero tengo que eliminar la raíz de esta corrupción antes que se expanda por el océano y alcance el continente.

Sin embargo, es la primera vez que vengo a este sitio.

Dipan ha estado en ruinas por más de dos centurias, ¿Sería posible que el espíritu de este hombre haya estado atrapado en este lugar por todo este tiempo y qué solo hasta ahora se haya contaminado de esta manera? ¿Ó su manifestación es solo el resultado de otro tipo de manipulación?. Cual fuere la respuesta, lo necesario en este momento es limpiar su alma, despojarlo de la energía oscura que se ha apoderado de él y liberarlo. De esa forma, me aseguraré que el epicentro de esta conflagración maligna se extinga y estas ruinas volverá a ser solo eso: el último vestigio de una cuidad una vez la más poderosa.

"-Necesitaré tus servicios."

Así es más rápido, no deseo permanecer más en este lugar del tiempo estrictamente necesario. Algo, además de lo obvio, está terriblemente mal en estas ruinas. Es preciso limpiarlo de inmediato.

"-¡Raging Heart!"

La manifestación grita y su forma cambia, continúa teniendo lo que pudiere ser la apariencia de un hombre, pero sus brazos y piernas son más largos y de su cuerpo emana una cantidad considerable de energía negativa. Además, ha perdido la cabeza. Pero a pesar de ello su voz se escucha fuerte y clara retumbando en la instancia.

"-¡Valkiria vengaré mi familia, mi ciudad, mi hija y mi amado legado, ese que los dioses destruyeron por medio de tu maldito ser!"

Nanoha me observa intranquila, niego levemente con la cabeza y desenvainando mi espada me lanzo a la lucha en tanto ella invoca un hechizo de luz para intentar disipar en algo la barrera oscura que protege su verdadera forma. Este ser ni se molesta en esquivar, apenas y utiliza sus extremidades para repeler mis ataques e inclusive los rayos de energía sacra que Nanoha le lanza parecen ser devorados por la profunda oscuridad que le rodea. No será suficiente, habrá que tomar una estrategia más agresiva. Entre más tiempo transcurra en esa forma mayor será la cantidad de energía que logre capturar y menor la posibilidad que logre purificarlo sin tener que sellar su alma por completo.

Intento canalizar cristales para congelarlo un momento y ejecutar un asalto divino, pero el parece invocar saetas de fuego que esquivo a tiempo, sin embargo sus invocaciones no se detienen, me giro para observar mejor el panorama y Nanoha está repeliendo como puede unas sombras que amenazan con alcanzarla. Sé que estará bien, su magia sacra debería protegerla de los hechizos oscuros y también su _Flame Jewel_ pudiera reaccionar para protegerla.

"-Tú tiempo en este mundo ya se ha cumplido."

"-No. Mi tiempo llegó a un fin prematuro. Mi amada Dipan se ha convertido en esto, mis ciudadanos tuvieron que huir. Y amada esposa, ¡Oh mi Malabeth!"

Una lanza de magia negra se materializa y viene a por mí. Nanoha qué al parecer ya ha logrado deshacerse de sus atacantes apunta con Raiging Heart a nuestro enemigo e invoca una ráfaga mágica que golpea directamente al sujeto. Él solo gruñe, e inmediatamente sobre Nanoha empiezan a materializarse lanzas heladas. Esquivando lo más rápido que puedo corro en su dirección y logro apartarla cayendo las dos al suelo segundos antes que las heladas puntas se claven varios centímetros en la roca.

"-Lo siento."

"-¿Estás bien?."

Nanoha siente, nos levantamos y le pido que utilice nuevamente una ráfaga mágica, sé que es un plan poco elaborado, pero en tanto él cubre su cuerpo para disipar la mayor cantidad de energía voy a invocar un asalto divino y espero que sea suficiente para debilitarlo.

"-Podrás cambiar el color de tu armadura, tu cabello y hasta tu arma pero jamás olvidaré, jamás perdonare a los dioses. Me vengare de ti Valkiria, aquí y ahora. ¡Libraré Midgard de tu yugo!"

"-Nunca antes he estado en Dipan."

Así puedo ganar tiempo para que ella reúna energía y el ataque sea lo suficiente poderosos, si logra Nanoha penetrar su defensa entonces será para mí más sencillo asestar un golpe directo y desterrar la oscuridad de su alma corrupta. Pero aun así, ¿Por qué esta alma me culpa tan vehementemente de la destrucción que azotó esta ciudad?.

"-Mientes. Igual que Odín. No son más que seres egoístas, no pueden soportar la idea que nosotros ya no los necesitemos. Seremos libres de ustedes un día, empezaré hoy contigo. Y luego me desharé también de tu einherjar."

Pobre alma. Pero no puedo permitir que su resentimiento sirva como alimento para que la oscuridad prolifere en este lugar. Su alma trastornada ha perdido por completo el juicio.

Con una seña Nanoha se pone en posición y dispara una tremenda ráfaga de poder mágico. Yo entre tanto invoco mis alas, me elevo varios metros del suelo y llamo mi lanza etérea para con un golpe desterrar la oscuridad que ha anidado en su alma. Al despejarse le humo, puedo ver como regresa a su estado inicial. Un hombre maduro de prominente barba que me observa acongojado, la oscuridad ya no domina su esencia.

"-¿Quién eres?"

Preguntó lista para purificarlo.

"-Yo soy Barbarosa rey de Dipan. Condenado a muerte por Odín por atreverme a soñar con un mundo en que fuéremos libres de su poder, un mundo sin dioses. Y ejecutado a la vista de todos mis ciudadanos por tu mano."

"-¡Fate-chan!"

Giró justo a tiempo para ver una ráfaga de energía mágica oscura arremolinarse en torno al sujeto. Su apariencia empieza a cambiar nuevamente, de su débil estado otra vez su tamaño incrementa, sus brazos se hacen más largos al igual que sus piernas. Su cuerpo entero se ve envuelto en un aura negra que forma placas de armadura, pero de nuevo en el lugar que debería estar su cabeza no hay más que una nube negra. Gracias a la advertencia de Nanoha esquivo una lanza justo a tiempo.

"-¡No seré derrotado. Cada inocente muerto en este lugar me alimenta para regresar!"

Ráfagas de energía y esclavos empiezan a materializarse a su alrededor. Retrocedo, y conmigo Nanoha pero ella apunta su _Flame Jewel_ disparando ocasionalmente cuando alguno de los invocados se lanza contra nosotras, entre tanto con mi espada nos he mantenido lejos las saetas y lanzas. Nanoha está nerviosa, mientras retrocedemos me mira varias veces hasta que al final se decide a preguntar mientras varios disparos nos sirven como cobertura.

"-¿Qué hacemos?"

"-Tenemos que detener la fuente. Pero no es él el epicentro de está conflagración de energía maligna. No logro identificarla, él es dónde más concentrada está en el momento pero todo parece destilar energía y es como si solo se alimentara."

"-¡Mistyc cross!"

Su hechizo logra desaparecer un par de esclavos, seguimos retrocediendo hasta que todo desaparece. Solo queda él en su estado normal, todo lo que invocó en su estado anterior desaparece y tanto Nanoha como yo nos miramos confundidas sin entender bien lo que pasado. Doy un par de pasos al frente, de repente empieza a cambiar de nuevo con un gemido de profundo odio, entonces retrocedo y otra vez él se queda de pie observando una pila de rocas que alguna vez fueron una estatua. Nanoha me mira, sé que espera una explicación. Como lo veo, al parecer su alma está confinada a ese espacio, lo que confirma que no es él la raíz de la corrupción que ha anidado en estas ruinas.

"-Su alma está atrapada aquí. Pero al ritmo que va incrementando la energía, no pasará mucho hasta que pueda liberarse."

"-Deberíamos ir al castillo Fate-chan. Dijo que era el Rey ¿No?. Cuando lo derrotamos, ó eso creímos, lo que sea que lo reactivó vino de allí. Quizá lo que buscamos está en ese lugar."

Con cuidado rodeamos la plaza tomando una calle lateral para llegar al palacio. Al igual que el resto de la ciudad está en ruinas. En su tiempo debió ser un lugar hermoso, no solo lo digo por la enorme estructura que aún mantiene algo de elegancia, a pesar de que obviamente el clima, el abandono y la naturaleza (Que ha ya encontrado un hogar entre las ruinas) han hecho con los muros, con lo que queda de enormes estatuas que flanquean la calle principal, la fuente ya seca y llena de maleza que da la bienvenida al castillo. Todo el lugar emana cantidades pequeñas de energía negativa, lo que haya pasado aquí, quién en verdad haya causado este nivel de destrucción tenía bastante poder y aunque no comprendo la razón para él insistir en que he sido yo, quizá exista una explicación viable para que me culpe. Aunque eso solo sería una prueba más del mal estado en que se encuentra su enlace espiritual con este plano, si no es capaz de hacer una simple diferencia entre ella y yo.

Entramos en el palacio, aún en medio de la selva de enredaderas y paredes derruidas la estructura básica permanece intacta, algunos ventanales están aún en sus lugares. Aunque ya no queda mucho en el pasillo principal son visibles jirones de que seguramente fue la alfombra. A medida que nos adentramos la sensación de intranquilidad y la energía que se apodera lenta pero constantemente de este lugar se intensifica.

Nanoha me toma por el brazo. La observó y me indica aun camino lateral, una columna bloquea parcialmente el paso pero hay un espacio apenas suficiente para pasar. Lo hacemos, bajamos por un corredor estrecho, con varias escaleras y la oscuridad empieza a ser cada vez más evidente. Ella invoca una pequeña bola de fuego que nos guía a través de lo que supongo fue el sótano del castillo. Pasamos por una enorme cámara que no tiene nada más que una pared de piedra caliza erosionada por la humedad, caminamos nuevamente adentrándonos por estrechos pasillos hasta que finalmente volvemos a llegar a una cámara amplia. Pero en ella, en medio de la habitación, puedo ver un círculo rúnico ritual y en derredor runas dibujadas con lo que parece ser sangre.

Esta seca como es apenas obvio, no hay manera de saber en qué momento fueron pintadas ó el círculo. Me acercó. Entro en el círculo y siento una enorme cantidad de magia ser invocada, veo las runas brillar y el circulo mismo, Nanoha grita mi nombre y entra sin pensarlo dos veces en el halo de energía. La tomo por la cintura, hay algo aquí, nos observa y escucho una risa estridente llena de mofa antes que todo se torne blanco y para cuando abro los ojos de nuevo. La cámara que antes estaba sumida en oscuridad, es ahora iluminada por completo gracias a varias antorchas, las paredes están intactas y en lugar de runas hay unos pilares con cristales tallados que flotan a centímetros de las columnas que los soportan. La sensación de todo el lugar es diferente. También Nanoha lo nota. Su rostro se ve confundido, me mira como buscando una explicación pero la verdad es que no la tengo.

Al salir, noto de inmediato que no solo ha sido el sótano lo que cambiado. Está todo pintado, decorado. No hay maleza en los corredores y las antorchas iluminan, la primera cámara por dónde pasamos está adornada con un candelabro enorme, banderas y al final hay una puerta de madera flaqueada por la misma estatua de un hombre en cuya cabeza puedo distinguir la corona. Y reconozco el sujeto como la representación que nos atacó. También mi apariencia ha cambiado, luzco tal como lo haría si necesitare caminar entre mortales pero no he sido yo quién he desactivado mi verdadera forma.

"-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estamos?"

No digo nada hasta que llegamos al salón principal. Todo está en perfecta condición, pero no hay absolutamente nadie. Caminamos hacía la salida cuando un hombre nos intercepta.

"-No pueden estar aquí, síganme el Rey ha dado la orden de evacuar ciudad por el túnel."

No deberíamos estar aquí. No es nuestro tiempo. Al parecer, lo que activó el círculo rúnico nos ha enviado a través del tiempo espacio a una época que no es la nuestra, posiblemente tenga que ver con el Rey. ¿La fuente de la corrupción en mi tiempo, está acaso aquí?.

"-¿Qué le ha pasado al Rey?"

"-Señorita no hay tiempo. El Rey ha sido tomado prisionero por esa Valkiria y por lo que escuche será ejecutado al atardecer."

"-¿Dónde está?"

Nanoha pregunta bastante preocupada. El sujeto duda si responder, intenta tomarla del brazo y obligarla a que lo siga, pero ella permanece firme y pregunta de nuevo. El soldado me mira y finalmente responde.

"-En la plaza."

"-Tenemos que ir."

No me parece prudente. No debemos interferir con el trascurso natural de los sucesos que aquí tendrán lugar. Sé que Nanoha quizá esté pensando en rescatar al Rey, pero me temo que en esta ocasión no puedo permitírselo. Si mi hermana está aquí no puedo arriesgarme a manifestar mi energía ó ella lo sabrá de inmediato, el balance depende que solo una de nosotras pueda existir en este mundo a la vez ó nuestras diferencias pudieran traer más caos y destrucción que bien al mundo de los hombres. Tenemos que buscar la forma de regresar, entre tanto no puedo dejar que Nanoha intervenga.

Él nos mira, se da cuenta que ninguna piensa seguirlo. Rápidamente se despide advirtiéndonos que no hay absolutamente nada que podamos hacer por el Rey y se pierde por el ismo corredor que llegamos.

"-Nanoha no podemos intervenir."

Me mira lista para argumentar algo, más no le doy tiempo.

"-Este no es nuestro tiempo. Al parecer cuando entré en el círculo lo que sea que lo haya activado nos trajo a este momento pero no podemos alterar los sucesos."

"-Fate-chan había un hombre ó eso creo que era, en la cámara cuando se activaron las runas. Y puedo sentir qué está aquí."

También vi algo cuando sucedió el transporte, pero no puede ser un hombre. Si Nanoha tiene razón y lo que nos envió hasta aquí se encuentra en este tiempo, quiere decir que de alguna forma ha logrado manifestarse en nuestra línea temporal, es decir en el futuro partiendo de este punto. Pero eso es imposible para un mortal ordinario, hay que tener cuidado pero tenemos que encontrarlo.

Nos dirigimos a la puerta exterior, pero antes que podamos llegar un hombre joven aparece doblando un estrecho corredor. Se acerca a Nanoha y la observa al borde de las lágrimas, ella solo lo mira tomándolo por los hombros y dejándose llevar hasta quedar tras una columna. No parece peligroso, por su rostro sé sin necesidad de utilizar mis habilidades que está aterrado. Su voz es temblorosa al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

"-Eres tú, realmente regresaste."

"-Si… regresé."

Me mira sin saber que sucede, si él no estuviere tan centrado en mirar a todas partes posiblemente notara que ella no es la persona con quién obviamente la está confundiendo. Pero ya que hemos de alguna forma perturbado este tiempo con nuestra presencia, lo mejor será no hacer daño alguno.

"-Escúchame, tú me conoces, tu sabes que no sería capaz de traicionar al Rey. Todo esto, todo este desastre es culpa de Walter. Él nos engañó, nos mintió. Dijo, dijo que estábamos construyendo un artefacto para proteger las cosechas. "

La toma por los hombros, Nanoha le devuelve la mirada impactada por el profundo sentimiento que sus facciones reflejan.

"-Ya no importa, esa… mujer… ella cree ciegamente lo que Walter le ha dicho, él le ha jurado que el Rey le ordenó construir esa aberración pero te juro que todo esto ha sido culpa suya. ella le ha prometido perdonar su vida si coopera."

Escuchamos pasos aproximarse, él se torna más nervioso, el sudor baja por su frente.

"-Tienes que sacar a la Reina Malabeth por el pasaje subterráneo. Voy a correr, los alejaré del castillo tanto como pueda pero me atraparán y lo más seguro es que muera. Si sobrevives, asegúrate que mi padre sepa que lo quiero, que lamento mucho haber sido un arrogante aprendiz y un pésimo hijo, pero dile que toda mi culpa es haber confiado en esa maldita rata."

"-¿Dónde está la Reina?"

No podemos intervenir, pero me temo que he visto ese brillo en su mirar, esa determinación en su voz. Y él calma sus nervios antes de susurrar algo más controlado.

"-En su aposento, sube por el pasillo principal hasta el piso más alto y cruza a la derecha, es una puerta blanca enorme tallada con el emblema real, hay una cámara secreta que se abre girando el porta antorcha del ventanal principal. La dejé allí cuando la Valkiria llegó."

Nanoha asiente, lo mira y aunque sea la primera y última vez que lo ve le abraza como si fueren en verdad viejos conocidos. Esta humana es realmente una digna portadora para R_aiging Heart_, por eso mismo me veré obligada a retenerla aquí, por mucho que estoy segura a ella le encantaría ayudar en esta ocasión no se lo voy a permitir.

Él corre haciendo gran aspaviento, llama la atención de los einherjar y todos corren fuera del castillo en su persecución.

"-Nanoha puedo ver que tu intención es buena, pero no voy a dejar que intervengas."

"-Pero Fate-chan…"

"-Ya hemos alterado el tiempo con nuestra sola presencia. No podemos actuar más que para buscar la manera de regresar a dónde pertenecemos."

"-Por eso tenemos que hacerlo."

No comprendo.

"-Si no se hubiera topado con nosotras, bueno conmigo. Él hubiere ido hasta dónde se está escondiendo la Reina ¿No?"

Me quedo en silencio.

Es posible.

"-No sé quién cree que soy, pero si me ha contado eso y Fate-chan tú viste también lo asustado que estaba, no creo que estuviera mintiendo. Tenemos que ir hasta allá y…"

"-No. Entiende Nanoha que nuestra presencia afecta ya el flujo natural de los eventos. Incluso sin toparnos en su camino existe la posibilidad que hubiere fallado."

Bufa indignada, pasan varios minutos hasta que parece calmarse y acepta de muy mala gana no hacer nada. Sé que su forma de ser y su corazón le exigen no quedarse aquí sin hacer nada, pero no puedo permitirle participar en esto.

Empieza a caminar lentamente en dirección a la puerta. La sigo, en solo unos pasos me ubico a su lado y siento una descarga fría recorrer mi cuerpo, caigo totalmente rígida y la escucho disculparse e inmediatamente el eco de pasos alejarse de mí.

Neutralizar su hechizo ha requerido que active un poco de mi energía, pero cuando me levanto ya ella está terminando de subir las gradas que llevan al segundo piso. Como no debo arriesgarme que mi hermana me detecte utilizando más energía, corro tan rápido como puedo pero Nanoha quien ya se ha percatado que voy tras ella me lanza conjuros al azar por encima del hombro y aunque no tiene intención de lastimarme si me obliga a esquivar y hacer pausas en mi persecución. Al final no logro alcanzarla antes que se adentre estruendosamente en la habitación, para cuando entro yo también Nanoha ya ha abierto la habitación secreta, qué es más bien un estrecho compartimiento.

Una mujer ya mayor sale de allí y se abraza a Nanoha que agitada me observa correspondiendo el gesto. Cuando por fin se separan, la Reina la observa detenidamente.

"-El Rey…¿Dónde está?"

"-Tiene que salir de aquí, por el pasaje subterráneo."

La mujer le mira considerando seriamente sus palabras.

No sé realmente que sucedió en Dipan, ni siquiera sabía que mi hermana es aparentemente la responsable de su declive. Quizá Nanoha tenga razón, quizá su presencia aquí no sea una perturbación innecesaria, y ya que está siendo confundida con alguien que sí pertenece a este tiempo es posible que el daño que cause no sea tan terrible. No estoy segura, pero ella es un héroe y es como se supone que deben actuar los humanos como ella, con ese valor y arrojo. Aún si arriesgan su vida para salvar la de otros.

"-Está bien. Hay un pasadizo que nos llevará directamente al calabozo y…"

"-No."

Ambas me miran.

Puede ser que esta mujer tenga por destino escapar, pero nosotras hemos de quedarnos aquí, tenemos que hallar la forma de regresar a nuestro tiempo. Si es verdad lo que Nanoha dijo, y lo que ambas vimos poco antes de ser transportadas, el ser que causo todo esto es la fuente de la perturbación negativa de dónde venimos y muy seguramente, es la raíz de su corrupción es este momento. Aunque el viaje a través del tiempo espacio sea un arte prohibida incluso para nosotros, es innegable que cuando se da es porque el alma de quién conjura tan terrible poder tiene una fuerte relación con el tiempo al que se ve transportado ó, para el caso de un ser superior obedece a que su gran energía q es capaz de enlazarse libremente con el flujo natural del tiempo.

"-Ahm, yo tengo que quedarme."

"-Pero…"

"-Escúcheme hay algo más que debo hacer antes de irme. Lo importante en ese momento es que los ciudadanos que logren escapar tengan su Reina para darles ánimo."

La forma como ella le explica algo de lo que ni está segura es sorprendente. Y es más sorpresivo aún que esta mujer crea sus palabras solo porque su apariencia es como la de alguien que conoce.

Sin perder más tiempo salimos, caminamos por un pasillo lateral hasta una enorme pintura. La Reina palpa entre los ladrillos de una pared cercana hasta que aplica una cantidad de fuerza considérale en un par de ellos y la loza se corre apenas revelando un estrecho pasaje. Luego de abrazar efusivamente a Nanoha se introduce por la abertura, justo cuando esta ya la mitad de su cuerpo fuera de vista gira incómodamente y le mira.

"-En la habitación está la corona. Un Rey debe serlo hasta el final. Sé que mi amado Barbarosa quería que la tuviera, pero el siempre vivirá en mi corazón y la corona debe estar dónde pertenece."

Ahora si desaparece por el orificio. Espero que esto no afecte gravemente nuestro tiempo.

Como es apenas natural para ella Nanoha regresa rápidamente a la habitación, sé que intentar detenerla no es una tarea sencilla de ejecutar en mi estado actual por lo que de momento la dejaré ser, pero si llega el punto en que intente salvar la vida del Rey si me veré forzada a utilizar el medio que sea necesario para impedirlo. La sigo hasta que toma la corona y caminamos en silencio todo el camino hasta que logramos salir del castillo sin mayor contratiempo. Ha escondido la corona en su ropa, pero creo que es prudente si también cubre su rostro con la capucha, aunque ya haya manifestado varias veces que no ve bien con ella puesta. La obligo a hacerlo, es lo mínimo que deberíamos hacer, ya que ha sido confundida con alguien que si pertenece a este tiempo.

Las calles están vacías, solo unas pocas personas caminan sin mucho ánimo en dirección a la plaza principal, que es el lugar dónde el Rey, ó más bien el alma corrupta del Rey se encontrará confinada. Al llegar logro convencerla de escondernos tras unas estatuas, podemos ver la multitud reunida alrededor de un grupo de einherjar. Se ven bastante serios, tras ellos en un parapeto elevado medio metro del suelo está mi querida hermana, observando la multitud con mirada fría. Cuando sus ojos se acercan al lugar dónde estamos me escondo ágilmente tras la columna, si me ve es seguro que me reconocerá y no se bien porque pero también obligo a Nanoha a ocultarse de su vista.

El tiempo transcurre en silencio, cuando el sol empieza a ocultarse tras las montañas un einherjar aparece llevando al Rey. A pesar que está atado con las manos al espalda y la punta de la espada lo obliga a caminar lo hace a su ritmo. Sube al taburete y se inclina. No pasa mucho hasta que aparece una figura encapuchada, situándose a su lado. Hay algo que me es familiar, no preciso que pero no logro apartar mi vista de ese einherjar.

"-El castigo por manejar artes prohibida por el Creador es la muerte. Presencien ciudadanos de Dipan la caída de su Rey."

Se acerca hasta el Rey, una luz brilla en su palma derecha y lentamente la introduce en su pecho, él la mira horrorizado y a su señal el einherjar invoca de su palma una gran alabara negra, su cuchilla es de un amarillo transparente. Así que era eso lo que me llamaba la atención.

A mi lado Nanoha se estremece, parece que ella tampoco esperaba encontrarnos con otra _Flame Jewel_ en este lugar, mucho menos en estas circunstancias. Sin embargo, tengo la sensación que no es solo esa la razón por la cual no logro aparar mi vista aunque eso no tenga sentido, quiero por una razón que no puedo descifrar saber quién está tras la capucha y me siento inquieta.

"-Fate-chan"

La siento tomarme por el brazo, con rapidez aferro su cintura y la obligo a quedarse quieta.

"-Es como se supone que debe ser Nanoha. Ya has interferido suficiente, ahora deja que fluyan los eventos tal como es su curso"

"-Pero la corona…"

Susurra sin hacer el menor intento por liberarse de mi aprisionamiento.

Atestiguamos como levanta la hoja, fija destino en el cuello desprotegido del rey y la cabeza se desprende fácilmente del resto de su cuerpo, ni siquiera una sola gota de sangre mancha el lugar. Pero además, me doy cuenta que quién lleva a Bardiche es una mujer.

Retiran el cuerpo del Rey; escucho a Nanoha sollozar y aferrarse a mi pecho. Y yo, solo la dejo buscar consuelo en mí.

Suben dos sujetos más, uno de ellos el hombre con quién nos topamos en el castillo. Ambos están golpeados y asustados, cuando Precia les pregunta si se arrepienten, si juran lealtad a Odín ninguno responde. Entonces cierran los ojos y ella repite el mismo proceso. Destruye sus almas y luego nuevamente ella levanta a Bardiche decapitándolos igual que a su señor. Aunque claro, eso es completamente innecesario pues solo se trata de dar una lección de poder a estas personas pues su verdadero castigo no es la muerte, sino la imposibilidad que sus almas pueda regresar al Nifelheim.

"-Fate-chan. Es él."

Un tercer sujeto es subido a la fuerza, a diferencia de los anteriores este se rehúsa a caminar e intenta huir. No entiendo muy bien lo que dice, pero su rostro es la representación del horror, pero también de la incredulidad.

"-¡Dijiste que me sería perdonada mi falta si cooperaba!."

Precia ríe y atravesando su pecho son su especial poder contesta lo suficiente alto para que todos los aquí presentes podamos escucharla, y quede claro que es ella quien posee todo el poder.

"-Los dioses no hacemos tratos con mortales."

"-Mal… ¡Aaaaahhhh!"

El simplemente cae muerto al instante.

Complacida con lo que ha hecho, gira a la multitud y anuncia con voz imponente.

"-Mañana a medio día esta ciudad será reducida a cenizas, solo un recordatorio para los demás mortales que puedan creer alcanzar el poder del Creador. Por ahora, son libres de irse y contar en cada pueblo cual ha sido el castigo para Dipan y su arrogancia."

Finalmente solo desaparece. Ya no siento más rastro alguno de energía, uno a uno también sus einherjar se desvanecen, también ella aún con Bardiche en su mano, pero antes de desaparecer tengo la sensación que me observa.

No pasa mucho hasta que la gente se va. Cuando la luna ilumina solo quedamos las dos. Finalmente la libero de mi abrazo y ella camina diligentemente hasta dónde está el cuerpo del Rey, arruga el rostro ante la vista de su cabeza varios metros apartada del resto de su cuerpo. Solo nos quedamos de pie unos momentos. No siento energía en este lugar, pero si un levísimo rastro proveniente del castillo, estoy segura que es allí dónde se encuentra la fuente pero dudo mucho que sea aún lo que vinimos a combatir a este lugar. Y todavía tengo que hallar la forma de regresarnos a nuestro tiempo, con el alma del sujeto recién fragmentada me es imposible hacer algo e igualmente la única que pudiera recomponerla es Alicia, que supongo yo en este tiempo está igual que mi yo de esta época en Valhalla sellada hasta que nuestro servicio sea requerido.

"-Fate-chan…"

"-¿Qué sucede?"

Me indica la corona en su mano izquierda, se ve algo diferente.

"-Creo que debemos ir al lugar dónde aparecimos."

Muy bien.

Tenemos que guiarnos por su llama mágica, nos toma un poco encontrar el lugar pero cuando finalmente llegamos el artefacto parece desactivado. Sin embargo al colocarnos en la plataforma, tanto la corona como los cristales rúnicos y el círculo se iluminan, veo a Nanoha sonreír antes que luego de abrir los ojos el panorama haya cambiado. Pero ella aún sostiene el trozo de metal inmaculado en su mano.

Salimos en silencio del sótano, caminamos hasta la plaza dónde la figura oscurecida del Rey aguarda pero al entrar en su zona de confinamiento no reacciona y la corona que lleva Nanoha en sus manos emite un pálido resplandor blanco. Cuando estamos a su alcance levanta la vista, sus ojos se abren al máximo cuando mira lo que ella le ofrece con cuidado levanta su mano extendida y la toma.

"-¿Cómo?"

Es todo lo que pregunta, su voz, al igual que su apariencia se tornan más suaves, poco a poco la gran capa oscura que se cernía sobre su propia alma es purificada por el poder de la corona. Nanoha lo mira, sonríe y con gran afecto habla.

"-Un Rey debe serlo hasta el final."

De inmediato un haz de luz se libera. Su alma se separa al fin de esa que lo ha estado infestando con su propia corrupción. Él se ve libre y purificado. En tanto que esa otra separada va tomando forma lentamente metros detrás. Y en efecto, es el mismo cuya alma fue destruida por Precia, pero al parecer logró recomponerse de alguna forma antinatural.

"-Me tomó dos siglos reunir los suficientes fragmentos de su alma para manifestarme en él. Bien supongo que esta es la parte dónde me rindo, dónde dejo que me purifiques pacíficamente ¿No?"

No contesto. Nanoha invoca a Raging Heart y apunta esperando mi señal. Su representación ríe cínicamente.

"-Pobre Valkiria, luchando por Odín. Con una gran venda en los ojos cosechando almas mortales sin pensar, sin saber qué es lo que eres realmente. ¡Ja, ja!. ¡Muere!"

En tanto recibe la descarga mágica me ocupo en purificar su esencia. Tomará mucho tiempo disipar toda la energía que se ha integrado a su alma, pero un día es posible que regrese libre de toda su maldad. De momento, mi trabajo en estas ruinas está terminado.

A medida que nos alejamos de Dipan rumbo al continente me doy cuenta que no logro apartar la vista de Nanoha, cada cierto tiempo me encuentro observándola, pero en mi mente tampoco logro apartar a la mujer que vi en las ejecuciones. Y tengo la misma extraña sensación.

¿Por qué?.

-.-.-.-

¿Qué clase de energía nos ha traído a este lugar?.

No lo comprendo, pero este sitio tiene algo que me produce una extraña sensación. Puedo sentir lo que los humanos llaman tristeza, pero ya no sé si lo siento como un elemento externo que mi habilidad única me permite percibir o soy yo la que lo estoy experimentando, lo cual por si mismo es una locura. Los sentimientos humanos no pueden ser experimentamos por nosotros, es una insensatez de mi parte siquiera pensarlo, más no logro aplacar esta apabullante sensación. En tanto ella camina lentamente por el sendero entre la pradera flanqueada por diminutas flores blancas me es más difícil distinguir la delgada línea que separa la realidad de lo que sea ha estado mal conmigo desde Dipan. Pero creo que posiblemente es desde antes, desde que ese Nigromante huyó de nuestra batalla sus palabras han dejado mella en mi pensamiento ó inclusive desde que ella y yo nos topamos por vez primera.

Fue lo mismo que ese mago insensato dijo. ¿Sería posible de alguna forma que… sus palabras no fueran solo mentiras?.

La veo detenerse, con el viento jugueteando con su cabello castaño suelto, lleva su mano para apartar un par de mechones de su rostro. Gira hacía mí y me pide que me acerque, y no sé porque razón pero en mi pecho se ha instalado un extraño peso, uno que desde la primera vez que la vi ha estado allí. Porque ahora recuerdo que esta mujer es la misma niña de hace años.

"-Sé que no está bien tener este tipo de sentimientos, solo porque me recuerdo a alguien más. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Tampoco la sensación que es algo mucho más allá de una coincidencia."

Si sus palabras no son mentiras, entonces es verdad que llevo una venda en los ojos. Una que no me deja ver lo que realmente se supone soy, ¿Esta humana es la clave para quitármela?. ¿Y este lugar, posiblemente sea la herramienta para lograrlo?.

Ella se acerca a mí, me toma despacio por los hombros y puedo ver perfectamente sus ojos centelleando con la luz anaranjada del firmamento. Esta sensación en mi pecho se hace más fuerte, ya no tengo suficiente argumento para negar que esta mujer, tiene más que ver conmigo que con mi misión. Por eso Lady Lindy ha insistido tanto que la lleve conmigo.

"-Fate-chan, ¿Pudieras quitarte el casco?"

Hago lo que me pide, despacio llevo ambas manos hasta los seguros a cada extremo y los remuevo. Cuando la miro, sus ojos brillan por las lágrimas contenidas en ellos.

"-Desde que nos conocimos, tuve la sensación que nos habíamos visto antes. Y tenía razón. Cuando era niña soñé con alguien, era muy pequeña así que pudo ser solo eso, pero siempre supe que la persona de mi sueño era real y que algún día la vería. Ahora sé que no estaba equivocada."

Con su mano acaricia mi rostro, el contacto de sus dedos sobre mi piel se siente cálido y aunque sé que debería apartarla de inmediato quiero que siga.

"-Eras tú ¿Verdad?"

"-Si."

"-¿Por qué?"

La forma como me observa, con tal intensidad e ilusión me hace dudar si responder de inmediato con la verdad, aunque presiento que no es el tipo de respuesta que pueda estar buscando. Ya que la razón para nuestro primer encuentro no está relacionada directamente con ella, ó quizá si.

"-Yo fui quién se llevó a tu padre."

Tal como pensé parpadeó confundida un par de veces. Y me doy cuenta que sin querer he revelado más de lo que debía decirle.

"-¿Pero… papá está…?"

Supongo que ya he complicado más de lo que debía la situación. Y al parecer en esta ocasión, deberé hablar con la verdad, no puedo y ya no estoy segura si deseo seguir ocultando lo que de ella sé, incluso si esto no me involucra tal vez pudiere ser para ella un gesto noble de mi parte y además, no deseo verle así. Me resulta más agradable cuando sonríe.

"-El hombre al que llamas padre, es en realidad tu abuelo y aquel al que siempre consideraste hermano es tu padre. Él alego también que eras su querida hermana menor, pero cuando su alma se fusionó conmigo para la trasferencia a Valhalla supe que mentía y si bien hasta hoy no lo comprendo, había respetado su determinación."

"-¿Cómo?"

Su rostro está descompuesto, pero a pesar de la sorpresa sigue luciendo muy bien con el reflejo del sol escondiéndose tras las nubes enmarcando su figura.

Como si mi cuerpo actuare por voluntad propia, ó más como si mi mente dejare de negarse a esto que se ha apoderado de mí me acercó y la tomo delicadamente entre mis brazos.

"-No entiendo lo que sucede conmigo, pero sé que esto, lo que sea que esto es empezó desde esa noche. Y lo he estado reprimiendo durante mucho tiempo. La responsabilidad de mi estado al parecer recae sobre tus hombros, así que lo mínimo en mis manos por hacer es responder tu pregunta."

Me observa aferrándose apenas a mi armadura.

"-Tu madre murió cuando naciste, tu padre siento tan joven no sabía cómo reaccionar, como actuar contigo en sus brazos siendo que el dolor de perder a tu madre era demasiado para soportar. Así que huyó. Se enlistó en el ejército aspirando que la muerte fuere tan amable de llevarlo con ella, fue egoísta y cobarde porque cedió su responsabilidad a sus padres y aunque ellos te criaron como su propia hija él se dio cuenta tarde de su error."

Ha empezado a llorar. Ya sin poder controlarme limpio sus lágrimas con la yema de mis dedos y siento que mi propio pecho ha empezado a doler, de solo ver el sufrimiento que se refleja en sus ojos.

"-No soy una diosa de muerte, pero creo que de alguna forma le brinde algo de la paz que tanto buscó. Y lamento que te enterares por un descuido mío."

"-Fate-chan…"

Su forma de mírame, su voz el pronunciar mi nombre. ¿Qué es esto que provoca en mí, esto que no logro entender pero que ya poco me importa negar ú ocultar?.

"-Sé que dije que no está bien sentirse así por alguien qué no conozco realmente, pero siento que si lo hago. Qué te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, no solo me refiero que una vez te vi cuando era niña, sino es un sentimiento mucho más profundo y todo este tiempo que hemos pasado juntas la sensación no ha hecho sino fortalecerse. Y sé, por la forma como me miras ahora, qué no soy la única a la cual le pasa."

Clava sus ojos en mí, se aferra a mi cuerpo y reacciono de la misma forma.

Sé que tiene razón, sé que muy dentro de mí sé lo que esto es. Pero también que hay algo bloqueándome, posiblemente es esto a lo que esos hombres se referian. Si ellos tiene razón, si no soy realmente lo que todo este tiempo me ha sido dicho, entonces tendría sentido como me siento. Pero entonces ¿Qué soy?. Sin embargo, es como si no fuere yo quién actuara, como si hubiere algo más complejo ocurriendo en mi interior y continúo hablando como si realmente supiere lo que voy a decir.

"-Quizá tengas razón, pero Nanoha… esto no puede ser."

"-¿Por qué?"

Pregunta con voz anhelante.

"-Porque el amor entres dioses y mortales no puede existir."

¿Amor?.

Es eso lo que ha estado creciendo en mi interior? ¿Cómo es posible si ese es un sentimiento humano?, si para mí solo está permitido percibir como espectador los llamados sentimientos, ¿Por qué razón estoy yo diciéndole todo esto?

"-No Fate-chan, no puedo creer lo que me dices, si en tus ojos veo conflicto y confusión, pero hay algo que me hace sentir que no estoy equivocada. Te amo. Y sé, aunque no lo haga realmente, qué tu sientes lo mismo por mí. Incluso si tú misma no sabes lo que es, incluso si los dioses no pueden sentir como nosotros los humanos sé que me quieres y que…"

"-No es posible. Eres mortal, tu tiempo en el mundo es limitado. Tu alma podrá trascender a diferentes planos, vivir en varias épocas pero jamás tu receptor temporal podrá ser eterno. Los humanos no pueden existir más que un tiempo limitado en el plano físico gracias a la dualidad que conforma sus ser, cuerpo y alma. Pero nosotros, los dioses somos diferentes, hemos estado desde el inicio del tiempo, estaremos cuando llegue a su fin y somos siempre los mismos, inmutables. Tú en cambio, si regresas al plano terrenal serás alguien por completo diferente de quién fuiste la última vez."

¿Qué estoy diciendo?

"-Por eso, incluso si siento algo que no puedo entender por tí, no puedo llamarlo amor aunque así sea."

Ella sonríe, toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me besa.

Esto que experimento, esta intensa dicha en mi pecho, este deseo de corresponder su gesto y fundirme en su propio cuerpo. Esto es… ¿Amor?.

¿Pudiere ser que realmente, yo, un Aesir pudiere experimentar amor por un mortal?. ¿Ó acaso no soy lo que pensé que era?.

"-Fate-chan…"

"-Esto no es posible."

Sonríe si apartarse de mí.

"-¿Por qué te empeñas en negarlo?"

"-Yo… no puedo…"

"-Fate-chan. Te amo."

Me besa de nuevo y esta vez ya no tengo la fuerza para negar más que lo hago. Si es imposible esto que siento entre mortales y dioses, entonces quizá ella ó yo, seamos algo más o algo menos. Ó posiblemente no sea verdad que es imposible, e incluso aunque su tiempo y por ende lo nuestro sea limitado por algo inevitable como el ciclo de la vida, algo haya cambiado en mí lo suficiente para empezar a creer que tanto las palabras de ese mago como el nigromante llevan algo de verdad. Porque en la torre de ese sujeto, cuando vi ese homúnculo no pude destruirlo, no pude hacerlo porque era como ver un reflejo de mí misma. Pensé que era imposible, más la incomodidad se instaló en mi pecho. Sin embargo fue suficiente para que decidiera irme sin más, no soportaba la idea de destruirlo, porque de alguna forma ahora sé que hubiere sido como destruirme a mí misma. La razón aún no la sé, pero ahora que sé no es imposible para mí amar, ahora que gracias a Nanoha comprendo que hay demasiado que desconozco sobre mi misma necesito ir a Valhalla, necesito preguntarle a ella, la única que puede darme respuestas que es lo que soy en realidad.

Por ahora, disfruto su calor. Sus besos, la forma como se aferra a mi cuerpo y como pronuncia mi nombre con cariño en cada ocasión, cómo mi propio corazón se llena de alegría al tenerla en mis brazos al escucharle repetir que me ama entre llanto de alegría. Pero hay algo que me bloquea, algo que intenta reprimir de nuevo mi descubierta capacidad para sentir.

Con cuidado la separo lentamente de mí, llevó mi mano hasta el collar que llevo desde siempre y la miro. Como si ella entendiere sin necesidad de pronunciar palabra alguna toma mi mano entre las suyas y entre las dos, aplicamos justo la cantidad de fuerza necesaria para arrancarlo de mi cuello.

Como creí, era eso lo que estaba reprimiéndome, lo que no me permitía ser libre para experimentar esto que ahora se me es posible vivir: sentir. Y también tenía razón, ahora más que antes necesito ir a Valhalla, Lady Lindy tiene la clave para que pueda yo comprender la verdadera razón para todo esto, ella quién me dio ese collar como regalo muy seguramente fue la persona que colocó el hechizo para que me mantuviere al margen. Sin embargo, fue ella también quién me ordenó buscarla, quién me mantuvo a fuerza con ella sirviéndome de compañía. Ella debió preveer que Nanoha debilitaría el sello y que solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que esto sucediera.

Nanoha está frente a mí, pero ella y lo que nos rodea comienza a difuminarse. Y algo en mi mente empieza a ser revelado.

"_-¿Eres un príncipe?"_

Puedo distinguir árboles, una figura encapuchada con una larga capa blanca ríe.

"_-No. No soy un príncipe. Ni nada parecido."_

"_-Pero… los príncipes…"_

¿Qué es esto?.

"_-Ya te dije que no soy un príncipe, ni aunque tuviere sangre real pudiere ser un príncipe… sería más como…"_

Hay algo que me resulta terriblemente familiar en esto. Pero no logro precisar el que.

"_-¿Qué hace una niña tan pequeña tan profundo en el bosque?"_

"_-La señora me mandó por agua al pozo. Un soldado me ayudaba… pero luego no quiso regresar y comenzó a decirme cosas que no entendía, se acercaba y… y corrí,… y deje el agua. Y ahora la señora me va a castigar porque no llevo el agua"_

Oh, la persona. La que habla, la que no puedo ver quién es. Creo que, ¿Soy yo?.

"_-Ya veo. Bueno. Qué tal si por hoy soy un príncipe y vamos por el cubo, traemos el agua. ¿Te gusta la idea?."_

Si. Esto es un recuerdo. El primero de muchos que se agolpan rápidamente en mi mente. Uno tras otro escenas llegan a mí. Una tras otra imágenes varias, demasiadas tal vez que llegan a mí. No puedo distinguir con claridad todas, tampoco puedo distinguir la persona cuyo rostro esta siempre a pesar de ser visible, irreconocible para mí. Y al final, nuevamente está el _príncipe_. Le lleva de la mano y reconozco el lugar en dónde estamos, un campo abierto lleno de pequeñas flores blancas. Lleva el rostro cubierto.

Nos detenemos un momento, al parecer me desplomo sobre la hierba y me levanta con cuidado.

"_-Tenemos que seguir."_

"_-No puedo caminar más, estoy agotada."_

"_-Lo sé, pero hay que seguir. Aún no estamos lo suficiente lejos, solo quedan dos días de viaje antes de llegar a la costa. Te juro que cuando lleguemos a Dipan no volverás a hacer nada, absolutamente nada que no quieras. Nadie te obligará, nunca más. Serás libre."_

Aunque el yo de mi recuerdo se siente bastante débil puedo ver mi propia mano levantar lentamente la capucha que cubre su rostro. Pero a diferencia de todos los anteriores ahora sé, sin la menor duda quién es, sus ojos, su cabello, su rostro. Es justo como en mi recuerdo, justo como la Nanoha que me observa pasmada de pie.

Creo que entiendo.

_No Fate no entiendes nada, y es una verdadera lástima que de nuevo tenga que relevarte de tus deberes._

¿Qué?

_Tú y Alicia son una vergüenza para lo que somos, ¿Cómo es que han dejado que estos humanos corrompan con sus propias almas a tal punto que renieguen de su naturaleza?. Somos diosas Fate, no mortales._

No. Esto no puede estar pasando.

_Tenías razón. Brisingermin no solo sellaba tus memorias, esas que era mejor si nunca recobrabas también te mantenía aislada del Rito de Sovereign y ahora Odín ha decidido que nuevamente seas sellada, esta vez no será por tan poco tiempo hermana._

¿Sellada?.

_Si. Tal como la última vez, igual que Alicia. Ya ella logró escapar y ahora que también tú has fallado, serás cristalizada justo como ella pero te aseguro que pasarán centurias hasta que él decida si eres digna de volver a ser convocada. Entre tanto, te relevo de tus labores. Ahora, duerme mi querida Fate._

Lo recuerdo ahora.

_Supongo que es un poco tarde ya. Ahora tomaré tu cuerpo, tendrá que servirme en tanto puede el mío materializarse en este plano y en esta ocasión aunque me sigue pareciendo una pena tener que destruirla, lo haré._

No. Déjala, ya me tienes a mí. Dejaré que mi alma sea sellada, qué mi cuerpo sea tuyo hasta que tu logres manifestarte por completo, pero déjala ir. Ella tiene algo más importante que tu ó yo que hacer, su destino es mucho más complicado de lo que crees.

_Solo es una mortal Fate. Ella es la razón por la que has dado la espalda a tus deberes, por ella tuviste que pasar doscientos años encerrada en una prisión cristalizada, por ella es que ya no eres digna de ser llamada diosa. Ahora, que el ritual inicie Fate. Es la decisión de Odín convocarme, es mi deber reemplazarte hasta que quizá algún día puedas olvidar completamente. Sin embargo, esta vez voy a destruir su alma, así no podrá reencarnar._

"-¿Fate-chan?"

No puedo moverme. Mi cuerpo está paralizado por completo, siento como mi espíritu está siendo separado y puedo ver a ella tomarlo. Nanoha se acerca a mí, pasa su mano varias veces por mi rostro, intento hablarle, advertirle pero Precia ya ha logrado romper mi conexión con este mundo.

Es solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que mi alma empiece a ser sellada, pero tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer. No puedo dejar que simplemente destruya su alma, aún si es algo difícil y si sin su propio cuerpo no tiene el poder suficiente para hacerlo de un solo golpe, el daño que puede causar podría evitar que reencarne. No puedo dejar que eso pase.

Mi cuerpo, con Precia en el cae de rodillas al suelo, como es apenas natural Nanoha se arrodilla a su lado llamando mi nombre preocupada, pero al ella abrir sus ojos es como si Nanoha notara de inmediato el cambio y se aparta horrorizada. Precia se levanta y la mira.

"-Tú no eres Fate-chan"

"-No. Pero tampoco sabes quién soy."

Nanoha invoca su _Flame Jewel,_ mi hermana mayor solo la observa sonriendo. El color de mis ojos es ahora púrpura, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que también el resto de mi cuerpo empiece a cambiar y se acople a su poder.

"-Y aún así estás dispuesta a luchar conmigo de nuevo. Muy bien, pero te aseguro que en está ocasión no te dejare vivir. También esta situación es en parte mi responsabilidad. Me deje llevar por mi propio plan y en lugar de destruirte como él requería pensé en usar el poder que tenías para servicio de mi señor."

"-No sé, ni me interesa saber de qué me hablas. ¿Dónde está Fate-chan? ¿Qué has hecho con ella?"

"-Aquí termina tu ciclo mortal, destruiré tu alma como debí hace años y quizá algún día Fate podrá volver a ser la misma de antes. Podrá volver a servir fiel e incondicionalmente a nuestro señor sin que tenga él que preocuparse porque tú reencarnes."

Precia toma la espada y lanza varias estocadas, Nanoha no es muy hábil pero como puede esquiva todas y lanza un par de conjuros que mi hermana esquiva con relativa dificultad. Mi cuerpo no es adecuado para ella y tiene problemas para controlarlo como le gustaría, además que su poder y el mío son diferentes. Pero aún con esa desventaja no hay forma que Nanoha pueda vencerla, tengo que ayudarle y lograr que escape. No me queda mucho tiempo, mi forma astral está empezando ya a congelarse.

Nanoha está atacando, no deja de preguntarle qué ha sucedido conmigo, puedo ver su rostro enojado pero también que está al borde de las lágrimas y aún con mi alma siendo sellada puedo sentir el dolor que le provoco. De nuevo es mí culpa, de nuevo soy yo quién tengo que irme y dejarla cargar con el vacío que dejo. Pero aún puedo intentarlo, aún puedo evitar que Precia destruya su alma y no importa cuánto tiempo pase congelada, juro que no te olvidare de nuevo. No importa cuánto esté confinada en un cristal, algún día nos encontraremos de nuevo, aunque pasen siglos lograré reunir la energía suficiente para liberarme. Sé que es cruel, sé que por muchos años vas a reencarnar y pasará tu tiempo una vez más con ese vació que representa mi ausencia, pero Nanoha yo soy tu otra parte y tu mi humanidad.

Nuevamente mi hermana ataca, está vez Nanoha no logra esquivar a tiempo y un golpe directo a la boca del estómago te deja sin aliento. Caes de rodillas e intentas lanzar un par de saetas de fuego, pero Precia siempre ha sido la más fuerte y rápida de nosotras, tal como lo prometió no pierde tiempo e invoca un rayo de luz azul, un hechizo etéreo. Un solo golpe sordo en tu pecho es suficiente para dañar la conexión de tu alma con tu cuerpo, con el mundo material y ella aspira que sea suficiente.

"-¡Nanoha!"

Un rayo de energía negra pasa peligrosamente cerca de Precia, ambas miramos en la dirección que viene y aunque parezca increíble Hayate corre invocando espectros que se lanzan en pro de mi hermana, ella solo sonríe e invocando sus alas, ó debería decir las mías. Se va dejando a Nanoha tirada en medio del prado, pasmada y a punto de desmayarse.

Lo siento Nanoha, no puedo evitar que ocurra, no sé si tu alma fragmentada se recompondrá antes que yo logre reunir energía para liberarme ó si será de la otra manera. Logro mover mi cuerpo astral de la débil capa de cristalis que se ha formado, me acerco a ti que observas el firmamento, de vez en cuando a una Hayate que te llama desesperadamente y luego pareciera que logras verme. El daño que ha causado precia es considerable, pero puedo darte algo que nadie más, un vínculo único conmigo, un _linker core_ y aunque te condeno a estar por siempre a mi lado, por toda la eternidad atrapada en este ciclo de reencarnación mortal esperando que mi divinidad te encuentre es la única forma.

Con la poca energía que me queda logro mantener intacto el núcleo, tu alma se va a desintegrar pero lentamente el Nifleheim se recompondrá.

Ahora mi alma será sellada, pero juro que no olvidaré. Sé sin la menor duda que te amo, pueda que el amor entre dioses y mortales no sea posible, pero para nuestra fortuna resulta que ellos tenían razón, no soy solo una diosa. Soy un avatar del destino, y he decidido que el tuyo soy yo.

* * *

**Ven, no es solo maldad mía haberlo cortado allí en el anterior ó que ni Fate ni Nanoha salieren. Ya lo expresé antes pero era necesario ya que allí concluye la segunda parte, por tanto necesitaba que los personajes quedaren en ese punto. Aunque Signum sigue por allá no sabemos dónde, y Hayate haya llegado pero no sepamos exactamente que paso, además también está Yuuno. En fin, por ese lado ya tengo estructurado casi todo, con Signum en especial, sé que más fans tiene Hayate (en general, no sé sin su carácter**_** mapaechesco**_** como le llaman los tenga aquí) pero quiero terminar con Signum aunque no he empezado. La verdad es posible, que para Marzo inicie con Nanoha, después de todo es mi favorita. Y es genial su trama. **

**No spoiler, spoiler malo.**

**En fin, algo que se me quede por fuera, no recuerdo en este momento por lo que no aburro más.**

**Ah si, no quedó tan extenso como planeé en un principio, pero creo que la sobrecarga es suficiente para compensar. **

**Nos leemos.**


End file.
